


Gossip Glee Girl

by ShiftBubble



Series: Gossip Glee Girl [1]
Category: Glee, Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gossip, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 135,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftBubble/pseuds/ShiftBubble
Summary: AU: Glee characters set in the world of Gossip Girl. Blaine lives in Brooklyn with his sister, Rachel. Kurt was gone for a year and is best friends with the Mean Girl pack at school including Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. He is also hiding a bunch of secrets that no doubt the mysterious and elusive Gossip Girl will bring to light! Klaine! Anderberry-siblings! MUST-READ!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray
Series: Gossip Glee Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135877
Kudos: 12
Collections: Glee Browsing, Glee Fanfics, Glee Fanfiction, Glee ▶ Blaine Anderson / Kurt Hummel, Klaine Fics, My favorite Klaine stories by Fhartz91 (Lady Divine), The Gayness of Kurt





	1. Episode One, Chapter 1

**_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, JcbBenfro, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Kurt Hummel. Was it only a year ago our It-Boy mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly he's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, JcbBenfro sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Ben!_ **

Kurt dodged as many suspicious eyes as he could but not everyone could be avoided including the Jewfro who never seemed to give it a rest. Kurt knew the moment he saw his face it would be game over. The milky-skinned boy dragged his Prada suitcase to the main entrance hall ready to embrace the hell he would be going through now that he returned.

The person he didn’t notice also skulking around Grand Central Station was Blaine. He was with his sister Rachel. The two had just gotten off the train. Blaine’s father wrapped his hands in a vice grip around his children glad that they were back after their trip to see their mother, Shelby, in Ohio.

“God, I missed you kids,” he said tearing up.

“We missed you too dad,” Rachel loved hugs and being missed.

“How was your mom? Good?” Burt asked him.

“She’s doing well,” Blaine responded.

“How ‘well’?”

“The good kind dad,” his son laughed.

His parents had been separated ever since she’d left to go “find herself.” Shelby was a free-spirit like that, but she never fully left her kids behind. They went to see her every summer since she moved.

Blaine stopped in his tracks when he spotted the illusive and illustrious Kurt step onto the street just as Burt steered his kids from the outside doors to the subway entrance.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy... can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only he knew who he was. But everyone knows Kurt. And everyone is talking._

* * *

_Wonder what Quinn Fabray thinks. Sure, they're BFFs but we always thought Quinn's boyfriend Sam had a thing for Kurt._

Quinn got the first notification on her phone when she was in the bathroom. Her eyes widened, and she raised her head slowly to look in the mirror. She wondered what her move should be. She had thoughts for a while about what she would do if Kurt ever showed his face again. Now that it was finally real, she needed to have a clear mind.

Leaving the bathroom, she heard her mother, Judy, talking with a friend about a design plan for new-money socialite’s new apartment on Fifth Avenue. Quinn barely acknowledged her mother, who reminded her not to take her designs out of their folders, and also that tomorrow Judy would be holding a photo-shoot in the second living room for Vogue Magazine.

“Yes mom,” Quinn climbed the stairs with more important things on her mind. There was a party happening on the deck she still needed to get ready for. 

* * *

Sam had been required to think about his future since he could form complex thoughts and sentences. So, at the party, when he asked what college he will be attending in a few years, he was ready to give the “proper” response when his father, Sandy, stepped in and took the words out of his mouth. If Sam ever told his father the truth, he would know that Sam was actually looking into modeling. But as much as Sam would love that, he knew better than to say the words out loud.

Out of nowhere, Quinn tapped him on the shoulder. Sam spun around, his slim gait moving effortlessly.

“I need to borrow you,” she said simply, and Sam knew to go.

“Excuse me,” he gently backed out following her. His best friend lounging on a nearby sofa wasted no time in calling out. 

“Sam! Hey man, want to share?” he asked gesturing to the girls beside him. Puck was the designated sex shark of campus, and probably Manhattan. His sexuality was on hyper drive, but when he wasn’t being an egg-head, the muscly jock was a good friend to Sam and had been for the last 15 years. He was such a good friend that he knew when Quinn was about to whip him even more than Sam was already whipped. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Sam said as he was dragged indoors.

“Or not,” Quinn smirked in his direction. Puck knew what came with a girl like her: the claiming ceremony; that was why she was not his type. 

Sam might have been the only one who hadn’t heard the news that Kurt was back.

Quinn locked the door to her bedroom once they were inside and proceeded to walk him over to the bed. She’d already started taking her navy cardigan off her blue and white Anthropologie Jacqueline Dress she matched with a pink headband. 

“Whoa, whoa! Quinn, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I want you to undress me.”

“What about the Chastity Ball and Celibacy club? You said—”

“I know what I said before, but I want you now,” the blonde said straddling her unsuspecting boyfriend. 

_Better lock it down with Sam, Q. Clock's ticking._

* * *

Kurt took his mother’s town car to the Fabray’s home. Until he regained his footing in Manhattan, everything felt strange to him. Quinn had felt like his home since preschool. She might hate him for some of the things he did, but he knew mending their friendship came first to everything else. He probably should have called first.

When he rang the bell, he expected the maid, but instead got Judy, the lady of the house, which enlightened him quickly that something was going on.

“Kurt! What are you doing here?” she kissed both his cheeks. She ran up to get her daughter while he rested with his things on the sofa. He wasn’t quite ready to get into the crowd.

“Quinnie! Guess who’s here? Kurt! Come down…and stop being so antisocial. It’s unlike you. I know I raised you better than that. Manners!” she reprimanded through the door, not having a clue what her daughter was really doing in her room. Quinn had gotten off her dress and his button-down shirt. He sprang up when her mother knocked.

“Wait, Kurt?” he said softly, but excitedly.

“That’s impossible! He’s been gone for a year! Why would he come back now?”

“You’re not even a little interested?” Quinn knew she’d lose. There was something going on between them she’d rather not think about. She got off of him, and in a moment, he flung to the door, buttoning his shirt as he went. 

* * *

Kurt left his bag in the parlor when he eventually heard his mother’s voice emanating from the deck. She was telling another witty story about the gardener from back in the day who had stolen her heart. She, of course, had the last laugh when she later met Kurt’s father, who had spoiled them rotten until he left. He had left her a very rich woman with more money than her already wealthy family could imagine. That was the initial reason Kurt became the It-Boy around town. Beyond that, his charisma and spunk charmed everyone else, including Quinn from time to time.

Kurt ignored the whispers around him as he found his mother. In an alternate universe, maybe he would be uncomfortable with himself, but he knew the power he had and could have so he tuned them out. According to the uninformed gossip, he was kidnapped, ransomed, abandoned in an opium den, a newly branded father, or pregnant himself. Kurt wanted them to shut up, but he had already heard it all when he first came out as gay.

“Hey mom!” he said, and she turned around swiftly. There were only two people who called her mom: Kurt and his brother. There was only one person this voice could be. 

“Oh Kurt!” she hugged him severely. “My darling boy,” she smiled and introduced him to the woman she was talking too.

“Mom—mom, where is…?”

“Oh no, sweetheart let’s not talk about that here. Later, later after the party.”

Kurt held his mother a little looser. She never talked about anything too difficult in front of people for fear of what they’d do. He was over that. “I’m going to go.”

“Wait honey, you haven’t even seen your friends—see, there’s Quinn. Quinn dear!”

She knew where Kurt would go first so she cut Sam off. He would follow the algorithmic approach of checking every cranny in the apartment before realizing Kurt would go straight to his mom. Quinn knew he was a momma’s boy. 

“Kurt, you’re back. It’s so good to see you,” she said calmly not giving anything away as she hugged him.

“It’s great to see you too,” he said. His voice always high became higher with nerves. 

Judy came behind Quinn, squeezing her shoulders.

“We’re about to have dinner. I’d love you to take a spot right near us, Kurt.”

“Oh that’s really, really nice, but I was just—I need to go. Stuff to unpack and everything. I just wanted to drop in say ‘hello,’ which I did! I’ll see you Monday,” he left before he said something stupid. He never even spotted Sam or Puck even though both had spotted him before he left.

_Word is that K bailed on Q's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad boy really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?_

* * *

Visiting hours were over when he went to see his brother. He had to bribe the head nurse on duty to let him in. It was worth it when he saw him. He had been unhealthy for a while before it happened. He stopped taking care of himself from the little to the big things. His round innocent face was filling up again, and he looked well. Kurt was not there for him when he was struggling the most. Kurt knew now his priorities weren’t in the right place. He had been a mess of partying for a while, coming home at all hours of the night and morning, without a clue of what had happened. He had reasons for what he did, but none of them were good enough when it came to his brother. Even if his brother forgave him, Kurt had not forgiven himself yet for leaving him alone.

_Why'd he leave? Why'd he return?_

“How’s it going sleepyhead?” Kurt said shaking his shoulder. “It’s a little too early to be getting beauty rest?” 

“I don’t need beauty rest. I look this way when I wake up.”

“And that is not the definition of beauty rest?” he teased hugging him. Finn hugged back. 

“I missed you. How’ve you been?” 

“I’m good, but you know that’s not important.”

“Yes, it is. Whatever you do is important Kurt,” Finn’s eyes were always warm.

“No, it is really not. You’re feeling better, right? Planning on getting out of here.”

“If mom lets me, I will be back at school soon,” he said. Kurt got upset suddenly. 

“You’ll be back at school when I say. I don’t want to see you in here. I promised you didn’t I. I will look out for you. That should be enough. Mom is keeping you here only because she is embarrassed. She only pretends everything is under control.”

“Kurt, don’t rag on mom. You know it’s hard for her.”

“Really?! No Finn, don’t. You deserve better. You should have been with mom at that party today, but instead—what have you been doing all day?” Kurt stopped his rant to ask.

“Nothing,” he answered jokingly. 

“That’s got to change. I’ll get you some books to read,” Kurt saw the look on his face and laughed out loud. “If you don’t read them, I’ll start bringing in mountains of fashion magazines I know you’ll hate!”

“Ugh stop!” he laughed. They play fought until they got tired, and Kurt rested on his bed until the nurse told him it was time to leave.

* * *

Blaine fell asleep surfing Gossip Girl for everything Kurt Hummel-related. Everything about him was perfect even down to his name. ‘Kurt’ reminded him of the Sound of Music, ‘Hummel’ made him think of those delicate porcelain figurines and then thinking of porcelain he had to think of his face. He had it bad, and the boy didn’t even know his name. 

His dad was very excited to be cooking breakfast for his family who had been gone for the past two months. So excited in fact that when he turned on the television that morning, he didn’t automatically change it to the Discovery Channel, but left it on the E network, which the siblings both could appreciate. Rachel started writing at the table while watching the season finale of her favorite modelling show. Meanwhile Burt flipped eggs. The smell of bacon sizzling woke Blaine up. 

“You have no idea how much I missed the smell of bacon,” he lumbered in.

“Your mom still on that vegetarian kick? She always wanted me to be one, but… I thought you were a morning person,” Burt said looking at his son’s hair and eyes.

“He was busy last night on Gossip Girl,” Rachel piped in.

“I was not!”

“Don’t deny it. I peeked at your computer this morning; you never ‘X’ out.”

“Rachel, come on, privacy! Dad,” he complained.

“You heard him. Privacy is the word. What is this Gossip Girl anyway?”

“It’s a blog site for everything Upper East Side.”

“Hmm, why would you be interested in that? I mean I know you go there, but—”

“Blaine’s got a crush on Kurt Hummel, the It-Boy and absolute party prince.”

“Rachel!” Blaine yelled this time banging the table, and Rachel’s fancy ink well tipped and started spilling. She screamed as she got away taking her newly minted invitation off the table. She ran faster than either man thought possible as she saved the rest of her invitations before seething at Blaine.

“I can’t believe you did that!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. You know that. What are you doing anyway? Throwing some wild and crazy party,” Blaine got his revenge when Burt looked at her suspiciously. Rachel turned pink. 

“One of the girls saw my handwriting and asked me to write invitations for her Night of Neglect party. It’s a music party to celebrate neglected artists.”

“Don’t they have one every year? How did you get invited?”

“Well I wasn’t first on the list, but she said if I wrote them all, I’d be on the list. I stupidly left all the material here or else I would have had them done when we were still in Ohio.”

“Not a lot of people get invited. Are you sure you’ll feel okay there? I mean face it we’re not usually their type.”

“I’m sick of being a no one in school. I get to go to a fancy private school and what’s it all for unless I make a name for myself! I’ll never be special.”

“Rachel, you know you’re special no matter what they say,” Burt pointed out.

“I’m born how I am, it’s what I make of myself that’s more important,” she said scooping eggs on her plate and taking everything to her room. When she closed the door, she added, “Let me know when the pancakes are done!”

* * *

Kurt realized when his town car took him home that “home” had relocated to a hotel while his mother renovated again for no good reason except for Ms. Judy saying so. He unpacked what he had and reacquainted himself with everything he had in boxes not in storage. He knew the next day would mean a lot of questions, but he didn’t think about the answers yet. He just wanted to sleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, he added his hippo broach to his lapel. Kurt never followed all the rules of Mic Kenley’s School for Boys and that’s what kept him sane. Outside the front entrance to the hotel, Kurt was for lack of a better word shocked to see Sam clearly nervous and waiting for someone. He silently begged that it wasn’t him.

“Sam? Why are you here?”

“Oh, I-I just wanted to see you—How you were, I mean,” he added suddenly.

“I didn't come back for you,” he squinted at him trying to comprehend what went through Sam’s brain sometimes. He knew by the look on his face he was looking for something Kurt would not give him. Never, ever again. Once was a mistake, twice would be unforgivable. “Quinn's my best friend, even though I don’t know where we’re at right now,” he added honestly. “I’m not getting in between her and her boyfriend, which is you,” he emphasized to get his point across. Sam was going to say something, but Kurt shushed him, put on his sunglasses and strutted away. 

* * *

Blaine had a harder time then he would have liked getting to school. It was a long bus ride through some shady neighborhoods before he made it to the city. He was late for the bus that would get him to school early so now he was chancing a late detention. On the bus, he gave up his seat for two elderly ladies, and when they left, before he could sit down, the two seats were taken by Sam and Puck. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on between you and Hummel?”

“I texted you last night about this man. Get over it. Nothing’s going on.”

“I don’t know. I saw the hot look of longing you gave him when he left Quinn’s party.”

“I did not! Stop being a douche, I don’t have any homo feelings, okay?” Sam rose from his seat. It looked like it was because he was pissed, but then Puck did too. Blaine had been listening to their conversation so intently that he didn’t know where he was until they were getting off the bus. If they were getting off, he needed to too. 

He ran off pushing Puck a little.

“What’s your problem man? You want to fight?”

“No!” Blaine jumped back and pointed to what he was wearing. “We go to school together.”

“Yeah man, leave him alone,” Sam smiled at the small guy’s fright. Blaine wanted to keep talking, but the two walked away.


	2. Episode One, Chapter 2

At the top of the steps to the Metropolitan Museum, Queen Quinn sat with her two handmaids: Brittany and Santana. Rachel came by after they’d eaten breakfast to present their party invites. 

“Good job, Berryface; these are actually nice,” Santana spoke.

“Thank you,” Rachel said shakily.

“Well you did the job so here you go,” Quinn handed her the invite that was promised. 

“Thank you!” she said with more pep once it was in her hands.

Kurt was two steps behind her so when she was dismissed, she was unintentionally cornered by Kurt. He did not immediately address the new girl because his focus was on his Greek yogurt, and the girls seated. 

“I thought you would be here. I thought we should talk—oh hello! I’m Kurt Hummel,” he said coolly transitioning to speak to the freshman girl. 

“I-I- know who you are. I never thought you’d speak to me.”

“Now why’s that?” his voice getting high, speaking to a fan. On the ground, he can see the pretty envelopes. “Oh, is someone throwing a party? Quinn?” he looked to her.

“I am, but we just ran out of invitations. Rache here just took the last one.”

“Tell me the date and time, and I’ll be there,” Kurt smiled tightly.

“Yeah well, I think there are too many people already. We wouldn’t want to break the safety code so we probably shouldn’t squeeze another soul,” Quinn glared. “Well we have to get to class. Enjoy your breakfast,” Quinn said leading the trio away. Kurt gave her his diva look when she couldn’t see it.

“Oh Quinn!” he called and she turned back. “Meet me tonight at my hotel. 7 o’clock.”

“I think I have plans.”

“They can wait,” Kurt smiled, and Quinn smiled back. 

**_Spotted: At the steps of the Met, a K and Q power struggle._**

_Did K think he could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did Q think K would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic_. 

* * *

Blaine’s dad was big on father/son activities as long as they included fishing or putting an engine together. Both of those things Blaine liked to avoid on a daily basis, but some days Burt couldn’t be swayed and he was forced to help out in his dad’s car shop. His father might not have been rich, but they got by pretty well. Burt dabbled in both commercial fishing boats and car shops so there was always income rolling in. Blaine had somehow been convinced to join his father in a blue jumpsuit under a car and tear something apart when his phone beeped. Always curious if it was Gossip Girl, he slid out and checked.

“You can’t leave me alone here. I need my mechanic,” Burt groaned.

“You are the mechanic,” Blaine joked and then read the text.

Rachel : _HELP: EMERGENCY. 712 5TH AVE_. 

“Dad, I got to go. Something came up.”

“You want to tell me a little more about it…”

“Sorry I can’t. Stay safe. Don’t work too hard.” Burt was about to give his speech on ‘Working too hard,’ but Blaine was already gone. Burt slid out and saw the blue suit on the floor.

* * *

“I'm kidnapping you,” Kurt said appearing in his brother’s doorway.

“That would be scarier if you were... scarier,” Finn smirked and Kurt scoffed. He took big strides before dropping onto the side of his bed. “Bad day?”

“Yes, the worst, but then again, how are you?”

“Same as always. They gave me grilled cheese today so that made it a little better,” he made a joke, but Kurt did not seem any happier. He wrapped his arms around him. His younger brother didn’t like to initiate hugs; it wasn’t in his nature. 

“You’re having a bad day, and you want to kidnap me. Does that mean shopping?”

“Please,” he smiled weakly.

“As long as we can drop by an arcade or something after,” he bribed.

“Sure, after I will take you to some seedy, no good, dark and hazardous arcade where you will win me a giant bear or else you owe me another shopping day!”

“You drive a hard bargain,” he paused for effect, “I’m in!”

Kurt wanted to go into Prada but figured it would be less stuck up in the other giant department store on the block, and Finn might even like something that Kurt could buy him as a ‘Welcome Home’ present for whenever he did make it home.

* * *

“Rachel, are you in here?” Blaine went straight to the dressing rooms. “Rachel!”

“I’m in here,” Rachel said opening the door. The two women, who were waiting for a room and uncomfortable with a man snooping, objected to her calling him in. “He’s my brother…and he’s gay… you nosey old hags!” she cried, and Blaine’s eyes went wide, but she closed the door behind him before they could hear their retorts.

“You’re insulting people in the dressing room so I assume this wasn’t an emergency.”

“Sorry, but it-it is a fashion emergency. I need your advice and you’re the only help I’ve got,” she suddenly turned on the puppy eyes. 

“You need to learn when and when not to use the word ‘Emergency’. I practically sprinted up the street. It’s no wonder people started yelling; they must have thought I stole something from one of these stores.”

“I’m sorry, but you shouldn’t have run anyway,” she smiled mischievously. 

“Alright Rachel so what do you got? Is this what you want to wear to the Night of Neglect because I’m telling you now it does not look like you could buy that dress even with both our college savings?”

“You’re right! Who am I kidding thinking I can walk into a nice store and pick out what I want? I should just—I don’t know die!”

“You’re being dramatic. Look why don’t we just head down to Brooklyn and buy a knockoff dress that costs a fortune less, but no one could tell unless they looked it over with a microscope.”

“Fine you’re right…Can you take a picture of me in it first?” she winked tossing the skirt.

On their way-out, Rachel spotted Blaine’s dream boy. “Look who it is? It’s Kurt!” she fixed her hair even though she knew he was gay, and there were no cameras around to take a shot of them together. Blaine saw him and sprinted behind a handbag display. Rachel saw her brother missing but didn’t let it bother her because Kurt heard her and was coming her way.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name this morning; what is it?”

“Rachel Berry Corcoran-Anderson,” she said with a smile that beat out the sun.

“Wow! That’s—,” he mumbled, “a lot of energy. So Rachel... did you pick up your dress?”

“Oh no, I was getting some ideas. Nothing really stood out,” she answered nonchalantly. 

Kurt nodded and then looked to his brother, but he’d disappeared to talk to a perfume salesgirl. Meanwhile, Rachel remembered what she almost forgot, “Kurt, I got this for you,” she said reaching into her purse to pull out a golden envelope. “It’s an invite, but please don’t tell anyone you got it from me.”

“Thanks Rachel,” he smiled and winked at her before walking away.

“Blaine, he’s honestly the coolest boy I’ve ever met, and now he knows my name!”

Her brother sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Good for you.”

* * *

Puck had wanted to come over and watch something gory on television, but because there was still light out, Sam wanted to take a walk and who was he to crush his friend’s dreams. He’d done this before, the slow walk around the Reservoir. Sam was comfortable with silence as he worked through his thoughts. Puck knew it wasn’t always easy for him to make sense of things so he let him. However, he didn’t like silence. If he had a problem, he usually liked to work it out in a high energy activity. After breaking a sweat, he usually felt much better. Something was really bothering Sam though so he knew it was time to be a friend and get him to talk about it.

Sam didn’t straightaway come out with what he was thinking because he knew Puck would bust his balls for both thoughts floating through his head. The first was simple. He explained that Quinn had hit on him hard, and he thought that since his mother was headed to Delaware, this might be the night they finally did it. 

“Well finally you get some! You’ve been so virginal it could make a guy puke.”

“I’ve done stuff before so don’t be an ass, man.”

“You’ve ‘done stuff’?! Please... wait? If it wasn’t with the prissy Q…wait, you cheated with someone… Whoa! How far did you get?”

“Look I don’t want to talk about it. It’s never happening again, and you can’t tell anyone.”

“You know I won’t. Gossip Girl would have a field day with that jewel.”

“Puck—”

“Look I’m not saying anything. So that’s settled, what about the other thing?”

“No, it’s not important. Don’t worry about. I know what I got to do.”

Sam knew he had to take the cards he was dealt and make the most out of it. His family didn’t become as prominent as it was by taking the easy way out. His grandfather was beyond dignified. He deserved the respect he got. Sam could be a part of his family legacy only if he played by the rules and didn’t get selfish. 

* * *

“I’m glad you made it. You know I missed you,” Kurt began the conversation once he got Quinn a drink because he knew how stubborn she could be.

“I’m sure you did, which is why you never called or texted. You knew my dad left?”

“What?” he froze. When she looked deeper into his eyes waiting for a better response, he knew she was serious. “No, I didn’t. I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“He was jerk who had three different affairs happening at the same time. It was too much so he slinked off to Los Angeles with one of them. He hasn’t called either. Where were you?”

“I-you know, boarding school. I just needed to get away from here.”

“So, you couldn’t even tell me where you were going first. Everyone else would have found out eventually, but I thought I was at least worth one call.”

“You are. I needed time. I still need to work through stuff, but I want you there beside me. You know you are like my sister. The one I always wanted.”

“Sure, until the next time you want to bail for a year. If you think you can prance into my life, you’re wrong. You’ve been replaced.”

“Please Quinn, just think about me.”

“I promise I will and I keep my promises so don’t worry about me vanishing. I have to go. I have a date with Sam and it’s a big one.”

“Q,” Kurt wanted to hold her but he couldn’t.

“K,” she saw his dilemma and drew him in for a second. Neither said anything as she left. Kurt saw her glass still full on the table. He raised it to his lips. Now it was empty.

**_Spotted: At The Palace Hotel, K and Q having a heart to heart._**

_Hmm, why so thirsty, K? You may have won over Q for now, but we still think you're hiding something._

* * *

Blaine came home much later than he normally did because he could not get Kurt out of his head and he thought walking around would help. The problem was he was walking around the borough that Kurt called home so everything reminded him of him. He felt like an idiot so he found a sheet music store and drifted around the piles of music for a while until Blaine found something that he would like to perform. It was a tossup between West Side Story’s Tony’s ‘Something’s Coming’ and Grease’s Teen Angel’s ‘Beauty School Dropout’. When he really reviewed his choices, he felt like a bum. Wishing and hoping and praying never got a guy anywhere. 

He considered what his sister would tell him to do after blowing a perfect chance to talk to Kurt. Rachel would tell him to do a grand romantic gesture, but he did not think he had it in him. Still…he knew where Kurt was staying, and he might be lonely.

Blaine had been crazy about Kurt from the first time he heard him solo in Chorus. Kurt’s voice was heavenly, and while no one else fully appreciated his talent, Blaine did. Kurt was more than his fashion sense or reputation. He was the entire package. Blaine lost track of time and space halfway to the hotel but came to his senses as he neared the front entrance. He made a full circle trying to find the bar, and once spotted, he went in. 

He was a wee bit late because Puck was doing rounds around the drunken Kurt who’d had more than one drink on an empty stomach. Kurt easily got tired of Puck’s witty chatter when all he really wanted to do was make fun of his sexuality. 

“Puck unless you truly want to blow me, will you get the hell away? I’m not interested in hearing you talk and talk and talk,” he said swallowing another shot. His voice got huskier.

“One last drink and I’ll get out of your hair,” Puck said taking a seat and ordering them both a sandwich. Kurt didn’t like him but he also didn’t hate the company. He could only imagine the show Sam was putting on with Quinn.

* * *

Unfortunately, the night was not going as well as Quinn would have liked. She had never worried whether or not she was attractive enough for her boyfriend. That was never an issue. So, when Quinn was forcibly removed from her boyfriend, she had a reason to be suspicious.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve been acting strange ever since Kurt returned.”

“Look, I-I-,” he shuffled back onto the bed. “I don’t even know if I should tell you are not because it doesn’t mean—it is not gonna happen again, and you are probably going to be mad at me, and it is not even worth telling, but I don’t think we can do this until I’m honest.”

Quinn wanted to shave Kurt’s perfectly coiffed chocolate hair when she found out.

It seemed Puck had no couth whatsoever because after buying Kurt a bunch more drinks, he brought up a very sensitive topic.

“That’s it! I’m leaving.”

“Just quickly then, tell me about that night of the Gleeson’s wedding.” 

Kurt blanched so his already cream skin became sickly parchment colored. 

“What do you know?”

“Only what you can find out by bribing head of security and watching some old tapes. You and Sam had a fun night. Looked like some home runs.”

“Sports analogies are so 9 th grade. If you already saw what you did then I’ll admit it, but we didn’t do anything after that. I have felt guilt ever since.”

“I’m sure you were after your second round…”

“No Puck, just—” Kurt grabbed him by his collar. “You will not tell this to anyone! Look, I fell off the table and he caught me on his lap. We were drunk and kissed. I blew him and he blew me. No sex.”

“Sounds like some kind of sex to me. It doesn’t matter because he cheated on his girlfriend, and you are her best friend,” he said happily taking his jacket of his chair and leaving. 

It happened so suddenly it might not have been true if Kurt had not remembered it. Of all the things he forgotten that night, sex with Sam was not one of them. Surely, he must have been somewhat coherent, but it wasn’t enough to stop him. He had kissed him until it was too hot. On his knees, he couldn’t stop himself, and while Sam did not have to, he returned the favor. And when their breathing evened, all the drinks wore off in double speed. 

Puck, of course, did not understand. He could only hope that he had the decency not to rat to Gossip Girl. Sam was his best friend so he would be endangering their friendship by telling. Kurt wished he had gotten some threats in for good measure, but then again, nothing scared Puck. 

Kurt ran off drunkenly, not to follow Puck, but to get the hell to the elevator. His happy buzz had worn off because of him. Now he just felt tired and guilty. 

Blaine had finally gotten the nerve to walk to the bar when Kurt came at him going the other way. Roughly shuffling his handbag and swishing his jacket in his arms, he didn’t hear the clang when he dropped something. Blaine did and dove for it. When he got up, he was holding Kurt’s phone and the drunk boy was already in an elevator on his way up. Blaine had two options: give it to the main desk now, or try his luck tomorrow. 

_And just when Q and K had built a bridge... it all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes: the Night of Neglect party is around the corner. And you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl._

* * *

Sandy was a strange man. His interests were particular. The whole Upper East Side was sure that if he hadn’t married into a rich family, he would have become nothing but a high school show choir director—or a drug dealer. He did not let this trouble him because he had already made it. They couldn’t do anything unless he and his wife got divorced, and he didn’t plan on that happening. 

Sam liked Central Park better than the skyscrapers and hustle and bustle. So, on his and his father’s weekly get-together, Sam asked to meet him there. There was a whole path where clowns and caricaturists and Gold Men attracted the attention of the tourists, and he felt fine. 

“You look like you’ve got something on your mind?” Sandy asked licking an ice cream. 

“Something happened with Quinn. We kind of broke up. I don’t think we’re getting back together.”

“Well, this is a shocker! Sam, how could you let a girl like her get away? Get your head together. If she was your mother... you know what we’ll do? We’ll stop by Swarovski—”

“Dad, I really don’t think that’ll be enough, and, you know, I don’t know if I even want to get back together with her.”

“Make it not be true!” he cried dramatically. “You have been in love with that girl since you were kids.”

“I still love her, but not the way I should.”

“Sam, I need you to listen to me. You may find it hard to do, but your family needs you. We have a lot of money riding on Judy Fabray’s company. We’re in the door, and you do not want to mess this up for us.”

“Dad!” Sam didn’t want to believe what he heard. 

“Figure it out. There are more important things in life than young love,” he said with a warning look before walking ahead to buy another cheap picture for the walls of his den.


	3. Episode One, Chapter 3

“I found his phone. I didn’t steal it. Does it look like I’d steal anything? Why would I come to you? I just wanted to know where he is so I could return it to him.” 

“I’m not at liberty to discuss where he is, Mr. Anderson,” the concierge responded cheekily. 

Blaine had a plan all worked out. He would wait at the bar until Kurt came home and then ‘run into’ him and give him back his phone. He had told himself that time would not be an issue, but he had been sitting and watching the door now for over 3 hours. Blaine didn’t have the discipline to keep still much longer. He changed his plan and went to the front desk, which had now been holding him up for the past ten minutes vetting his entire life story. 

“Can you at least give me a clue if he is coming to the hotel at all tonight?” 

The concierge looked around him, making Blaine angrier before she called, “Mr. Hummel!” 

Behind him, Kurt had just walked out of the elevator with his sunglasses already on his face even though it was dark and raining. He looked over bored, but came that way anyway. 

Blaine couldn’t hide anymore, but instead of starting a proper conversation, he stuck out the phone, “Ifoundyourphone.” 

“What was that?” Kurt asked dumbstruck. 

“What Mr. Anderson means to say is that yesterday he claims he was walking by when you dropped your phone. He picked it up and had it in his possession all night,” the lady spoke. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you!” Kurt beamed, taking the glasses off his face and going in to hug Blaine. Blaine choked in shock. “I thought I lost it. I was seriously dreading having to get another one.” 

“You—you’re welcome,” Blaine swallowed properly and got himself together. Thank goodness he was interrupted or else he might have proclaimed his undying love. 

“Kurt dear,” Carole said. He faced his mother as she approached. “I found an invitation on your dresser for the Night of Neglect, and I knew you had nothing good to wear so I bought you…” she pulled out a sports jacket of tweed gray fabric that Kurt detested. His mother always made bad style choices when it came to buying for him. She beamed. 

“Mom, that material is awful. It looks terrible on me. You know I only buy my suits from Burberry and my sport coats from Topman.” She deflated and put it away. 

“I never get it right for you. I’m sorry,” she said self-critically. 

“Mom, let me shop for myself. That is why this doesn’t go well. I could shop for both of us, but your men’s fashion trends just don’t work for me,” he lowered his voice to lighten the blow. She put up her hands; she’d been here before. 

“You are going to that party though, right?” 

“No mom, I’m not.” 

She’d teared up a little by the fashion sting, but this upset her more. “It’s Quinn’s party!” 

“We’re getting to know each other again, and I actually have a date tonight… with him,” he said grabbing Blaine by the arm and rendering him speechless. 

“We do? I mean yes!” Blaine’s mind turned on hyperdrive. Kurt was looking at him desperately to make this sound good. “Yes, there’s a show in Brooklyn that I am taking him too.” 

“What’s it called?” she asked interestedly. 

Blaine froze. Nothing came to mind. “It’s one of those littl- known venues with up-and-comers.” 

The wording wasn’t all that great, but it got the point across. She let them be with a squinted eye. When she left, Blaine didn’t actually believe there would be any more said between them so he started to walk away, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs that he had been holding in the whole time. 

“So stranger, when do you want to pick me up?” 

“W-what I thought that was just—?” 

“A show? Well, sort of, but you mentioned Brooklyn. There’s always something going on there. So, what do you want to do?” 

“Well actually, you might think this lame, but there is a Sound of Music sing-along…” 

“Are you kidding that sounds amazing?!” 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 8,” Blaine began to turn away again beaming. This had gone way better than he ever could have hoped. 

“Oh wait, before you go! You know mine so what’s your name?” 

* * *

Quinn knew exactly why Sam called… He was a puppy dog, who acted out of line and was coming back for forgiveness, and she would give it to him because there was only one thing she truly wanted and that was to not be bested by Kurt. She would not breakup with Sam if she could help it. So, while he started in on his speech for forgiveness, she slowly nibbled on her breadstick. _Blah blah. I’m so sorry. Blah he’ll never do anything to hurt me again. Blah I still love you. Blah blah blah. He never meant anything to me, and if you want, I’ll never talk to him again_. 

“I forgive you. Please, let us just eat.” 

“Wait! That’s it? I don’t know. I thought you’d be angrier.” 

“Why because you let a boy blow you? No, you were stupid and drunk, and I’m sure you’ll never, ever make that mistake again. Now let’s order.” 

* * *

Rachel and Blaine helped primp each other for their big nights. Blaine didn’t have to look as fancy as Rachel for his date to the movie house with Kurt, but he needed to look impressive. He settled on Jack Spade Fowler Plaid Shirt, Brooks Brothers bow tie, his signature, and Aldo shoes. [Season 6 promo] Rachel found her perfect dress at a dress shop near home. It was a strapless pink Betsey Johnson dress with a satin ribbon around her waist that perfectly matched her personality. [Prom Queen] 

“You look very handsome,” Rachel said tying his bowtie even though Blaine was a pro. 

“You look ravishing yourself. Just don’t get into too much trouble with all those richies.” 

“You’re going on a date with a ‘richie’: Mr. Richie Hummel himself.” 

“It’s not an actual date. I mean I found his phone and he’s kind of—” 

“’Paying you back’? Seriously Blaine, if it wasn’t a date, he wouldn’t have called it that. Plus, he could have just paid you with money, but instead, he chose to spend time with you.” 

“I just don’t want to screw this up. I mean I really like him,” he said looking back in the mirror now that she was done and readjusting his cuffs before deciding his outfit was still incomplete. He took a vest off the hangar and started buttoning. 

“Much better,” she approved. 

* * *

Quinn was her own woman in many ways. Unlike her mother, who usually followed whatever a man said, Quinn fought for what she wanted. The only time she had no control was when she was one-on-one with her mother. A judgment glare could crush her so when her mother peeked into her room as she was getting ready for the dance and told her to wear the beaded strapless powder blue ball gown with full tulle skirt and a silver bodice instead, she listened and put her other dress away. [Prom Queen] Judy kissed her hair and then played with the ends of her daughter’s blonde hair that reached her breasts. 

“You should put your hair up dear. It’s a little dry.” 

Quinn was the last to get picked up by the limo. Puck, Sam, Brittany and Santana had already been picked up and had been sipping on champagne for the last twenty minutes so the fun had already begun. The moment they entered ballroom the crowd parted for them like the Red Sea. Quinn went on stage first to announce that Sam and Puck would be performing ‘Friday.’ After that, Quinn introduced Santana, wearing a fiery red Dalia MacPhee one shoulder ruffle gown. who went out on stage, to sing ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA. [Prom-asaurus] 

“I would have liked to see you up there,” a voice says sneaking up behind Quinn. 

“Puck, don’t speak to me. If I had pit bulls, I’d set them on you,” she clenched her teeth. 

“Why would you do that? You didn’t like the song?” 

“I think you can guess. You had to know about Sam—,” Quinn was insulted when he put a finger to her lips, spotting someone else in the crowd. 

“Who is she?” he said licking his lips. 

“Rachel Berry freshman,” Brittany answered nursing her drink. She’d gotten dressed in a Betsey Johnson Evening Pow! Poof! strapless dress, DV by Dolce Vita ‘Scarlett’ pump, mini top hat headband, and Betsey Johnson Iconic “Pretty in Pink” mismatched chain earrings. [Prom Queen] 

“I’m sold. Be right back…or not,” he smirked as he stalked his newfound prey. 

Rachel flushed when Puck introduced himself. Of course, she already knew who he was and what he was known for. Any reputation in this school would be better than none, she thought. After she got her bearings, she flirted back. 

_Looks like little Rache might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will P end up with another victim? I told you, I love parties_. 

* * *

“I’ve never been to a Sing-a-long before. What’s it like?” Kurt said standing beside Blaine as they bought their tickets at the ticket booth. 

The moment Blaine saw him he’d had the terrible urge to run away. There was just no way Kurt could actually have meant “date”. He was angelic, and Blaine was just Blaine. The taller boy had his hair styled just so with Zara double collar structured shirt, Paul Smith belt, and Cole Haan boots. [Season 6 Promo] He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the question. 

“Blaine?” 

“Huh what?” Blaine sharply turned. 

“You lost in thought?” 

“A little I’m sorry. I just…is this really a date?” 

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be,” Kurt quirked his eyebrow. 

“It’s just you’re gorgeous and I-I’m really not so if this is some pity thing, I really need to know because—” 

“Blaine, you getting flustered is becoming my new favorite thing,” Kurt smiled softly, and the shorter boy melted. “Yes, this is a date, and I do want to go out with you. You’re different from the guys I usually talk to. A good change, trust me!” Blaine took the tickets from the seller and passed one to Kurt who snatched it playfully. Blaine smiled wholeheartedly and it’s possible that Kurt’s heart leapt with it. He entered the door Blaine opened for him. 

Kurt’s face, while unaccustomed to greasy foods, didn’t say no when Blaine went to order them the giant popcorn bucket. He finished half before the prologue and rehearsals ended. He laughed bigger than Blaine had ever seen anyone laugh, and he loved the sound of it. Maria had just gotten the love of the Von Trapp children when Blaine got the first text. He’d turned off the ringer, but the buzz made him look. He saw his sister’s name and the word emergency, but ignored it. With Rachel, everything was an emergency. 

* * *

Rachel realized very quickly that Puck didn’t have a slow speed. He told her he just wanted to talk, but there was clearly more he wanted. He’d intended to sweep her way up the stairs to the roof but didn’t get that far before he couldn’t wait and kissed her. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said and kissed her again. 

“Um, Puck maybe we can go a little slower, like really talk before—” He kissed her again. 

“Anything you want babe,” he said and poured her a glass of champagne from the bottle he’d taken off the bar. “Have a drink. We’ll have fun.” 

This was definitely the point she felt frightened by him. While Puck was distracted, she texted her brother. She had no idea how long it’d be before he got there if he was on a date with Kurt, but Rachel hoped he’d come soon. Puck took her hand and guided her upstairs and opened the door to the roof. It was gorgeous, but Rachel couldn’t focus on that because Puck was very insistent on kissing her. She calmed him as best she could. She asked him for his coat and while he took it off slowly, Rachel managed another more desperate text. 

* * *

The second text Blaine got was different. He saw she wrote ‘911’ and opened his phone to really look. Kurt looked over, saw the confused look on his date’s face and read the message. All he could see was the word ‘Puck.’ 

“Do you know a guy named Puck?” Blaine whispered in his ear. 

“Yeah, who’s texting you?” 

“My sister, she says she’s having a problem with Puck.” 

“Is she at that ‘Night of Neglect’ party?” he asked. Blaine nodded. “We should go now.” 

“No stay. I’m so sorry, but I should go. You can finish enjoying the show,” he said, getting up and making his way to the right. Kurt didn’t listen and followed him out. 

“If Puck’s involved, it’s not good. I’ll get us a cab.” Blaine was surprised by his urgency, but that only made him more nervous. Would that guy really do something to his sister? 

* * *

When Kurt walked in, people started gossiping. Blaine broke from him to look around. Kurt walked slowly, wondering where that seedy Puck would take a girl. He had the idea when he saw the staircase. 

“What are you doing here?” Quinn asked behind him. Stunning as usual. 

“I’m not here to crash your party Quinn. I came to get someone and go.” 

“You expect me to believe that. You always have to steal the show and embarrass me in front of my friends.” 

“They’re not ‘your’ friends. They are _‘our’_ friends, but if they had a chance, they would still probably pick me.” 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Quinn growled. 

“I’m not here to tell you anything! I walked in 2 minutes ago, and I’ll be gone in another.” 

“Exactly because you can jump in out of my life whenever you want.” 

“Stop crying Quinn. This isn’t about you. It’s about him,” he spotted Blaine and went straight to him. “Did you find her?” 

“No, do you have any ideas?” 

“The roof,” he replied, and they went up together. Quinn didn’t understand what was going on, but she pouted anyway. Brittany and Santana were by her side in a moment comforting her and playing with her hair. 

Sam was by her side too saying, “Gossip Girl’s blowing up. Kurt’s here?” 

“Everything with you is Kurt!” she angrily turned away from him. Brittany and Santana were left behind. 

Blaine ran up the stairs with Kurt close behind. They pushed open the door to the roof just as Puck slid his hand under skirt. 

“Get off,” she pushed his chest away. 

“You heard her. Get off!” Blaine ran in. Kurt was petrified he’d get hurt. Rachel yanked on Puck’s Mohawk long enough for Blaine to sock him in the jaw. Puck lost his footing and dropped to the ground. Blaine held his collar as he threw some proper punches on both cheeks. Rachel ran to Kurt, the only one else up there. Kurt made sure she was okay before yelling at Blaine to leave him. He listened and shoved him back onto the floor. 

“Let's go,” Kurt said taking his hand. Blaine saw his sister was okay, and they marched down the stairs. Quinn left them a clear path as they went out the front. Blaine hailed a cab they all got into. Kurt didn’t bother to look back at Quinn, making her more upset. Puck came down the steps once the cab took off. 

“Next time I see any of them. They’re so going to pay!” his hands in fists. 

“Looks like you got what you deserved to me. Though if you have a plan to make Kurt pay, I want in,” Quinn squinted angrily in their direction. 

* * *

Rachel wrapped herself in her brother’s arms. Kurt smiled and whispered, “So what are we going to do for our second date?” 

_Spotted: Kurt making a heroic exit from Q's party; too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Girl._


	4. Episode Two, Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**_Good morning, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source in the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my homepage: Kurt Hummel. Everybody's favorite It-Boy has just returned from a mysterious absence._**

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies_. _Puck's dad is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone._

“Blaine, you asked me ten minutes ago, and I haven’t even moved yet,” Rachel sighed pulling the blankets tighter around her. 

“I’m sorry I just—after last night I want to make sure that you’re doing okay.” 

“I’m as happy and healthy as a girl can be. Thankfully you had my back. I was stupid for trusting him, and that was my fault. I won’t get myself in that situation again. That’s it.” 

“I should have gotten to you sooner,” he sighed. 

“No, you were great! If I had a date, I never would have left, especially when I’m the girl-who-called-wolf when it comes to ‘emergencies.’ I won’t use that word again unless it matters. Anyway, how was your date?” 

“Honestly, it was great...” Blaine remembered happily. Rachel reached over to give him a hug. Blaine went a little too far in the squeezing. 

“If you pop a lung and I can’t sing anymore, I’ll kill you!” she cried out.

“Next time don’t start things that will get you crushed,” he smiled moving just enough. 

“Kurt was really nice, and it seemed like he likes you.” 

“I was such an idiot!” he hit his head on the pillow. “Rachel, I told him everything. I mean why can’t I keep my mouth shut?” 

“Maybe he’ll think it was cute. You get flustered all the time so it could be... cute? I mean you didn’t tell him your blood type,” she laughed. Blaine sunk in deeper. 

“I told him he was beautiful, and I had crush on him for forever, and I thought about him daily. I mean he has to think I’m a stalker! I’ve blown it! He’s probably getting a restraining order. I’m worse than the paparazzi. I’ll be on the no-fly list by Monday!” he pouted squeezing the pillow.

* * *

“I think it means he likes you,” Finn told his brother. Kurt had gone straight to him the morning after to get his advice, even though Finn knew nothing about relationships. 

“Well yeah he likes me! He practically told me he loved me. I didn’t even know his name until yesterday,” Kurt bit his nails nervously. 

“I’m sure he wasn’t that bad. You said you think he’s cute, right?” 

“He’s the cutest. He’s smart and funny and perfect except he might be…I don’t know.” 

“Give him another shot. You seem to like him. I’m sure he was just nervous and, really Kurt, he wouldn’t be the first secret admirer you’ve had.” When Finn put it that way, it wasn’t so bad. He would be crazy to not go on another date with him just because he got a red flush when he was put on the spot and in close quarters with him. It was pretty adorable to think he’d been crushing on him for a while, but didn’t have the nerve to say anything to him until now. Even if it didn’t go anywhere, he was curious where it could go. 

* * *

Quinn awoke early the next day, not at peace with anything that happened the night before. Normally if she got a glance of herself in the mirror in the morning she felt like a princess, particularly Cinderella, but she wasn’t in the mood. The only positive thing about today was Mr. Puckerman’s brunch for his foundation at 2 o’clock. But also the negative was that it would be at the hotel Kurt was staying at. 

“I swear if he even thinks of showing his face, I will ruin him,” she said tying up her robe. Downstairs Brittany and Santana were dressed in casual clothes ready to prepare for the brunch, hair and all, at Quinn’s. “Did you see my mom?” 

“No, but it looks like she left something for you,” Brittany pointed to the dress hung on the wall. The note attached to her mother’s style choice for that afternoon said she’d be gone for the next few days. 

“She left for Paris without me, and without saying goodbye, figures. Girls, let’s get ready! I need a massage and definitely a pedicure to make me feel better about last night.” 

“Sam or Kurt?” Brittany asked. 

“What about Sam?! No, we’re doing—amazing! Speaking of which I should call him,” she said. 

“So, Kurt is the one you’re annoyed at because he crashed the party?” 

“That and so much more.” 

* * *

When Sam and Puck were younger, they had platonic sleepovers. As they got older and Puck got hornier, there was always a girl or two in the room too. Sam ignored them usually when they snuck under the covers. He usually hid in the bathroom or called room service in the living room space or ordered a movie. Sam shot up when the phone rang. 

“Hello?” he said using a deeper voice. 

“It’s Quinn. Is that supposed to be an impression of someone? Because you know I only understand those when we’re in person. Anyway, are you getting ready for today?” 

“What’s today again?” 

“The brunch Sam!” she lost her temper for a split second that Sam was too exhausted to notice. “You’ll pick me up before, right?” 

“Yeah, of course I’m getting a ride with Puck. I’ll see you later.” Quinn wanted to object, but Sam had already hung up. “Puck!” 

“Dude, be quiet!” he yelled annoyed at being woken up and trying hard not to fully awaken just yet. 

“You’re late,” Sam said glancing at his watch on the coffee table. Puck flipped in his bed. Sam heard that movement and the rearrangement of the girls on his bed. 

“For what?” Puck asked honestly. 

“Your dad’s, um, foundation brunch thing.” 

“Shit!” Puck flung himself awake. 

* * *

In the car, driving to pick up Quinn, Sam finally commented on Puck’s nasty black eye and various bruises. 

“That must have hurt.” 

“What do I look like, a prissy dope who can’t take a punch? It didn’t hurt half as much as it’s going to hurt that Blaine kid.” 

“From what I heard you got a little too touchy with that guy’s sister, you must have known there was a chance he’d go for it. He must take boxing classes to get those jabs in.” 

“I really doubt that puny spaz takes boxing. I’d imagine him joining a spin class before I’d believe that.” 

* * *

Rachel dressed her brother to make sure he would get a second date. It was the most important thing she could do for him so he looked irresistible. A Saks Fifth Avenue Collection blue Modern-fit Plaid Sportshirt, Bally Patent B-Buckle Belt, Allen Edmonds shoes, and Topman Cobalt Blue Ultra Skinny Suit Jacket sealed the deal. [Betty Who] 

“Is there anything I can do? Anyone I could get to talk to you after…” 

“How about I just tag along?” Rachel said. “I have some business in the city.” 

“Yeah sure, come along,” he said opening the door wider so she could follow him out. 

* * *

Sam still wasn’t over Kurt. He needed to really speak to him so he did something he knew would get him in trouble if Quinn found out. 

“This is the Palace Hotel,” the female voice on the other end of the phone said. 

“Hi, uh, this is Sam. I’m visiting my friend Noah in the Puckerman suite and I was wondering if you could tell me what room Kurt Hummel is staying in?” 

* * *

Kurt called Quinn for what felt like the fortieth time as he walked from the rehab center to his hotel. It was a long walk, but he needed the fresh air. 

“Quinn, I’ve been calling you, and I guess you don’t want to speak to me, but I think we should. It would be really good to get what we’re thinking off our chests. Total honesty. I’m coming by. See you then.” Kurt sighed, deciding he wouldn’t call again. If she heard any of the messages, she’d be prepared for him, and if she’d deleted them without listening, then at least he’d have the element of surprise. 

Unsurprisingly, Quinn had done the latter with every single call. 

Kurt hadn’t unpacked a single box or bag so nothing he would wear outside was anywhere to be found. He laughed drily when he found a box filled with his blue socks. This is ridiculous, he thought. 

“Having troubles sweetie?” Carole came in. 

“Yes! How is it possible that none of the clothes I actually wear are in any of these boxes? My Donna Karen scarfs, Marc Polo shirts, and Italian shoes… I mean the list is endless!” 

“I had the movers pack everything. They must be here somewhere.” 

“Mom, please don’t tell me you entrusted my personal belongings to movers who don’t know Burberry from a cheap knockoff! Some people don’t have respect for nice things and others know oh-so-well what these things are worth. Who knows if they kept some things for themselves!” 

“I really doubt that, Kurt.” 

“I’m going to have to go shopping. Can we get someone we trust to hang up all this stuff, and not the hotel maids!” 

“I’ll help you put these things away,” she said warmly. Kurt hugged her quick in thanks. 

“I’ve got to go see Quinn.” he sighed. Something stark white in a box caught his eye. He quickly dug for it. He squealed when he found the perfect vest to match the McQ Alexander Mcqueen Graphic Razor Blade-Print shirt he was wearing. [Betty Who] He kept them out and left for Quinn’s. 

* * *

Seconds behind Kurt, who just hoped in a taxi, Blaine was walking up the street and steering straight to the concierge desk, which probably already had enough of him. He took their advice to sit to the side quietly waiting for Kurt to come back. Blaine was a firm believer that luck was just made of good omens. Right now, he had not been the luckiest, but he held onto the hope the bad stuff would pass, and he could have his chance. 

Sam clearly thought the same way as he went to sit next to him. Suddenly there was a line of men wanting to see Kurt. Blaine didn’t feel so special. Carole finally appeared as she descended the elevator. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Kurt’s new friend—Blaine, if I remember correctly?” 

“Yes ma’am, it’s nice to see you again.” 

“A pleasure! Well I guess I’ll see both of you boys another time…goodbye.” 

She left with a disarming glance between the boys that they then gave to each other as they sized up their competition because clearly, they were. 

* * *

Kurt got out of the elevator at the Fabray apartment suite taking off his sunglasses as he entered the foyer. No one was there to greet him, yet. 

“I don’t recall inviting you,” she said from on the stairs scantily clad in a white gown. 

“I called, but you didn’t pick up. I thought maybe we could hang out like we used to before we get ready for the—” 

“There’s nothing I want to talk to you about.” 

“Really Quinn? I’m tired of this passive aggressive bull. Just come out and say it!” 

The blonde was shocked that he was the one who felt hurt by all of this. It made her fuse spark, and while she had no plan of ever engaging in conversation with him, she wanted to see what he’d come up with to explain his actions with her boyfriend. 

“‘Come out’ well that’s just rich considering that’s almost what you had Sam do after you had your hands all over him! He told me about what you two did! How could you do that and lie like everything was just fine? I’m the one who’s holding a grudge, yes, but I have reason to be! What kind of friend! —I was there when you came out! It didn’t matter how many people guessed before because once you said it, you still needed a friend. It was me. I was your friend so excuse me if I don’t believe I can forgive you after something like that.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt started crying. 

“Don’t, Kurt don’t. Tears mean nothing. Go home and leave me out of it,” she turned. 

Kurt’s face darkened as she left him completely speechless. He had so much to say, but none of it would make it right between them. There wasn’t anything he could do to take it back. 

_Kurt's visit was short and apparently not very sweet, but you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry?_

* * *

Quinn hated moping, but she couldn’t help it. She lounged on the couch before she heard her elevator ring announcing another unwelcome guest—unless it was Sam. 

All hopes are dashed when she sees the small girl Berry with the big nose, “Hi Rachel, what are you doing here?” she says pleasantly faking a smile. 

“I just wanted to, um, talk.” 

“About the party right? And if Puck said anything terrible about you, you’re in luck because he hasn’t. He’s been mum. He’s on a crusade against your brother though so tell him to look out…Anything else?” 

“No thank you, you told me everything I need to know,” she smiled prissily. 

Quinn didn’t like it, but she could use another handmaid, “We’re still preparing for the brunch. We could use you.” Rachel was only too happy to oblige. 

* * *

Leaving the two boys alone for so long would no doubt have gotten them talking, if they had anything that they were comfortable talking about. For example, Kurt was trouble. In a way like damaged goods or Estella from Dickens, he was hardened and confusing. When you thought you clearly had him, you didn’t. He zigged when you expected him to zag. Sam knew this but was invested in the journey while Blaine was new to the club. Sam wanted to warn him away and loosen the competition, but Puck sauntered in with aviator glasses knowing exactly where he was headed. 

“I’m going to knock your block off!” he came at Blaine causing a scene in the immediate area. Blaine was surprised but not afraid. 

“I think I have better odds than you,” he said getting into a boxer stance. Sam held his friend back before he did something stupid just before his father’s big event. 

“Oh really!” he pushed against Sam then thought for a second. “Hit the pavement-that means get the hell out of here. If you every come into my hotel again, I won’t have you arrested, I’ll have taken straight to me…and that is a threat,” he backed up and adjusted his jacket _._


	5. Episode Two, Chapter 2

Quinn got tired not too long after checking on arrangements and went back to her room. Rachel, unsure exactly where she stood, followed her even though she had no idea why she was still there. In Quinn’s room, the blonde began trying on dresses. She loved dresses but nothing she put on was formal enough for the occasion. She sighed after putting on a royal blue Nanette Lepore All American dress. [Cry] She had nothing to wear, she mused. 

“That’s beautiful,” Rachel’s voice pulled her out of her reverie. 

“If you want it so much you can have it,” she said pulling down the zipper. Rachel’s jaw dropped. _Quinn couldn’t be serious_. But she was. In her slip alone, she handed her the dress with her right hand. 

“Blaine’s going to flip when he sees this. He’s my brother. He’ll never believe,” she put the dress up to her chin and looked in the mirror. The name ‘Blaine’ stood out to Quinn who took it upon herself to know her subjects. 

“Who’s Blaine again? Remind me,” she asked, but it was more of an order. 

“Oh, you saw him last night actually with…um,” Rachel realized too late what she’d have to say. “Um, Kurt.” 

“Oh,” Quinn’s mind worked plans now that she knew this information and had Rachel eating out of her palm. She just needed to keep the short girl close, and she’d have a weapon. “You have nothing to worry about. I can’t control who happens to know Kurt. This list is endless. As long as we’re friends though, that’s what really matters,” she smiled her diplomatic smile that had shiny white teeth and savagery behind it. 

* * *

Kurt was having a tough day. He’d kept up his face the short cab ride home hiding his red eyes and walking up to the building as quickly as possible. He didn’t plan on stopping for anything. A good massage or some online retail therapy alone might have changed his outlook, but when he saw Blaine, his head whiplashed as he checked to make sure it was really him. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came to apologize for yesterday. Some of the things I said could come off as very strange, and I didn’t want us to leave off on that…” 

“Me either, Blaine I think you’re really great. You’re different and normal and I need that. Yesterday is forgotten,” Kurt put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Blaine smiled. He’d been tense, before but now could finally breathe under his touch. “Do you want to eat?” 

“I was thinking of going for a massage, but comfort food would be even better after the day I’ve been having.” 

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I’m a pretty good cook if you’d like that.” 

“That sounds—” 

“Kurt, you’re back. Are you getting ready for the brunch?” 

“Mom, you remember Blaine,” he ignored the question. 

“Yes, I do. He was here when I left, and I assume he’s been here since. Why are you waiting out here?” 

“I may have gotten kicked out.” 

“By who?” Kurt looked appalled. 

“I- I didn’t realize that Noah Puckerman’s father literally owns the building so...” 

“He kicked you out?! I’ll crucify him!” Kurt began to yell. 

“Don’t worry about it. You are welcome in the building. I’ll talk to his father to confirm. Why would he do something like that?” 

“It’s nothing too serious,” Blaine tried to smooth things over. 

“I’ll take care of that. Now Kurt, I need you upstairs getting ready for the brunch, hmm.” 

“I’m not going,” he looped his arm with Blaine’s. “We’re going to eat. He’s going to cook for me,” he faced Blaine agreeing to their second date. 

“That’s great for you, but not right now.” 

“Quinn and I are not talking Mom so I’m not going. I’d rather be with Blaine.” 

“What if Blaine can come?” Carole thought quickly. 

“I wasn’t invited ma’am,” the shorter boy inputted. 

“I’m not talking about what you _were_. It’s what you _are,_ ” she replied. 

* * *

This was not what Blaine had in mind. They walked together into the ballroom of the hotel that was set up for a demure classy brunch. He didn’t recognize any of the people in the room as most were millionaires or diplomats. Kurt immediately spotted his table of ex-friends, who couldn't be happier without him. Quinn sat serenely until she caught his stare and hers turned to distaste. He could see her stiffen and hold onto Sam more. Blaine followed his date’s gaze until he also landed at the table and found Puck ready to fight him. 

_Looks like Puck and Quinn showed up with quite some appetite... for destruction that is._

* * *

Kurt swept him away to the buffet line, and Blaine held Kurt’s plate like a gentleman. He was putting out all the stops to ensure the second date made up for the first. He even came up with short conversation as they packed their plates, falling back on Kurt’s love for Vogue. He thought he was doing well until Kurt needed to excuse himself. He didn’t want to be left in a room filled with the uber-rich and a bright-colored jacket, but he had no choice. He held both plates guessing that salad would be a good option. 

"You actually did it? You came into _my_ hotel, and you expect me not to pummel you.” Blaine wasn’t worried he’d do something here because Puck couldn’t be that dumb. He felt even more secure when he saw a head behind Puck that looked upset. 

“Noah!” a stern male voice said behind Puck causing him to shrink two sizes small. Mr. Puckerman waited until his son had control of himself before stepping closer. “This is important. I invited as many friends as I knew to introduce you to the business. It’s bad enough you’re dressing a black eye. You want to take something up with the small guy wait until after you’ve wined and dined with the company.” 

“I won’t embarrass you.” 

“You already have. Do not embarrass me anymore,” he took the drink out of his hand. “Stop acting grownup and be an adult. I won’t give this company to just anyone, even my son.” 

* * *

“How can you be dumb enough to tell Quinn? Without telling me?!” 

“I had too. Can we talk someplace that isn’t here,” Sam looked over his shoulder. 

“Where Quinn can’t see you? She already hates me. I have nothing more to lose.” 

“I’m staying in Puck’s room. Meet me there in ten minutes,” he ignored Kurt’s comment and went back to the party. Kurt stood there numbly, taken aback by how atrocious their situation was. 

* * *

Sam found his father talking to Quinn pleasantly, but when he smiled at his son, Sam could see how fake that smile was. How did he get here? Getting back with Quinn so that his dad’s business deal would go through… 

“Excuse me Quinn,” he said raising his eyebrows almost playfully at Sam. “So, everything looks better between you two. I’m glad you listened to my fatherly advice.” 

“I wouldn’t call it fatherly advice. That would be something like ‘follow your heart.’” 

“You’re too old for that nonsense. Let’s go get a drink to celebrate.” 

* * *

Puck saw Quinn following her boyfriend with his father around the ballroom. It made him barf a little, but he decided he’d do his one good deed of the day. He walked up behind her. 

“Puck, can’t you read body language? What I was expressing was how much I don’t want to talk to you right now.” 

“I’m a pro at reading the body and yours was not saying ‘Leave me alone,’” he glowed. 

“You’re disgusting. What do you want?” 

“I know you’re upset about Kurt showing up with that loser so I was thinking maybe you need to stake a claim,” he handed her a hotel keycard. 

“What do I do with this?” 

“Take Sam upstairs to a nice room. Make him forget all about his bad mistakes.” 

“What’s the catch?” 

“There is none. I’m tired of the back and forth between you. I’m doing this for him as much for you. I would like to hear some details back; that’s all.” 

“Puck, get a life,” she said to him but looked down at the card. Quinn left with a confident air. She picked Sam up and surprised him with what she whispered in his ear. Puck smiled and sipped his glass, which was now disappointingly water. 

Quinn attacked him from the moment they were locked inside the elevator. The privacy meant they had a good twenty floors before the doors opened again and could be disturbed by anyone else. She got him out of his jacket and was nipping at his collar when the doors dinged opened and she walked them to the suite. 

“Where are we?” Sam chuckled at Quinn’s enthusiasm. 

“I got us a room,” she said taking him in the room without him ever seeing the number. 

“Oh God!” Kurt shrieked so obviously in the middle of things and with no place to go. 

“Kurt?!” Quinn pulled her lips from Sam, pushing him away from her. “What are you doing in here?” 

_Spotted: S and Q, hot and heavy in the halls of The Palace Hotel, only to find K already waiting. Sparks were flying for sure... but will it be a three-way? Or D-day?_

* * *

“I can ask myself the same question,” he said slowly working in his mind all the reasons he could be in Puck’s room. None of them sounded good enough, considering it was common knowledge Kurt really didn’t like him. 

“Don’t get mad Quinn, but I asked him to come.” Kurt hung his head. In another two seconds, he could have come up with a better explanation that didn’t admit to them sneaking around behind Quinn’s back just to talk in a hotel suite. 

“Sam!” he gave him a death stare. 

“Why would you ask him here? I thought you agreed to never speak to him again!” 

“You agreed to that? You made him agree to that?” Kurt asked them each. 

“I had to because you’re always around, and it’s like I’m waiting for a time bomb and now that I know it makes it twenty times worse! You’re a whore, Kurt! For doing what you do and never getting what comes to you,” she cried angrily. “What would Blaine think?” The idea crept in her head and she had to do it. Quinn disappeared before Kurt could piece what she’d said together. 

“God Sam! Why did you tell her anything?” he dropped onto the loveseat. His eyes closed and subsequently shot open when it clicked. “She wouldn’t—,” he already knew the answer and ran. He felt like he was moving in slow motion trying to get the next elevator down. She had a head start. 

“I couldn’t keep it from her,” the blonde defended himself. 

“For someone who says they’re so smart, you can be really stupid. You lasted a whole year!” 

“I never said I was smart.” 

“This was the kind of secret you keep to your grave. It all could have just gone away if you hadn’t spilled at the first opportunity.” 

“What if I’m not happy with her anymore?” he asked. This sent Kurt on a loop. 

“I can’t even talk to you right now!” Kurt yelled at him. 

* * *

Blaine had wanted to mind his own business, but there was only so long he could go before he felt abandoned. He left his plates on the table and went out to look for Kurt. Instead of finding him, he spotted Carole talking to Mr. Puckerman—did he even have a first name? —pretty intimately, and Blaine wondered if Kurt even knew they were seeing each other. 

Carole didn’t look happy when she saw him. Blaine didn’t have the best relationship with her as it was always his fault Kurt wasn’t doing what she asked. He ducked back into the building hoping the boy would reappear finally. 

“Blaine,” she called. He turned around as innocently as he could. “I don’t know what you saw or heard, but I’d prefer you didn’t admit to seeing or hearing anything.” 

“I didn’t see anything ma’am, I was just looking for your son.” 

He felt more and more like an outsider the longer he was there. Everyone in their tight suits and fake smiles seemed to belong here, but this wasn’t something he was used too. This might have been the world where Kurt came from, but just because he liked him didn’t mean he had to like it. Quinn running up to him was even more awkward. 

“Blaine, I’m Quinn Fabray. There’s something I need to tell you about our dear friend Kurt,” she said almost nobly. 

“Uh okay… did he have to go or something? I haven’t seen him.” 

“Oh no, he didn’t leave. He went upstairs to a suite to _talk_ to my boyfriend because that’s the type of guy he is. He’s vile and dishonest. He betrays even his close friends so I thought I’d warn you before you fell in deep with someone like him.” 

“Quinn!” Kurt shouted sprinting to them. 

“I’ve said my piece. I wonder what explanation he’ll give you, just know it’s all lies. Kurt is incapable of being truthful,” she spat as Kurt made it to them and saw the light go out of Blaine’s eyes. 

“What she told you—it’s all in the past. I regret everything I did to hurt her.” 

“Which is why you continued it even today when you were supposed to be on a date with Blaine here? Just know that everything I said, he can’t deny.” 

The boy felt like an idiot. He could not hear more. He’d mentally prepared himself for standing next to Kurt in a room full of rich strangers, but now he was on his own. Even Kurt wasn’t real. He’d hoped he was different, but it turned out he was wrong. 

“Blaine, come back!” 

_Some might call this a fustercluck. But on the Upper East Side we call it Sunday afternoon._

* * *

“I can’t believe I wasted my time coming here today…for you.” 

“It wasn’t a waste,” Kurt tried to save Blaine from walking out of his life. “I wanted you to be here. I just had no idea all of this would happen. I didn’t plan this.” 

“You didn’t plan for your secret rendezvous with Sam to come out? Was I really just a cover up for you? Bring a date so you look less suspicious then do _things_ with your friend’s boyfriend,” his thick eyebrows crumpled. 

“She emphasized where she didn’t need to. We were only going to talk.” 

“About continuing to lie to her? And me? I feel like all I’ve done since we started talking is tell you the truth, even if it hurt me, and all you’ve done was lie. You could have told me before what was going on. Instead, I get dragged into this world I want no part of because I think you might like me.” Kurt stopped his ministrations to regain Blaine’s trust. 

“This is the world I’m a part of.” 

“I wish you weren’t. I don’t want to go into it, and I know I can’t take you out of it. It’s time for me to stop dreaming and start getting real. We’d never work even if you cared. I’m done.” 

“Blaine!” Kurt called stunned, but he walked away resiliently with hands thrown up in defeat. He couldn’t compete in this world; he wasn’t hardened like Kurt was. When he got home, he found his sister striking her myriad of poses in the mirror in a dress she couldn’t afford and he found a quiet place to sit silently. He wished he had another option, but it was all he could think of. He picked up a boxing magazine, something that wouldn’t remind him of Kurt. 

_Well, Kurt's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is... oh, who cares. Now that he and K are over... so are his fifteen minutes._ _But his sister Rachel was spotted with a new dress... gifted from Quinn herself. Everyone knows a Nanette original is the uniform of Q’s private army. But will R be a loyal soldier? Or will she side with K's rebel forces?_ _And as for K himself: We hear he left today's brunch with... no friends, no boy and nowhere left to run._ _It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Kurt. And you know who'll be watching: Gossip Girl_


	6. Episode Three, Chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

**_Good morning, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source in the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Top story on my homepage: Kurt Hummel. Everybody's favorite It-Boy has just returned from a mysterious absence and was learning the hard way that you can never go home again._**

_But now that Kurt is back, will the Upper East Side ever be the same? It takes two to tango and boys and girls like these don't go down without a fight._

Kurt had a nightly and morning ritual for skincare. He’d perfected his system using an algorithmic approach with Quinn years back and had stuck by it ever since. He never missed a day. If he did, he could expect oily skin that made him look like he’d swallowed a whole stick of butter. 

Kurt sadly reminded himself about the popcorn he shared with Blaine just two days ago. At the time it had been worth it because he never went on a date in such a normal place. He shook his head and continued moisturizing. Internally, he knew to check the clock in the middle of his routine when the clock hit 6:45. Kurt knew Quinn woke up every day for school at this time and again had to check himself so he wouldn’t get sentimental. He couldn’t cry early in the morning or else he wouldn’t be able to hide his pink flush.

“So, do you have any plans after school?” his mother dropped in his doorway with a steaming mug in her hand. 

“No why?” he gave her a short-confused glance before going back to his lotions. 

“Just wondering if maybe you signed up for a club or activity…” 

“I don't have any interests.” 

“I don't believe that. There's got to be some kind of club dedicated to fashion right?” 

“It's a nice thought, but I just want to graduate as soon as possible.” 

“You’re only a junior. You still got two years to go. You need to be ready for college. You know how important it is for me that you go.” 

“To you of course, mom. When is Finn getting out?” 

“Kurt—” 

“He needs to get out of there and start being a part of the world again. It's been long enough. Any longer he'll only get worse.” 

“I'm worried about him—” 

“And I'm not? I haven't seen you spend one-night with him there since I got back. I always leave after he's fallen asleep.” 

“He's not a baby Kurt.” 

“No, but we were born 10 months apart, but he's two years behind making him a freshman. I was gone for a year, but I'm in the right class.” 

“He's had some troubles.” 

“He tried to kill himself! Admit it to yourself and maybe things will change. Get him out. I'm not kidding.” Talking to Carole had started to become a constant fight. In his mind, he called her Carole to distance himself from her. She was one of the many people that were to blame for the recent struggles in his life. Once she left, he continued his routine. 

* * *

A school full of Manhattan’s finest, everyone was supposed to be on equal footing when they stepped through the gates, but some people always looked better: for example, Kurt had brooches and ascots to dress up a plain uniform of chino pants, white dress shirt, blazer and tie. The people he knew all had looks they were known for because they followed the one item different policy. One girl he knew had different nail designs every day. A guy wore oversized nerdy glasses though he didn't even have a prescription. Puck had his Mohawk. Sam had a bob of bleached blonde hair. Brittany had arm socks. Santana had oversized hoop earrings. Quinn had fashionable cardigans. 

When his car dropped him off, he saw that Blaine and Rachel had joined the club in having something that distinguished them from the rest. The brother and sister duo sat together at a table; Blaine wearing a bowtie, school colors, of course, and Rachel wore ridiculous knee socks and appropriately matched penny-loafers. It didn’t matter what you did as long as you stood out from everyone else. Mostly everyone came from money so counting what your parents had in the bank was pathetic. If you wanted to be important, you had to look and act the part. A nobody could climb to the top and be a somebody if they had the nerve to do it. Quinn wasn’t always somebody, and Kurt definitely hadn’t been the year he came out, but when they demanded respect, they got it. 

* * *

_There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy, but, the downside, super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring and when it comes to college that means the Ivy's. It's more than just getting into college; it's setting a course for the rest of your life and for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's future, what kid would want to let them down?_

Blaine had no clear plans for after college though he might consider a life in the arts. He loved New York so all he really wanted was to stay in the city. 

Kurt felt the same way though he never thought seriously about going to college before. High school had always seemed like the end all. Therefore, he didn't have plans to go to the college mixer. 

Puck didn't have college problems. His father only cared about “legacy” when it came to his business that he was planning for his son to take over. The only issue Puck had was preparedness. Mr. Puckerman knew he acted too immaturely to really take over the company so every once in a while, he had to threaten not to give him the primary share. His company mattered more to him than his son, though he’d never admit it, and it definitely didn’t matter to him that his son take it over once he was gone. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy had been having his son meet with Princeton graduates for years because he went to a private school no one ever heard of in Vermont and needed his son to prove that he wasn't a screw up. Sam tried telling him a bunch of times where his heart really was. 

“You know college isn't for me. You've seen my grades long enough to know. I mean I have a tutor to help with my dyslexia, but what am I going to do in college? I want to be a model. My looks are what make me special.” 

“It's what I say that makes you special Sam, and you just need to pick up your grades a little bit for Princeton.” 

“You never listen to me,” Sam kept his head down. 

“What would your mother say?” 

“Mom doesn't care. She never cared about where I go to college, only you do. Her family would take care of me. I wouldn't go hungry—” 

“So, you want to be a freeloader on our family,” Sandy snuck in the “our” because he hated when his son pointed out that his family didn't have money like the Rhodes’ did. 

“I didn't mean that. I would have my own money I'm just saying you wouldn't have to worry about me and—” 

“Is that the reason you think I won't let you become a model? Oh no! You could join the Ziegfield Follies for all I care, God rest their souls! I'm not worried about _you_. I'm upset you’re gonna be without a plan or direction without mine. If you weren't so stubborn, you could have it all, and I could be proud of my son.” 

“You won't be proud if I followed my heart?” 

“No!” he answered honestly. “And you better impress the hell out of that rep!” 

* * *

The school had an assembly at 8am that seemed to go on forever to discuss the Ivy Week mixer. Quinn was in charge of the mixer where representatives from the best schools in the country dropped by and hopeful attendees had a once in a lifetime introduction to some of the most powerful admissions counselors. You had to make a good impression. No one could be too hopeful they would go where they wanted to. Quinn couldn't be prouder every time her name was called by Ms. Castle and Mr. Martinez, even with her sights set on Yale and her alumna father out of the picture, it was important that she stood out. She hoped her dad would somehow pull through when it came to admission. 

When she looked at her two friends whispering to themselves, she was mildly upset they hadn't been paying attention. 

“Want to clue me in girls?” she asked the whisperers. 

“It's just that Kurt hasn't appeared at the assembly, and we are pretty sure we spotted him this morning,” Santana spoke. 

“He might not be coming to the mixer,” Brittany alerted. 

“That wouldn't be the worst news I heard this week. Now, can we please stop talking about him? I can't go one conversation without his name coming up.” 

“That's going to be difficult,” Sunshine said looking behind her where Kurt peeked through the door. 

Quinn looked and rolled her eyes. That was her luck, for her to wish he wouldn't show only to have the short dream crushed. For fun she looked to Blaine, but he hadn't turned around. Sam, however, looked his way. He turned away when Quinn found him staring. She wondered to herself how much more of this she would have to take. 

Kurt wasn't late or missing. He was boycotting the mixer. The only problem was his curiosity about what was going on and having the rest of the building to himself wasn't as fun as he would have thought. He was tough, but he didn’t have much ingenuity when it came to good pranking. 

* * *

When the assembly was over, Kurt caught Blaine in the hallways before he went to class. The face he associated with Blaine, the puppy eyes and tentative smile that before he'd found confusing and charming, wasn't there anymore. Kurt now knew the face and eyes Blaine had given him were from when he admired Kurt. After their last talk, that was all gone. 

“Hi,” he still said hopefully. Blaine gave him a half-smile and walked away without a word. Kurt breathed heavily as he went. 

“Trouble in paradise,” Quinn greeted coming up behind him. 

“I wonder who I should blame for that.” 

“Yourself,” she grinned ferociously walking away with two shadows Kurt didn't even notice. He wanted to be mad, but her answer hit him smartly in the head. True, it was his fault. He smiled at her. Touché. 

_Spotted! K not so fashionably late and dressed down by Q. Game on._

* * *

The next period was co-ed gym, and dodgeball was Kurt’s least favorite physical activity. Quinn’s goons set up on one side of the court. Kurt was unprepared for their fury as he felt most attacks aimed directly at him. He managed to knock out Quinn just before Santana took him and the rest of his teammates out. Santana claimed victory and cut in a little too harshly at the last player standing. 

Kurt ran back onto the court, “Hey, stop it! We don’t need to behave like animals!” 

“Go cry to your momma,” Santana taunted. Kurt squinted at her and threw an evil glance at Quinn. He knew Quinn had more say in this. They’d taken their fight too far. 

* * *

Quinn sang in Chorus with Brittany and Santana. Even though they were better vocalists overall, she brought a nice sound that was well-appreciated in the small group. Kurt had dropped out of Chorus because he usually preferred to keep his daytime free. However, because they were duking it out, he thought it’d be a nice idea to stop by the choir room. 

Brad, the piano teacher, didn’t speak so he left the sheet music they’d be singing on the piano for whoever came in. Kurt beamed at Quinn as he swiped a paper off the pile and took up a spot on the opposing side of the room. It was her unlucky day as they were singing Les Mis and Kurt knew every song from the show by heart. His rendition of ‘Bring Him Home’ brought tears to the eyes of all the women in the room, except for Quinn, who seethed on the outside and was humiliated on the inside. Kurt knew the look on her face and felt he’d won that one. He still wanted his friend back. He stopped her while everyone else left. 

“Are we done with this fighting? I screwed up with Sam and you destroyed my chances with Blaine. I liked him okay. So, is it over? We’ve come to a…truce.” 

“A truce? No Kurt, this isn’t over, especially after what you just did.” 

“Seriously? You’re holding that against me?! You haven’t been a perfect friend either.” 

Quinn didn’t even respond. Kurt watched her, his mouth opened in an aggravated sigh, and eyebrows furrowed as she flipped her hair and stormed out.

* * *

 ** _Hey Upper East Siders. We hear that World War Three just broke out and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling that this one is to the death._**

Blaine didn’t have any true reason for walking into the Chorus room, in some strange way he felt drawn there. When he heard Kurt’s beautiful voice, it all made sense. His eyes welled up with tears at his voice, but he controlled his emotions. He was still upset with him and falling all over him wouldn’t do him any good. He wiped his eyes when the song ended and clapped silently. At the end of the class, he was going to disappear when he heard Kurt’s voice again, speaking this time. Blaine bit his fingernails listening to Quinn refuse to forgive him. He had two options. Walk away like he was never there or go inside. He suddenly sprung up, knowing he’d probably regret it. 

“Hey Kurt.” 

“Blaine hi, what are you doing here?” he asked startled. 

“Oh, um, I was just…walking by.” Kurt didn’t believe him. He took too long to answer. Kurt shot him a disbelieving look and sat down on a chair. Blaine slipped off his bag and took a seat on the now empty piano bench. “I didn’t know you were still in Chorus.” 

“I’m not, but how did you know that I was in Chorus?” 

“We were in the same class.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” 

“I was pretty invisible, and you had such an amazing voice I didn’t have the nerve to ask for a solo. They wouldn’t have given it to me anyway.” 

“Why not? I’m sure you have a lovely voice.” 

“I’m not that great.” 

“Can I hear you sing?”

Blaine mouthed “Now?” and the other boy nodded kindly.

“You do have a piano behind you,” he pointed out. 

“Only if you promise to sing with me,” Blaine said excitedly having an idea of what he wanted to play. He stretched his hands before playing the opening bars of his favorite Smokey Robinson and Linda Ronstadt song. 

_“Ooo la la la la / I did you wrong, my heart went out to play / But in the game I lost you / What a price to pay, hey I'm crying / Ooo, baby baby_ / _Ooo, baby baby,”_ he sang. 

“ _Mistakes, I know I've made a few_ / _But I'm only human_ / _You've made mistakes too, I'm crying_ / _Ooo, baby baby_ / _Ooo, baby baby,”_ Kurt joined in with the second verse smiling. 

_“I'm just about at the end of my rope / But I can't stop trying, I can't give up hope / 'Cause I feel that someday, I'll hold you near / Whisper, I still love you / Until that day is here, I'm crying / Ooo, baby baby / Ooo, baby baby / Ooo, baby baby / Ooo ooo ooo ooo, baby baby,”_ tentatively they joined together for the final part of the song. Blaine’s choice astounded Kurt as he thought of him more as a Katy Perry fan, but it also felt just right. Blaine felt the same way. He wasn’t sure if Kurt would know the lyrics or if he’d just sing the chorus part. 

“I wouldn't expect you to know that song,” Kurt smiled, and Blaine chuckled back. 

“You either, you can be full of surprises Mr. Hummel.” 

“So, Mr. Anderson, where does that leave us?” Kurt asked cleverly. 

“I want to sing with you again, but I don’t know if I trust you.” 

“That’s fair. We haven’t talked long enough…” 

“I want to,” Blaine said making Kurt smile. Hope wasn’t lost. 

* * *

Quinn couldn’t play nice girl anymore. She’d been run over by everyone she cared about and needed to do something. The only person she knew with as much hate in her heart was Puck. She called when she was home and ignored his snide tone when first answering. 

“Why do you answer the phone like you’re having sex?” 

“Maybe because I am. What do you know about it anyway?” Puck teased, and she kept her mouth quiet, which was her right. 

“I need your help with something so you’re either in or out. You love drama so I’m expecting you to do this without asking for anything in return.” 

“I might still ask out of principle, but sure, what can I do?” 

“It’s Kurt. I need you to tell me why he’s back suddenly. His current excuse is lame and likely a lie. Whatever he’s been doing for the last year—boarding school? —it’s not the whole picture. Find out something juicy I could use before Gossip Girl gets her hands on it.” 

* * *

Kurt finally left the Chorus room after talking to Blaine for more than an hour. Even though it was a spontaneous date, it still counted to him. Blaine made him feel special. Guys didn't normally do that for him. He felt used once they'd gotten what they wanted. What Blaine wanted however was different and now Kurt was in a position to run away. Kurt could run, not for the fun of the game, but because Blaine was serious. He wanted a relationship with intimacy and getting to know each other before taking the first step. It was a completely new concept to him. There was no sex currently on the table or involved in the decision-making, just the possibility of commitment, which was scarier. Whatever it was, he needed to talk it out and the only person he could speak to was his brother who, Kurt once again had to remind himself, knew nothing about romantic love. Still, the rehab center was walking distance, and Kurt didn't think twice about it. 


	7. Episode Three, Chapter 2

Blaine went home dreamy. _Okay_ , he thought, _I don't regret it. Yet._ Kurt was actually a lot more real than he thought. Before he'd put him on a pedestal, but now that he was just a guy, he'd started to get to know him better. He wasn't a figment of his imagination, a Kurt puppet in his mind, but a living, breathing person who was witty and intelligent. He was still what Blaine would consider guarded but that made him more of a puzzle to solve, and he wanted that. 

* * *

Inside his home, Burt and Rachel were getting nowhere in their discussion of the Upper East Side philosophy. Their dad was in a world all his own. He didn’t understand the pressures. Burt only knew that he’d made the sacrifice to send them to private school because he knew they’d get a good education out of it, maybe even get into an Ivy, which would make him Father of the Century back in small town Ohio. 

“Dad, I can’t wear hand-me-downs that belonged to Blaine! On the weekends when I’m at home I can wear them, but not in the city where I can be seen!” she said it like it was the most horrendous thing she ever heard. Her face said enough, but her throwing the article of clothing cemented how strongly she felt. 

“Hey that once belonged to me! Show some respect,” Blaine told her. 

“Explain to dad why I’m already an outsider enough and do not need anything else to prove that I don’t belong there.” 

Blaine took a good long look at her. His sister was bursting with a need to be loved. She’d been in dance classes since she could walk and had an unbelievable singing talent. She needed to be in the spotlight or she might explode. He often had to calm down his sister because her energy was overwhelming for some. Rachel tried hard to be noticed in a school of rich socialites who glanced right over her. As her big brother, the least he could do was talk to his father. 

“She’s right. None of us belong there. We lay low, and if we’re lucky, we get picked up from the ashes, and they take us in. I’ve been there long enough to know,” he said, rolling up the shirt off the floor and taking it into his room. Burt was again left alone with his daughter. 

“So, being an Anderson, my daughter, isn’t good enough?” 

“It is good enough, but I want better,” she said silently following Blaine’s lead and going to her room. 

* * *

Puck gave Quinn a strange code over the phone to tell her that he’d cracked the motherlode. She had to see for herself. She waited until Sam had left her apartment before telling Puck to come over. He commandeered her computer to open up a file of pictures he’d taken when trailing Kurt after school. He’d gotten him going in and coming out of the rehab facility without Kurt knowing any better. Quinn covered her mouth in shock when she read the name of the building. 

“What was he doing in there?” 

“Why else would he be stopping by a psych ward? He must have some mental issue or be an addict, and we both know he can party better than all of us.” 

“Our poor little Kurt, how far you have fallen. I wonder what Sam will think when he hears the news,” she said evilly. 

“You plan on showing him.” 

“This isn’t show-or-tell, Puck. This is the big leagues, and when you have news like this you have to make it bigger than the story’ I’m thinking utter public humiliation.” 

“I like that you can be ruthless. It’s a good look on you. Very sexy,” if she was less of a lady, she would have flipped him off, but as she was, she sent him death stares. 

“I think it’s time for you to go.” 

“One day you’ll change your mind and be begging for some quality time with me,” he smiled knowingly. 

“When pigs fly Puckerman,” she laughed and started escorting him out of her room with a slight smile. He could be entertaining in small doses. 

* * *

_“Family therapy.”_ Two words Kurt never thought he’d hear spoken are introduced by Finn’s physician. There was a lot of tension between his mother and him in the last few days that might have heeded Finn’s continuing development. He still had a hard time dealing with upsetting information and being put in between his mother and brother was not helping. The therapy would help clear up the issues Kurt had with his mom and vice versa, while also giving Finn a time to speak out truthfully. 

He had never considered that Finn wasn’t ready to leave the facility because Kurt never let Finn speak. Hearing him speak his mind actually took Kurt by surprise. He never considered he was so wrong in his evaluation of his brother’s mental state. He thought he’d gotten better at being a brother by letting go and reciprocating the openness by telling Finn all of his problems, but he still had some interesting things to learn. 

Carole wasn’t off the hook completely though. Her lame excuse for where Finn had gone was paper thin and more transparent than ever since Kurt returned home. 

“If she’s not so embarrassed, then tell me why she hasn’t just come clean with Finn’s condition? Why keep it secret like we’re hiding some monster? He had a low spot. People might look at Finn differently, but for the most part no one would bother him after they find out. Things might spread, but no one would leak anything to Gossip Girl.” 

“I do want to leave soon Kurt, but I’d rather take some oversized baby steps first.” 

“Well, we could always go to the school mixer. That would be a safe and comfortable environment. You know most of the people there and they’ll be happy to see you. I’m thinking you may even see Blaine so I could introduce you,” Kurt couldn’t help adding. It seemed pretty good to Finn who nodded. It would be his first time out and socializing in a while. 

Kurt meant the best, but he couldn’t have known what else Quinn had in store. 

* * *

Burt entered the apartment more excited than usual. Blaine, who was lounging on the sofa reading _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ for the 5th time, immediately noticed him. Rachel came into the kitchen sweaty with a water bottle and a pink work-out outfit when she heard the commotion by the door and her dance mix turned off. 

“So, you think being from here makes you uncool. Well, take a look at what your father managed to do. You know that Ivy mixer? You both are now in the program.” 

“The mixer?” Blaine cocked his head. “Dad, did you miraculously switch me in as the Dartmouth usher or something? Because those are basically the only roles in that thing.” 

“No, I couldn’t get you a spot as an usher,” Burt tried to hide his disappointment. He didn’t even know what that was or what he would have to do, “you are both in the refreshment committee.” 

“Don’t tell me that’s an official thing!” Rachel croaked. 

“It wasn’t before today, but now it is! I’ve got some strings to pull, you know.” 

“Thanks for sticking your head out, but you really didn’t—” Blaine said. 

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I don’t want to be an embarrassment for you. I want you to have the same opportunities as anyone else at your school.” 

“People at our school won’t be handing out soft drinks. This actually couldn’t be a w— “ 

“A better idea,” Blaine finished for his sister who was about to be ungrateful and break Burt’s heart. He was trying and somewhat understanding the obstacles they faced. 

Blaine had no interest of going to an Ivy, maybe before when he was younger, but he wasn’t a name queen like some. He’d learn anywhere and he had more interests at a theater school in the city. Still, he might meet someone important and that was kind of the point of going to these things. 

“I’m not too sure how these things go, but I think you should get dressed up for this.” 

“Dad, please don’t give a style talk. We’ll be okay,” Rachel said running into her room to find something. She didn’t want to wear the dress Quinn had given her just yet so she searched until she found a hot pink sleeveless lightweight Betsey Johnson dress with ruffles. [joey run] Blaine settled for something more dapper: a Tallia Orange Navy-Burgundy Plaid Slim-Fit Blazer over a green button-down shirt and Dries Van Noten bow tie. [wedding end] 

* * *

Carole smothered her son most of the car ride. Kurt had to pry him from her arms. She could be touchy when she wanted to be. Today was extra because she was nervous. 

“I’m sorry honey. Just swear to me that if anything makes you uncomfortable you tell me, and we’ll be out of there before you know it. That goes for you too Kurt. Something’s going on with you, and this is not the place to deal with drama. We want this to be a drama-free environment for all our sakes.” 

“Trust me, I don’t plan to stay here very long,” Kurt said, and in truth, he hadn’t dressed up as much as Finn, who only owned one suit. Kurt wore a Vivienne Westwood MAN Gold Label kitten sweater with Cole Haan boots. [a wedding end] 

“We’re all in this together,” she said. 

“Oh, please don’t start singing mom,” Kurt aimed at her and then said to Finn, “It’s show time.” He had unfinished business with Quinn, and if she wanted to play hardball, then so be it. 

* * *

Quinn was in a lovely black with white spots Anthropologie Nikola dress and brown Tabby belt with brown Miz Mooz ‘Sharon’ Pumps, talking to the Yale usher, of course, but he was about to put an end to that. [100] 

“Quinn! How are you? Is this the rep from Yale? How nice to meet you! My name is Kurt Hummel; maybe you heard of me?” 

“Yes, Kurt Hummel, pleasure to meet you. My name is Cooter Menkins.” 

“Mr. Menkins, an honor. My mother has told me so much about your university. She regrets not attending.” 

“Your mother is Carole?” 

“Yes. You know her? …I’d love to introduce you to her. Quinn, do you mind?” 

“Actually—,” before words can come out of her mouth, Kurt’s taking him away. 

“Thank you so much! She’s just a doll,” he leaned into Mr. Menkins. “Great student. She’s interested in joining the Peace Corp after college; she’s crazy about Harvard. I tried to talk her out of its hundreds of times,” he smiled back at her as Kurt took him to his mother. She played along to not ruin her image. 

“What are you up to? Doesn’t Quinn want to go to Yale?” his mom whispered in his ear. 

“I didn’t know that,” he said sarcastically drinking from his cup and continued to make conversation with the man. Though they had nothing in common to talk about, he was more of the sports type, he seemed very interested in Kurt after being introduced to his mother. Everyone knew who she was and how much influence she had on the Upper East Side. 

* * *

Puck went solely for the drinks and entertainment. The band sucked. What he liked was watching the socialites of Manhattan ass-kiss. They were a new level of pathetic. He lived with them all year, but when it came to university arrogance, they were particularly sad, pretending to be something they were not. He never pretended to be anything other than the badass he was. Puck had nothing to hide. He was an open book with no interest being there aside from the hot older ladies who were loose and flirty. 

Then, he saw Quinn, and his lack of concern changed. She looked upset. Her pouty face was what she almost always wore these days, and he wanted to change that. 

“What’s bothering you?” he asked her. 

“Kurt had the nerve to steal that Yale rep right out of my fingers. I literally had him on my arm, and then he melted to talk to him. Why can’t I win? I’m better.” 

“Trust me, I know that. He makes friends with all the wrong types. Maybe I can turn your day around,” Puck said brushing her hair off her shoulder. She didn’t reel from his touch as she was bit distracted. “Look who else just walked in.” 

Quinn tracked his gaze to other side of the room where Dr. LeRoy stood with his partner Dr. Hiriam from the rehabilitation center. The blonde straightened her back, smiled at Puck and went to go break in the guests. 

_Interesting choice of guests Q._ _Coincidence? I think not._

* * *

Rachel could not be more unhappy pouring drinks. Blaine, meanwhile, had gotten into it. He could adjust to almost anything, but she could tell by the way Quinn looked at her that she had just dropped in her estimation. Rachel grinned when someone thanked her, but on the inside, she felt like she was dying. 

“Try to smile,” Blaine said while smiling. He could take classes as a bartender. It would be a good way to make money in Brooklyn with so many bars and clubs to work at. Rachel gave him a nasty look while Blaine pocketed a hefty tip from some lady who smiled at him. 

“I haven’t gotten one tip!” Rachel snapped. 

“Yeah, because you aren’t smiling,” he said while holding his grin in place. He understood he was the alpha gay type, so most women didn’t assume he was gay, and for now, that was working for him. He could keep the money he’d been pocketing, but he knew he’d end up giving half to his sister. Most times she was a brat, yet he could understand why she wasn’t being pleasant today. 

“Well if it isn’t Blaine and Rachel, nice to see you hard at work,” Puck sneered. 

“Don’t make me jump over the table because I will.” 

“I’m sure of that, but I don’t want the trouble. I just want a drink. Maybe you won’t mess it up: A Rum & Coke without the coke.” 

“I can’t give you straight rum Puck. You’re underage,” Blaine retorted. 

“I knew you wouldn’t get it right. Maybe Rachel could give me what I want this time.” 

Blaine moved to pounce, taking everything he said to heart with little filter. He would have made another blow to Puck’s face, but Rachel held him back. She gave him the drink he wanted angrily. 

“Just go!” she said, and he took his drink. 

“With pleasure,” he said stalking away. 

“I really hate it here,” Rachel sighed. She looked at her bright shoes before something possessed her to look up. Finn had just given up acting normal around Mr. Puckerman, who had stopped by to talk to him and Carole. He excused himself before pushing through the people of the outdoor party to get inside. Rachel had never seen him before. She let go of Blaine, whose back she’d been stroking to calm him down and relax herself and stepped inside after Finn. 

They latched eyes, but before Rachel could talk to him, Sandy stepped in her path and began talking to him. She walked closer as she listened to him weakly explain where he’d been the last few months. The man bought it, but she didn’t. When he finally left, she took up his place shocking Finn with how close she’d gotten. 

“Hi, I’m Rachel Berry Corcoran-Anderson!” 

“You're, um, Blaine’s sister? Yeah, Kurt’s my brother. I’m Finn Hudson-Hummel.” 

“You’re his brother,” she repeated, understanding now why they were together, and how everyone knew his name. “You’re kind of the star of the show. People look very happy that you’re ‘back’. So where have you been?” 

“Honestly, it’s a long story.” 

“I’ve got time,” she said losing her chipper-ness and looking back at her “job” she really didn’t want to get back to. 

“You might not want to hear it. It’s kind of a bummer.” 

“I’m a big girl,” she smiled at him. Finn felt an excited sort of scared. 

* * *

Kurt got tired of Cooter Menkins after another ten minutes of talking. The guy really wanted him to go to Yale. He should have been a football recruiter rather than Ivy League delegate. He shrugged him off eventually and jetted to the refreshment table. 

“You need something?” Blaine said busily organizing the cups from under the table. 

Kurt, not having seen him, ordered, “I could go for a Vodka soda.” 

“I need to see ID,” he said finally coming up. Blaine drew back suddenly. Damn! He should have recognized the voice. 

“Blaine?! What are you doing here?” Kurt was just as surprised to see him. 

“My dad’s idea. It’s the only way I would have made it here. I really do need an ID,” he muttered secretly. Kurt smiled. Blaine continued to surprise him with how cute he could be. 

“I have a fake one; will you take it?” Kurt whispered in his ear cheekily. 

“I could get fired,” he played back. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kurt smiled. Blaine poured him the drink. 

“So what school are you talking to?” 

“I was talking to Yale, but he’s kind of a brute, and I only did it to get back at Quinn.” 

“Do you really blame her for messing us up?” Blaine started confidently then uncertainly backpedaled. “Never mind.” Maybe he shouldn’t have asked that. 

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked. Blaine exhaled and stopped working. 

“I overheard you talking with her. You asked if you were even, and then you said that by her telling me what you did before with Sam that she had messed us up.” 

“What she did, telling you the truth, wasn’t something I was going to do only because I don’t want people to find out, and I especially didn’t want you to find out because of what you might think of me.” 

“I think you’re amazing Kurt. My feelings haven’t changed, and I don’t think they will,” he blushed red, not pink. 

Sam walked over to the table. Kurt hadn’t seen him yet. He must have been hiding. Sam didn’t like these event things. He especially hated that his dad was here wanting him to talk to Princeton when he wanted to be anywhere else. Quinn didn’t even want to talk to him because she was busy chasing down her dream school, and Puck was chasing every other woman. The last friendly face he saw was Kurt, and he was talking to Blaine. 

Sam took a glass off the table and slugged its contents. 

“Hi Sam,” Kurt said to him with a smile still on his face from flirting with Blaine. The blonde didn’t respond and grabbed another cup. Blaine looked at him curiously. Kurt didn’t get it for a minute, and then his eyes lit with understanding. 

“You can stand next to me, but you literally won’t talk to me?” 

“Hi,” Sam said reluctantly, still not looking directly at him. 

“We can’t do this. Quinn might have said it, but that doesn’t mean you need to listen to her literally. She doesn’t want us talking anywhere she can’t see us or we’re not watched. There’s a bunch of people here,” he spread his arm out to point out the crowd. 

“I really can’t,” he said, and with that, Sam knew he couldn’t stand next to him either. He had no reason being there. He threw away both cups and walked to the exit. 

“Where are you headed Sam?” his father blocked him swiftly. “Sam!” 

“I’m not going to any of these fancy schools. I’m going home. Just leave me alone!” 

Sandy could have grabbed his son, but that would have caused a scene, and he only liked scenes that he could direct. He shook his head at the people standing around, nothing to see there. He debated chasing after him but knew he couldn’t go anywhere fast in his lifts.


	8. Episode Three, Chapter 3

Finn originally took Rachel to a side room to talk where no one would overhear. He was still anxious about anyone finding out, including his mother finding out he told someone else. 

“I think this is a good space,” she stopped him and dropped some pillows on the floor so they could be comfortable talking on the ground. He sat down beside her. He still felt like he was towering over her until she sat on a pillow. She was beautiful on the outside with a very aggressive, forward spirit, unlike his own, but it was a nice difference for him. “So, you ready to tell me.” 

Finn had mostly been a happy guy. He loved classic rock and football. He was a part of the cool crowd, but he was the most awkward of them. He had a fear of being the first one to get kicked out. A year ago, his biggest struggle was with his grades. He’d already failed the 8th grade and was a year behind. He tried hard and had help, but he couldn’t seem to focus in class, on homework and on tests. Then, when Kurt went away, he got worse. 

Kurt didn’t tell him that he was leaving before he left, and suddenly on his own, he had more to worry about. He stopped talking to his friends who proved they weren’t really his friends, and on a particularly low day, he bought a gun. The maid found it in his things when she was packing them to go. He’d been putting the gun in his mouth ritually each night deciding whether or not to pull the trigger. When his mother confronted him about it, he ran into the bathroom. He felt then he should end his life that that was a sign. He cut his wrist, but their butler knocked down the door. He’s been treated at the rehab center ever since. 

Rachel had never been more upset to hear anything; this includes the scathing remarks bullies wrote on her old Myspace page where she added her Les Misérables song covers. 

“I’m here for you. I’ve had some bad days myself. The people here aren’t always the nicest to people like me. I’m the weird girl who might as well be from another galaxy. No one likes me but my brother. I’m not pretty like the other girls, or Quinn.” 

“Stop it, you’re beautiful,” he said, and this made her smile. He gulped. He actually liked her. Where was Kurt to talk to when he needed him? 

“You can kiss me if you want,” she offered quietly. 

“I want to,” he gulped again and leaned in for a kiss. The pillows allowed her to fall back. He’d never kissed a girl before and had it mean so much. He pulled away after a minute. Finn felt himself get worked up and knew it’d be better if they rejoined the party. “We should go back.” She went along completely smitten. 

* * *

Just in time, they spotted Quinn standing on a stage in front of the crowd, introducing herself though everyone there knew who she was. 

“Each year both the boys’ and girls’ schools join to support an institution in our community that we feel has done great work. This year we’re proud to honor the LeRoy-Hiriam Rehabilitation Institute of New York which aids addicts and alcoholics.” 

Kurt had been chatting with Blaine about his love for Tony from the original 1961 ‘West Side Story.’ He continued to talk while Quinn was on stage, purposely ignoring her and talking about Richard Beymer versus Warren Beatty cheerfully, until he heard what she said. 

“Not only has the center helped others but one of our own…” 

Carole panicked and walked towards Finn. Kurt left Blaine to join them in a matter of seconds. 

“Yes, please help me in welcoming me to the stage, a survivor, Mr. Kurt Hummel!” 

_Spotted: At the Ivy League Mixer, K and Q’s last stand. And only one gets out alive. Better take cover._

* * *

The boy had trouble breathing; he had a less than two second window to react. He could run on stage and engage in a brutal attack, which would send him to juvey, or calm down and just get through this. Finn took a step, but Kurt pressed him back into their mother. His brother housed a lot of pain and a great magnitude of protective instincts, but Kurt couldn’t let him get on stage right now. His brother couldn’t handle it, but he could. He’d been picked on by bullies for as long as he could remember but always came out on top. He walked on the stage with tears in his eyes shell-shocked by how cruel Quinn could be. He’d tried and played her game, but this wasn’t funny anymore. 

He felt numb as he stated his name, “Hello, I’m Kurt Hummel and… it’s really great that the center is being recognized for all they’ve done for people going through tough times. Thank you, Quinn.” The blonde leered. “Thank you all really for supporting it and its teachings of love and forgiveness. People who hurt you can never understand the pain they cause just like you can’t always understand how the things you’ve done hurt other people. I’ve learned from my own personal mistakes that without seeking forgiveness and forgiving other people no one wins.” 

“Kurt Hummel everyone,” Quinn took advantage of his pause to end his speech that got nods and timely applause from the crowd. 

_Honesty may the best policy in some zip codes but not in this one and not this week cause “I Was a Teenage Drug Addict” is not exactly a winning college essay_. 

* * *

Kurt side glared at Quinn before fleeing the stage followed by Carole, Finn, Blaine and Rachel. She continued with her presentation by bringing the doctors to the stage. Kurt was in tears in the next room. Carole had no words of help. She reached out, but Kurt didn’t want to be touched. Blaine slipped through, and though he still didn’t understand what just happened, he trusted him. Kurt latched onto him and softened in his touch. 

“What can I do?” Blaine asked so only he could hear. 

“Stay here. I _have_ to talk to her.” 

“You want to do that?” the shorter boy asked him worriedly. 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Kurt touched his cheek, composed himself and walked past everyone who’d come to his side. He interrupted her peace while she was snacking on a cookie with less important goons nearby. 

“Quinn! Why would you do that?” 

“I just had to prove to you that you’re no longer special around here.” 

“Don’t you get it? You’ve won! If that’s what you were going for all this time, it’s yours, take your prize whatever it is and give it up. I lose, okay? Is that what you wanted me to say?” 

“No, and no, you will keep losing until I say so,” she smirked evilly even when he still had tears fresh in his eyes. He shook his head. He left everyone behind and took the next elevator to the lobby to get a cab away from there. 

* * *

Blaine was only slightly filled in by Rachel who’d told him that he was covering for his brother. Kurt wasn’t the one in rehab. Blaine sprinted after Kurt as he went out the front doors. 

“Kurt! Hey wait!” The other boy turned around. “Look that was unfair and I want you to know that I’m still here. If you need someone to talk to, I know you’re not that guy she was talking about. You’re different,” he panted. 

Kurt hugged him sharply and then took the next cab. If he stayed to talk, he might start crying on the street. He was tough only to a point. He smiled at him before he left. He might even call Blaine first because he was worth it. For some reason, although Blaine had heard all sorts of terrible things about him, half of which had been true, they hadn’t called off whatever they had yet. Kurt could feel himself beginning to have even greater feelings for Blaine. 

* * *

Carole wanted to get out of there before they started asking her questions—’they’ being the representatives, the teachers, the parents and the students, just about everyone. She’d tapped Finn’s shoulder as a sign they were leaving, but he had something he needed to do. 

“We need to talk,” he stood in front of Quinn and waited until she stopped her conversation with Brittany and Santana. 

“Sure, Finn let’s talk,” she sighed bored and sent the girls away. He took her with him into an empty room anyway. 

“You know you’re really stupid!” 

“I really don’t appreciate when people call me that. I know you’re upset with what I said about your brother. We all practically grew up together, but you need to admit it to yourself. Kurt isn’t perfect.” 

“No one’s perfect, least of all you—and me.” Quinn looked taken aback by his honesty. 

“What happened is between me and him. You don’t have to be involved.” 

“I am involved because you got it wrong. He’s not the one in treatment.” 

“Come on Finn, I know you. You don’t drink. We would call you to take Kurt and me home after a bender. You don’t have to cover for him when it’s already out in the open.” 

“You think you know everything… what do you think this is?” Finn angrily showed her the slice on his wrist that would forever leave a scar. 

It all sunk into Quinn in an instant. They treated more than drug addicts and alcoholics at the center. She’d gotten everything very wrong and did more damage than she could imagine. 

“I did this to myself after getting caught with a gun in my drawer. I’d been planning to kill myself for a while, and ten minutes ago, while you were having fun taunting Kurt, he was protecting me… from you,” he tipped a nearby chair to the ground as he stomped out. 

Now he felt better. 

_Another bomb lands in Quinn's lap. Will she use it as ammunition, or will she finally surrender and put down her arms?_

* * *

Rachel sat next to Burt the next day clearly pretending to be his little angel after her lack of gratitude the day before. She didn’t have the worst time. Actually, it was quite the opposite. She’d gotten Finn’s number and texted him almost all night. She wasn’t about to go telling her brother about him because that might make things awkward, but something was definitely going to happen that she’d tell him about later. Burt had tense shoulders, and she got to work helping as best she could. 

Blaine got out of bed easily. He was a morning person unless something was bothering him. Right now, he had nothing to be worried about because from what he gathered last night, he and Kurt were still on. 

“I’m sorry dad about yesterday,” he said taking his cup of coffee with him to the sofa where Rachel and Burt were sitting. 

“Don’t worry about it. I get that no one thinks I’m much help. I will keep doing all I can to get you what you deserve and both of you deserve the best.” 

“Thank you, daddy!” she hugged tighter. Blaine smiled in his head calling her a brat. 

“We’re okay, dad?” 

“You apologized. I understand. We are guys. Let’s not get too worked up about it,” Burt said and that was the end of the conversation. Of course, his father was the type of guy who didn’t care to talk about feelings, while Blaine was more open to the possibility of getting all their feelings out with each other. He let it go and saw as Rachel jumped at the opportunity to get him more coffee. She wasn’t the type to apologize when she was wrong unless the situation called for dramatic tears. Rachel had perfected her tears for every event in the book. 

* * *

Sam’s phone woke him up. This time it wasn’t Quinn calling, it was Sandy reminding him that they were jogging today, and he had to be there. Sam didn’t like jogging. He preferred the gym and treadmill over running through the park when there were cars and dogs to worry about. Puck threw a pillow at Sam’s head when he answered his father at a normal voice level while Puck was clearly grumpy and hungover. Sam got his stuff and got out quickly before Puck could go full bear and attack him for messing with his beauty rest. 

Sam took a cab to their spot at the Central Park corner entrance. He wanted to get back in the moment he stepped out and saw Sandy with the Princeton delegate. He asked himself if it was even legal to be spending time with that guy but didn’t say that aloud when his father called him over. 

“Sam, you made it! Isn’t it great that all three of us get some quality running time together? I told my buddy here how you got sick from some of those hors d'oeuvres, and he decided to carve out some time for both of you to talk this morning. Isn’t that great?” Sandy said waiting for Sam to catch up. His enthusiasm was going to make Sam sick. Sam wanted to stop fighting his father, but the man was so insistent. For now, he’d continue to play along some more. Sam dropped the confused expression in exchange for an understanding enthusiasm. 

“Yes, it is,” he grinned. Sandy began to tell the man all of his high points in order until even Sam came close to believing he was special. 

* * *

Finn studied Shakespeare helplessly. None of the words made sense. Romeo jumped from one girl to the next without batting an eye, and they both ended up dying anyway. He didn’t get why people liked it. It wasn’t even that romantic. Then again, he didn’t have a lot of first-hand experience. 

He used whatever he had in him the moment Rachel appeared at his doorframe with a box of sweets in her arm. Finn immediately threw the book down and raced upward moving too quickly for his awkwardly sized body that he almost tripped. 

“Rachel, hi!” 

“Hey! I’m sorry. I just stopped by. Do you mind?” she asked cautiously. 

“No, it’s cool. I don’t get a ton of visitors. How are you?” 

“I feel like I should ask you that,” she smiled and then remembered the box in her hand. “I debated whether or not to make a cake, or brownies, or cupcakes from scratch, but I didn’t know what you’d prefer. I was almost going to make all of them,” she chuckles at herself. “Then, I couldn’t think of any clever phrase to put on it, anyway” she realized she rambled. She silenced herself and handed him the box. 

He opened it gingerly. Inside were star-shaped cookies spelling out the phrase, _‘I’m sorry._ ’ He inhaled slightly and gave her a half-smile. 

“It’s a little early, but I figured later you’d enjoy it. Sugar makes people happy.”

“Do you want to eat one with me?” he smiled, and Rachel understood she could stay. She took a seat on his bed and picked out the letter _‘I.’_

* * *

Kurt had no place to go the next morning. He would have stayed in bed, but the hotel wasn’t all that homey when he thought about it. Quinn’s place would have been a nice escape if they were on speaking terms, but instead, he settled on the midway point between her apartment and his old home where they sometimes met up. He picked up a magazine from the newsstand and sat down on a bench with a bagel and coffee. 

“I wondered if you still came here,” Quinn said above him. Kurt squinted up in the face of the sun. 

“What do you want?” 

“I have something for you,” she said sitting down. Kurt flinched, waiting for the ball to drop. She sounded too civil. Quinn took out a white envelope from her purse that she held reverently in her hands. Kurt cocked his head at her. 

“A letter,” she said as an answer to his unasked question. “I was going to send it to you a couple months ago while you were in boarding school, but I never did... Do you mind?” Kurt shook his head curious.

 _“Dear Kurt, everything’s going wrong, and you’re not around to make it better. It’s been two weeks since my dad left. You know how I never really cared for either of my parents. I always felt like I wasn’t what they wanted no matter how hard I tried. I really feel like this is my fault. I know I shouldn’t think that, but in this case, it is my fault. I miss you Kurt because you would understand and make sense of this with me. I can’t talk to anyone else. I could scream my lungs out, and no one would really care. I wish you’d call and tell me why you disappeared without saying goodbye. I love you, and I can’t do this alone. I need my best friend. All my love, Quinn,”_ she started crying after the sixth sentence and barely managed to say her name at the end. 

Kurt felt like the worst friend. Things made a lot more sense now. He wished she’d sent the letter. Things might have been hard for him, but they were worse for her. He would have come home for her. Kurt tried to imagine their friendship healing, but it never seemed to work because he still hadn’t forgiven himself. She couldn’t forgive him either. 

“I’m so sorry, Quinn,” he put all of himself into those three words that would never be enough. 

“I know. You’ve been hurting too. Finn told me. He made me feel like a jerk, but I deserved it. I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Kurt smiled and felt brave enough to lean his head on her shoulder. She put her head on top of his in a lazy side hug. Maybe they could fix each other. 

_Spotted in Central Park: Two white flags waving. Could an Upper East Side peace accord be far off?_ _So, what will it be? Truce or consequences? We all know one nation can't have two queens. What happens next? Only time will tell. XOXO Gossip Girl._


	9. Episode Four, Chapter 1

** Chapter 4 **

**_Hey Upper East Siders, there's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a surprise. And Quinn has a two-for-one special._ **

Last night, Quinn had a dream that did not make her very happy. She woke up feeling less like the main character of her own story and more like the sidekick. Laughter coming from downstairs made her feel worse. She recognized both laughs. One was her mothers. Of course, Judy hadn’t let her know she was coming back from Paris and just popped back home whenever she wanted like nothing was wrong. The second was Kurt’s laugh, which was obvious to her based on its pitch. Of course, he’d come by the day after they’d stopped fighting and be the first person to see her mother. Judy always liked Kurt more than Quinn, she thought. He could always make her laugh.

“You’re up finally!” Kurt said to Quinn when he spotted her on the stairs.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Well I came to pick you up for a fun day , but you were still sleeping. I’ve been talking to your mom; she has great news!”

“Oh, that’s right,” Judy said finally pulling herself away from her book of designs. “I made a deal with Candace Dystra to sell my own line. Everything used in the photo shoots. I’m talking: bed sheets, lamps, vases, towels, frames, chandeliers, china, the works. I might be the next Martha Stewart,” she beamed then added, “without all the financial trouble!”

Kurt laughed at her joke already susceptible to her enthusiasm. 

“Kurt’s been giving me all sorts of ideas, which he’s all getting credit for of course. He has such a keen eye. I’m thinking of making him my muse. He has so much to offer the world.”

The way Judy complimented Kurt was how Quinn dreamed she’d one day be complimented by her mother. It hurt her core, but she didn’t let it bother her. Kurt saw the slight sadness in her eyes and decided they couldn’t stay in the house any more. 

“I hate to leave you Judy, but Quinn and I do have plans that I made last minute so we have to go. Get dressed Quinn we’re leaving…in twenty. Think you can do it?” he asked, and she smiled like they were playing an old game. A lot of their make-believe games involved them being the prince and princess running out of the tower where the dragon’s kept them locked up, the similarities to their life became clearer as they got older. 

* * *

_Kurt and Quinn might have plans for the day, but Sam and Puck are fully booked for the weekend. If they survive it._

Puck had plans to make this weekend one Sam would never forget. Everything about him had been depressing lately. If it wasn't the woman in life, then it was the man. He'd gotten over his homophobia a long time ago when Kurt came out and Quinn and Sam supported him. Now, if he wanted to keep his best friend, then he had to accept him. Sam already told him that he didn’t have those feelings for other guys; it just had something to do with Kurt. Puck blamed those traitorous emotions on Kurt being his first-hand job, but that didn’t dissuade Sam any. 

To celebrate his boys’ weekend, Puck invited a lot of his football friends. At his hotel suite, he was the king, and there were no rules. He would deliver on the babes and booze and wait to see what kind of trouble they can get into in the two days they were free to rock. Puck thrived in the chaos. He would have included a slip-and-slide if it wouldn’t have wrecked the carpet, but he stuck to the other two things he knew best: chicks and drinks.

Sam, on the other hand, knew that Puck meant well by throwing this party, but there was no way he could stay cramped in an apartment with that many stupid guys for a weekend. He knew he wasn’t ‘book smart,’ and sometimes ‘life’ stupid, but he wasn’t ‘super drunk’ stupid. 

“You enjoying yourself, Sam? I’ve got enough booze to fill the Mediterranean Ocean. Why are you still on the same drink?” Puck asked. He’d gotten the specialty cup idea from Quinn back when she used to monitor how much Kurt drank in a night.

“How would you know this isn’t my second drink?” Sam asked distractedly, and spotted someone new who just entered the room. “Is that who I think it is?” 

“Who are you looking at?” Puck asked turning his head in that direction. Puck felt miffed that Sam jumped from what they were talking about so quickly without recognizing his genius. 

Sam was spotted by Puck’s unwelcome guest before he could get a response.

“Sam?” the meerkat face asked as he walked towards them. 

“Sebastian Smythe, man I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I was in Paris for a while. Mom’s been vacationing and I needed a change of scene. It’s nice to see that nothing here changes. Puck, right? I see you’re still throwing beer keg parties for animals.”

“Can’t respect the crowd then you shouldn’t have come! It’s not like I invited you anyway. How’d you even get in the building?” Puck worried his hotel’s security system was getting lax.

“Last I heard you gave up your inheritance,” Sam stood with his arms crossed.

“You’re poor now?” Puck sneered.

“You heard wrong. Daddy dearest disowned his only gay son—it was not my choice,” he said taking a drink from a dark blue flute. Sam’s eyebrows rose at the low-key admission. 

“I’m sure he never would have done that if you hadn’t slept with every s—I was going to say ‘single guy,’ but I doubt all of them were single. Am I right?” Puck coughed.

“I like your fire, Noah, but I don’t think you have any right to question me when I’ve heard you have a preference for married women. It’s a bit... hypocritical.”

“At least I keep my business quiet. You don’t have the decency to keep it hush-hush. I heard the stories. It’s not something a state’s attorney’s son would be too proud of.”

They stood off for a few moments until Sam came in between them. It looked like this weekend had just taken a turn for the interesting. 

_Seems like someone's itinerary didn't leave room for interlopers. Doesn't Puck know a party isn't a party until someone crashes?_

* * *

Kurt decided on them going to all the shops Quinn liked first. They had an extremely different personal style. She liked quaint dresses with cardigans and sometimes a headband to match from expensive name-brands, of course, but nothing that couldn’t be found in a catalog. Kurt had a style that made him stand apart from other men. What he saw on the runway wasn’t a too far gone idea, but one that would be his reality. 

He always wore skinny jeans or pants with little breathing room and loads of layers that still couldn’t hide his body definition. He took very good care of himself since he’d grown confidence in his status… which was why on the side streets of the West Village he was clearly the one in the pair to get catcalled by the gay bar. 

“That takes some re-getting used to,” Quinn shook her head when they passed them.

“Men can be pigs. Trust me I don’t enjoy it,” Kurt groaned.

“It’s still attention…”

“I know what you’re thinking Quinn, and you shouldn’t.”

“What? I shouldn’t think that when I’m out with you, you always manage to find your secret admirers? I never get that reaction.”

“You’re a pretty blonde! Of course, you do!” he defended.

“It’s not the same. Even my mom cares more about you, then me. I had no idea when she was coming home.”

“She was probably just busy. She’s crazy stressed about her business deal.” 

“She loves you more than me, always did.” She didn’t say it with malice, but instead a kind of acquiescence. Kurt was about to correct her on her faulty thinking when she went inside a dress shop. He looked behind him suddenly and spotted Blaine walking up the street.

“Blaine!” he called out at him. The shorter boy, who was about to turn into a coffee shop, looked shocked at anyone in this area knowing his name. When he saw Kurt, he smiled.

“Kurt, what are you—?”

“I think I should ask that question. We are in my neck of the woods. You’re the one who seems a little far from yours.”

“I take a workout dance class down here. The teacher’s a monster, but she’s the best.”

“Well, you can run into people in the unlikeliest of places,” he beamed with a laugh.

“Do you want to get coffee? We could show each other our favorite parts of the city…”

Before Kurt could agree, Quinn came out of the store disappointedly.

“People have no class,” she said lowering her sunglasses onto her eyes upon exiting. “What’s he doing here? Is he sticking around?” Blaine, struck by her abrasiveness, didn’t speak. Kurt didn’t have to step in because she clearly rolled her eyes and kept walking.

“You’re talking to her after the fiasco at the mixer?”

“Yes. It’s complicated, but we’re getting over it. I should go with her, for now,” Kurt said. 

The words “for now” stuck out the most to the Blaine. One day he might have Kurt to himself, but until they got to that point, he came in second. He could wait. He’d waited long enough for Kurt to notice him. Blaine smiled and pointed him in the way Quinn had gone, letting Kurt go after her. For some reason, she mattered to him and Kurt cared enough about her to forget that she’d wrongly outed him as an addict. Kurt smiled self-deprecatingly. Walking backward a couple steps, he reminded Blaine to call if he didn’t get to him first, then strutted after her. 

* * *

For some bullshit reason Puck was missing out on his party. He’d gone downstairs with Sam who wanted to talk to Sebastian about his whereabouts for the past year, but the reintroduction took a lot longer than he would have liked. He knew he wasn’t the most trustworthy guy in the world, but he had even worse feelings about Sebastian and why he was suddenly back.

“Are you really telling us the original party man gave it all up?”

“Well like you said before Puck, I was pretty dumb about the decisions I made and now I’m paying the cost. I’ve grown up from that time and I’m a better, nicer person.”

“I’m sure that sucks,” Puck said taking a slug of his drink.

“It is, but hey, we can do something together! Bring back old times with this new me. How about I take you to meet some different people you wouldn’t find in this part of town?”

“I’m not into drag queens.”

“Puck, shut up! What do you have in mind?” Sam asked. 

* * *

Kurt and Quinn toured around all their old favorite spots. If there had been a score by Desplat in the background, they could have been in the montage of an award-winning French film. They laughed more than they had a year apart, and when it was over, they went to Judy’s studio. Since she heard the good news, she’d been planning the pieces she would be bringing to her collection. Now that the general population would be able to buy her things in certain stores all across America, she needed her campaign to truly inspire. 

Her wing-woman Isabelle Wright had some ideas for style parts, but Judy couldn’t get past the idea that she needed someone to represent her lifestyle, a face for the Fabray brand name so she’d been looking through lookbooks of possible models to lounge in her furniture and pose with her china. None of them looked right. When her daughter and Kurt walked through the door, she barely noticed them. Unbeknownst to her, they positioned themselves in the exact poses she wanted on her living room set. They let go and fell down onto the sofa giggling like children. If they knew they wouldn’t get in trouble, there was no doubt they wouldn’t jump on the bed in the master bedroom set next. 

When she looked up from her work, Judy saw her daughter Quinn happier than she had in a long time and the image fit. She didn’t need to hire anyone when she had a Fabray to play the role in her vision. She walked over; her mind already set.

“Sorry mom, we don’t mean to be nuisances. Do you need us off the furniture?” 

“That’s the opposite of what I want you to do Quinn. How do you feel being the new face of my collection?” her mother clapped her hands together in excitement.

“What—?” Quinn couldn’t speak. Kurt couldn’t think fast enough. This was exactly what she needed, something to make her really happy. He answered for her.

“Of course, she would! She’d love to!”

“Excellent!” her mother cheered and shared the good news with Isabelle.

“Oh my gosh, you look like you’re in shock! Quinn?”

“Did that just happen?” 

“Yes, it did! You’re going to be the face of a whole brand name! Your picture’s going to be pasted in every magazine in the country and about 100 stores in the US!”

_Is that a smile we see on Q's lips? The spotlight's on her for once, and K helped her get it. I guess miracles can happen._

* * *

Brittany and Santana arrived at Quinn’s apartment later. It’s never a party until they arrived, or at least that was what Santana said. While Santana never talked about it, it was assumed that her family had found _riskier_ ways to amass their fortune, which was why most of her family had died or disappeared, and only her mother and grandmother were still in her life. 

“My web show would love to have you on as a guest again, Quinn, now that you’re going to be famous,” Brittany smiled holding her cat, Lord Tubbington. She’d recently begun toting him around everywhere after determining that his hairball-asthma attacks were caused by the air in her apartment.

“She was already famous Brittany,” Kurt said flipping through old magazines with articles about Judy Fabray that Quinn kept in a box in her closet. “Though she will be super famous now,” he smiled at the blonde, who sat at her vanity.

“Maybe she’ll be even more famous than you, Kurt,” Santana said blatantly trying to start something. She didn’t like being pushed aside just because he was trying to get back into Quinn’s good graces.

“Santana, don’t,” Kurt warned. Santana smirked uncaring if it bothered him. Brittany wasn’t the brightest girl in the world, but she could sense the tension and hugged her cat closer. Quinn didn’t know what to say so she kept silent, and for a few moments, the happy feeling disappeared. Brittany broke the strain by crawling on the bed next to Kurt and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re my favorite unicorn,” she said earnestly causing Quinn and Kurt to smile.

“I’m the only unicorn you know,” he corrected.

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” she said and kissed him again. Kurt laughed and remembered when he hadn’t come out yet and agreed to go out with Brittany. She’d been his first kiss, but it didn’t mean anything. He always knew who he was. He leaned his head on her shoulder because she had an amazing ability to not let anything bother her. Suddenly, no one was mad at each other anymore, and Kurt threw a magazine at Santana. She looked angry for a minute before she laughed quietly.

Kurt’s phone rang, and the others watched as he answered.

“Hey stranger,” Blaine said. Back at home, he’d debated calling first for about twenty minutes before taking the plunge. He asked him to call for God’s sake! It wasn’t like this was the wrong thing to do.

“Blaine, hi,” Kurt bit his lip cheekily, ignoring the girls in the room. Quinn looked unimpressed.

“So, I was thinking of what you said and… how do you feel about seeing a movie tonight? Maybe we’ll get to watch it all the way to the end.”

“I’d love to watch a movie.”

“Alright, I’ll pick you up at 7.” Kurt made him wait, nodding happily before realizing Blaine couldn’t see him and only then verbally agreeing. 

“Yes! Yes, see you later.” The girls in the room regarded him after he hung up.

“What do you want with that guy? Sure, he’s cute, but let’s face it—he’s a nobody.”

“I like him. It’d be nice if you were encouraging,” he put his feet on the ground and walked to the bathroom.


	10. Episode Four, Chapter 2

Quinn knew she needed him around, so she got him back on her good side before they were supposed to leave for their preliminary photo shoot. In the early days, he’d been unintentionally cute when he meant to be sexy. At the height of his fame in the partying world, he’d shed the baby penguin sexless appearance and become the gay bar superstar he never thought he could, but always wanted to be. He helped the costume department choose the right outfit for her and watched from the sidelines as she blew her first big shot. 

He could tell how frustrated the photographer and Isabelle Wright got with her cold and stiff poses that had no emotion. Quinn was beautiful, but for something like this, she had no creativity. A pretty face wouldn’t make it in the modelling. Statues were pretty to look at, but immobility was not the look her mother’s new collection of home décor needed in their first campaign. 

During the five-minute break, Kurt came over smiling. 

“You look amazing!” he said. She smiled back but didn’t say anything. Before she could, he continued, “Just a little thing if you want them to really love you, you need to attack the camera. Just let it go and see where it takes you. Bring out your inner diva.” 

“Right, absolutely!” Quinn nodded, taking the advice to heart and posing more dramatically. Isabelle, who watched them talk, told the photographer to pick up his camera to get a couple shots. Kurt adjusted her arm position on the fireplace and told her to lie on the couch and be like Rose from the Titanic. 

“You know how amazing Leonardo DiCaprio is. Just imagine he’s watching!” he said and she recreated the scene accordingly. Isabelle’s eyes squinted with approval as the photographer took more shots. Kurt moved around her forcing her to continue to change and be less rigid than she was before. She clearly was starting to have fun with this, but it was still about half as much as Kurt was having seeing her happy. 

Her happiness was cut short when Kurt’s ringtone played the opening bars of Wicked and he went running to answer it crying out apologies to the workers. “I thought I turned the ringer off,” he said ready to answer the phone. 

“Don’t answer it!” Quinn yelled from where she was. Kurt forgot what he’d planned to do that night, but she hadn’t, and she didn’t want him leaving her for the Brooklyn nerd. Kurt grinned and ran back without looking at the name and picture that appeared on his phone. 

* * *

Blaine didn’t think he’d been stood up until five minutes after the movie started. He called Kurt twice and both times it was ignored. He hoped Kurt had just been too busy to answer or without reception, but he slowly held he wouldn’t be coming on their date. He felt like an idiot all over again. He bought two tickets, but 20 minutes after the movie started, he exchanged them for two tickets to be used at another time. He walked home smacking the tickets into his palm and staring at his feet. He’d dressed in his good clothes too. Now he just felt like an idiot for getting his hopes too high. Maybe from one hour to the next Kurt really had forgotten their date, but that didn’t make him feel any better. 

* * *

Sam got a call with directions to the club that Sebastian was taking him. The spot was out of town so he left Puck’s suite to get the car. Puck stopped him before he even got to the door. 

“Where are you headed? The fun is just beginning.” 

“I’m meeting Sebastian. I want to beat the traffic out of here.” 

“I planned this whole boys’ weekend purposely for you, and you’re going to bail on me and all these guys because of some guy you haven’t talked to in a while, you know nothing about, and when you did know him, he was the worst! You can’t trust him!” 

“Just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean I can’t. He seemed cool earlier. I just want to do something different.” 

“You don’t like my rager?” Puck asked honestly confused. 

“It’s great. It’s just, I don’t want this.” 

“He’s not your friend. Don’t be stupid. You don’t want to get involved with this guy! You have no idea what he’s really up to, Sam. He can be playing you.” 

“I know you think I’m stupid, and maybe I am, but I can make my own decisions. How about I decide for myself who I spend time with? You’re not my only friend, even if I’m the only one you have,” he said brutally, poking his chest before marching out. He steamed all the way to the curb and got into the car. From 30 floors above Puck watched him get in the car and knew he wouldn’t be enjoying the night he planned. 

* * *

Burt was watching the news for a change when Blaine walked in. “Well that sure was a fast movie, you’ve only been gone an hour,” he said reading his watch. 

“It got postponed, I guess. He didn’t show up.” 

“I’m sure he has a good reason why he didn’t show up,” he soothed his son. He wasn’t the best at it, but he knew his son was sensitive so he’d trained himself to deal with the boy’s emotions even though he couldn’t handle them much. 

“Maybe it is a big joke. We have really great moments when I think we’re making progress towards something, and then he does this. I have no idea where I stand with him. Maybe I’m not meant to have a relationship. The only time I tried—it ended, you know.” Blaine thought of the last guy he’d liked and how well that ended. 

“Whoa, whoa! No, I don’t want you bringing that up again. This is nothing like that. Kurt might be a little forgetful, but I really doubt he doesn’t care about you. Nothing like what happened before will ever happen again.” 

Blaine felt nauseated and went into his bedroom. His father stared at the back of his head with sorrowful eyes. Burt understood how badly he’d been torn up about the first boy he’d ever liked. It ended with Blaine in the hospital for three weeks with a broken leg and internalized bleeding that had to be taken care of before he could be brought home. Rachel had cried by her brother’s bedside until Blaine had enough strength to tease her. His first love never went to visit him when he was at the hospital. Blaine had already forgiven him and didn’t blame him for it. 

The two boys had gone to their middle school Sadie Hawkins dance together and were both beaten up just as the event ended. While it should have been a splendid night, it all went wrong just after some older kids saw them holding hands on the sidewalk. After that, the other boy changed schools and disappeared without looking back, Blaine seemed to get over it—he started crushing on Kurt once he changed schools—but on the worst days, his mind went back to the first person he thought he loved, who vanished from his life. 

Blaine wanted to get to bed, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Sleep would be elusive to him because his mind was running like an already out of breath marathoner nearing the finish line. Sometime around ten o’clock, when he was still staring at the ceiling trying to silence his mind, his ringtone began singing the closing notes of Rent. He picked it up absently. 

“Hey Blaine! I just looked at my phone. I’m so, so, so sorry about tonight. I didn’t mean to stand you up. I promise! I got caught up with Quinn and this photo shoot thing. I’m sure you’d be really interested in seeing it. I was thinking maybe we could meet their tomorrow.” 

“I’m not sure we should bother,” Blaine muttered. 

“What, no! We’ll do it. I mean it.” 

“Kurt, I feel like I heard this before and, you know, I’m not bulletproof. Some things you do may actually hurt me even though it might not register to you that way. I know you don’t know me that well, but I’m not like you, not everything just rolls off me like it does you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said distressed. “I’d come by now if I could. I’ll prove to you I’m serious. Come by tomorrow and I swear I’ll be there and we’ll talk.” 

“Yeah sure I guess,” his voice breaking because being crazy about Kurt was a lot harder than he imagined it would be. He didn’t say goodbye. He hung up and turned over in his bed. 

Burt knocked only moments later. Blaine wanted to pretend he was asleep so he didn’t say anything. His father came in anyway. 

“I heard you on the phone. You don’t have to pretend with me. I’m sorry about the boy.” 

Blaine sighed and flipped onto his back. 

“I just wish I could understand him better. I would do anything for him, and he clearly doesn’t feel that way at all.” 

“Blaine, you might think you love this boy, but I don’t want you throwing yourself around. You are worth more, and if you get to know each other, of course, he’ll see that. You don’t have to change for him or make your world around him. That won’t make you happy… I dated someone like him once. A woman, of course—not your mother—who was not straightforward with how she felt about me; she came from this different world you’re talking about. She made me pull my hair out sometimes, which might be why I lost so much hair, and in the end, she was worth it. The time I spent with her was some of my best years.” 

“What happened?” 

“I didn’t have a boat to pull me back to shore…” 

Blaine exhaled loudly. It could be worth the struggle, but he couldn’t let Kurt break him if they didn’t work out. His dad wasn’t that bad at love advice when he thought about it. He wiped his eyes and nodded to his father. He bowed his head and slipped out of his room. Blaine wondered who this girl was that gave Burt some of his best years, but took his mind off that as he fell asleep dreaming of Kurt. 

* * *

_The rules for a model the day of a photo shoot are similar to those of a patient pre-surgery. No food or drink 12 hours prior, wear comfortable clothing, and make sure your affairs are in order. You never know what could go wrong in a flash._

Quinn found out the bad news in the morning. She wasn’t as good as she thought she’d been, and suddenly the professionals were going in a different direction. Her mother, who’d sent her to bed with love and a smile of approval that Quinn hadn’t seen in years, just as quickly this morning, brought her back to square one. She wished she’d slept through her mother getting up to head to the shoot because this was so much worse. Of course, she was never what anyone wanted. She could never be someone’s first choice. Quinn brushed off her mother who crossed back into her bathroom to spruce up her makeup before taking her purse and sending her daughter a fake air kiss. She shook her head once she left. Her mother was the queen of obliviousness. The girl walked back into her room to get her phone. 

“So, it looks like I’ve been fired from my first modeling gig before it ever got in the air. My mom left for her shoot. We should do something again today. I would say shopping but…who am I kidding?” she frowned at her own stupidity. “Forget that, let’s go by and see which skinny twat took my gig,” she hung up and walked into her closet. She decided on a simple blue and white Marc by Marc Jacobs Link print dress with a royal blue J. Crew cardigan and cream flats. [Schue Slushied] 

* * *

The place Sebastian took him to was a shady stripper joint on the border of New York and Connecticut. The green-eyed boy was waiting for him out front. 

“You know, when you said different people, I really thought you meant like an underground secret society, not strippers,” Sam said disappointedly looking up at the character of a woman on a pole above the sign in neon lights reading ‘Scandals’. 

“I’m telling you this place is filled with some interesting people,” he smiled and escorted him inside where the fun hadn’t started yet. When they got to the bar, Sebastian began his story, “I found this place one night in a drunken stupor in the pouring rain. I went inside. The place was done up like a dream. Well, it felt like a dream, but it might have been the molly,” he laughed, “Whatever it was, coming here that night changed my life. I’ve never been the same since. You’ll see,” he said reaching out to the bartender who seemed to be making their drinks the whole time he was talking. They raised their glasses. “To friends and life-changing experiences!” 


	11. Episode Four, Chapter 3

Something was off the moment she walked in the room. She heard a high pitch laugh, and her world stopped turning. She wasn’t having a terrible nightmare yet seeing it didn’t make it any less nightmarish. Kurt was dressed in some high fashion piece that probably came out of his own wardrobe and was doing the Rose pose he encouraged his friend to do yesterday on a Fabray-designed couch. He laughed before switching to attitude and posh. 

“How was I so stupid?” she mumbled. Kurt found her and waved her over, but when she stormed away instead, he called for ten. 

“Quinn! Where are you going? Why do you look upset? I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“You’ve been waiting for me? Really Kurt? You expect me to believe that! Can you go a day without stealing something from me? You can’t even help yourself, can you? You take my boyfriend, my mom, my job, and I know, you’re nosing for my popularity.” 

“Q, none of that is true! They told me once I got here that I was doing a couple shots with you. That you _decided_ to include me in your shoot!” 

“It didn’t seem suspicious that I wasn’t the first one here? You never got my message that I was fired? They were going in another direction. I should have known it meant you!” she would have thrown something at him if she had anything in her hands. 

“I wouldn’t have been here if I’d known. Don’t you trust me enough? I wouldn't hurt you like that. I wouldn’t spoil this for you. I don't care about this. It doesn’t mean anything to me.” 

“I can’t believe I trusted you—I was so stupid. You ruin everything!” she stormed away, running into Blaine, who’d been on the other side of the door coming out of the elevator. Kurt yelled for her to come back, but it was no use. 

He didn’t understand until now why she was so defensive around him. It clicked now. Things just came to him. Kurt was lucky. Quinn had always been his friend, but looking back, he noticed how often she stood by while something good happened to him. Blaine watched his perfect face turn into hardened grimace before Kurt went stomping up the stairs. 

_Spotted: Lonely Boy's rude awakening. Upper East Side queens aren't born at the top. They climb their way up in heels, no matter who they have to tread on to do it._

Blaine was only two steps behind Kurt as he confronted Judy Fabray. 

“How could you lie to me like this?” he started off. She hurt him most by breaking their confidence. “I quit,” he said not waiting for her to answer or explain her actions. He’d just made progress with Quinn only to have it taken away in a second. 

“You don’t mean that Kurt. You’re a star. You have so much potential. I just wanted to help you!” she yelled as he stormed away. He passed Blaine on his way, but didn’t dare look him in the eyes as he was still fuming for being taken advantage of like that. Kurt went straight to his dressing room and began taking off the eye makeup they’d put on him to stand out in the flashing of lights. 

Blaine stood nervously in front of the door. He knocked and Kurt’s voice rang out. 

“Go away!” 

“Um, Kurt, it’s Blaine.” 

“Oh Blaine! Come in,” he said half-heartedly. 

The shorter boy entered slowly. Kurt got one look at him and noticed that he’d dressed like they were going on a date in a green V-Neck Pique Sweater, a gray bowtie, patterned green shirt and blue slacks. [makeover 4x03] He had on an over-the-top getup that he had been encouraged to put on once he arrived. It was a Walter Van Beirendonck Menswear Painted Check Suit, Costume National Metal Cap Toe Oxford shoes and a David Yurman Silver Horse Ring. [makeover 4x03] He couldn’t hate himself more, as he turned back to the mirror. Blaine put a careful hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked at Blaine through their reflection in the mirror and reached out to hold his hand. 

“I really appreciate that you came here. I wanted to apologize for missing our date last night. I thought this would be fun, but this morning is not going as I planned,” Kurt continued speaking to Blaine’s reflection. 

“Don’t worry about it. I understand,” he said warmly. Feeling more comfortable, he sat on the vanity so they were face-to-face. “Whatever happened last night... I’m past that. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked slowly and confidently. Kurt looked away as he spoke. 

“How do you tell your friend that her mom didn’t want her around? There’s no way to put it that makes me seem less like an ass!” 

“If this wasn’t your idea—” 

“It wasn’t!” Kurt interjected, 

“Then, you’re going to have to tell her what she doesn’t want to hear then.” 

* * *

Blaine didn’t know what to do. He’d gotten dressed up for a date, but instead it seemed he might have to save a friendship. He found himself walking in the hallway that Quinn was sitting in dejectedly. 

“If you’re supposed to be my middle man, I request another,” Quinn said hoping to push him far away. He didn’t cave easily. She was beginning to dislike and respect that unstoppable resilience. It made her think of how soft she could be sometimes. “You’re not fooling me. I know about furnishing. You can’t hide where you’re from by dressing the part.” 

“You don’t know anything about me,” he said taking a seat. “I don’t know anything about you, but let me say that in basically every conversation I’ve had with Kurt, you’ve come up. He always says the nicest things, even when I don’t believe him. He really cares about you.” 

“He’s not good at showing it.” 

“He tries hard to show it,” Blaine asserted. Quinn huffed. “Kurt gets what he wants most of the time, but _this_ he didn’t want. I was just talking to him, and he’s beat up by this. You’re one of the best friends he has, Quinn. I’ve been through some times when I lost people I cared about, and if they’d bothered talking to me, I might have some closure. Before you let this ruin your friendship, and you close the door on it for good, you should talk.” 

* * *

Sam got drunk before the crowd of disproportionately gay men and women came in. He couldn’t determine much, but he did notice that. 

“What’s with all the gay dudes? Puck would laugh and kick my ass if he saw where I was at right now,” he joked, taking a shot. Sebastian smiled at his drunken prey and then reacted. 

“Oh my God Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t even realize we must have come on men’s night!” 

“What does that mean?” Sam burped. 

“It means the strippers aren’t women; they’re guys.” Sam’s eyes widened as he took in the environment. The guests would make more sense. “Does it matter to you? We could go if you want. You might be the type to be offended.” 

“No, no trust me, I’m cool with gay guys.” 

“You say that like you have experience. Care to elaborate?” 

“I can't exactly tell you that. I’ve been sworn to secrecy,” he said. Sebastian smiled that could make this whole night a lot more interesting. 

“You know they pay the dancers good money at these places. You could get about $60 from the crowd alone in 15 minutes.” 

“Really, huh?” Sam surveilled the stage curiously. 

“I’ll give you six-grand if you get on stage right now.” 

Sam beamed. He wasn’t an ounce sober. He’d been gone five drinks back. He wagged his finger. “You want to see me without a shirt Sebastian. I’m sorry, but I’m not that smashed!” 

“I would disagree,” he smirked. “If you’re scared, you can say so. I won’t judge you. It takes a confident man to get on that stage; someone who knows what he wants and is in complete control of his future. For you, it makes sense not getting on stage. You’re having daddy issues, something about college and supporting yourself. It’s either that or you don’t like gays.” Sam went to defend himself, but by doing that he gave Sebastian more to his case. There was no reason he couldn’t get on stage, but his own inhibitions. 

The show started and the first guys came out completely loved by the audience. Sam had never done anything this crazy and with his reserves slashed, he lost his excuses. Sebastian called the owner over to get Sam in backstage. Within twenty minutes he’d made it to the platform under the stage name: ‘White Chocolate’. 

Sebastian watched from the bar slowly walking around the back. Sam was delectable, but too blonde for his tastes. The women and gays loved him, but he couldn’t help think of all the better musclier lays he had. He took out his camera phone, adjusting the lighting and hit record. He would get on Photoshop and cut a few pictures after. Sam had a talent. He knew how to sell sex. Maybe that is what he would caption it when he sent it to his grandmother? This was the blackmail you made high six figures out of. 

“I think you’d better turn off that camera before I punch a hole in your skull.” 

Sebastian didn’t have to turn around to recognize the voice. He stopped the footage and turned to Puck. 

“Well, well, well. Look who crashed the party.” 

“You crashed mine first. You know I might have forgiven you for stealing my rare French stash a couple year back, but this—this is a new low, you get my friend drunk to videotape him at a gay strip club? That’s unforgivable. I want you out of our lives... tonight,” he said threateningly. “You’re getting rid of every picture you took, and I _might_ not call the police.” 

“They can’t arrest me for taking pictures. That’s all I did,” Sebastian laughed in his face. 

“And stole from me, of course, when you dropped by my hotel. Don’t you remember?” Puck seemed to get taller and more menacing by the second. Sebastian hadn’t planned for him to be such a pain in his ass. “I’m pretty sure I could dig up enough dirt on you to make your life a bigger hell than it already is,” Puck said, snatching the phone out of his hand and throwing it against the wall. The thud it made was nothing compared to the Mellencamp playing through the speakers. He threatened him one last time before walking to the stage nudging away all the very touchy hands and yanking the blonde away. He almost tripped, but Puck caught him and carried him out. Sam blacked out once Puck pushed him into the backseat, and the car sped off. 

* * *

He woke up with a massive headache in Puck’s suite the next morning. His friend filled him in on how he’d figured out where Sebastian was taking him and exactly what the whole night had been about. Sam promised to pay Puck for damages. 

“Don’t be an idiot! I don’t want your money,” he chuckled and smacked Sam on the back. 

When he had his right mind again, he logged onto his bank account. He thanked God that his grandmother would never see money missing from his trust fund before he could put it back. While that should have been the biggest problem, bigger than that was the fact that there was nothing in the account. Zero. Sam shook his head knowing that was wrong, and last time he looked there had been a quarter of a million dollars. He called the bank man who did not make him feel better but worse. 

Sandy had drained Sam’s trust fund over a week ago. 

* * *

Quinn angrily stormed back into the room where her mother fretted with Isabelle about the pathetic campaign. She ignored their groveling to speak with Judy privately. 

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry about this,” she said putting hair behind her daughter’s ear. Quinn rejected her touch. 

“Were you behind this? Did you choose Kurt and lie about it?” 

“You know how important this shoot is to me—us. Our lives will change once I’m booked at this store. I had to make some sacrifices.” 

“Sacrifices! For who?! You? You didn’t even consider how I would feel about this. Of all people, you pick Kurt. He’s not a model any more than I am. You did this to hurt me.” 

“I did not. Everything went wrong with him anyway, but we can start again. You’ll be my star like you should have been in the first place.” 

“You’re the boss, mother. _You_ made the call. You did!” Quinn left hearing her mother calling her ‘Quinnie’ once she’d stepped outdoors. She couldn’t stand being a runner-up all the time. It was maddening to only be a backup plan and never the star of her own story. 

_You didn't hear it from us, but in every girl's life, there comes a moment when she realizes that her mother just might be more messed up than she is._

* * *

Blaine should have just gone home and dealt with Upper East Side drama another day, but as usual he felt compelled to stick it out. Kurt still hadn’t gotten all of his things packed to leave the shoot. Blaine knocked and entered before he could turn him away. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not gone yet, and I just want to know if you are okay?” 

“I’m fine, Blaine. Thank you for worrying about me. I was upset before—you’re too kind to me. Most of the time I don’t even deserve it” he smiled, and the two stepped closer to each other romantically. 

“I may be absolutely crazy, and reading the room all wrong, but do you want to get out of here?” 

Kurt’s eyes drooped. 

“Any other day I would love that,” Kurt said putting his hands on his arms cautiously. Blaine’s eyes darkened and Kurt’s deepened to a rich blue. “You can pick me up Friday. Take me anywhere—just not another movie.” 

“Can do,” Blaine smiled coyly. Kurt would have kissed him if Quinn hadn’t barged in on them at the moment. 

“I may like you, Blaine, which is the only reason I’ll allow you to go on a date with my best friend. But you need to do something about…this,” Quinn said not finding a place to lay her fingers and gesturing instead to the whole package. With her there, he knew his time was up, and he gave Kurt one last longing look before rotating on his heel and exiting out the door. 

“He’s not bad, but you could still do better,” she mumbled bluntly. 

“I’m really sorry Quinn. You knew me better than I knew myself; however, cliché that is, it’s true. I was stupid to think you planned this. Something was off.” 

“It’s okay. It was an important lesson. I’m not good on listening to things I don’t want to hear, but today I heard loud and clear. It was my mom’s fault,” she shrugged. 

“We should take this opportunity to do something fun,” he poked her shoulder playfully, looking at all the other accessories the stylists had brought to the shoot. 

_This just in: K and Q committing a crime of fashion. Who doesn't love a five-finger discount, especially if it's the middle one?_

It didn’t matter that Kurt had better stuff at home. It didn’t matter that they were thieving and could get in trouble. It didn’t matter that Quinn learned how quickly her mother would turn on her. It only mattered that the look on her face when she saw all the clothes to dress whatever fresh face, they invited to the shoot were missing would be priceless. 

**_Everyone knows you can’t choose your family but you can choose your friends. And in a world ruled by blood lines and bank accounts, it pays to have a pal. As much as a BFF can make you go WTF, there’s no denying we'd be a little less rich without them. And Kurt and Quinn? They do besties better than anyone. No, that’s not a tear in my eye. It’s just allergies. Without you, I’m nothing. —Gossip Girl_**


	12. Episode Five, Chapter 1

**Chapter 5**

**_With Quinn's boyfriend Sam helping to close up the family yacht for the season, Quinn is free to focus on the most important event of the fall: her annual sleepover. A tradition since the year 2002, each one more decadent than the last. No expense—or reputation—is spared. With everything from trundle beds to truffles in place, all that's missing is sleepover star and Fabray BFF, Kurt Hummel._**

Blaine had everything set so this date would be one Kurt would remember. He became conscious that he might have made a mistake in planning to go to a movie on their last date. Kurt was used to luxury so he wanted to make sure he felt pampered. Movie dates were overdone and not worthy of someone like Kurt. Blaine subliminally hoped it would help his case in the long-term because he learned how to handle Kurt’s more affluent lifestyle. 

He walked around the block to the bank after breakfast and came through the door counting the bills he’d withdrawn from his account. His father had set up his bank account when he was nine and went on the school trip to Disneyland. He didn’t get the souvenir hats and sweatshirts that everyone else could afford to buy. When he transferred to middle school in 8th grade, his first trip was to Washington, D.C. He had a good time following steps behind Kurt for most of the trip. The cool thing he’d gotten was an Abraham Lincoln-style top hat that Kurt said was authentic-looking. The best and only comment he made to him that trip; he still didn’t know he existed at their school at the time. 

The account held a reasonable amount of money that Burt had added to when he had spare change at the end of the year and whatever Blaine could add from summers when he gave piano lessons to kids in the area. He’d emptied most of it to pay for the expensive dinner he’d booked for tonight. 

“It looks like you robbed a bank. Please tell me you didn’t, I don’t want the cops at my door. Where did you get that?” 

“I took out some money from my account. I’ll put it back eventually I just want to have dinner with Kurt tonight, something that he’d like.” 

“Are you sure he’d like that?” 

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t he?” 

“I don’t know. Where did you take him last time?” 

“Last time was a trial date. This one’s a real one. I can’t get away with another sing-a-long,” he said going into his closet for his suit. 

“I know you want to make an impression, but this isn’t exactly you. Didn’t you say something like he liked you despite his friends not having much faith in you? Are you sure this is the direction you want to take this date? I mean it’s not exactly something you can repeat.” 

“Dad, I know what I’m doing. This is what he likes,” he said assuredly. 

* * *

“Rachel, I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Kurt stopped Blaine’s sister in the hallways. Her jaw dropped that he’d spoken to her in school. 

“Really? What for?” she asked tentatively. 

“I was wondering if you knew where your brother was taking me on Friday. He hasn’t told me anything; he wants to keep it a surprise, but I need to know what I should wear!” 

“Oh. He hasn’t told me anything, but I'm sure what you usually wear will look fine. He dresses nice when he’s out of uniform, but he doesn’t wear a tux unless he’s going to a funeral or a wedding…Skinny jeans! You should wear skinny jeans.” 

“Thanks, Rache,” he smiled. His phone started ringing. He saw it was his brother and answered quickly. “Finn, hey, how are you?” 

“Oh, it’s Finn? Tell him I say hi,” Rachel jumped. Kurt didn’t understand how close they were, but nodded. 

“Rachel says hi by the way.” 

“Tell her I say hi. Ask her how she is,” Finn said surprising him. 

“Um, okay… Rachel, how are you?” 

“I’m fine, how is he?” 

“Uh, do you two want to talk?” Kurt said offering his phone to Rachel. She took it eagerly. She took a step away as she had a whole conversation about their respective days. Kurt felt strange that he clearly missed when they first started talking. He would have a lot to discuss the next time he saw Finn. 

“Here you go,” Rachel said giving it back to Kurt. She said goodbye and almost skipped away. Kurt looked at her curiously. His tone on the phone exuded curiosity. 

“What was _that_?” 

“Oh yeah, um, Rachel and I started talking. It doesn’t bother you, does it?” 

“Why would it bother me?” Kurt’s voice got high as he became defensive. He tried laughing which didn’t help. “I’m just confused why you didn’t tell me and how I didn’t know all this time that something was going on between you two.” 

“It’s not like she’s my girlfriend…yet,” Finn included as an afterthought. “We kissed once, but it hasn’t happened again since—” 

“You kissed?! That is a big deal! I’m so upset you didn’t tell me!” 

“Can I just tell you what I wanted to tell you, and you give me hell later?” Finn asked but didn’t wait for an answer. “The doctor said I can go home for the weekend!” 

“That’s great news!” 

“It’s super strange because I don’t even remember what a ‘weekend’ really feels like. I don’t know what I’m even going to do.” 

“Finn that’s the best! We can hang out together. Just not tonight because I have that date,” he said very quickly. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you. I got to talk to mom now,” Finn said. Kurt hung up and walked into the courtyard where Rachel was serving under Quinn. 

“Hey Quinn, you look very happy. Did I miss something?” 

“No, I’m just excited about tonight,” she said mischievously. She crossed her legs and winked at the girls sitting in order of importance around her. 

“What’s tonight?” Kurt asked. 

“Seriously Kurt, you think you of all people would pay attention to invites in the mail,” Santana smirked on Quinn’s right side. Brittany nodded in agreement. 

“That’s tonight? Oh, I’m sorry Quinn. I can’t go.” 

“What do you mean you can’t go?” 

“Tonight is date night with Blaine. I can’t skip it again.” 

“Yes, you can. What’s more important to you?” 

“Quinn, you know you’re important, but I have to actually go on a date with him if I want something to happen. Maybe I’ll drop by after. Don’t kill me okay?” he spoke before the bell rang, and he promptly left for class. Rachel sat on the farthest edge from Quinn. The blonde had a plan so she leaned forward and looked in her direction. 

“Did you get an invite Rachel?” Quinn said and squinted at Brittany. The other blonde was dumb at most things, but she helped make the list so she knew it by heart. 

“You didn’t invite her,” Brittany answered. 

“Put her on the list,” Quinn responded curtly. Brittany nodded. Her eyes showed that she was mentally adding her to the list before writing on the paper in a pink crayon. “Dress well,” Quinn directed to Rachel, “It’s an important occasion.” 

* * *

At the rehab center, Finn was getting shut down by his mother who presented the news kindheartedly. 

“That doctor had no right to tell you that you could leave for a weekend without consulting me. I’ve talked to a bunch of other doctors, and they all say you’re not ready yet. Maybe a day out supervised by me and your brother, sure, but not a whole weekend. What if something were to go wrong? Can’t you understand that you need to stay a little longer?” 

“I’m fine, mom. This was some of the best news I heard in a while that actually got me excited! Plus, I have plans with Kurt and Rachel.” 

“A few more weeks at least, that’s all I ask. It’s the right thing to do,” Carole said hugging him and praying he understood that she knew better. 

* * *

Kurt went through a million different tops before he settled on something flattering and looked good with jeans. It seemed to be completely wrong when he went to get the door and Blaine was wearing a sports jacket and a bouquet of roses. 

“Hey,” he smiled and took them pleasantly. “These are beautiful. Thank you! should probably get dressed,” he looked down at what he was wearing. 

“You look amazing,” Blaine said following him in. Kurt put the flowers in water for later 

“Wait here,” he smiled closing the door halfway behind him. “So, what are we doing tonight that you’re dressed up for?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blaine teased as Carole came through the front door. 

“Blaine, what a surprise. What are you doing here?” she kissed his cheek. 

“I’m going on a date with Kurt. He’s getting changed right now.” 

“I see it must be something special for you to look so dashing.” 

Kurt must have done the fastest change ever because he came out before Blaine could answer in Paul Smith Slim Water Print Trousers, Zara Black Velvet Blazer, HUGO by Hugo Boss ‘Ero’ Collar Trim Shirt and his derby shoes. [Being alive] Blaine actually felt underdressed in his Moods of Norway Stein Tonning Check Suit Jacket, matching Flo Brushed Check Suit Pants and Allen Edmonds ‘Neumok’ Oxford shoes. [6x02 Dalton] 

“You look—,” Blaine was at a loss for words which was a good thing because he could ramble a lot. 

“Amazing? You said that already about the last thing I wore. You’ve got to expand that vocabulary of yours. Hi mom, bye mom—wait, where’s Finn? I thought he was coming.” 

“Not tonight Kurt, we’ll talk later,” she covered up, and he shook his head. He grabbed his date’s hand and headed to the door again. 

“You really won’t tell me where we’re going?” Kurt asked for the millionth time as they left the building. Blaine liked romance, but he wasn’t very good at it. Or at least he had some learning to do. As this was his first attempt at an unforgettable night, there were bound to a few issues. For example, the motorcycle in front of the hotel that Kurt believed was theirs. 

“Oh my gosh! I’ve never been on a motorcycle before! My mom would kill me if she found out. Heck my brother would kill _you_ for getting me on one. This is so adventurous. I didn’t think you’d be the Rough Rider sort. This is going to be so cool!” he said sitting on it and testing the handle. Blaine didn’t know how to break it to him once Kurt was on a roll. His voice got higher and breathier. 

“Um, Kurt that’s not…” he angled his head toward the car he’d hired to take them to and from the restaurant. Slowly Kurt understood and shakily got off the bike. 

“This outfit wasn’t meant to be on a motorcycle anyway,” Kurt sighed as Blaine got the door. Once they were settled, the driver took off. 

**_Spotted on the steps of the Palace: Cinderella stepping onto a pumpkin instead of his carriage. Lucky for Lonely Boy, there's more than one fable filling our inbox._**

* * *

Rachel packed for the evening psyching herself in the mirror for whatever was to come. She stared herself dead in the eye until she believed she could actually handle this. All she needed was one good night and everything would fall into place. She could become anything she wanted to be. She smiled finally ready to go and kissed her dad as she went out the door. 

The Fabray suite was just like she remembered but better. There were waiters with trays walking around to feed the ten girls that were there. Some people were getting facials while others got pedicures done by professionals. Rachel had to remind herself that this was not an actual salon but a sleepover. It was nothing like she’d imagined it to be. She gave her pink sleeping bag to the maid like it was a rash. 

“Rachel you made it! Now the fun begins,” Quinn said stalking towards her. 

_Here's an inside tip, Little R: the faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute._

* * *

Blaine should have looked into what would be on the menu in a place like this. Instead, he went through every item trying to translate the French into the English. He was more of an Italian foodie, but Kurt seemed the Parisian type. Once he’d ordered, Kurt—adhering to Blaine’s belief—ordered in perfect French, and while this was novel to him, he recognized it wasn’t such a novelty to Kurt. In actuality, his date looked bored, which was not good at all. 

“Was this a bad idea? You can tell me and I won’t be insulted,” Blaine asked him pitifully. Kurt looked at him debating internally whether to be honest or kind. 

“Really, it’s just I’ve done this all before, a lot actually.” 

“Gone out to dinner?” 

“At places like this—I don’t know I guess I kind of hoped we’d be doing something cheesy or fun like the sing-a-long,” Kurt said awkwardly hoping the other boy wouldn’t take it wrong. 

“You really liked that idea? I would have taken you there, but I thought because you were used to this…” Blaine saw the look on his face, and his father’s advice clicked. “What were your words ‘cheesy and fun’? Alright let’s do it,” he said taking his date’s hand. Kurt looked like him like he was a madman because he truly looked like one with a shine in his eye. 

**_Spotted fleeing dessert: K and Lonely Boy. Lighter than air and heading downtown._**

* * *

Quinn decided to give Rachel a makeover in sex. The complete opposite of her. It was bound to make her uncomfortable and that was only the first stage in a very entertaining night. Although Rachel had arrived in a Juicy Couture Lurex Terry Stripe puff sleeve zip hoodie and bottom with a pink American Apparel headband. [hairography] After getting her to try on a dozen or more outfits, all progressively sexier. She’d done her work in making Rachel slutty. She had her in a tightfitting black bodice with a halter strap and a sweetheart cut. [hairography] She had her seated in a chair while makeup was added to her face that made her farther from her actual age and the youthful face she had. 

“You will come out a new woman by the end of this,” she said taking a couple glasses off the table and handing one to the girl, who was presently getting her brows done. “So, tell me what’s going on between you and Finn?” 

“Um nothing—OW!” Rachel yelped as the beautician yanked at her brows. 

“Really? Because I hear different. I’m sure Gossip Girl is digging for a story, but you know it’s not news unless you tell me. You know I used to hold a torch for Finn?” 

“No! I didn’t. You seem so happy with Nate.” 

“Oh, I am,” she responded resolutely, “I’m just curious about your loyalty R. If I told you, I don’t want anyone going after the boy I had a crush on when I was little, then what would you do exactly?” 

“Quinn, you know I’m on your side. I want us to be friends—” 

“So?” Quinn wanted to hear her say it. She had Santana hit the camera on. 

“I didn’t answer the question,” she admitted, looking down. “I guess I’d pick you over Finn,” she said after a moment. “He’s great and all, but our friendship is more important.” Quinn nodded and raised her brow like she wanted more. “I don’t want to be a loser, and with you, I can meet guys even better than Finn.” The blonde approved and smiled. 

“It’s time we play Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle!” 

“I don’t know what that game is. Is it like a mixture of both?” 

“Exactly yes, the Berry is so smart,” Santana mocked. “It goes like this: first person spins the bottle whoever it lands on can pick if it’s a truth or a dare. If it’s truth you have to answer whatever question they ask you and the norm is to ask something about yourself. ‘Does my dress make me look fat?’ ‘Did you ever have a dream about me?’ If it’s dare, they choose a dare, and if they can’t think of anything that hasn’t ever been done in the circle, you have to kiss them on the lips for at least 30 seconds.” 

“Sounds fun, but I haven’t played before so how will I know—?” 

“Okay, let’s play!” Quinn cut her off. 

* * *

Quinn laughed when Santana got Brittany because she’d been playing this game with them long enough to know when they landed on each other they always picked dare so they’d have an excuse to kiss. On Rachel’s turn, she dared Brittany to eat a bag of marshmallows and while Quinn disapproved, the girl was all for it. Santana almost barfed watching her do it. 

* * *

“You trust me?” Blaine extended his hand. 

“What?” Kurt asked dumbfounded. 

“I said do you trust me?” he emphasized. Kurt couldn’t believe he was saying yes to this. He should have known the most well-groomed guys always have the most surprises. Something about him made him trust him even when his reputation was put on the line. “On the count of three you run…one…two…THREE!” he yelled, and the two fled the scene of their crime. 

It wasn’t much of a crime just something a bit heart-pounding that Blaine had always wanted to try but needed someone worthy to do it with. They picked up chalk at the nearest corner store that sold a rainbow box of eight. From outside the store on, they marked their path in hearts, initials and loops, giggling childishly in a game of cat and mouse, which for the most part meant Kurt chased him. The edgiest moment came when Blaine convinced him to draw a garden scene just behind a rookie cop who had absolutely no idea what was going on behind him. Blaine distracted him, and when he was done, he made a couple hand signals and they walked away. He tried to calm him, but on three, they ran howling through the city streets. 

* * *

Quinn kept her eye on Rachel since the first time her friends laughed with, instead of at, the Hobbit’s sister. No one particularly liked her, but she’d surprised them with how well-adjusted she’d become. She even sang. Her rendition of ‘Taking Chances’ blew them all away. Quinn eyed her curiously and hating to be outdone by nobodies, who didn’t belong in the first place, tapped Santana on the arm. 

“Song time?” she asked. 

“Song time,” she agreed. They stood. Santana grabbed Brittany’s arm and dragged her to the stage that Rachel had been standing on. The short brunette moved to the side self-consciously, her moment obviously taken away a little early. They didn’t say anything when they got into position because they captured everyone’s attention easily. Quinn’s closest minions started their choreographed routine to ‘I Say a Little Prayer’. When it was over, her guests clapped wildly. Rachel clapped earnestly. 

“That was really, really good Quinn.” 

“I know. Rachel, you’ve been getting lucky and haven’t gotten picked for a dare yet so I’m going to change the rules for you. Do one dare and you’re immune the rest of the night.” 

“Okay, but can I ask what is it?” 

“I’m not going to tell you. It’s do or die, R.” 

“I’ll do it,” she said getting looks from the crowd. Santana gave her a pitiful stare knowing this wouldn’t be fun for her, but some great fun to watch. 

“I dare you…to…check yourself for one night into Finn’s rehab center.” 

“I can’t do that. That’s crazy.” 

“Not that crazy, Rachel. You don’t have to hurt yourself, but I want them to believe you’ve got something wrong with you, something that will let you into a room. You’ll be fine. You can walk out twenty minutes after and everything. You might even see Finn and get to tell him ‘hi’ from me.” 

“I don’t know...” 

“Do you want to play or do you want to go home?” she solidified her ultimatum.


	13. Episode Five, Chapter 2

The whole idea was irrational, but Rachel always thought of herself as an actress. If she wanted to live the life she knew she was meant to live, and not the one she’d been living in Brooklyn, she needed to get in close with Quinn. There was no way she’d be able to turn her down if she passed this impossible test. Rachel glanced at all the judging faces around her. No one thought she’d do it, but they didn’t know her. She was a star of the stage, and she was going to prove them wrong. 

Not thirty minutes later, they’d all arrived in front of the center. Quinn stood still and confident in her bright blue Yoana Baraschi Love Story Trench Coat over a white dress, knee-high boots and a red kerchief around her neck. [Stereo Hearts] She knew Rachel couldn’t crack it. Rachel tossed her straightened hair and nervously adjusted the bottom of her dress. If she was going to do this, she’d need to be a hot mess. She wiped off her red lipstick with the back of her hand and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. She stalked into the center and stumbled towards the nurse at the reception desk. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Ma’be if ya had sum pills I be peachy,” she drawled falling over the desk. 

“Are you okay, miss?” the woman asked and came around to the front of the desk. Rachel started crying immediately and grabbed tissues from the desk to destroy her mascara. “Ihave a problem,” she sobbed. The nurse took a step away to call someone but to cement her condition Rachel made a bold move. She held onto the front of the nurse’s scrubs and pulled urgently. “Anything you have I need something to make me forget the pain…Anything!” she yelled at her, and a few minutes later, the poor nurse named Penny brought her to a room. Because the doctor for treatment wasn’t in yet, she’d get checked on first thing in the morning. 

After Penny had given her pajamas for the night and closed the door, Rachel texted Quinn. _‘Done, now what’s next?’_ Rachel wiped her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her young face didn’t belong in that super sexy black halter dress, but if it was the cost, she could pay it. She waited twenty minutes, but Quinn didn’t text back, and she suddenly understood the trick. She could’ve cried for real on the comfy bed but decided she wouldn’t let her win. She snuck out of the room looking in both directions before running to the elevator and taking it up two floors to Finn’s room. 

She knocked because it was a boy’s room and you could never be too sure, but he was only playing Super Mario Bros. Assuming it was his brother he yelled for Kurt to come in so he wouldn’t need to pause level 30. When he looked quick to the door, his jaw dropped, and he got hit by the green turtle shell. 

“Hi,” Rachel said stepping closer. 

“Rachel, what are you doing here?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she looked down dejectedly. 

His puzzled expression reflected his inner debate on whether to ask her about it or not. He decided not to, which, with Rachel, was the exact wrong thing. She eventually looked up and immediately began retelling him about her night. 

“You came here on a dare? Rachel, you don’t need to be one of them. I like you the way you are. The dress is nice, and it caught my attention, but I like you just the way you are.” 

“That’s very sweet. I like you too… I want to be their friend, but I know who I am. I’m not going to change myself, but I’m tired of being on the outside. Will you help me?” 

“I guess. What can I do for you?” 

“Be my date.” 

“For what?” he asked cautiously. 

“They’re going to some club at the end of the night, and it’ll bother Quinn to no end if she sees me with you.” 

“Why would it bother her?” he asked curiously. 

“She told me that she used to like you, and I might have said some things to her—I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean any of it! I promise.” She paused as she smiled to herself shyly, “I think you’re exactly right for me.” 

He gave his signature goofy half-smile then took his jacket off the wall. 

“We have to be really quiet if you want to get out of here. Let’s go!” She beamed and took his arm as they ran down the staircase and left through the service entrance. 

* * *

When Blaine and Kurt finally stopped laughing, they were in front of a 24-hour candy shop. Blaine gestured with his thumb, and Kurt shrugged. The shorter boy smiled and took his date’s waist and led him inside. The place was a full malt shop and candy store. Blaine broke away from his date to check out the rock candy and pixie sticks. Kurt smiled completely understanding who Blaine was. A person’s candy preference told you a lot about them. Kurt liked licorice sticks and got a bag filled with those before spotting the candy apples. When he next found Blaine, he was running on a sugar high already. 

“Kurt! I’ve been looking for you!” he yelled with a ton of boxes and plastic bags in his hands. “Have you tried the pixie sticks? They have them in every flavor!” 

“Are you eating it before you buy it? 

“I wanted to make sure I liked it,” he answered simply and handed him a stick. 

“Blaine, this is straight sugar,” he looked at it and handed it back. 

“So? I love sugar! I’m going to pay. Do you want anything?” he asked. 

“I got some licorice,” he said. His eye wandered to the candy apples. 

“Do you want one of those?” 

“No, no I’m fine.” 

“Let me get it for you! We didn’t eat dinner. The least I could do is feed you!” 

“Sugar. You want to feed me sugar?” 

“There’s a fruit under that red stuff,” Blaine’s eyes were shiny, and Kurt couldn’t help staring into his hazel eyes for an extra few seconds. He was the most adorable creature, and now he was sillier and twice as cute. He nodded and the clerk rang up all the candy. Kurt was sure he’d regret buying it all later. Blaine wasn’t scared to touch him more once they left, either nuzzling into the side of his neck or squeezing him close. While Kurt didn’t display his affections the same way, he secretly loved the way he made him feel. 

Suddenly feeling a vibration, he pulled away from Kurt so he could answer his phone. 

“It’s my dad, that’s strange. Hey Dad! ...Huh, no it’s just me and Kurt…Really? Okay sure, I’ll tell him.” 

“What’s that about?” 

“I think your brother’s missing. He left the center. They’re looking for him, but he won’t answer his phone. Your mom called my dad to get in touch with you so it’s serious. You have any idea where we can start looking?” 

“No. Let me call him. Finn wouldn’t answer if our mom was calling,” Kurt said taking out his phone and dialing his brother. 

* * *

The club that Quinn and her girls went had a line out front that stretched a whole Manhattan block so Rachel would need to think of more interesting ways to get in. She dragged Finn to the back entrance where he put on a waiter vest and blocked her with his body until they’d made it inside. She couldn’t help but smile and think it wasn’t that hard. 

“Do you want a drink?” he asked her. She nodded, and he went to the bar. 

Kurt had gotten him a fake ID back when he went clubbing a lot just so he could get in and drive him home at the end of the night. Now he actually planned to get something. He ordered two vodka sodas and took them to Rachel. He should have guessed she’d move. She was smiling at Quinn acting like nothing was wrong. Finn was smart enough to know the atmosphere would change when he got there. 

“Hey Rache!” he said bringing her the drink. 

“Finn, what are you doing out?” Quinn asked baffled. 

“Rachel told me how you sent her in to jail break me. That was really nice of you, Quinn! Now she and I get to hang out. I wanted to take her someplace for a while now, and this club is pretty nice.” 

Santana snickered, and Quinn gave her a death stare. 

“Well as long as you have fun,” she said. 

Rachel took her drink and clinked her glass with Finn. They both sat down on the couch and forgot the world around them. The blonde thought of everything she’d done to make the night worse for Rachel, and the whole thing backfired. However, the night was still young. 

* * *

Kurt found out where his brother was, and though he didn’t want to interrupt him on his first date with a girl in a while, he needed to get him back to the center before his mother popped a vein. Blaine felt awe as Kurt escorted him into a club. The boy walked right past the line, said his name, and the velvet bar, which Blaine never believed he’d get through, rose up just like that. He had to keep his focus though because for some strange reason his sister was at this club too when she should have been at a sleepover. Even though Kurt was Finn’s brother, Blaine was his sister, and he needed to vet him before they went to a club together. 

Kurt found his friends quickly, and from there, he tapped Blaine’s shoulder and pointed to where the couple were drinking and obviously flirting. 

“Don’t hurt my brother. He’s not bad. I promise.” 

“I’ll try not to,” Blaine said defensively going down to see what was going on between them. “Rachel,” he said loudly when he was close enough for her to hear him. 

“Oh hey, you got here fast,” she said slurring her words. 

“Are you drunk? I thought you were going to a sleepover. Dad would freak out if he knew you were here!” 

“He’s not going to find out because you’re not going to tell him,” she said conspiratorially getting closer to Blaine’s face. He could smell the liquor on her breath. 

“You’re done drinking, and you’re coming home with me right now.” 

“Please I don’t want to yet,” she said holding onto her brother’s shirt. 

“Well now, I know you’re a clingy drunk. Look, you’re done for the night at this point. You wouldn’t even remember your date tomorrow so it’s a waste. Finn is going back too.” She pouted and complained that he was no fun. On the other side of the room, Kurt was arguing with Quinn for inviting Finn and Rachel to the club. 

“It was their choice. I left Rachel at the center with Finn. She wanted to rub it in my face by coming here.” 

“What was she doing there in the first place?” 

“I dared her to go.” 

“Quinn…” he rubbed his temples. “Your Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle is intense. She’s—you can’t do that with her. She’s Blaine’s sister. I don’t want you ruining her life.” 

“No confidence in me, I see. She’s a smart girl. I didn’t force her to do anything.” 

“I’m calling the night off.” 

Rachel ran over drunkenly squealing, “Blaine’s letting me continue the sleepover.” 

“Wait, what?” he looked to the boy, who’d gotten tired out by his sister. 

“Will you look at that? Let’s get out of here. What do you say girls?” Santana swung her bag like a weapon onto her arm and air-kissed Kurt mockingly. He shook his head silently raging. Brittany hugged and kissed him, which he took better, but once they were gone, he turned to Blaine. 

_Spotted: Big brother to the not-quite rescue, too bad no one told him you can’t save a damsel if she loves her distress._

“What was that?” Kurt asked him upset. 

“She said she’d be okay, and I couldn’t be the bad brother. I'm never the bad guy. Let’s just go,” he said walking out, knowing he’d lost the battle. Blaine talked to Finn about his sister the whole way out and decided Rachel could do worse. Kurt planned to just go with his brother, but Blaine didn’t want for their night to be over yet. 

He hung back while Kurt talked to Finn about him leaving the center. Everything looked okay to him. Kurt wrapped his arms around his brother hugging him and then play fighting him. Blaine took it as his chance to catch up and walk alongside. 

* * *

_This just in- “Truth or Dare” has gone into overtime. Looks like no one told little R that you don’t beat a Fabray at their own game._

Rachel sobered up when her next dare came along. Obviously, her breaking out of the rehab center with Finn kind of null and voided the verbal contract with Quinn for no more dares. The blonde wanted to push her to her absolute limit. Judy Fabray’s storeroom in the Warehouse District had hundreds of pieces of furniture. She wrapped a ribbon around Rachel’s eyes and told her to find a pure crystal tea set on the other side. 

“You can’t be serious. This has to be like finding a needle in a haystack.” 

“It’s not. We don’t keep many pieces like that in here so you’ll only find one. If you can find it and bring it back, you win. You’re like a mouse in a maze. If they can do it, then you can.” 

“We’ll be right here Berry-face, and trust me, if you can pull this off, you’ll have cred with me for life,” Santana smiled bitterly. “Good luck, and remember no cheating.” 

Rachel mashed her lips together wondering how she was going to manage to do this but knew she had to; she couldn’t let them win when she got this far. She checked her balance. Now that she was being given one final task, her body had expelled the toxins and was doing its best to keep her steady on her feet. They sat on the sofa for the first few minutes watching her go blindly before Quinn got bored. She rang the quiet alarm that alerted the police and had Brittany switch off the lights. Rachel, of course, wouldn’t be able to tell the difference until it was too late and she was too deep in to find her way out. 

“Will she be okay down here?” Brittany asked Quinn worriedly. The warehouse floor looked like a giant Sam’s Club or Costco, and she might not be able to backtrack. 

“She’ll be fine. The cops are coming for God’s sake,” she said and had to reassure Brittany some more before she agreed to leave the girl in the dark with a blindfold walking around like blind woman through an impossible maze of living rooms and dining sets. 

* * *

There should have been no way in Quinn’s book that she not end up in a messy situation with her dad and the cops. She went to sleep that night sure that she’d gotten rid of her little Rachel problem. Except she wasn’t. After all the girls had fallen asleep comfortable in the fancy beds that Quinn had her catering people set up in place of the living room furniture, she woke up to the sound of the elevator to the suite opening. She peeled off her eye mask in shock when she made out Rachel’s lean frame against the bright light. 

“What are you—?” 

“Coming to say goodnight—I won’t forget everything I’ve learned.” 

“Well, you’re tough. I’ll give you that. Very impressive, maybe you deserve to be here.” 

“I know I’m worth it, but I’m not staying. I’m going home now. I’ll see you Monday on the steps.” 

“I guess so,” Quinn was awestruck. Somehow Rachel had done it so maybe she did mean what she told her. She deserved to be one of them. They would wait and see. She could always change her mind, but at least for tonight she’d lost to Rachel. Who knew that she would be a force to reckon with? 

**_Word is Rachel Berry Corcoran-Anderson killed at Quinn Fabray’s sleepover. It was a debut the likes of which haven’t been seen since Quinn herself._**

* * *

“I’m glad I didn’t punch your brother. He was actually a nice guy,” Blaine said before taking another bite of his falafel that was bigger than his mouth. The two had skipped on the expensive dinner but wouldn’t last much longer on adrenaline and candy. Blaine couldn’t have Kurt starve on their first full date night, even when Kurt told him more than once he wasn’t hungry. For a guy their age, there was no such thing. 

“I’m glad you didn’t either,” he said licking his fingers of the white sauce that no one really knows what they put in and wiped his hands on the napkin. “I would have rather been doing something fun the whole time, then dealing with family stuff, but it looks like we can’t have a completely normal date.” 

“I’d say tonight was fairly normal: missing brother, drinking sister, buying candy, drawing with chalk, not eating dinner until after 11…” Blaine thought of making a wisecrack, but he couldn’t think of anything, and the two just laughed at each other and the entire thing. 

“I wish I met you sooner Blaine,” Kurt said and instantly regretted his honesty. 

“I wish I had gotten off my butt sooner. I thought you would never notice me. I hoped one day you would, and this year, you did, and it changed everything. Even though it’s been rough, I’ve loved _every_ minute I’ve gotten to spend with you. No impression of you in my head compares to the reality. I could get used to your surprises.” 

Kurt wished he met Blaine years ago when he first went so far off course. Blaine could have brought him back from sea. Hopefully now, he could be his anchor to the place he was in now. He could easily see himself enjoying living his life. Blaine was a light, and he didn’t want to lose him. 

Blaine could sense the intense gaze Kurt was giving him, and he knew he may only get so many chances in life to kiss someone as perfect as the boy in front of him. He felt something move inside of him; his whole body shook with a need to kiss pink lips. If he let this moment pass, he would never forgive himself. The lighter than the sky, bright blue eyes looking back at him made him weak. He leaned in close and connected their lips. After a beat, Kurt put his hand on his cheek, and it felt like forever before they pulled away. Blaine’s eyes shot open to watch Kurt, who opened his eyes slowly like he was in a beautiful dream and waking up. Kurt had never been kissed like that. The other boy never kissed before so the whole feeling was magic. That was the kiss he always dreamt would be his first. 

It was a dream he needed to have repeated all over again. He pressed his lips again to his. Kissing Kurt’s smile made him smile and swoon and spin the boy in his arms. Kurt couldn't care less who was watching because he’d never been this happy. Blaine tasted like ambrosia and looked like a god. On the next kiss, Kurt added a tease of his tongue and recognized the distinct flavor of cherry-flavored sugar. Blaine tasted like himself with heaps of flavored sugar he guzzled down before. The smaller boy would have pulled away and taken his hand to continue their date, but Kurt wanted to stay where they were forever. After their third kiss, and infinite minute, he let go and beamed like schoolboy. Blaine smiled wryly and took his hand like he wanted, taking him across the street to their next destination. 

**_If Quinn’s got to watch her back, Kurt needs to keep an eye on his heart. We hear it may have been stolen by Lonely Boy. Putting out an A.P.B,. Gossip Girl._**


	14. Episode Six, Chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

_Spotted: K and Lonely Boy, macking in the Meatpacking. Opposites do attract, but for how long? XOXO Gossip Girl_

**_Long ago when European royals grew bored with palace balls, they took a page from the peons and added some pageantry. Couture and canapé are just another Saturday night until you add a mask. But preparing for a ball is an event in itself. Which is why queens invented handmaidens._**

Rachel hadn’t fully made it into Queen Q’s court. She realized this Monday after eating her breakfast on the steps with the girls. Quinn pulled her aside to quickly remind her that she would be picking up the costumes the girls wanted to wear at the costume party titled ‘Theatricality’ on Saturday night. 

“I didn’t think I’d be a runner anymore. I thought I was one of you. I clearly proved myself at the sleepover.” 

“You did, but you’re still in training so to speak. Just get the dresses, will you R?” Quinn had a juicy way of telling someone bad news. She couldn’t quite wrap her mind around what Quinn said. Rachel left baffled and she had only five minutes after school to tell Blaine where she’d be for the next few hours. 

“You’re still their—” 

“Say it, you can say it I’m still Quinn’s lapdog!” Rachel moaned aloud dramatically. “If you had any idea what they did…” she trailed off before she told her brother about the deal she had to make with a rather slimy security guard, who caught her in Judy’s warehouse. “It’ll all be worth it when they invite me to ‘Theatricality’.” 

“You’re going to that? It’s going to be a complete disaster. All those Upper East Siders trying to be all misunderstood and eccentric,” Blaine mocked. He could already picture it in his head and it was nothing he wanted to be a part of. “They want to bring out their inner Lady Gaga, but it isn’t going to work. And look, I’m more of a Katy Perry anyway.” 

“You really don’t want to go? Blaine, this is bigger than Night of Neglect, okay? This is _the_ party to go to. Kurt’s going if Quinn’s going. I’m doing errands so I can go. You can’t blow this off like other parties; this could be your coming out!” 

“I already came out,” he smiled smartly that she handed him the perfect retort. 

“You’re not funny,” she said dismissively. She grabbed her bag off the floor and picked up her chin superiorly, the way she often did when she didn’t want to admit she was defeated. 

* * *

Burt didn’t know details. He only understood that she was helping one of her friends. It seemed a lot more work than usual. Four days straight, she worked like a mad woman and barely spent any time inside the house. He was concerned if she got any of her school work done. While she was in the middle of counting small boxes of rings she’d picked up at the jewelers, he asked her about it. 

“You seem a little overworked. What kind of help does your friend need?” 

“Dad! I’m going to forget what I just counted, please give me a minute,” she said not looking up and repeating the number twenty-six in her head. She looked like a mad woman dressed in her pale pink Marc Jacobs beaded heart and arrow cardigan and matching Marc by Marc Jacobs bow ankle strap flats with her navy-blue H&M Button skirt. [Promos season 1] 

“What’s all the fuss about?” Burt asked her brother when he walked into the kitchen. 

“She’s acting as Quinn’s lapdog for ‘Theatricality’ not even knowing if she’ll get an invite to go herself,” he said spreading his hands out jokingly before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He was wearing a Paul Smith Jacquard Sportshirt with a grey pullover sweater with red trim that matched his bright pants. [Whitney Houston ep] 

“I am going to go!” Rachel hollered, scaring Blaine the littlest bit so he had to clean his mouth with a napkin. 

“What is this ‘Theatricality’? Is this a party?” 

“It is, but it’s not like the usual ones these people go to. This one involves costumes and I mean wild costumes. It started as masquerade ball, but then that got boring so they changed it. It’s an ode to Lady Gaga, the more outlandish the better.” Burt looked a bit horrified. 

“And you want to go to this? Who will you even know there?” 

“My friends,” Rachel answered matter-of-factly. 

“She means her ‘new’ friends, who I don’t think are the best influences, but I’m just an older brother, so what do I know?” he smiled and shrugged his shoulder leaving Burt to deal with her. As he walked into his room with his juice, his ringtone played. He raced over and answered without a second look. 

“Kurt?” he asked before he could stop himself. Luckily, he was right. 

“Hey Blaine, I—I was kind of hoping I could—I’m not sure if you’re busy tonight,” Kurt said this as a statement rather than a question and groaned internallly. _Way to go, Kurt!_

“You want to go out?” Blaine asked him. 

“No! I mean, technically yes. How do you feel about ‘Theatricality’?” 

“The costume party?” 

“Well, there’s kind of more to it. It’s a bit last minute so I understand if you can’t make it. I wasn’t going to go, but then I got talked into it.” 

“Sure, for the moment, I don’t have plans. I don’t know what I’m going to wear.” 

“My costume is a surprise, but I’ll let you know it’s straight out of ‘Bad Romance’ I might actually be singing that tonight. The girls are forcing me.” 

“I can’t wait to hear it then. I’ve got to get started. Hopefully Rachel can help me sew something together.” Kurt gave him the details about where to go to pick him up and smiled into the phone as he hung up. He slowly drifted back into his world where Quinn was trying on shoes in front of his mirror in her pink Anthropologie Atwitter dress with a light pink cardigan. [Promos season 1] 

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

“I can’t believe I did that!” Kurt gushed. He’d gotten hot and sweaty, his two least favorite physical states. 

“What’s the big deal? You like the shrub. I thought you were official.” 

“We kissed, and it was amazing, but I wouldn’t call him my boyfriend yet. You know how lucky, or unlucky, I am with those. I really don’t want to screw this up,” his face pinched into one of sadness, and Quinn jumped on the bed on her stomach and crossed her ankles. He felt sad, but clearly, she was in a much lighter mood than he was used to seeing her. 

“What’s got you so cheerful?” Kurt asked. Quinn smiled mischievously at his inquiry. 

“I’m planning something for Sam tonight that hopefully he’ll like. A hunt that will lead him to some colorfully dressed characters before he finds me at the end of the night.” 

“That sounds fun. He’ll like that.” 

“You think?” she asked seriously. 

“Of course, he loves you. Why wouldn’t he?” Kurt answered. 

“I want you to be one of the characters too. The last one before he finds me. Would you do that for me?” 

“You want me to be a part of your magical night with Sam? Am I hearing right? How do you not want me a million miles away so I can’t ruin it?” 

“You won’t ruin it. You’ll make it better. I trust you, Kurt. Say you will, please,” she begged, and when she begged, Kurt couldn’t deny her. He smiled and laughed and they went over their costume plans again. 

* * *

Someone in Blaine’s life had disappeared a year ago, well not vanished like _Gone Girl_ and presumed dead, but disappeared. It wasn’t the same as the boy who changed schools. This one was his friend; someone who’d always been a part of his life until her parents moved to Ohio. She, of course, went with them, and unlike what she said she would do, she did not keep in touch. Today, though, she was calling his phone while standing outside his Brooklyn apartment with one roller luggage. 

“Hey Blaine, it’s Tina,” she spoke once the call was picked up. 

“Tina, hey, I know I saw your name on the call. What are you—I haven't talked to you in forever—how are you?” Blaine dropped onto his bed. He was going to start his hair routine, but a call from Tina took precedence. 

“I’m great, but I’m also tired. Do you think you could get me some water and a place to rest my feet?” 

“Well, of course, I’d take care of you, but last I heard you were out-of-state.” 

“You’ve got some out of date information because I’m actually in Brooklyn right now.” 

“Tina, are you messing with me?” he asked excitedly before he heard a knocking on his front door that echoed through the phone call. “No way!” he yelled as he ran to the door opening it before his father could get to it. Burt looked stunned that he’d almost gotten his extended arm torn off with how fast Blaine ran. When he opened the door, Blaine started actually screaming. 

“Am I good at surprises or what?” she radiated proudly. He hugged her tightly. She’d changed her style of dress since the last time he’d seen her. She had blue highlights and beanies before, but she was still the same Tina now with a gothic bride look in a Lip Service Lace Blouse with arm straps and matching cream skirt with Lip Service Like Clockwork waist cincher and Fluevog Zaza heels. [Never Been Kissed] Suddenly his glee died out and Tina knew why. 

“You haven’t called in a year Tay Tay. Why would you do that?” his voice peeped out like a mouse. 

“Can we talk inside, Bling Bling?” 

* * *

Sam had been antsy since he’d checked on his money. The only reason he wasn’t so bummed about his performance in school was because of it. The only reason he listened to what his family wanted him to do was because of it. He’d spent the last week freaking out about it, and when he called the bank again, suddenly it was all back like nothing ever happened. He had to call Puck to make sure he wasn’t crazy. It had been missing the day he’d looked at it. 

He never thought his father was a bad guy. Sandy was not the most well-liked guy in the city and even among his friends’ parents, but he wasn’t “bad.” There should have be nothing to worry about. Except there was. His dad was also acting strange around the house, especially the closer it came to ‘Theatricality,’ which just so happened to be the same night as Judy Fabray’s dinner party. His father was clearly nervous about something. 

Sam didn’t understand the world of business. He tried, but it didn’t make much sense to him. He knew his dad was good at it though. His mother’s family had taken Sandy in and treated them like one of their own because he was good at what he did and made sure that family dollar was worth something. He couldn’t ask his father about it. He just wanted to know for sure if something bad was going on. He enlisted Puck to help him out. Puck might have been a jerk about a lot of things, but he held a certain loyalty to those he cared about. 

“What do expect to find snooping in your dad’s office?” 

“Puck, be quiet I told you to guard the door. That’s all I want you to do,” Sam said in his best Tom Cruise impression. His friend now understood why he’d dressed all in black and got upset with him for coming over with a red sweater—he was imagining they were in Mission Impossible. Sam filtered through some of the papers in his office not looking too close at any. 

“Hurry, I think I see someone,” Puck called out and watched Sam immediately hide under the desk. He laughed. “I was just kidding man, keep looking.” 

“This is serious,” he said picking himself up. He looked through the drawers of the desk in front of him. One he couldn’t open. “This one needs a key,” he said. Puck left his post by the door to check. 

“I got this,” he said taking a lock pick from his back pocket. 

“How do you know how to use that thing?” Sam asked as his friend started his work. 

“My dad sometimes likes to keep the goodies from me: it explains why his 30-year Scotch is in his room, and not his wine cellar,” he said popping it open. “Whoa!” 

“What is it?” Sam asked pushing him to the side to see. There were thirty little packets of marijuana messily tossed among his receipts. 

“Your dad?” Puck asked him curiously. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t align the man with the contents of his desk. Sam couldn’t believe it either. The implication looked him in the face. It was more than that though. His father was either an addict or a dealer drug; there was too much there to explain otherwise. 


	15. Episode Six, Chapter 2

“I wanted to call you really I did, but I…alright, the truth is that I have feelings for you! It killed me not to admit them before I left, but I thought you’d hate me if I told you! I know you’ve only thought of yourself as gay and I understand it may be difficult for you to wrap your head around me being an option for you, but that’s the true reason I didn’t call because if I talked to you, I’d never get over you! It hurt being so close to you when I was here, and you not know, and to be treated like I was just a good friend when I desperately, _desperately_ wanted to be more. I thought it’d be better if you hated me because I never called, but I’ve had all year to think about it, and I’m not afraid of you turning me down now or later because I’m your friend, and I’m sick of being away from you. I’m sure we could pick up right where we left off!”

“Well not right where we left off… Look Tina, it means so much that you’re back and staying with your Jewish family, but I’m very much gay, and I’m sort of dating someone right now...Tina--you’re still my best friend. I wouldn’t have survived all the things I’ve gone through without you by my side. You’re an amazing friend and the strongest girl I know, but I—”

“Please don’t finish that! I feel like an idiot.”

“Tina!” he chided, holding her hands because she started to cry no matter how tough she dressed. She was very sensitive. “You’re not an idiot. We were just close for a really long time. I know who I am though Tina, and I’ll never be straight. I’m sorry if that hurts you. You know I would never hurt you on purpose.”

“I knew that this could be a possibility, but I was still hoping you’d have a different response,” she cried, and Blaine held her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “We’re still friends, right?”

“Yes! Of course, we are,” he sighed. 

“Well, at least it’s something, I don’t want to lose you. Do you think we can have fun like the old days? Maybe a movie or a walk down to the water, under the bridge.”

“Yeah, I’d love it, only not tonight...”

“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude. Your world kept turning when I left. You don’t have to change everything for me,” she looked truly dejected. Blaine made some quick decisions in his head.

“You know what? It’s only one night. It won’t be a big deal,” he said getting his phone off the bed and letting her go. “I’ll be back. Let me just go make a call…”

* * *

Kurt’s phone rang and he stopped playing with his headpiece for tonight and answered the call, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Blaine. I have some bad news. Look something came up, and I know you only told me an hour ago, but it’s a real thing. I promise I’m not doing this to get even or anything.”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine. No big deal,” he said. His entire face melting with the lie. 

“I really came around to the idea, but… we’ll do something else some other time,” he said. Tina called out for Blaine. “I’ve got to go, bye.”

“Bye,” Kurt said, but he hung up. He never thought he’d be on the receiving end of a last-minute cancellation. Now he knew how much it hurt. He frowned, trying to catch his emotions before they got out of control, and he’d have to do his makeup all over again. Who was calling Blaine’s name that took priority over him? He unlocked his phone, calling Quinn, of course, “I need a date for tonight.”

* * *

Quinn had Santana and Brittany start the search, even though the blonde wasn’t good for much in the way of finding last minute dates, but she did keep a list of available bachelors in the area. Santana thought it was impossible, but then again, she was just bitter.

“No one wants Kurt. You couldn’t find a last-minute date for him if you walked through every gay bar on the entire island.”

“He can find someone simply by walking down the street, so you can be stubborn all you want, but by tonight, Kurt better have a date for ‘Theatricality’ or it’ll be on your head!” she threatened before shoo-ing them both from her bedroom. In the time she spent talking with their hopeless cases, she missed a call from Sam. She ignored it, knowing she’ll check it out later. The next item on her agenda was getting the final goodies from Rachel, who’d been out all morning finishing up her third list of chores for tonight’s event. 

Rachel looked oddly hopeful after Quinn thanked her for saving the day.

“You seem in a good mood. I really thought I worked you too hard,” she said adjusting her golden locks of hair. 

“No, I enjoyed helping you, but I was thinking that tonight… you know…”

“The party? Did you think you could go? Oh no, I’m terribly sorry if that’s what you were thinking could happen. This really isn’t a test to get you invited or not, freshman just can’t go to this one, but trust me your time will come. I’m absolutely positive of it,” she smiled before moving on to deal with other things. Eventually, a downtrodden Rachel left the bedroom with nothing to gain from her weeklong effort. 

* * *

Kurt lay sprawled on his bed. After the emergency call to Quinn all he could do was wait, he didn’t want to go scope someone out when the one he really wanted was Blaine. Maybe he’d only been in it for the kiss. It’s always possible that one half of the kiss is more powerful than the other. Maybe Blaine didn’t feel a million sparks when they kissed. Kurt laughed when he saw his platform shoes on the other side of the room that had absolutely no purpose if he didn’t have a date. He couldn’t go alone! His mother came into the room with a dress on a hangar, which didn’t help his depression. 

“What are you doing on your bed? Don’t you have a party to get ready for?”

“I can’t go unless I have a date.”

“Is that a rule?” 

“No, it’s one I made for myself when I decided I’d go with Blaine, but now he can’t come.”

“So, you’re moping? I’m sure you’ll be fine. Can you at least tell me if this dress will be good for tonight?”

“Judy’s dinner party?” Kurt questioned with his eyes on a stain in the ceiling that you really had to stare at to see. He lifted his head for a second when Carole ‘Mmhm’-ed. “It’s nice. Are you going to wear the silver shoes from—?”

“The Vera Wang’s? I was going to, but I thought I’d just stick with the matching purple heels from—”

“From Louboutin, yeah I guess those would be nice too.”

“Wow, this must really have you down if you’re not fighting me on fashion choices.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, but that minute his phone buzzed with a text message. Some guy named Chandler Kiehl was asking him to ‘Theatricality.’ Chandler got his number from Santana. He quickly fact checked that he was actually his age and not a creeper by Googling him. He was cute so it wouldn’t be the worst date he ever went on. When Kurt looked up, Carole was gone, and he’d shaken out of his short funk. His phone hummed again, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the selfie Chandler had taken with an adorable puppy dog face.

* * *

At first Blaine thought that Tina’s luggage meant she planned to stay at their house for the night, but she really just wanted to make sure that his apartment was her first stop. After she calmed herself down, she rolled away to unpack at her aunt’s house before they hung out. Blaine closed the door behind her with a smile. His phone beeped the special noise for messages from Gossip Girl. He really didn’t care for this post.

**_Calling all White Knights! Why is it that friends of Kurt Hummel have to search for his suitor? Have fables fallen so out of fashion that the princesses have to do everything themselves? Call us old school but sometimes the fairy tale requires the knight to get off his ass and saddle up his steed! XOXO Gossip Girl_ **

He had a feeling he was going to have to learn the basic art of sewing, put his costume together and cancel on Tina, but one thing at a time, he still needed to pick up a wig…

* * *

Kurt checked himself in the mirror a few times looking back and forth making sure the lighting was perfect and his skin was perfectly toned. He’d just added his decal on his chin when there was a knock on the door. Kurt sent Finn out to get a costume for Theatricality. He’d been thrilled when Carole had finally agreed to bring Finn home for good just in time for the party. Kurt went to the door just in case it was any updates from him. It was not the person he was expecting.

“Sam, hi?”

“Hi Kurt, I’m sorry to drop in. I didn’t know where else to go. I think something’s wrong…Can we talk?”

“Um sure, why not?” Kurt breathed. He had a mini freeze attack but knew he could handle this. There was nothing between them so there was no reason not to let him in.

Sam had a lot to say so he made himself comfortable on the couch taking leftover muffins from the table and digging in. Sam ate when he was nervous about something, and Kurt knew this because Sam was a crazy health nut who spent hours in the gym working on his body, which was already perfect, but he tried not to think about it. Sam admitted flat out what he found in his dad’s office and how weird Sandy had been acting the last couple of days.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”

“Don’t you think it has to be bad though? I mean I never knew he did drugs,” he whispered the word. Unlike his friends, he didn’t get into drugs, and his mind was innocent. ‘Drugs’ was a dirty word frowned upon like porn. “I’m worried about him.”

“I don’t want to tell you to spy on him—that won’t help you; I would just talk to him about it. You’re concerned about him, and you’re old enough that he can’t keep everything from you. Let him know that you’re there for him. It’s the best you can do right now.”

“Thanks Kurt, I just needed someone to talk to, and I trust you the most,” he confessed, and Kurt didn’t know what to make of that. He paled, but with his makeup no one could really tell. Sam looked like he was going to tell him more so Kurt quickly shooed him out. 

“Anytime Sam, now I have to get ready for tonight. See you there. Remember Quinn, your girlfriend, she has a plan for tonight, very romantic, find her by midnight, all that stuff. Good luck with your dad,” he said with one last push and short wave before closing the door. Kurt exhaled with his back to it. Across in the mirror he could see that some of his makeup had started to melt away. Kurt felt his neck and his hand came with a light sweat. He never sweated. 

“Ugh,” he groaned racing into his room to undo the damage Sam had caused. 

* * *

Blaine was out for most of the day searching for the pieces he needed. After his third store with no green sequins he began to regret his Gaga-inspiration. He should have chosen something simpler. In the video this had looked like an easy costume to pull off. With the effort put into this costume, he should sell it to the Smithsonian as a Gaga original. 

Blaine had more bags on his arm than he’d ever left any store with so he had to jumble his bags to get his phone when it started ringing. 

“Blainey Days, I’m waiting for you. Are you running late?”

“Yes, a bit. Tina, you know I want to hang out with you, but can we pick another night for this? Something came up and I might be a terrible friend, but I really need to handle it. I promise we’ll be fine. Tomorrow we’ll do whatever you want.”

“Yeah sure, no biggie, I’ll talk to you tomorrow…” she hung up before she said something that made her sound jealous. Tina was ready to leave when Rachel entered. Her eyes downcast, she barely responded to seeing Tina inside the apartment. Even with her dramas, Rachel’s looked worse.

* * *

_On the Upper East Side appearances are often deceived, from friends to hair color there’s always more than meets the eye._

‘Theatricality’ was a hit from the first disguised crusader who entered. This was only the second year of mad costumes, but the first had set the tone and brought up the stakes. Quinn arrived early in a Marilyn Monroe pink dress, circular wires coiled around her with a spikey avant-garde object in her hand for effect and her golden blonde hair traced with pink feathers to match the pink feather lashes. She’d come in the same car as Santana, in an extreme black lace cat suit, heeled boots and a dramatic ribbon headpiece, and Brittany wearing a gigantic lobster mask, white geometric top and gel leggings.

Kurt entered in a space-age outfit that maxed out his silver depository for the year. It had giant pointed shoulder pads and impossibly high heels yet it still wasn’t perfect until he added the white powdered wig. It was hard for Kurt to find his date because Chandler’s face was covered in face paint. He had come as ‘Zombie Boy’ the Skeleton Man from Lady Gaga’s ‘Born This Way’ video. All he needed was the makeup and suit. While he got points for simplicity and creativity, Kurt had to deduct a few because he wasn’t Blaine, and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

* * *

Before she’d left Blaine’s house, Tina spoke to Rachel. After hearing the whole story and convincing her to go, she found out that Blaine’s ‘boyfriend’ would be there, and suddenly it made sense why Blaine would bail on her. Maybe this was a crazy idea, but she wanted to see them for herself. She didn’t have a costume, but she took the plunge with Rachel’s two back-up possible designs that she’d made lots of progress on: a bubble dress or a beanie baby monstrosity.

Tina convinced a waiter to let her in through the backdoor. The bubble dress made all sorts of noises when she walked, but tried her best to ignore it. Because Tina was already going to be sneaking into the party, Rachel really had no reason not to. If anything, she could just say that she was trying to find Tina, plus she already had her costume waiting. In the crowd of people at the party she didn’t know if she’d be able to find anyone she knew—she was hoping not to run into Santana or Quinn first because they would probably out her to Quinn who specifically did not invite her.

When Rachel first saw Finn, she froze. She didn’t know he’d gotten an invite when she didn’t. It was especially shocking consider he was completely out of the loop and was not a party guy at all. Then she remembered that he was Kurt’s brother and that title alone allowed him entry just about anywhere in the city if he was bold enough to use it. She recognized him from his height, but his costume definitely surprised her. He wore a long gown of red plastic made from either a garbage bag or another extremely high grade, glossy material with an eye mask. He attempted to explain to Rachel exactly what had happened to his original costume before switching to the truth. 

“I really was going to dress as Joe Calderone because it would take like minimum effort, but I did this for my brother,” he was stopped by Rachel who put a finger to his lips.

“You don’t need to explain. You look like a rock star,” she said making him feel better immediately. He was happy that his girlfriend, although he had yet to call her that to her face, looked hot. Rachel had on a short black dress with a skirt with pointed edges and plates of silver that matched even better with her ultramodern glasses. She danced around him since there wasn’t a dancing bone in his body.

When Rachel saw Blaine walk through the door, she had to catch him before anyone else did. 

“Blaine you look—”

“Stupid? Please don’t say stupid because I worked really hard on this,” he asked. Blaine wore a shoulder length brown wig with a white streak, a tight green sequin wrap-around and silver bottoms, one half cut short and the other side longer with a long tinsel tail in the back. He looked a bit like a mermaid Hippogriff.

“No, it actually looks really—Gaga! It’s a lot better than I thought it’d be.”

“Thanks, I think? Hey, you look amazing by the way. I’m proud of you; you’re bringing them all to shame with that outfit!”

“Thank you!” she smiled and posed.

“Wait, how are you here? Are you supposed to be here?” he asked frantically.

“No, and don’t say anything! I’m hoping to avoid Quinn the whole night. I found Finn so she’d have to kick us both out and not even she is that heartless.”

“Well, it looks like you figured everything out. I have to go find Kurt. Have you seen him anywhere?”

“I have,” she turned and pointed in the direction she’d seen him, but it was too close to where Quinn’s inner unit was hanging out. Blaine started walking away until she called out at him. “First, wait, Tina’s here too,” she admitted. Blaine gave her a look of confusion and then sighed. “She knew something was up. She convinced me not to give up and come here so I let her borrow my back-up costume. She’s sensitive. I’ll keep her off you for a while. She’s okay with being friends, but she just wants to be a part of your life again. Give her a minute to talk with you if you can; she came all the way out here...”


	16. Episode Six, Chapter 3

Sam was only half-dressed in black pants, black cap and a black harness to carry a pair of ginormous spiny wings. He hung by the punch bowl, every few minutes turning down offers to dance. He didn’t want to be here, but somehow, he’d been convinced. Even if he was in a good mood, he wouldn’t be able to dance on the dancefloor because of the contraption on his back. 

Puck meanwhile loved tonight more than most. Deciding that not only Lady Gaga was theatrical, he’d dressed like Starchild from KISS. He’d gotten around the rules, and he liked doing things his way. He found Sam on his second lap around the party. 

“What’s wrong with you man? Get out and enjoy the party. Santana and Brittany have been looking for you something about clues to a prize. Are you playing hunt with Quinn?” 

“I guess so. I’m not really interested.” 

“I wouldn’t get her upset if I were you. She’s a world crusher, and she looks pretty hot tonight,” he said hoping to get a little fire out of Sam, who didn’t even respond. “Hey man, what is wrong with you? Are you still worried about your dad?” Sam looked away with a sort of pout. “So what he gets high every once in a while? That’s not a big deal. Enjoy the party! You only get one of these a year.” 

“I can’t. Just enjoy the party alright,” Sam said stalking off leaving his punch on the table and ignoring Brittany waving at him when he disappeared in the crowd. Puck felt rebuffed, but tonight wasn’t about friends, it was about lovers. He kept walking around hoping he’d find someone interesting to take home and show-off his extreme tongue skills. 

* * *

_What was it we said about appearance? Yes, they can be deceiving, but most of the time what you see is what you get._

Blaine wandered before finding Kurt's silver and a white wig, which was a pretty good description Rachel gave him. Gaga Kurt was dancing with a skeleton man in a suit. During the next change of music, Blaine swept in; it was his time. 

“Hello stranger,” Blaine grabbed his waist and started dancing to the slower song that’d just begun to play. Chandler had walked away at some point to talk to some guy dressed in meat so the two could dance the next song. 

“Blaine, what are you doing here?” 

“I heard a call for a white knight to get off his butt, and it reminded me of something I told you about getting off my butt so you could notice me. Did you have something to do with the post sent to Gossip Girl?” 

“I did, but it wasn’t for you to come. It was for anyone else,” Kurt lifted his chin high so he would seem not as interested in Blaine or this dance, even when he moved his feet and secretly loved the hand on his waist. 

“You found him to, but I’m pretty sure I just saved you,” Blaine smiled, and Kurt smirked. 

“Why did you bail on me in the first place?” 

“My friend came back into town, and she’s like family. She’s has had a crush on me for a year so I wanted to un-complicate that as soon as possible, but it’s not so simple. She’s here tonight. I’m an idiot about so many things, but I don’t want to be one with you.” 

Kurt felt overwhelmed in the way only Blaine made him when he talked about him and whatever they were. With Blaine, Kurt was beginning to like the idea of calling him his ‘boyfriend’. He kissed him before he could say another word. 

Kurt checked the time on the wall realizing his song came on next. Blaine’s eyes peeled open at a snail’s pace still pouting his lips and wanting another. Kurt gave him a quick peck and they both smiled. 

“I’ve got to go.” 

“I feel like Cinderella’s prince. Where are you going?” he laughed. 

“I’ll be back. I’ve got to sing,” he said matter-of-factly and successfully strutting away. Blaine smiled as he walked away and did his favorite boyband turn. On the spin, he saw someone briefly, and when he halted, he came face-to-face with Tina. 

_Oh yes, the other part we love about a masquerade when the mask comes off and the truth is finally revealed to all._

“You guys looked really cute together…” she judged the look on his face and felt like an idiot. The getup she wore didn’t help her confidence. “I’m sorry I came...” 

“Tina, look, we’ll always be friends. Nothing in the world is going to change that,” he laughed aloud. She did too. 

“Yeah, I’ve got to start trusting that we’ll be friends.” He hugged her just as the beginning of ‘Bad Romance’ started with Kurt in the lead with Quinn and her minions singing along. 

* * *

When it was over, even with the huge performance, Sam didn’t seem to be anywhere near the stage. Quinn looked out at the crowd more than once as she posed, too cool to be bothered on the stage, but more vulnerable than she’d ever felt. She had Santana and Brittany find him after the performance while she moped alone in the same place that Sam had hung out a while ago. 

“How can Kurt find his prince and my prince not even have a clue I’m even in the building right now?” 

“Someone sounds a little jealous again.” 

“Puck, if you don’t have anything nice to say… your makeup makes you look like an idiot by the way,” she said staring at him. 

“Says you, a lot of the ladies are currently loving my look,” he said and flipped his wig. 

“They’re desperate. Trust me, you are not their preferred glass of anything.” 

Puck loved her snarky, the meaner she was the hotter. He would have stopped to play a little longer, but he caught sight of a pretty brunette he hadn’t seen before. He walked away without saying goodbye. Quinn exhaled angrily. No one was interested in her tonight and she looked amazing. She didn’t understand why this was happening to her, but she couldn’t allow this to continue. She got onstage again. 

Kurt was flirting with Blaine when it started and it took him a while to look to the stage and match the voice with his friend. 

_“I want your whiskey mouth / All over my blonde south / Red wine, cheap perfume and a filthy pout / Tonight bring all your friends / Because a group does it better / Why river with a pair? / Let's have a full house of leather / Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover / Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover,”_ she sang. 

Kurt’s eyes widened when he saw her singing. He would have dragged her off the stage because if she was singing a hot Lady Gaga song, she must not have been thinking straight. 

_“Dirty Pony I can't wait to hose you down / You've got to earn your leather in this part of town / Dirty pearls and a patch for all the Rivington Rebels / Let's raise hell in the streets, drink beer and get into trouble / Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover / Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover . I could be your girl girl girl girl girl girl / But would you love me if I ruled the world world world?”_

Sam was literally nowhere to be found. He could have left the party, but Puck was watching and he was very, very interested. With Quinn, he couldn’t look away. 

_“Whip me slap me, punk funk / New York clubbers, bump drunk / Bud lite liquors, bar slam / Move it, this is your jam / Wash the night, with St. J-ameson / Like a baptism, Heavy Metal lovers play / Baby we were born this way,”_ she sang, and rather than the tech voice, her mic echoed her natural voice, and the sound went straight to his groin. 

_“Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover / Ooh ooh ooh Who who who / Who Who who ooh who who / Who Who Heavy Metal Lover / I could be your girl girl girl girl girl girl / But would you love me if I ruled the world world world? Heavy Metal Lover.”_

The crowd went crazy when she finished, but she marched off the stage ignoring them. Kurt wanted to get her, but unintentionally, she finished exactly at midnight and suddenly everyone was everywhere like a New Year’s party. Blaine took advantage of the feeling to whisk Kurt into a passionate kiss, and he forgot everything else. 

* * *

The party ended when everyone went home, and it looked like no one was going any time soon. Kurt parted from Blaine to use the bathroom, and beside the moans in a nearby stall, which he ignored, it was safe to use. It was at least until Sam opened a different stall. He didn’t have his wings on anymore and he’d taken off his cap so he was dressed only in black pants. 

“Sam, you should be outside. Quinn just performed, and she’s been looking all over for you like crazy.” 

“I don’t want Quinn, Kurt. I haven’t been honest with you,” he stepped very close, and Kurt smelled his breath was more alcohol than oxygen. “I think about you all the time. I think of what we did and how much further we could have gotten and I—” 

“Sam, stop! You’re not thinking straight!” he yelled at him angrily slapping his hands away from him where they wanted to grip his waist. “Go home, get over me, I love Blaine, okay? And Quinn loves you so please just stop,” he said holding him back long enough to run out the door. Kurt couldn’t stay any longer than that. 

* * *

“You sure you want to go. It looks like you’ve seen a ghost,” Blaine asked when Kurt told him he wanted to leave. 

“Can we please just go?” 

“What about your brother?” 

“He’ll get home fine,” he brushed off his inquiry. 

“I was really thinking about my sister,” Blaine said, and Kurt felt bad he made it about himself. “I don’t want her going home alone with him, you know? I’ll just go find her,” he went looking for her. Rachel was walking hand in hand with Finn. 

“Kurt and I are leaving. Are you ready to go?” 

“I can’t just go home with Finn? I mean he can drop me off no problem,” she insisted. 

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t tell dad you were going out tonight. I usually cover for you, but I really want you to come back with me. Kurt’s getting a car so Finn can go home too.” 

* * *

Back at home, Sam stumbled through the door carrying his wings in his hands. He’d lost his ability to fly five or six drinks ago. He would have gone straight into bed, but his mother and father were waiting for him. April Rhodes was a professional drinker so she usually went to bed before Jeopardy ended, but today she was up, barely, drinking from an old-fashioned glass. 

“Sam, you’ve got some explaining to do,” she said seriously. Sam could barely look her in the eye. “You see, a drink never killed nobody, but I was looking for the key to the—to the bookcase and I found a whole bunch of these,” she said dangling a matchbox size container of marijuana like Sam had found in his father’s things. “This is a no-no. Sam, I don’t want to see these in this house. Drugs can be very addictive,” she said drinking from her glass. “No more!” 

April dropped the package in her son’s hands and walked into her bedroom on the first floor because the stairs had gotten dangerous a few years ago. She didn’t sleep with Sandy anymore on the second floor, but when asked, she blamed it on her weak ankles. 

Sam was drunk, but he knew what was going on, and he couldn’t believe his dad. Sandy refused to look him in the eye. 

* * *

Quinn dodged Santana and Brittany on the dance floor who were fully entertained with each other. She felt like a disappointment. She knew that Santana would rub it in her face before making her feel better, but the first half would feel a lot longer than the second. She felt utterly alone. 

Puck found her in the back of the party, failing at being invisible because honestly, she was all he could see. 

“Quinn…” 

“Puck, please I don’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t understand how I always get the short end of the stick.” 

“Quinn...” 

“I try so hard to be perfect. I really try!” she started to cry. “And nothing! All this hard work putting together this costume—and for what?” 

“Maybe you are setting too high an expectation on a guy who doesn’t want you. I know you think you have been in love with Sam for forever, but maybe you are giving yourself up to the wrong guy. Someone else has been around for a long time and thinks you look beautiful.” 

Quinn never heard him smolder before. She’d heard him flirt to no end, but this was something different. She could feel the feelings behind the words and something in her gave way. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. 

The passion blocked her thinking for a minute, but she eventually shook him off. Upset with herself, she rushed out the front entrance to the street and got in the first cab she saw rather than wait for her own car. 


	17. Episode Seven: Chapter 1

Chapter 7

Quinn wanted to forget all about her awful weekend. She hadn’t talked to Sam thinking it was the best way to get through to him, but the silent treatment should have worked by now. It was now Monday, and he hadn’t called her once. Quinn almost picked up her phone to call him first, but she talked herself out of it. This was a game she wanted to win. 

Walking up the steps to her school, she tried to make it less obvious that she was looking for him. In her search, she got distracted enough for Puck to sneak up on her, and she forgot she wasn’t talking to him either.

“Puck! You’re such an idiot. What do you want?” she smacked his arm. 

“Who are you looking for?” he looked in the direction she was searching the crowd.

“Not you,” she shot back icily. That’s when she remembered. Quinn looked far away. 

“You can’t ignore me here. We should talk about that kiss.”

“That’s farthest thing from my mind, Puck. We’re not talking. It didn’t happen, and if you tell Sam, I’ll deny every word you say, and you know who he’ll believe? _ME_.”

“I’m not telling Sam,” he said angrily. “He’s got enough on his mind. I want to talk about us,” Puck’s voice turned softer and caught Quinn’s attention.

“There is no us. What happened was an accident caused by alcohol and poor judgment, and you taking advantage of me,” Quinn’s mouth held its tight line. She always liked to be in control of the situation.

“Who kissed who? ‘Cause the way I remember it—”

“ _You_ don’t remember. Y _ou_ don’t know anything! Got it?” she turned away from him again, and this time Puck tugged her back to look at him.

“Come with me after school.”

“What?!” Quinn yanked away, causing a scene that some people looked to see.

“Quiet,” he shushed. “There’s an investment deal I’m looking into. Look I trust your opinion… I won’t mention it again if you come,” he threw in as an added bonus. She didn’t have a better option. 

“Fine, whatever,” she thanked God the school bell rang.

* * *

Blaine had a smile on his face since he woke up that morning. He had to ask himself if ‘Lonely Boy’ was the wrong nickname because he wasn’t lonely anymore. He’d gotten the boy of his dreams. Kurt was an avid text-er, which meant that they hadn’t gone two hours without texting all weekend, and the two hours were spent sleeping from three to five in the morning. He liked making Kurt laugh, and he liked the smart remarks that Kurt sent back. When he woke up Monday morning, he couldn’t be happier. After tightening his bowtie, he heard his phone ringing and FaceTime-d through breakfast even though nothing truly important happened since they last texted an hour ago. 

Burt yelled goodbye just as Blaine got to the door, and he was sucked out of his conversation with Kurt to say goodbye. He realized then he probably hadn’t even said good morning, but Burt let it slide and waved him out the door. 

When Blaine got out of the train and off the bus, he called Kurt.

“Hey, I’m walking up the block now. Are you around?”

“I’m in front of the school,” Kurt replied. 

Blaine spun around with his phone to his ear, but he didn’t see him. 

“Are you sure because I just got here and—whoa!” 

Kurt popped up behind him.

“Easily frightened? Beware I may use that against you,” he smirked, and Blaine was swept up in this honeymoon phase of love where his joy cascaded around him like Disney’s Paradise Falls. If there hadn’t been so many people around, he would have kissed his luscious lips, but he knew how Kurt felt about PDA. 

It made him whimper, “I want to kiss you right now.” 

The taller boy saw Quinn get out of her car. 

“Follow me then,” Kurt said going into the car before it pulled away. He left the door open for Blaine who nervously entered. “Hey Brad, think you can give us a minute,” he said, and the driver stepped out of the car. “Voila! Now what was it you were saying a minute ago?” 

Blaine went against his better judgment and pushed Kurt back onto the seat, but it only lasted a few seconds before they flipped, and Kurt was calling the shots. Blaine loved every minute of it though he knew they only had minutes before the school bell would ring. He pressed his nose to his hair as Kurt kissed his neck. The shorter boy couldn’t help whining. Kurt smiled one moment, before he swiftly pulled away, caught up in thought.

“I need to tell you something,” Kurt said urgently, and Blaine shifted his weight on his elbows so he could sit up a little.

“If it’s about you not being a virgin, I’m okay with that. I am, so just go easy on me.”

“No, um, Blaine, that’s not what I was going to say. I don’t think right now is the time or place for that. Really, I just wanted to say the truth… I-I am a virgin,” he rushed in a breath, and suddenly, the whole game changed. 

“I’m a little confused,” Blaine cocked his head trying to do the math; it didn’t make sense.

“Everyone thinks I am this crazy party guy who slept with everyone, but it’s just talk. I’ve been with some people, yes, but it’s been quick hand jobs, and I’ve never even had a boyfriend before so I wouldn’t call it… ‘ _intimacy_.’”

“You surprise me, you know? You’re secretly this super romantic. We could be like Lucy and Ricky,” he mushed his nose into Kurt’s neck again. 

“I’ve thrown myself around in the past—it was the alcohol honestly. I’ve made some bad decisions. I’m a sloppy drunk, and it’s awful, but I don’t want to screw up with you.”

“You won’t,” Blaine said holding Kurt’s chin so he could make sure their eyes met as he spoke. “Because I want us to both be ready so it can be perfect and exactly right for us. How does that sound to you?”

“Yes,” he nodded his head, and Blaine kissed him just as the bell sounded throughout the car. “I think that’s for us,” he said and was kissed again passionately before he could think.

When they got of the car, they looked a little trashed. Someone took a picture and had it posted before lunch. 

**_Spotted: Kurt and not-so Lonely Boy clearly past courtship in the courtyard._ **

* * *

Sam had a rough morning with his mother. She kept handing him different booklets of rehab clinics out-of-state for 3-4 months that he could go to. He only had about two minutes to talk this out with his dad, who simply told him that he would take charge of clearing everything up with his mother. Sam didn’t really believe him, but he could hope that he’d find out more at dinner. In between his family drama, he had drama with Kurt.

He shouldn’t have drunkenly spilled his guts at the party. If he had kept it together, he might not have made as great an ass of himself and had the courage to call Quinn. He knew she was giving him the silent treatment. He’d have to be completely dumb not to, but he didn’t know what to do until he saw Kurt. He probably didn’t tell Quinn what he’d told him, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t suspect something. She could be scary observant in a way Sam just wasn’t. 

When Kurt got out of fifth period, he chased him on his walk to sixth period English.

“Sam! What do you want?”

“I want to apologize. I came on really strong at the party. I’m really sorry about that.”

“You almost ruined my night with Blaine, and you definitely ruined Quinn’s night. Don’t you know when to give up? I told you a hundred times now. Please just listen and learn. You’ll be happier with Quinn than you’ll ever be with me, and I don’t want us to be a thing.”

“I'm learning that, but I can be a little hardheaded. I like having you around so it’s hard for me to separate my friend feelings and my more-than-friend feelings.”

“Sam, we’ll always be friends, but I can’t have you secretly confess your love anymore. I’m really crazy about Blaine, and I don’t want to keep secrets from him, especially when there is no reason to. Just let me go, love Quinn, and keep me out of it.” Kurt made it out of there like a bat out of hell without a backward glance. If he showed any more kindness and compassion, who knows what it would cost him?

* * *

Even with other things on her mind, Quinn needed to assert herself and make it clear she was still in charge. Some days she went after her lesser minions, but once she saw Rachel’s face, her anger from the previous night was reignited. The balance between them was severely displaced. 

“I don’t know what game you were playing coming to Theatricality this weekend, but let’s just be clear: that is never happening again,” she spoke quietly and deadly. Rachel, who had been pulling up her white knee-socks, looked up in shock. “If I tell you you can’t come, then you can’t come. There’s no excuse that you were someone else’s date. I will invite you to the places you belong. If you want to be friends, you have to follow the rules, and Rule Number O is don’t piss off the girl in charge when your fate’s in the balance. I’m going easy on you because you’re my friend’s boyfriend's sister, but if you play me again, I will cut you off from all communication and Gossip Girl will name you the new Upper East Side punching bag!”

“I’m sorry Quinn.,” she apologized, tears brimming.

_Rachel Berry’s rise to the penthouse has been short and sweet, but if she crosses Quinn Fabray, it’s straight back to the basement. Looks like this little lamb needs to stay silent or else._

Rachel was never above groveling as long as she got forgiveness afterward. She perfected her pity cry a long time ago. She knew Quinn would be angry, but she also knew she had an advantage. Only she knew what happened in the bathroom at Theatricality. She didn’t know if she would use it, but it was ‘Topple-the-Queen-Worthy’. She’d sworn Finn to secrecy because he was seconds from running after Sam and knocking him out for attacking his brother the way he did, but Rachel was much craftier than that. 

“I’m glad we’ve reached that understanding,” Quinn grinned intensely. 

* * *

The best parts of the day were the classes Kurt and Blaine had together, which were few and far between because Kurt wasn’t up to speed with the class material, and Blaine was ahead in practically everything. When Kurt couldn’t see him, he usually had Quinn around to talk to. After the post from the morning went viral, she knew something serious was happening between them that she needed to talk to him about.

“Were you guys seriously making out in my car? That’s so trashy.”

“Like you’ve never made out in a semi-public place.”

“I know you. You’re never that obvious about a guy you’re with. It’s all hush-hush and lasts five minutes. With him, you’re different.”

“Can’t a guy have fun with a guy he really likes? Is it a bad thing?”

“You want to show him off or the fact that you’re in a relationship?”

“Both I guess, but mostly he just makes me happy, and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

“There’s not. I like that you’re happy. At least one of us is right now…”

“Quinn, I—,” Kurt didn’t think he would say it, but for a moment, the idea sprouted in his head of the complete honesty promise they made to each other. It wasn’t the right time though. She would be devastated, and he hated when she was like that. 

“No,” she raised a hand. “I won’t drag you down. Tell me about you. Are you guys I don’t know—taking steps in a more serious direction?”

“One day. With him. It doesn’t seem so daunting, you know? We can take it slow and wait for the right time. I’ve never done it before because I’ve never trusted anyone enough, but Blaine is special.”

* * *

Puck didn’t often visit his father because for the most part, his dad was a total douche. He didn’t care for him. With him, it was business all the time. They agreed not to spend any extra father-son time together than was strictly necessary. Still, Puck had a great idea, and he thought for once his father would have his back. 

One thing Puck loved and Manhattan didn’t have enough wasn’t bars, but 1980s-style foam parties. He went to one a week ago, and it actually seemed like something he could invest in. He had someone do most of the figures, but it was his idea, and he would bring it to his father. Puck knew the exact spot he wanted to buy was in danger of being sold to the highest bidder and taken down within a month. In that case, his restoration was a much better option. 

Puck called his dad to see it, calling his secretary on the hour to remind his father where to be at three. Sometime after the twelfth call, thirty minutes after three, the secretary called back to tell him that something had come up. Puck knew what this was code for, but he couldn’t believe his father would really shoot him down without ever listening to what he had to say. 

* * *

Blaine left school early with a new date idea, but the ideas that sprouted in his mind were quickly drifting from the dapper thoughts Kurt teased his always were. He’d never considered having sex with someone from high school because he never had anyone interested in him. Suddenly, his sexuality was blooming, and it was hard to think, especially with his father yelling at his mom over the phone in the other room.

Blaine needed a glass of water, or a cold shower, or both. He didn’t want to talk to his mom, but he went into the kitchen, bracing himself for war in the living rooms, miles away from each other. Burt wanted to throw something but held back at the sight of his son. Within seconds, Blaine was in and out trying not to think about his mom never coming back. She was a free spirit who’d been held down for seventeen years and felt she’d done her duty so it was as good a time as any to bail out. Blaine was glad that Rachel hadn’t come home yet. His sister was crazy about her mom and the feminine bond. Their mom didn’t want to live with them, and he stopped caring. She should have left a long time ago, rather than lead them on when she didn’t care about being their mother. 

* * *

When Quinn got home from school, her mother couldn’t wait to tell her the good news. Judy never got that excited talking to her daughter unless it had something to do with her company, but today, the good thing was Quinn’s doing so she got all the praise and attention. 

“I don’t understand. Why are we celebrating?” Quinn said after Judy hugged her tightly, kissed both her cheeks, and then, passed her a flute of champagne.

“Because I was talking to April yesterday, and she couldn’t help bringing up more than once how serious Sam feels about you. She might have even shown off the family diamond, passed down from her great-grandmother.”

“You mean THE diamond?” Quinn’s tongue felt heavy.

“The engagement ring, yes! You better pay attention, darling. That boy is crazy about you. I always knew he was good for you. Not all that bright, but that makes it so much easier. He’ll never be a doctor, but he’s a great catch, hmm?” she sipped her glass of wine, winked and smiled. 

Suddenly, Quinn felt more hopeful than she had all week, but in the same moment, her joy fell as the reason her mother was pleased didn’t have to do with her; it was about Sam.


	18. Episode Seven: Chapter 2

Kurt called Blaine after he left his last class and afternoon tutoring session. The shorter boy always sounded like he answered the phone with a smile, which was actually true. Kurt had to believe that smile was just for him.

“My mom has me on an errand so I’m in a town car right now heading to Hell’s Kitchen,” Kurt noticed a sigh from Blaine as the boy diminished slightly, knowing he probably wouldn't have time to talk.

“Oh, that’s okay, there’s always tomorrow.” 

Kurt took advantage of that segue way to mention the thing he had been thinking about since he talked to Quinn. 

“Actually, I was wondering if maybe your family is busy tonight, we could hang out.”

“I’m never usually busy.”

“No, I mean your family… your sister and dad?”

“Rachel’s with friends and my dad had to go back into the shop, why do you ask?” Blaine’s head tilted like a puppy’s would as he tried to understand Kurt’s interest. Kurt felt all the dirtier for corrupting the poor boy who obviously wasn’t getting the message.

“I could come over.” Kurt waited as the pieces connected.

“Oh! You want to…” Blaine looked over his shoulder in case anyone was listening in.

“No, no not necessarily that!” Kurt yelled a little too loudly into the phone. He would blame it on the city sirens. “But we can finish up what we started this morning, the bell caught us a little early.”

“I agree,” he smiled devilishly. It still sounded a bit too sweet for Kurt’s intentions. “I’ll make sure no one’s coming home. I can make dinner!” he added as an exciting afterthought.

“You don’t have to.”

“I’d like to though. Some alfredo with lots of cheese and carbs. You’ll eat it for me?”

“I’ll eat anything for you.” They both blushed red though neither of them could see it. Who knew talking about food could become so sexy? This could be a big night depending on how far they went. 

* * *

Blaine started counting the minutes as he waited for Kurt to come over. He changed into his navy Merc Jenz Sleeveless Jumper, short-sleeved checkered button-down and grey cuffed chinos. [3x01] He locked the door to Rachel’s room, which was still a mess of her costume materials from the party. The kitchen was always clean because he cooked dinner there the most, and the living room didn’t matter as much because after dinner, the plan was to move to the bedroom, not watch a movie. 

Kurt texted again when he was outside, and Blaine finished pouring a hefty spoon of spaghetti into the good brown glass bowls and poured sparkling cider into flasks. When Kurt knocked, Blaine was at the door. 

“You made it.”

“I promised I wouldn’t skip another date that I planned,” he smiled self-mockingly. Blaine shook his head and let him in. Kurt dressed perfect as always in Opening Ceremony Cor Sine Labe Doli Primo Patterned Ceramic Bowtie, white long-sleeved button-down shirt, grey vest, and Thomas Engel Hart for Underground Kinky Winky ankle boots with metal. [season 3 promo] Kurt showed him the bottle of wine he’d brought with him. 

“Wine? Okay…”

“What is it?” he questioned hearing the uncertainty.

“I’d opened some sparkling cider.” Kurt’s eyes widened as he realized how jerky that move was. It was old Kurt looking for liquor. He did this even when he was trying to be perfect for Blaine. 

“I love cider!” he said before finally seeing what the other boy had done for him. There were candles everywhere. “Blaine, this is—”

“Too much? I’m sure it’s a fire hazard so my dad and the landlord would have a fit, but I had this perfect idea for dinner, and it involved lots of candles. What do you think?”

“What do you think I’m going to think? Blaine, this is the most amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“I’m happy if you’re happy. Are you hungry?”

“Starved, I told myself not to snack before so I could enjoy everything you cooked.”

“Well I appreciate that. Shall we?” he bowed like an aristocratic butler and stepped in so that Kurt could adjust to the glow of the room. 

The entire dinner he was on his best behavior. He would not rush. They talked about this earlier, and Blaine said he was perfectly fine if they didn’t rush. Kurt had all the experience anyway so he shouldn’t pressure him to start anything. Blaine’s mind completely drifted from anything sexual. The mood was romantic and loving. When they’d talked long enough with the plates still on the table, he made the move to put the dishes away and turned on his Roxy Music playlist. Kurt helped him wash, but rather than dry, Blaine mostly danced around. When they were done, Blaine took his hands to spin him around and around. 

“Blaine!” he laughed as they twirled out of the kitchen. Lost in the moment, Kurt didn’t see the need of moving to the bedroom. They were having innocent fun, and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. 

The shorter boy saw an opportunity in the interim between two songs to attach his lips again to Kurt’s. It caught him off guard, but in the best way. Kurt smiled mischievously and kissed him harder. Blaine fell back onto the couch with the pressure, and they both laughed until he noticed how vulnerable he was. Kurt didn’t know what the sudden seriousness in Blaine’s eyes meant so he paused his ministrations to see what move Blaine would make. 

Just as Blaine closed his eyes and offered his lips for another kiss, Tina walked in the door wearing a Forever 21 black Corset Trench Dress, Hot Topic fingerless gloves, and Mini Lover Boots. [Grilled cheesus]

“I smell pasta! OH!” she said immediately spotting them. Kurt couldn’t hide his disappointment at the shattered moment. Blaine rolled sideways off the couch to get up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came for food. I assumed you and your family would be home. I wouldn’t have intruded if I’d known…”

“No, it’s—fine. Tina, this is Kurt. Kurt, Tina, one of my oldest friends.”

“Hi, nice to finally meet you! We almost crossed paths at Theatricality, but it was probably better off we didn’t talk then.”

“I didn’t know you were there. How did you get in?”

“Back entrance… you don’t want to know. I’ll go. Practice my knocking on doors before barging in. Sorry I ruined it,” Tina said turning to go back out the door. She briefly saw the judgment in Kurt’s eyes and didn’t want to see any more. Blaine gave her a half-smile as he locked the door after her. 

The mood was ruined no matter what. Blaine walked slowly back to the living room while Kurt looked around the television, and when he turned around, he was holding a DVD copy of ‘Mamma Mia.’ Blaine smiled. This was exactly what he hadn’t planned, but it would be fine for tonight.

* * *

_Spotted: Puck at the palace bar, drinking away his woes and investment capital._

Puck didn’t care! He repeated to himself. He got plastered and forgot to meet Quinn at the club he wanted to buy. He should have known better than to attempt to care about anything because it never worked out. His dad was an ass, but he expected more, only to have his hopes shatter like a stained-glass window. Puck tended to get angry when he was drunk and take it out on the other people, which was why when he later saw a dark-skinned waitress sneaking around with his dad when he knew that his dad was secretly tied to Carole, he couldn’t wait to tell her. Again, he didn’t care about consequences; he wanted results. Maybe he’d take him seriously if he saw the kind of power and insight he had into the business. 

* * *

Sam similarly had another failed attempt at talking to his mother. This time she shooed him out of the room to get dressed rather than listen to things Sam recently learned from Sandy.

Just after school, Sam went to his dad’s office. One thing on his calendar stood out from all the others. Every three days there was an ‘X’ written in a timeslot from 4 to 4:30pm. So, this was the time Sam decided would be best for spying. 

Sam followed Sandy from the moment he left his office until he went to an abandoned staircase. It didn’t take long before a shady-looking janitor passed him and took a matchbox size wad of marijuana. It was an obvious exchange, but they didn’t know he was looking so they were completely at ease, like they’d done this hundreds of times before. This looked a lot worse than Sam originally thought. He could have in the past believed that Sandy only used drugs to take the edge off on the hardest days, but an exchange with a drug dealer in a spot where they always met meant that his father was a greater player than he imagined.

This problem was what April wanted nothing to do with. Both of his parents had their vices, but now there was something new ready to tear them apart. How long could his mother be gullible enough to believe that they could pretend no problems existed? How long could his father be naïve enough to believe there would not be consequences?

* * *

Quinn was pissed, but also secretly bummed, when Puck didn’t show up at the place he told her to meet him. Then again, it was a relief that he didn’t want to hold what happened at the party over her anymore, or so she believed. Instead of standing there like a loser much longer, she went to the park with her girls. Rachel was an honorary member, and she wanted to bring her in more. Trust and jealousy were the best tools in determining friends and their loyalty. If a “friend” were to take their information and squeal to the population, then it could be the start of the new world order. Quinn hated anarchy more than anything so she let Rachel in on the news about the ring. 

Halfway into Quinn’s story, Rachel understood what this whole story was about, and she didn’t want to hear more. Now she would have to use her information even if Quinn didn’t want to hear it. She couldn’t keep her in the dark with such a massive secret lurking. Rachel knew there was no way her poker face was good enough to fool Quinn. The beast of all secrets would eat her whole. Quinn saw through her in an instant. 

“What is it? You should be happy I might become Mrs. Samuel Evans Rhodes Ryerson.”

“It’s just, I'm not sure how attached he is to you. I mean maybe you like him more than he likes you. Wouldn’t you want to know for sure before you get too excited?”

“Sam doesn’t like me, he loves me,” Quinn corrected immediately. Him not loving her was preposterous. She had some fears before, but she wasn’t about to let on about the times he’d failed her. Since Kurt happened, she knew he acted weird around her, but there was always an understanding that they were perfect together. Santana snickered and called them affectionately, of course, Ken and Barbie all the time, but she didn’t mind. Even though he hadn’t looked for her at the party like she wanted him too, it didn’t mean he didn’t love her or thought they were over. 

* * *

“Quinn, there’s something… I guess I need to tell you, and you aren’t going to like it.”

“What?” she poised herself to hear anything. Rachel was expendable and could be banished if her news wasn’t worth getting worked up for.

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings Quinn. I care about our friendship, and you won’t like what I have to say—,”

“Get on with it!”

“Well, when we were at Theatricality, Finn and I were in the bathroom, and we heard Sam confess his feelings for Kurt. Kurt brushed him off!” she emphasized because she knew how the first part would sound, and she was Team Kurt too. “But Sam was very drunk and… desperate, I guess. He’s not over him.”

Quinn’s expression couldn’t be put into words. She was mostly in shock. She couldn’t process the news. Her train of thoughts kept starting and stopping; her mouth looked a bit like a guppies’ while she figured out a response. 

“Get out Rachel, and don’t come back,” she eventually said evenly with ice in her voice. The smaller girl listened; she couldn’t take back the truth. Quinn needed time, and then she’d realize how good a friend she’d been to look out for her.

* * *

Quinn faked sickness so she would not have to go with her mom to Sam’s house. They did their business deals, and now that it was over, they were supposed to be celebrating, but she couldn’t stomach being around the blonde-headed rascal. In all honesty, she was genuinely physically sick enough to not leave her house. Brittany and Santana kept her some company, but they were always about each other. Quinn never asked them about it, but she knew that Santana and Brittany had lots of sexual experience. She couldn't help but believe that they’d probably been together at least a few times, seeing them at least kept her mind out of her other woes. She called Kurt to come over, but he hadn’t responded. 

She knew that Kurt hadn’t hurt her on purpose, but it did feel like betrayal again. He had no idea the state she was in, and he was probably out somewhere with Blaine. 

* * *

Rachel got to Kurt first. The taller boy was still at Blaine’s. While Blaine answered a work call from his dad, his sister entered the apartment with bad news. Hopefully, he wouldn’t shoot the messenger; she walked a tight line between closest alliances. 

“You heard everything?” Kurt asked her baffled. 

“Well, once the door opened, I didn’t want to be caught with Finn. Then I wasn’t going to say anything, but it’s the truth. I’m trying to get in her inner circle.”

“That’s why Quinn called me earlier. I didn’t answer. She must hate me again.”

“I don’t think she does. She knows that Sam and her aren’t working out. I mean there was talk about giving her Sam’s family engagement ring so hopefully that won’t happen now.”

“He was going to give her a ring!”

“That’s what she said…” 

Kurt shook his head dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe Sam would even consider such a crazy thing. _Sam would rather be stupid and miserable then take the time to figure himself out?_ He was bringing Quinn down with him. 

Rachel looked serious. He hadn’t spoken to Blaine about it yet, but he might need to leave early. He didn’t plan to tell him all the details. Certain things were kept between those who were on a need-to-know, and Blaine didn’t need to worry about Sam. He was harmless when he wasn’t hurting anyone’s relationships. Rachel beat him to the punch, explaining the whole situation in a long breath to a confused Blaine.

“You have to leave right now?” Blaine pouted looking down.

“I think—”

“Kurt, it’s not as serious as a heart attack. She’s just sad about something, but there’s nothing you could do right now, right?” Blaine waited in the silence before proceeding to grumpily wash a soapy dish. He waited for Kurt to get up and leave. Kurt was always at Quinn’s beck and call. 

Kurt worried his lip as he watched his boyfriend. This would not give him any points if he left right now. He might even lose what precious few he had. 

“Okay, after...,” Kurt leaned back. 

“Dessert,” it was not a question. Blaine smiled.

* * *

Sam was alone at the party. If Quinn had been there, maybe he might have been able to sit through it, but there was no excuse for the way his father was behaving. He was drunk and probably high but wholly embarrassing. He kept talking about this ring his mother had and Judy looked so excited believing that one day that ring would be on her daughter’s finger. It was like he had no purpose being there. They could have discussed and planned out his future with him in the other room. They would not have noticed if he jumped off the balcony. He hated being there and figured that if he went to his room and strummed his guitar, he could hide from their idiocy. He tried to excuse himself, but Sandy wanted to excuse the two of them. Sam couldn’t say no, or he could, but what would be the point? 

The father and son were silent in the elevator and finally spoke as they left the lobby. For some reason, Sandy was upset _with him_. Something about not being cheerful enough... 

“This is a big day for us! Celebrating business and family and you haven’t cracked a smile once. I'm assuming and hoping it is just because Quinn isn’t here.”

“No dad, that is not it at all. I’m not sure I even want to be with Quinn anymore; that is all your idea. You have a problem, dad! I know you are doing drugs and dealing drugs, and it’s messing with your life. And now, you are dragging me into it.”

“I'm not dragging you into anything. I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Sandy said with mock annoyance.

“The drugs dad, I’ve seen you…selling them to someone in a stairway, I was there. It’s bad enough I have to deal with seeing my dad acting like a criminal, but then I come home and you’re in complete denial of everything. You let me take the fall with mom, and you know how fragile she can be, and then to make it worse, you trying to pair me off with a girl that I don’t love anymore.”

“Well, that’s the first I heard of that!” Sandy’s eyes widen like saucers.

“That’s all you heard from what I just said?” Sam moved away, and Sandy held onto his arm with a grip that his son never believed he had. A policeman walking at night strode closer from across the street. Sandy immediately let him go. Sam didn’t let up. He didn’t want it to go this far, but he felt desperate. He couldn’t live like this. He spoke back to his father and tussled with him. The policeman called for backup, and ten minutes later, they were both in the back of the squad car.


	19. Episode Seven: Chapter 3

Dad, I was wondering…” Blaine walked into the living room where his dad was drinking a beer like he did most nights he came home early.

“Can this wait until after my beer? I usually like you to tell me about your day, but work was more stressful than average today.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll come back. It wasn’t important anyway—,” his son quickly walked himself out of his room. It was fast enough to be suspicious. Burt leaned his head over to look to his son’s room, but then the door closed. Burt reluctantly put down his beer and lifted his feet off the recliner onto the floor. He’d almost forgotten: parenting came first. 

“Blaine? Hey, open the door. Let’s talk. What were you wondering?”

On the other side of the door, Blaine was losing confidence in telling his father about him and Kurt. He didn’t even know what he was going to say. _Hey dad, I'm thinking of having sex with my boyfriend! Any tips?_

“It’s nothing. It can wait, like you said, finish your beer,” his voice cracked. Burt knocked again, and Blaine hung his head, but opened the door.

“What’s going on?” Burt nodded his head at him.

“You can’t—it’s nothing. Only… I'm kind of getting serious with Kurt.”

“Really? It’s only been three weeks.”

“Yeah, we’re moving fast.”

“Do you want it to be fast?”

“Yes, and no,” Blaine sighed and fell onto his bed. 

“I don’t want you throwing yourself around for just anyone. I mean he sounds like a nice guy, but—we talked about this. If you’re serious, I just want you to be sure careful. Is that what you wanted to ask me about?” 

His son looked up meekly. Burt sighed in understanding and sat on the bed. 

“Now, what I know is the mechanics are the same. I won’t help you with that; I’ll find you some pamphlets. I do know about finding someone you’re willing to be vulnerable with. Your mother has her faults; I knew them when we met. The one thing that made me see through all of that was how I felt when I was with her. I trusted her. I could be myself, not feel judged, and when you’re having sex, you’re more exposed than you’ll ever be. See women understand that sex has ties; emotions that you can’t avoid. Guys have a harder time with that. Sex is fun and feels good, but there’s baggage; it’s not bad, but it’s there. 

“I won’t get anyone pregnant dad.”

“I don’t mean that. You may need to look out for all the other guys who don’t see that. There’s going to be a lot of guys who just want sex, but you have to know there’s a responsibility that comes with it.”

“Thanks dad.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t ever feel nervous talking to me about these things. Rachel mentioned that Kurt may be more experienced than you are, but you don’t need to rush. Waiting would be better, for my sake, but when you’re comfortable. I know initiating “The Talk” isn’t fun, but it shows you’re thinking responsibly. You’re a good kid. I raised you so I know you’ll be fine.”

“Are you going to give the talk to Rachel now too?”

“No! I'm waiting until she’s at least 30. Why? Do you know if she’s seeing a boy?”

“Uhh, I think you should ask her about that,” Blaine stood, not wanting to rat his sister out because he knew the pressure Finn would be under once Burt knew he existed.

* * *

After Sam got booked, he wondered how long he would be in the cell before someone paid his bail. The bad stuff with his father began when the family lawyer didn’t answer their calls. No one would be able to save his dad. Puck bailed Sam out of jail for the night while they continued questioning his father. April eventually came to the police station, frazzled and confused with her short blonde hair tussled with a pastel mint patterned tight dress. [Maybe this time] Sam went home with Puck trying to imagine how no one saw it coming.

Sandy had been selling drugs in his own business. Embezzling from the company he worked at and laundering what he could to his own private off shore accounts before it all disappeared. Based on what the cops told Sam, his father admitted to everything he did because on top of all that, he had gotten in deep with Al Motta, head of the biggest mafia organization in New York City. 

The next day and night were torture. Sam missed school with Puck covering for him. Thankfully, Gossip Girl stood quiet because who knows what she would have said about him, his father and the whole family line? It would have crushed their reputation. That was something Sam knew to respect as much as he also despised it.

When he could finally get a hold of himself, he called Quinn who dumped him over the phone without delay. Of course, if she knew why he hadn’t called to ask if she was okay, when she had been “sick,” she wouldn’t have added more stress to his life. 

Sam didn’t think he would be able to enjoy Puck’s opening night party, but his best friend begged him. He promised him all the drinks he could handle and a ride home when he was plastered. 

* * *

Puck fixed up the club himself. He didn’t know a thing about liquor licenses or anything like that, but he did what he had no matter what. Who said he needed his father? The club was being tested out already. The waitresses practicing on patrons from bars down the block that he shut down for the night so he was sure there would be customers. The experience he created was one of a kind. He just wanted the foam flowing as freely as the drinks, but the designer he worked with had some ideas to make the club versatile and transform the décor seasonally.

Opening night was all 80s. He had a leather jacket that he hoped would work because aside from his watches and shoes, he didn’t care for shopping. He had someone who did all that for him. He invited his close friends, and he knew they would come. Sam definitely needed the escape after the night he had in jail.

* * *

The pamphlets Blaine's dad picked up from the clinic for him did not make him any more comfortable with the idea of sex. Make-out sessions were frequent for the couple, and Blaine could barely contain himself when Kurt got too close. Kurt enjoyed janitors’ closets, but Blaine liked having him over at the apartment where they could be alone. Blaine had ensured a locked door whenever just the two of them were around in the last days. Whatever stage they were in, though it had not been defined, they were doing fine. As much as Puck and Blaine did not get along, he and Kurt were still going to be each other’s dates for Puck’s opening night.

* * *

The only other couple guaranteed to be going to the opening night were Finn and Rachel, although the couple were still sneaking around their house. Burt had almost confronted her, but she ran away before the questioning could start. Finn similarly didn’t want to worry Carole just yet. Rachel talked a lot, but she was considerate of him when he needed her attention. She cared for him while he just sat back and supported her, and, together, it worked. 

Blaine had no idea where his sister got the Twelfth St. by Cynthia Vincent Faux Fur Jacket, tight black crop top, shiny russet brown dress with a high slit on each leg and ankle strap platform heels. [100] He assumed she’d gone shopping with Quinn, and he only prayed that she hadn’t charged the emergency credit card their dad gave her when she started high school. He couldn’t imagine what Burt’s face would be like when he got the bill if she even dared to do that. Rachel, of course, looked amazing, but the attention she got from Finn and other boys only served to increase the size of the pit in Blaine’s stomach. He couldn’t help being an overprotective older brother and trying to cover her with his body when they were out on the dancefloor. She laughed and twirled away from him in a perfect hustle. 

“Liven up, Blaine! It’s a party. Go dance with Kurt,” she said shooing him away. 

Blaine shook his head and left her. She went off on her way to find Finn who she lost at some point in the crowd. She knew he couldn’t dance, but she liked to break him out of his comfort zone anyway.

“My sister’s wearing something that would give my father a heart attack,” Blaine said as he came up to Kurt at the punchbowl. The other boy smiled over his drink and adjusted his boyfriend’s collar. Earlier that day, Blaine picked up bright blue SWIMS Rubber and Mesh Boat Shoes with purple laces to complement his Topman Acid Yellow Skinny Suits to wear over a pink textured t-shirt. [100] Kurt practically dressed him to make sure their outfits matched. Kurt found a fabulous gold button-down shirt to wear with cream trousers and star-powered sunglasses. [100]

“Don’t worry so much. She’s a big girl,” Kurt assured him while bopping to the music.

“No, she isn’t, not really.”

“Nothing is going to happen tonight. Trust me! Finn really likes her, and Puck is on his best behavior,” Kurt nodded excessively and tried to get his date to dance with him. He had never seen Blaine so tense.

“I don’t know how you convinced me to go to his party in the first place,” Blaine pouted, which to Kurt was one of his best looks.

“Will you forget about that a moment and just look at this place? It’s amazing. You know you wouldn’t want to miss this. Come on, Blaine, the night just started. Hey, would you mind my bringing you over to meet some of my friends?” Kurt said. He’d caught a glance in the corner where Puck, Quinn, Brittany and Santana were standing as a collective unit. Blaine felt it was intimidating enough being there but to socialize with people other than Kurt would cost extra. Puck was the last person he wanted to see right now.

“Now I have to be nice to him? No way!”

“Please for me,” Kurt pouted. “We’re drinking his booze.”

“I'm not, but I’ll go with you to see your friends.”

Kurt had already made eye contact when the two first walked in. Puck’s simple white t-shirt and shades made him look cooler than he really was. Blaine didn’t trust anyone who wore sunglasses at night unless they were covering up a black eye. Kurt took his date’s hand and walked him over to his friends.

“Hey, gay Winklevii twins!” Santana cheered them as way of greeting them. She was drunk, and Kurt was used to her mouth so he hugged her. Brittany went to hug Blaine. He didn’t even know how she knew him. She likely didn’t know either.

Quinn had on a Bebe Open Back Pleated Maxi Dress in red-orange, chunky wedges and glasses matching Kurt’s. [100] Brittany almost stole away Quinn’s thunder in American Apparel Silver shimmer Disco Pants and a stringy gold top that rose just above her waist. [100, Holly] Santana wore a glittery pink bikini top and matching loose fitting pants. [100, an extra]

“How are you Quinn?” Kurt asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she spoke nursing her drink. Puck glared at Blaine for a moment before slapping him on the back hard but amicably. He didn’t actually hate him. 

While the two old friends talked, and Brittany and Santana flirted, Blaine searched for his sister again and found her with Finn. The taller boy greeted Sam with a high-five when he walked by. Blaine straightened up. Sam looked good and that made Blaine more upset. He had someone he needed to chat with.

“Hey Sam!”

“Blaine, hey! What’s up?”

“Don’t talk to me like we’re friends Sam. I know what you’re trying to do. I'm on to you, and it won’t work. Kurt’s with me so I’d appreciate if you stopped trying to break us up.”

“I didn’t mean to—”

“I know what you didn’t mean, but the truth is you were doing it. What you do by not moving on is hurt people. We never talked before because I wasn’t in your circle. I might not be _worthy_ of someone like Kurt, but you aren’t either. Keep your hands off of him. No more proclamations of love in the bathroom. You don’t think I heard about that, but everyone knows. Kurt keeps things from me because he doesn’t want to bother me with it and also because he knows whatever you say doesn’t mean anything. Are we clear?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re—” Sam didn’t get to finish his slurring. Blaine huffed at him and walked back to Kurt. No one noticed he left, and he didn’t need them too. He had taken care of what he meant to do. 

The foam began at midnight, and it had to be the most fun Blaine ever had. He threw balls of foam at Kurt, who feigned horror and got even by messing up the shorter boy’s strategically spiked up hair, thereby crossing the line. Blaine chased him around the whole spot wanting to get even. The music blasted as they finally caught each other and play fought until they gave up and danced. 

Blaine found the perfect moment in the middle of a song where they danced closely with their hands holding, and abruptly, Kurt wanted to leave. “Let’s go back to your house,” he said.

“My dad’s home so we can’t…”

“I know. I just want to be with you alone…” Kurt looked almost embarrassed to say it. Blaine held his cheek, kissed him again and walked out with him in his arms.

* * *

Quinn didn’t dance the whole night. She was more of an angry drunk by nature, but sometime after her 7 th drink, she finally felt better. She wasn’t scared. She was liberated. Puck noticed the change. He’d walked around the party floor twice and got his fill of foam before he came back to Quinn. 

“You’re looking better,” he said knowing angry-Quinn would retort that she looked amazing, but the new happy-Quinn just smiled.

“Do you want to dance with me?”

“Really? You don’t like dancing.”

“I do tonight,” she said taking Puck’s hand and bringing him onto the floor. 

_As you might have guessed, Upper East Siders, prohibition never stood a chance against exhibition. It’s human nature to be free and no matter how long you try to be good, you can't keep a bad girl down._

She controlled him, and he went along for the ride. He was mesmerized. She was some new person he’d never seen before, but underneath it all, she was the same Quinn he’d always dreamt about. She was Puck’s dream. “I want to get out of here,” she said and there was seriousness behind her words that threw him for a loop. It wasn’t there a minute ago. He might never have a chance like this again.

“Are you sure you want to leave with me?”

“Yes,” she breathed into his ear lustily. Puck couldn’t take it. He escorted her out. 

Somewhere, Sam was sleeping. At some point, a long time ago, he’d tucked himself in for the night with no idea what was on his best friend’s mind. 

Now it wasn’t just in Puck’s mind, but in Puck’s bed. Something he dreamt but never expected to happen. Quinn kicked at night, mostly for control of the blanket and once in a while she’d roll onto him, waking him up. He didn’t move when she did this. He let her sleep. Eventually she’d roll back. His favorite moment was when her face leaned on her pillow facing him. She looked beautiful, breathing lowly, her back exposed. With her asleep, he was too afraid to touch.


	20. Episode Eight: Chapter 1

** Chapter 8 **

**_According to the Catholic Church, mortal sin can only be absolved through the sacred act of confession, and it looks like a certain Christian princess has recently found herself desperately in need of a little unburdening. And who is the Man upstairs to discriminate?_**

“What worries you, dear girl?”

“I’ve done something unspeakable,” Quinn said to the man behind the mesh.

“I'm sure it can’t be as terrible as you say. Do know that God forgives all who promise not to trespass him against him again,” the priest responded.

“It’s been a while since my last confession, Father. I’ve done bad things before, but what happened last night was much worse. I’ve bullied, lied, been envious, coveted a lot, but now I have to add adultery.”

“You’re not married, child?”

“No, dating. Well, not currently dating. It’s complicated,” she announced pitifully. Quinn blubbered a bit when she cried. The tears in her eyes were real, but the tone of voice was how you knew she was hurt. “The fact is that I cheated with my boyfriend’s best friend, which is something I told myself I’d never do after my friend did that to me.”

“Did you forgive this friend?”

“Eventually, yes.”

“Well then my advice is to forgive yourself first. Promise yourself and God that you’ll not stray from the good path, abstain from acting on…urges, and try not to lie. Honesty and trust are good and gracious.”

“Thank you, Father,” she made the sign of the cross before leaving the confessional. 

Outside she applied her sunglasses to avoid the sun, which burned down on her like she was a vampire meant to live in the dark. Certainly, God was not through with her if she could feel this lousy. 

She’d snuck out of bed before the sun rose and left Puck’s room and apartment after getting her clothes, hoping that no one saw her. She blamed the alcohol mostly. Quinn did know her limits. She had just purposely brushed passed them last night. _And look where that got her?_ she told herself while hailing a cab in front of the posh hotel as she left with the rest of the morning check-out crowd. 

She never wore black, but after she got home to change, she dressed for the occasion. She’d betrayed herself. It would be harder than the priest said to just forgive herself.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep on his couch. They knew better than to go into Blaine’s room in the middle of the night when Burt could catch them in the morning and get the wrong idea. He would allow them to do what they wanted under his roof as long as it was PG through PG-13. They freshened up, and Kurt dressed in some of Blaine’s clothes that were a little too large for the shorter boy to wear regularly. Blaine had kept them for the day he decided to have them dry cleaned, and shrunken, if possible, but they looked so good on Kurt he gave him permission to keep them. Kurt was stylish in anything he wore. Blaine never could have put that together himself.

Only partially hungover, they went to the corner café for coffee and baguettes. Kurt loved his coffee, and he loved even more that Blaine knew his coffee order. No one he ever went for coffee with knew what it was. Kurt was shaken out of his reverie when their drinks arrived by none other than Tina Cohen-Chang.

“Tina, hey, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked her, half hugging her from his seat.

“It was the best part-time job I could find, and I need money to stay afloat. Honestly, waitressing drives me crazy, and I don’t even like coffee.”

“She hates the buzz,” Blaine spoke to Kurt, who smiled, and then he turned back to Tina. “I'm sure you’ll find something.”

“Until then, I'm stuck!” 

Just then, someone called her name from the back kitchen, and she ground her teeth together. 

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“With that attitude, she won’t last long here,” Kurt blew at his cup.

“I'm sure she’ll be fine. I’ve known her my whole life. I'm going to leave her a big tip. I probably shouldn’t because I don’t have a lot of cash, but I gotta help her out,” he said and took out his wallet sneaking a ten under his plate for later. Kurt smiled at how kind he was.

* * *

Quinn returned to her home from her confession but didn’t make it to the elevators before Puck caught up with her. 

“Not you!” she groaned and pressed the button for the elevator. She’d even consider taking the stairs to the penthouse if it didn’t come fast enough.

“You’re not happy to see me even a little?” he smirked.

“Puck, go away. I don’t want to do this. Not here, not now, not ever!”

“You didn’t care where we did it last night. I practically had to drag you out of the limo or you would have done the deed in there.”

“You’re vile and need to be neutered, Puckerman, I swear,” she said, and thankfully the door rang, and she entered. Other people moved to get in, but once Puck got in, he made them all leave and pressed the ‘close doors’ button.

“We’re on camera, Puck. So you better be on your best behavior, or I _will_ press charges,” she demanded.

“Only squealers tell,” he smiled happy that he had her alone for twelve floors.

“I will tell Sam what happened before I’ll tell you what you want to hear. You got me drunk and that’s the only reason what happened, happened.”

“I didn’t get you drunk. You wanted that. You wanted everything. Fight me if you want to, but you enjoyed it, and I'm going to enjoy your birthday party.”

“There’s no way on Earth you’re still invited to that. I'm fixing things with Sam end of story,” she crossed her arms. The elevator was slow for no good reason.

“No, you won’t,” Puck deadpanned. “He broke your heart so he doesn’t deserve you. Give someone else a chance.”

He was honest, and it threw Quinn for a loop. When he did that, she couldn’t help but be curious about what Puck really wanted from her. He couldn’t actually want a relationship. That wasn’t his style. She knew him, or she thought she did. The doors dinged open after the eternity in the elevator. “You’re not coming to the party,” was the last thing she said. Puck grinned and pressed the lobby button. He couldn’t wait.

_Speak of the devil, and He doth appear, wearing his trademark jacket. Careful, Q. Hell hath no fury like a Puckerman scorned._

* * *

Blaine hadn’t expected to hear from his mother for a long time. So, when he came home from breakfast and then, only five minutes after he put his keys on the table and rested himself on the couch to watch the news, Shelby knocked on the door, he was confused about how to react. She was his mom, yes, and they had a lot of good years together too, years where she was his whole world, but things had changed a lot. He knew though that she had left home years back to shack up with some man she met on her course for self-discovery. It was different from asking for a divorce. It felt personally directed at them—no matter what she said on the phone or when they went to visit her.

Even Rachel wasn’t happy to see her. When she’d left, Rachel had gotten depressed, worse than Blaine ever saw her. She needed her mom, but Shelby was always at the center of trouble. 

Burt couldn’t use his voice. He hugged her without a word. Because she was there with a bag in her hand, he knew she planned to stay over. 

This wouldn’t be awkward at all. 

* * *

“I'm the best cook so how about I make some breakfast before the tension gets any worse?” Blaine took off to the kitchen in an attempt to keep the rest of his thoughts to himself before they burst out of the cage in his tightly gelled head. He watched his mother from the corner of his eye waiting to see her move. It was years since she was last in this space. 

Shelby was beautiful and an amazing singer. Rachel always admired her mom growing up for that amazing voice. Since then, Rachel’s confidence in her was shaken. 

“You look tired Rachel. Did you get enough sleep?” Shelby asked her. 

“She was out last night,” Burt finally spoke.

“You let her go out? That’s new. You came home by curfew I hope.”

“We don’t have curfew,” Rachel commented.

“Well, that is because you never went out when I was here so we never set one. It should be midnight. My parents never would have let me out later than that.” Rachel winced. She got home at 2. Burt looked a little guilty.

“Listen to your mom, okay?” Burt took the lead. Rachel nodded in agreement.

“I'm sorry to just drop in. I missed you. I wanted to see you. It’s been a while.”

“More than the summer, you promised it would be,” Burt pointed out, and Blaine sighed to himself. He wasn’t interested in having this conversation. He knew already how it ended.

“I know…”

“So, is that it? Are you coming back?” Rachel got her hopes up in a moment. Then Rachel noticed the single bag Shelby brought along that Rachel overlooked before. No, this wasn’t permanent. Shelby would have probably told them something positive before they left her for the summer if it was good news.

“Your dad and I need to talk. Help your brother with breakfast, okay, Rachel?”

Blaine didn’t really want to cook knowing he would get himself nauseated with smells. He could hear all the important stuff between the two of them from the privacy of his locked bedroom if he wanted, but Rachel really wanted to start eating her eggs. Blaine shrugged and put the hot eggs on a plate. His parents’ voices varied in volume, but it sounded like they were working their stuff out.

“Do you think she’ll stay?” Rachel asked Blaine. She was supposed to help keep him sane, but instead, she leaned in a bit deeper to the possibility of a recovery of their hearts and minds. He moved the hot plate further away from his sister who had her fork ready. She pouted. Blaine smirked went to the fridge, and when he got back, she had her fork in the eggs. He rolled his eyes. _What could he do?_

They talked like they would have before Shelby left as they ate breakfast. The parents seemed to have reached some area of amicability. Blaine wasn’t ready to forgive. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. Shelby noticed how he talked to his sister, but Blaine wouldn’t look her in the eye. While Burt and Rachel put away the dishes. Shelby angled her head towards the parents’ bedroom, and Blaine braced himself for their talk. The nights before Kurt, she had been the focus of his thoughts. He thought long and hard about what he would tell his mother when she came back. On the nights he was moody, he didn’t forgive her and refused to let her talk. On the nights he was sentimental, he shed a tear and cried in her arms. 

Shelby began talking once she closed the door. She started with the story of the girl she’d been when she met his father. She hadn’t planned on getting pregnant so soon, and while she loved his father and him, she was young. It moved so very quickly that she knew she’d lost herself. From being under the banner of her parents, she’d gone out to become a performer, and then, she felt trapped. Shelby was stuck in a life she never planned on, and not at all the person she wanted to be. Burt made it easier for her because he loved her and wanted to make her happy. She was for a couple of years then she had Rachel and the familiar dread came back. She was not herself. Shelby was living someone else’s dream. 

Things had been easy enough to leave. Since her kids were older, she decided she needed to do this for herself now. She saw sure they’d survive without her.

“So, you were talking to dad about a divorce?” Blaine rushed to the supposed end of her story.

“No, I told him we’d discuss me coming back after Christmas.”

“Christmas?! YOU WANT TO PROLONG THIS LONGER! No, mom! No, you have to decide. Dad’s crazy about you, he will listen to you and wait. If you told Rachel this story, she’d be thrilled believing you’re coming home. And when Christmas Day came and went and you needed more time, you’d break her heart,” he raged. Shelby reached out to calm him, but he wouldn’t let her near him. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“That you love us and are coming home! Or, that you love your new life with Rod Remington and that’s the end! I know you thought we couldn’t live without you, but we can. You’re in and out of our lives. You’re not real or imaginary. It’s infuriating!” Blaine didn’t know what he wanted his mom to say anymore.

It was quiet for a long time. Blaine got a hold of himself. He almost never got angry or raised his voice. Eventually in the silence, he calmed down.

“I understand what you want from me. You want it to be easy for me to make my decision, but it’s not. I haven’t worked out everything with your father and that’s why I'm staying here for tonight and the weekend.”

“You only packed a bag…” Blaine commented not looking at her.

“Well I’ll pick up some more clothes. I will figure this out in these few days. If I stay, it is for good, and if I leave, it’ll be with signed papers and the option to visit me if you want. Is that better Blaine?” 

Her son cried piteously. She didn’t know where he got his puppy eyes from, but they were enough to finally bring her to tears as well. She hugged her son tightly because she didn’t know how many chances she’d have left. 

* * *

Quinn had performance rehearsals and a dress fitting left before her 18 th birthday party. Years ago, admittedly with Kurt’s help, she decided the theme would be Madonna. Everything the woman had ever done was amazing and barrier-shattering. She couldn’t be happier that her night would be a split dedication between herself and the Queen of Pop. Kurt would be singing more than one song for her. Besides the diamond earrings she’d put on her wish list at Tiffany’s, there was nothing she wanted for her birthday. Therefore, Kurt had the simplest and hands-down best gift already and the night was yet to come.

At rehearsals for her solo, she wore leggings and a bustier to practice her routine. If she botched a turn, she looked over at Brittany, who was there for moral support and to help her with the routine. She wondered what the blonde and Santana had gotten her. They kept it so secret Quinn didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Quinn was not focused on her dance, and unfortunately, in ten minutes, the rest of the girls would be there to practice their group performance. Dancing alone on the stage, she was confident for a while. Then, the nagging voice in her head reminded her not to be overconfident; dancing in a room where one wrong move could ruin everything, meant she had to be perfect.

More turns later, Santana arrived. She attempted to run in heels and whispered something fiercely into Brittany’s ear. And Brittany’s hand went up to cover her mouth when she looked at Quinn. Santana, obviously then, whispered that she should keep calm and not make a scene, but it was too late because Quinn had seen it.

“What’s going on?”

“Don’t freak out okay, but Blake and Leighton were in bus accident. Blake broke her arm and Leighton broke her foot—or the other way around—so basically they can’t do the dance,” Santana waited for her reaction, knowing it wouldn’t be good. 

“Are you kidding me? What’s wrong with this city? What should I—it’s a group dance! There’s supposed to be a certain number of us, and now we’re down two,” Quinn brushed her hair back as she paced. “Is there anyone else available?”

“I know you won’t want to hear this, but you should probably bring in Rachel. I hate to say nice things about the troll, but she’s a great singer,” Santana offered.

“And she can dance too,” Brittany interjected biting her finger.

“She’ll only be minorly embarrassing and she definitely won’t take the attention off of you,” Santana assured Quinn confidently. “You’re way prettier. We need someone who could learn it fast, and she’d do anything to get back in with us.”

“Yes, but if she did this, she’d want something back, and I need to weigh my options first,” Quinn replied sarcastically. Of course, Rachel was the best option, but she was also the most dangerous. First, she keeps secrets, second, she didn’t particularly like her, and third, she had a lot of ambition trapped into her lithe, petite frame. “Give me your phone,” she eventually decided. 

Once the girl answered Santana’s phone, she swept the two away to get ready for practice. Unless Rachel managed to do everything that Quinn said to a ‘T,’ then it could still be a no deal, but unlucky/lucky for Quinn, Rachel was in the studio with a bag in 40 minutes. 

The little brunette learned the routine easily due to her dance training. Quinn felt only partially better about her decision to bring her in. Rachel also gave Quinn the idea to use her and Blaine’s friend Tina as the second dancer. While they might have been able to complete the dance with the 5 people they had, Quinn trusted Rachel on this final matter to bring in Tina. Tina preferred anything over her job waiting tables, and she was told there would be money involved.


	21. Episode Eight: Chapter 2

Quinn couldn’t shake the feeling that tonight would be full of more disappointments. She wanted to believe nothing bad would happen, but she couldn’t be sure of anything. Her life was changing so quickly around her. The things she thought she knew for sure were no longer simple. If she focused on her plans, all the madness became white noise. 

In her invites to the party, she’d added a RSVP of what Madonna each person would be. Of course, the costumes were first come, first served, and doubles weren’t permitted. She made a begrudging exception for Blaine who’d only recently been invited as Kurt’s plus one. Kurt was going to change his entire outfit so that they could be a matching couple even though she’d loved his first idea of wearing the military outfit from American Life. They walked in arm in arm. Kurt recreated Madonna’s look at the Grammy Awards with a double-breasted suit with a wide rim black hat and walking cane. Blaine revealed his inner Marlene Dietrich in a replica outfit of what Madonna wore to the MDNA premiere: black suit with a top hat and yellow boutonniere. 

Kurt let Blaine take the lead of what they did and who they met. It was the least he could do since he convinced him to go to all these parties with people he didn’t even know or like. Blaine didn’t care for Santana’s crudeness, but Brittany was a sweetheart. Brittany had gone full 80s Madonna in all black with lace gloves that reached her elbows, bow headband, tutu and matching corset. Santana wore the white suit from the music video ‘Me Against the Music’. All around the room the boys saw Madonna, from the wild black cat suit and whip to the virgin bride to the kimono wearer. Puck claimed the military garb look instead. 

Every one of Madonna’s tracks would be played, which was mostly the reason why the party went from 5pm to 3am, with thrills in every hour of it. Three different rooms were playing ‘Who’s That Girl?’, ‘Evita’ and the Dick Tracy movie starring her on a loop all night and, of course, there would be performances by the birthday girl and friends. 

Rachel lucked out and got to replace the unlucky girl in both the dance and costume. Rachel rocked the hell out of the hot pink dress Madonna wore in ‘Material Girl’ with a masterful hairdo to go with it. Rachel and Finn sang a mash-up of ‘Borderline/Open Your Heart,’ which only pissed Blaine off. He crossed his arms in his chair while they sang, refusing to get up. Just before dinner, Kurt left Blaine’s side to steal the floor in a heartbreaking rendition of ‘Don’t Cry for Me Argentina.’ 

Quinn chose a Truly Zac Posen strapless formal black gown with a sweetheart neckline for the beginning of the night. Her hair was held up into a magnificent chignon that gave the illusion she had a boy cut like the real Madonna. She came onto the stage for the first time in costume for ‘Express Yourself’ with her girls plus Rachel and Tina. Blaine’s eyes took an extra moment adjusting to the lights and sights of his girls performing with them. He had no idea Tina would be there at all. Tina’s costume for the night was the same onesie Madonna wore when she sang her solo ‘Hung Up.’ Sometime in the middle of the night, Quinn switched into a shorter dress with the same dress pattern, but a puffy defined skirt. 

Blaine watched Kurt’s performance of ‘I’ll Remember’ and the group performance of ‘Into the Groove’ with Kurt, Santana and Rachel, which was the most fun he had all night. Then, Rachel and Finn sang again for ‘Like a Virgin,’ which traumatized Blaine so completely that had to evacuate the party room. He went to the bathroom halfway through to wash his eyes out. Kurt had to forcibly drag him out before he brought the party with his solo of ‘Lucky Star.’ 

Kurt never thought he would see Blaine actually drunk, but after fighting with his sister following her two duets with Finn, Blaine knocked back more drinks then Kurt feared he could handle at his size. He started wobbling and slurring his speech but had more energy than ever, which was a disastrous combination. He banged his head to some of Madonna’s more raunchy numbers from recent years, and his hair, always perfectly slathered down in gel, started coming apart because of the sweat until his curls began sticking out of his top hat. Kurt felt obligated to keep watch of his date as the shorter boy’s playful drunk-self behaved like a 5-year-old. Because he was so thoroughly distracted, he missed whatever happened between Sam and Quinn. 

* * *

As it got closer to 1AM, Quinn removed the shorter dress in exchange for the outfit she’d been dying to wear all night: the black pantsuit and belt Madonna wore in the music video ‘Papa Don’t Preach’ and performed her number one favorite song while imitating the one and only. While the party still wasn't over, everything after her syrupy performance was just extra sprinkles. 

All night Quinn had been looking around for Sam, who was once again nowhere to be found. She understood why he wouldn’t want to come, but she never uninvited him to her birthday in her last breakup voicemail. There was always a chance they could talk about what was broken and still fix their relationship. After her solo, she lost all faith that he would ever walk through the doors. Puck found her, of course, when she was at her lowest point. 

“That must have been the hottest you ever looked and I have a long list of your hot moments…” Puck spoke with his signature bravado. 

“I don’t want to hear it Puck. Sam didn’t even come for my birthday. He always tells me ‘Happy birthday’ on my birthday. Things must be worse than I thought. Do you know why he didn’t show up?” 

“I'm sure you know enough. I'm not here right now to talk about him. I want to talk about us—” he leaned closer, but she blew him off. “Fine! You really want to know? Yes, he stopped by, but he didn’t want to see you.” 

“Why not? When? Where was he? What did he dress like?” 

“I don’t _know_! He had a dumb cowboy hat on. He texted me when he got here and asked me to tell you ‘Happy Birthday.’” 

“Well then, why didn’t you tell me until just now?” she fumed. 

“Well, because there was more. He’s not going to see you again. He couldn't face you. I didn’t want to tell you anything because he knew it would hurt you.” 

“So, it's official. We’re really over?” she hesitated. “Is it about Kurt?” 

“No, he said it had to do with his family… I bailed Sam out that night. Things aren’t going well. His life is a mess, and his parents want him to get back together with you for your loyalty. He doesn’t want to bring you into that.” 

“So, he still loves me?” 

“He cares but...,” he spoke softly. These words made her cry. 

“They got a lawyer and a lot of pressure on him. You know he is not good with stress…” 

* * *

_Flashback_

Earlier when Sam snuck in, Puck followed him to the bathroom. 

“You really want to do this in here? Why don’t you go talk to her?” 

“I can’t. I need to talk to you. My dad is in huge trouble, and I want to help them, but I can’t do what they want me to do.” 

“What do they want?” Puck asked concernedly. 

_Whoever thought monarchy was dead didn't realize it just changed zip codes. So, what will it be, Sam, Quinn Fabray’s hand or your father's head?_

“They want me to lie. They want me to be on their side and forget that I saw my dad buying drugs and stuff and beg Quinn to take me back.” 

“I don’t know about Quinn…” 

“I'm not going to do that to her. You don’t have to worry about that. I'm not going to lie to her anymore. She deserves so much better.” 

“Yeah, alright, you probably shouldn’t lie about the other stuff.” 

“It’s my father’s head though. He’ll go to jail. I don’t like what he’s done, but my mom—I got to think about her.” 

“I might be wrong, but weren’t you taking care of her the last few years? You know I like your mom—no, no, not like that. Not anymore anyway,” he smirked, “Sandy’s awful. Family or not, you might be better without him.” 

Sam had to admit he had a good point. April Rhodes-Evans started drinking worse the last couple of years with him anyway. One was always expected to stand by your family, but he remembered his mom telling him once when she was very drunk after watching an episode of Law & Order that if he ever did anything bad like commit a murder, she wouldn’t defend him. What was wrong was wrong. Her feelings might have changed in the last couple of years because of Sandy, but Sam had better morals. He knew stealing, embezzling and dealing drugs were bad things, and he couldn’t look away. What would Sean Connery do? 

“Once they lose this business deal with her mom, my parents are going to be in big financial trouble, and it will be my fault.” Sam didn’t want to say it out loud, but this was what had been really bothering him. 

“It’s not your fault. You were least the responsible. You’re a hero, man.” 

“Now, I'm actually the most responsible,” Sam smiled at his own joke. They were brothers. If anything went really south from this point on, and guilt from the big secret he was keeping about what he did with his best friend’s ex aside, he’d help his friend through whatever. 

* * *

Finn walked to the door with Rachel just as Kurt was walking out; he and Blaine had just made Shelby’s extremely strict curfew. Kurt was eternally grateful his mom never forced a curfew on him although he can imagine it would have been helpful to keep him out of trouble at points. Blaine had told Kurt that their mother was home so they were sure to get the full care treatment. Blaine was completely sloshed when he greeted his mother. 

Rachel gave Finn a sloppy kiss that Kurt had no part seeing before waving her long-white glove in his direction and pushing open the door to the loft. 

Kurt planned to return to the party now that he was done dropping off Blaine. 

“Had a nice night?” Kurt asked on the walk down the stairs with Finn. 

“Yeah, amazing! Rache, she looked, just—wow!” he droned, and Kurt knew he’d finally lost his brother to the love bug. 

“Yes, she did. You don’t look too bad yourself,” he motioned to his brother who matched his girlfriend in the suit and pink sash like the men from the Madonna music video. 

“It was Rachel’s idea. She was so happy to be back on the list. She went to temple to pray for Quinn to take her back.” 

“Well that worked! She’s a hell of a performer. I never thought I’d hear you sing.” 

“When she’s happy, I'm happy. She begged me to sing with her today, and it was actually kind of fun. I see why you like it so much.” 

“You looked like you had fun. Am I upset that you never believed me when I told you that you’d like to sing? Absolutely,” Kurt teased his brother. “But I am still glad you sang,” he said just as they arrived at their matching cars. Kurt called his off and got into Finn’s so they could head back to the party. Finn wasn’t expecting to go back, but Kurt asked nicely. The taller boy didn’t usually fight with him, and he didn’t start today. 

* * *

When they got back, the music was getting to the V’s and W’s of Madonna’s music catalog. Finn wandered off towards Brittany and Santana. He was looking for Puck, but no one had seen him or Quinn in a while. Following his nose, Kurt wandered upstairs. He didn’t expect them to be together, but he understood Quinn might have needed some space after the party. 

He knew she hadn’t gotten what she secretly wanted: Sam to come and grovel at her feet until she took him back. She would have let him sweat while already planning to take him back like she usually did. As far as he knew, that hadn’t happened, and Sam hadn’t shown up. She must have known Sam had a lot going on. Everyone had heard that his dad was in big trouble. Thankfully, Gossip Girl hadn’t started doing what she does with the news. 

Kurt rapped lightly on the door she was most likely to be in, and when she didn’t respond, he pushed open the door just a little. What he saw was Quinn on a bed facing the door and a military beret getting busy on her neck. He closed the door without even gasping in their direction. Kurt didn’t want to get caught and he didn’t want to believe what he’d just so clearly seen. She was getting as Santana would say “Wanky” with Puck of all people. 

Now this was news. 

_Happy Birthday to who? Forget cake and ice cream. I'm saving room for just desserts. Looks like Puck's wish might come true_. 

* * *

After a little more of Puck being Quinn’s shoulder to lean on, she had dragged him to the rooms upstairs. 

“You like this?” Puck whispered sensuously into Quinn’s ear. While she loved what his mouth had been doing to her neck, she didn’t care about the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Shut up Puck,” she groaned and pulled him back down to where she wanted him. 

“I'm just trying to make the moment special,” he mumbled. Quinn couldn’t help hearing a mixture of hurt and consideration. 

“This isn’t special. It’s sex, Puck. Something you know a lot about.” 

“Okay, it’s just _sex_ ,” he said defensively pulling away from her. She scoffed and glared at him standoffishly. 

“Isn’t it? Doesn’t Puckasaurus like when he doesn’t need to hunt and has the girl lain out in front of him? No? I know, you like the chase or at least I thought you did, but you don’t like when the girl wants you for sex back.” 

“The talking makes it romantic,” he didn’t respond to what he knew was her taunting. 

“You don’t know what romantic is. That wasn’t romantic, that was dirty talk. Sam was great at being romantic. You’re not like him.” 

Usually he liked when she was mean, but now it was different. It was like she was trying to hurt him. They weren’t just jests; they were knives. 

“Then, non-romantic me must be an idiot because he got you this for your birthday,” he said showing her the case he’d been keeping on him all day because what was kept inside was almost as precious as what was on the bed in front of him. She squinted at him before opening it. 

It was the diamond earrings she’d been dreaming about. 

“What is this?” she asked him. 

“You know exactly what it is,” Puck said shoving his coat back on. 

“I don’t get—why are you so upset with me right now? You sound like the pathetic wimps you hate and throw in dumpsters.” 

“No reason, Quinn, none whatsoever,” he said angrily ready to leave the room. This hadn’t gone how he liked. 

“Are you—do you like me?” 

_Careful, Q. There's no safe wager when you bet on a Puckerman. You just might lose your shirt and your pants._

* * *

Sam walked the long way home. He’d gone out unsure of what he’d do once he got to Quinn’s party, and now, he knew he couldn’t be prouder of himself. He wasn’t like the other guys. Thankfully, Puck had his back as always and convinced him he had the right idea. He was done protecting his family from themselves. If they disowned him that would be on them, he’d done everything he could. At 2AM, all types of girls were going home in droves from whatever partying they’d done that night. A lot of them stopped to hoot at him. He didn’t realize until after he’d gone a few streets that the reason why was probably his cowboy hat. 

He laughed at himself before going with the joke. He tipped his hat for the next girls that came his way. One of them giggled so hard she lost balance and fell onto him, knocking the hat from his head. He was strong enough to catch her before they both went down. Unlucky for him he didn’t see the camera phone that snapped the picture as he helped her to her feet and helped her into the taxi. His phone beeped when he was a block from his house. He groaned but thought nothing more of it. 

_Spotted: Sam Evans, depositing a mystery girl in a taxi after midnight; All we know about her for sure? She's not Quinn Fabray!_

* * *

“You can’t be serious? How? Why?” 

“I don’t know how or why, but it happened. I want you, Quinn, all to myself, and this gift was just a clue. I might have feelings for you.” 

“Puck,” she spoke nearly breathless, contemplating in her mind what all this meant. “I'm not worth it. You shouldn’t like me. Why…” 

“How about you are beautiful? The most beautiful girl I’ve ever known. I never even knew I had a thing for blondes before you, but now I do and no other blonde will do. I'm sorry for everything. Let me make it up to you,” he said and kissed her. 

She would never get used to that falling feeling she had when something surprised her so much, but she could pretend for one more night. She leaned into Puck, who pushed her back onto the bed. He learned his lesson and didn’t speak anymore. Quinn finally discovered how romantic he could be. 

_Spotted: Q. Turning a year older, but not necessarily wiser. Guess Puck's the gift that keeps on giving. Blow out your candles, Q. This will be better in the dark. X.O.X.O., Gossip Girl._


	22. Episode Nine: Chapter 1

** Chapter 9 **

**_ As per Gossip Girl’s Thanksgiving tradition, I'm trading my laptop for stove top, and for the next 16 hours, the only thing I'm dishing is seconds. When the cat’s away, the mice will play. Have fun, little rodents.  _ **

Fact about Kurt #21: He couldn’t remember the last Thanksgiving he’d been completely sober. Kurt didn’t enjoy reminding himself of this fact, but thankfully Blaine didn’t judge him for it. In fact, he wouldn’t stop talking about what they were doing for after Thanksgiving. 

While the holiday was for stuffing your face with a homemade meal filled with all the comfort foods and dollops of sour cream, heavy cream and whipped cream, dessert was meant to be spent with everyone else in your life. Kurt planned a date with Blaine that night to go back to the all-night candy store they’d been on one of their first dates. This would be the best dinner he ever had, if he could help it, and it would be spent with all the people he cared about, which is why his first stop was Quinn’s house.

He hadn’t spoken to her about what he knew, but he planned to mention it soon. A secret that big could not be kept by best friends. 

Quinn walked around the kitchen marking off her list every food the cooks and catering staff still needed to prepare before the dinner guests arrived. She had a gray M Missoni Space Dye A-Line Skirt, yellow Anthropologie Charleston Henley peasant blouse, Rag & Bone Salford Brogue wedges and a blue-patterned scarf.  [Thanksgiving]  Judy showed her the final cut list. 

For as long as Quinn could remember, Thanksgiving had been spent with Judy’s friends and clients, Kurt’s family, Sam’s family and her father. This year would be different from the others. First, Sam’s family was uninvited. Once the New York Times picked up the story, there was only one direction left to go. Quinn promised herself she would call him later. Second, her dad would not be coming home for the holiday. He’d found a new home with the tattooed freak her mother told her that he married. She had been a daddy's girl until the day he left and then she reinvented herself as someone who did not need to rely on anyone else. That was why her ‘invite list’ was currently just her best friend. 

Kurt walked out of her elevator with a pumpkin and a giant grin on his face in Prada Brown And White Crown Printed Cotton Shirt and Rag & Bone ‘Albers’ Wool Waistcoat.  [Thanksgiving] 

“Are you excited?”

“I'm starved,” Quinn smiled and inspected the giant fruit in his hands. The next catering staff who walked by plucked it out of his hands and kept walking so robotically even Quinn was surprised and laughed. “You want lunch?”

“I couldn’t. I'm saving myself,” he held his stomach.

“Since when do you _save_ yourself?” she huffed evilly. Kurt knew what she meant and felt affronted. The look he gave her told her that wasn’t funny. “I'm joking Kurt…” she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen assuming he’d follow her. She did that a lot. 

Because he was a little stung, he didn’t bring up Puck as nicely as he’d planned.

“I know you’re all about saving yourself when it doesn’t involve Puck,” he said. Quinn looked up immediately. She saw that he knew. She denied it.

“I couldn’t imagine where you got that information from,” she sighed in true Quinn fashion, “but it couldn’t be anymore false. Gossip Girl must really be scrapping the bottom of the barrel for content.”

“Quinn, I literally saw you two together,” Kurt’s voice got all high and airy as he spoke, “You were making out in bed the night of your party.” Kurt finished all grossed out at the thought of Puckerman. “When did all that start?”

“You know this last week hasn’t been easy for me from the breakup to the scandal. Puck found me in a weakened state. That’s the only way I’d allow that to happen... twice.”

“Wait, twice? Oh, my Gaga, Quinn! Why him of all people?” his voice was getting higher and higher.

“Why not all of the Upper East Side, Kurt?” she lashed out angrily. In his eyes, he looked hurt and on the brink of tears. With steely intensity, she continued, “You can’t judge me.”

“I wasn’t planning to,” Kurt said calmly. They were both very bad at being angry with each other—it always led to tears. “I know the things I’ve done. I’ve forgotten some, thank God for that, but I remember almost everything,” he stepped closer to her not afraid of defending himself from her judgment. “You clearly see nothing wrong with judging me,” he spat. She could be an absolute nightmare when she was upset about something. He blamed her for ruining what could have been a great day.

“Don’t pretend you’re not a hypocrite! You haven’t turned a new leaf, Kurt,” she aimed at him drily. “You’re still the same person who, a year ago, I had to pull out of gay bar at two in the afternoon!” she reminded him. “I imagine you sleep like a baby all proud of yourself at how far you've come...”

“Whatever Quinn,” he swiped his bag off the kitchen counter and back onto his arm. “Have a great Thanksgiving without me.”

“You too!”

“I hope you enjoy spending today with all of Judy’s friends. You’ll be all alone in a sea of people. Enjoy,” he posed at the door before taking a fresh cinnamon roll off a tray passing in front of him. He took it and left without another word. 

Quinn hated that he had the final word. She sighed breathily, knowing he was right. There wouldn’t be anyone she knew at this dinner party. 

* * *

Blaine had seen Kurt a year ago on the street after he got kicked out of a gay bar. He hadn’t been looking for him. Every once in a while, he was just lucky enough to see him. Lucky was kind of unlucky because if they saw each other on the street Kurt never got his name right or remembered he’d seen him before. 

This year he had a mountain of things to be thankful for, but nothing was more special than Kurt, which was why he’d melted when the taller boy offered to take him to the candy shop. That was their most memorable outing to date and he couldn’t wait to relive it. So deep in thought, the cake batter he was trying to make got a little too much milk. When he shook himself out of his thoughts, he saw it was super thin. 

“Someone looks distracted. Maybe I should just make the Betty Crocker,” Shelby said coming into the kitchen dressed for dinner. She’d gone to take a shower once she put the turkey in the oven. 

“I'm pretty good in the kitchen usually. I just got distracted,” Blaine dusted off his hands on his apron and pulled it off.

“Is it about that guy who dropped you off at home the other night?”

“Yeah, Kurt, he’s something,” he smiled in true Blaine fashion.

“I can see that. He brought you home at the right time, which is what I care about, even though you were pretty drunk. You know I don’t approve of that.”

“That was my decision. I never drink. I had just had a fight with Rachel.”

“AH! That’s what the tiff in the bathroom was about this morning. I knew it couldn’t have just been about toothpaste,” she smiled knowingly. 

“We’re fine now, mom.”

“I heard Tina’s in town too. That must be nice having your friend around.”

“It has,” Blaine stuck his finger in his mouth to lick off the batter from the cake mix. “I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with her because of Kurt, but she’s been around. She was even at that Madonna party, even though I don’t know how she got an invite.” 

“Why don’t you invite her to Thanksgiving with us? Her family doesn’t celebrate because they’re—Jehovah’s Witnesses?”

“No, she’s actually Jewish,” he paused to think. “Huh, I'm sure she’d only be having Peking duck from Chinatown. I’d love to invite her, if you’re serious,” Blaine was careful not to take advantage of someone’s generosity.

“Sure, why not? The more the merrier, she’s like family already anyway,” Shelby said, and Blaine smiled. This would be great, even better than old times. He never got to invite one of his friends over when he was younger. He thought whether he should even ask Kurt, but figured his dinner plans had to be a lot more extravagant than his. 

* * *

Kurt was responsible for leaving his family without a place to spend Thanksgiving. He exiled himself to his room. Then, to punish himself more, he went to Finn’s bedroom to watch his brother play a video game for over an hour before Carole walked into the room with news.

“So, I’ve been on the phone for the last hour trying to find anyone who is having dinner that I can invite us over to and I think I finally found one. How do you feel about the Mr. and Mrs.--?”

“No, I know who you are going to say, and no,” Kurt interrupted resigned to be a Thanksgiving grinch.

It was clear Carole was desperate to find a place to spend the holiday. Most of the time she spent her time finding ridiculous ways to get her kids and others to believe that they were a part of a special family. It may have been true, but not in the way she wished.

“I don’t have a problem staying at home,” Finn added. “We’ll just order room service. All that matter is that we are together today.”

“Fine! See Kurt, your brother wants to stay in. Any objections?”

“I think it’s a fine plan. I’m going for dessert with Blaine later anyway. We’ll finally use the dining room table for its actual purpose. It’s become just background décor,” he said. 

Finn dug up the menus with the holiday specials he’d picked up a few days ago.

“What is that? Did you plan this?” Kurt looked at him mischievously.

“No, I just figured you and Quinn were due for a fight so I knew we might get stranded.”

“That’s cruel,” Kurt said.

“Not if it’s true. You always used to fight about stuff, and it’d last for like a day in a half. You’ll forgive each other by tomorrow morning.”

“Are you really that observant? What have you done to my brother?” 

Finn didn’t respond. He fell back onto the large coach comfortably with the menus in his hands. Finn would add his input to the dinner order, and then he’d go back to playing his video games.

* * *

Rachel had been cautious when her mom came home, but as the days passed, she became the fixture in their lives she had always been. While Blaine mixed up ingredients, she helped Shelby fix up the apartment. She was far better at household chores than cooking. For one night, their home would become a pumpkin rather than a carriage in a surprising change of the familiar Cinderella story. Everything was orange and brown, and while those colors were usually awful, for one day a year, they were perfect. Tina arrived early. Her aunt and uncle bailed and went to Atlantic City, which Rachel genuinely did not believe still existed. Tina helped fix up the rest of the house because she was more of a sister than a guest.

“Rachel, how’s everything going with Finn? I want details,” Tina whispered when they were alone changing the drapes. 

“Now is not a good time,” she immediately shied from the question. No one knew she was serious with a guy, except for Blaine. 

“You should tell them. Family would back you up on today of all days.”

“I don’t want to chance it. Our relationship is better without anyone else involved in it,” she raised her head proudly to say she was done with the topic. “What about you? Did you meet any guys at the party?”

“No, I could have been wearing a sign saying ‘Notice the Asian’ and I still would have gotten nothing.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I loved your costume by the way. Very diva, considering you still like the whole Goth thing—at least it isn’t punk.”

“Yeah, I grew out of that,” she said wearing a red Lip Service Brocade Coat, butterfly necklace, black tights and black Fleuvog Babycake Boots.  [Dog Days are Over]  Rachel had glammed up for the night hoping to be taken more serious by her parents and brother in a red Ted Baker Aspin Knit Dress.  [Thanksgiving] 

“Would you even like to be friends with Upper East Siders? They’re very high maintenance, and it requires a lot of work; trust me I know!” Rachel sighed exasperated.

“Well, Blaine’s been hanging out with them more and more. I just don’t want to get locked out of his life.”

“So, you don’t care about the super-wealthy, super-hot guys?”

“Guys are guys no matter where they’re from. Immature and oblivious. I just want to meet a guy who really likes me for once,” she added as an afterthought. 

“Blaine doesn’t want to be a part of them so you got the story a little mixed up. I want to belong with them, and one day, I will. My brother just fell for the guy at the center of the constellation. He’s only _trying_ to make it work while still maintaining a grip on himself.”

“See that’s probably something we should have talked about, but I feel like we haven’t really talked since I’ve been here, and it’s been almost two months.” 

“Well then, we should change that,” Rachel smiled her mischievous smile when she had a brilliant idea. She took Tina and grabbed Blaine’s other hand while he tasted the gravy. She pulled him away, and he cried out as he dropped the spoon. She ignored his wailing and left him in a bedroom with Tina so they could work out their issues. 

“What’s her problem?” Blaine asked the door Rachel just went out of.

“She took my comments too seriously,” Tina sighed.

“Oh really, what did you say?”

“Nothing important,” she said not wanting to unveil what they’d swept under the rug.

“Come on, Tay-Tay. What is it?”

“Don’t call me that, Blaine.”

“Why not? We always call each other by our nicknames.”

“Not once, since the time I walked in your door in September, have you called me that,” she looked upset. Blaine could tell. 

“You’re upset with me,” it was a statement more than a question.

“I wasn’t when I walked in twenty minutes ago. It’s just easier if we don’t talk.”

“We can’t be real friends if we don’t talk.”

“Are we really friends though Blaine? We haven’t done anything together any weekend since I’ve been back. You’re always too busy with your boyfriend and his friends.”

“Wait, wait, you came to Quinn’s party, and you danced and sang. That had nothing to do with me,” Blaine held up his hands. She didn’t make sense to him.

“I was there because of you. Rachel told me she needed me, but I never would have done it if you weren’t going to be there. I was there, and you didn’t talk to me once. It was embarrassing. I had this crazy thought that it would be fun, and I could hang out with you, but you didn’t step away from Kurt once. Even when he was doing a solo, you didn’t try and find me. Not once,” her face said it all.

“I'm sorry Tina. I didn’t know you felt this way. I’ve walked into your coffee shop a bunch of times to say ‘hi’. I stopped going to my usual place just to visit you. You always smiled so I thought that meant we were fine.”

“It takes more than just smiles to be friends. We’re more acquaintances now, who once upon a time used to be friends. Why did you even invite me to Thanksgiving?”

“I must be an idiot, but I thought everything was fine. You are so right. I haven’t given you half the amount of attention you deserve. I’m so embarrassed,” he said looking down ashamed. He reached out to take her hands, "You're my best friend. You know me better than I know me, and I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings or made you think that I don’t care. I still need you, Tay-Tay. I always will.”

“I thought you were still upset with me because I told you I like-like you,” Tina cried and fell into Blaine’s arms. How couldn’t he have seen this happening? He was blind. Being on his Kurt-y-moon made him dumb.

“Starting today, everything changes. You are still my number one. I am so thankful to have you in my life. I promise I won’t ignore you again,” he hugged her for a couple more seconds before releasing her. He dried her eyes with a tissue from the box by his bed. 

Shelby and Rachel had turned off all the burners on the stove and supposedly everything was done except the turkey so now came the fun of Thanksgiving. Burt watched the football game and everyone tried to distract him with the new board game Rachel picked up. Each year the tradition was a brand-new game which was why they had a stack of ten board games in the closet. ‘Sorry’, or ‘Parcheesi’, would be keeping them busy until the stove bell ‘dinged’ or until halftime, whichever came first. 


	23. Episode Nine: Chapter 2

Kurt texted Blaine when he went to his room. He kicked his feet in the air as he thought up something sweet that would make his boyfriend laugh or blush or both. ‘This year’s Alexander McQueen fall collection caught my attention, but you stole my heart.’ ‘Out of all the fabulous fashion magazines and designers, I'm most thankful for you.’ He sent the first, waited a bit and then sent the next. He was proud of himself at first, but when Blaine didn’t respond, Kurt pouted and checked on Snap Chat. Blaine added three new pictures to his ‘STORY’ in the last 6 minutes, but he hadn’t replied back to Kurt. 

And all three pictures had Tina in them. 

Kurt didn’t want to feel jealous. Tina had been in Blaine’s life for a long time so it made sense that she would come to the Anderson’s home for the holiday. She was like family. The only problem was that he didn’t know her. Blaine’s parents loved her, and they didn’t know him. All of those elements put together made him anxious, even if he had no need to be. He called Blaine, but on the first try, he didn’t answer. He didn’t text him because he didn’t want to leave a chain of annoying messages that would just scare him away. He didn’t answer on the second dial, but he posted another picture with his whole family and Tina 5 minutes later. 

That was the final straw. He knocked on his brother’s door and yelled before opening in case he was indisposed—he’d caught Finn in some compromising positions the last time he wasn’t so careful. He opened the door after he got a safe response.

“You want to go see Rachel?”

* * *

Rachel lost her second game, and right now, she wasn’t exactly loving her family. She took a bag of veggie chips out of the pantry and ate a bunch before she heard the bell ring. Because she was closest, she went to get the door. On the way she dipped a chip into the spinach dip, which was her favorite. She just started licking the salt off her finger when she opened the door and almost choked on the bite of food.

“Finn, what are you doing here?” 

“We came to crash your Thanksgiving. Hope you don’t mind,” he said carrying a pumpkin. He was dressed in a burgundy Rag & Bone Avery shawl collar cardigan.  [Thanksgiving]  Rachel hugged him and clung to his side. She panicked suddenly when she looked to her parents who’d both turned to the door. Now they knew something was up and she wasn't about to turn her boyfriend away… “Mom, dad, this is Finn.”

From where he sat, Blaine smiled. At least Finn had the courage to come to their home and get introduced to the parents. His smile drooped and then grew brighter when he saw who else walked in the door behind him. 

“Kurt?!” he got up shaking the pieces on the board as he rushed to his boyfriend. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to stop by. You haven’t answered my texts. I wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving in person…and drop off the pumpkin, I guess, but that was Finn’s idea.”

“Come in, you haven’t properly met my parents,” he placed his hand in Kurt’s and showed him off. Shelby smirked and Burt gave him the once-over grimace. 

“You’ve been here a bunch of times, but never long enough for us to talk,” he held out his hand, and Kurt shook it nervously.

“Stop intimidating him, Burt,” Shelby discouraged. Once everyone was greeted, Rachel let go of Finn and stood up from the couch. 

“I suggest that Finn and Kurt play one game with us.”

“No, we couldn’t,” they said at the same time like true brothers.

“Yes, you could. Come, play, take my spot,” Shelby said. 

“You can play for me Kurt,” Blaine smiled. The taller boy had to wonder if Blaine knew about the things that he’d sent him. He took out his phone to check his messages before he sat down. Burt tutted. 

“No phones today, Kurt. Two days a year we turn them off.” Kurt froze.

“Blaine added some pictures on social media so I guess I-I didn’t think,” he said.

“He must have snuck those in,” Burt gave his son a reprimanding look. 

“It was just a couple of pictures dad,” he said. Kurt mouthed ‘sorry,’ and Blaine pursed his lips and moved his head subtly from side to side. When Finn needed the bathroom, the game paused. He didn’t want to be whiny, but he had to ask his boyfriend about the messages.

“Did you get my texts or calls?” Blaine shook his head. 

“I didn’t look. I was on and off my phone as fast as possible. Why? Did you warn me you were coming?” he smirked.

“No,” Kurt sighed. He turned his head to Tina whom he hadn’t really acknowledged the whole time she was playing across from him. Blaine leaned his head back as he momentarily was captivated by the sugar cookie he’d made.

“You know the feeling of when you cook something and can’t believe how delicious it is? That’s how I'm feeling right now!” he grinned. When he sat up again, he saw Tina and Kurt just staring at each other. 

“You guys don’t really know each other, but you should. I'm sure you’d have a lot that you don’t already know in common. I mean there’s me, for example. We’re friends, which by default means that you two must be friends,” he tried to cheer them up, but he could tell it didn’t work. He tried a little harder comparing the things they like, but nothing stuck and Blaine gave up. As long as they were civil, they would have a fighting chance for the future. 

After Finn won, Kurt was ready to pack up and leave. Rachel asked them what they were doing for the holiday as they made it to the door.

“Nothing really this year. We were supposed to go to Quinn’s but she gave us the boot. We’re ordering room service,” Finn explained. Kurt wished they’d come up with something better to tell them instead. 

“What? You can’t spend the holiday like that. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

“It’s nice that you invited us Rachel, but we won’t impose on your family,” Kurt said.

“But you are family, sort of. You two are brothers, and you are dating us,” Rachel gestured to her and her brother. “I want you to stay. We have enough food. Invite your mom over too.”

“We’d have to ask her if she wants to come…”

“Please do. She’s right. Invite your mother over. I’d love to meet her,” Shelby said and Burt, who had not been paying attention for the last thirty minutes, popped his head up finally. He did not look comfortable with the idea. 

With some convincing, they managed to convince their mother to take the car to Brooklyn. She didn’t seem too turned off by the idea of coming out there. She asked a lot of questions about the others teens’ mom though. When she walked in the apartment, it was obvious by the look they shared that they knew each other from somewhere.

* * *

Quinn didn’t feel hungry at the table. All the food in the world and nothing could satisfy her stomach. There was a time when this was her favorite time of year, but eating around strangers rather than family really could take your hunger away. Her father hadn’t gotten in touch with her, and she didn’t expect him to make any miraculous calls either. She only had Santana who she had to drag from her Thanksgiving party, which must have been a real good time because she arrived in teal green, short GUESS Cap Sleeve Tulip hem dress.  [Thanksgiving] Even her mother seemed far away.

* * *

Sam similarly couldn’t be farther from his family. They hadn’t gotten any invitations for dinner since those usually came the week before the meal, and this week, their name had been all over the newspapers. No one wanted anything to do with them. Sam would have gone to Puck’s if April hadn’t insisted that they get through dinner together. While he would have guessed she would crack first, he was surprised Sandy was the first to go. 

“None of this is my fault, and I don’t appreciate you pointing your finger at me. Calling me the cause of all your troubles… you think it’s been easy for me? Well it hasn’t,” Sandy cried out pitifully.

“I think it’s pretty clear it hasn’t been easy. How else could you have done what you’ve done and still believe you have nothing to do with it?”

“If you can’t say anything nice, I suggest you not say anything at all.”

“Dad, you’re out of your mind. Right now, after everything—what are you on? Who would give it to you? You need help!”

“Sam, don’t yell me. Why are you yelling at me? What gives you the right? I'm the father. Now your mother and I plan to have a nice meal. It’s very nice to be out of jail and eating with family, but if you don’t want to be here, you’re free to leave. Don’t come back either if that’s the way you want it.”

“You’re serious. You want to—what do you call it?—disown me? You would do that after I tried to help you.”

“Does it really seem like you helped me? Our family is being looked into by the authorities. Your mother’s been kicked off the board for events at your school. This has been hard for her. You can’t blame me for what you’ve done.”

Sam slid his seat out, scratching the floor like nails. He was so tired of hearing this. His father would likely be taken back into custody when they found something more solid under him to bring him in. If they did, then good riddance! He was going to Puck’s house where Sam knew he spent the day watching horror movies in remembrance of all the blood shed cast on the Native Indians by the white man. It was slightly ritualistic and mostly savage, but the better rated R movies had boob-action, which was something Sam could get behind. 

* * *

Halfway to his destination, there was someone he wanted to talk to whom he hadn’t talked to in a while. At her dinner table, Quinn shot awake when her phone started playing ‘Calypso’. That was Sam’s signature calling ringtone, he set it up as joke the last time they happily watched Pirates of the Caribbean together. He never called her so it took her by surprise. She excused herself from some story about golf in the Virgin Islands. 

“Sam, why are you calling me?”

“It’s nice to hear your voice,” Sam began momentarily distracted. He loved that rumble in her voice. When she was angry, it came out more. 

“Sam, what is it?”

“I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Puck told you what happened that night, right? I’m sorry I couldn’t stay. I know that we’re over, and it’s probably better that way, but I just want you to know that I hope we can be friends. You were always there for me and listened to my stress. I have got a lot of that now so whenever you stop hating me, if that is what you’re feeling, I hope we can go back to being friends.”

“I don’t hate you. I want us to talk some more, but I don’t know if I can handle being friends yet. That still hurts too much.”

“We’ll go slow…Happy Thanksgiving! I should have started with that. You are having a big Fabray party, I guess?”

“I wouldn’t call it a party. Nobody I actually like is here—well except Santana, and you know how she can be,” Quinn paused. Sam didn’t ask about Kurt, and though she didn’t feel like bringing him up, it would make the conversation more normal and on track to friendship if she didn’t shy away from him. “Kurt’s not coming over because we had a fight. I don’t know what he’s up to.”

“I had a fight with my parents. I think my dad would rather disown me than admit he didn’t anything wrong. His hubrits tells him he’s right.”

“You mean, hubris?” Quinn smiled at her reflection. She’d locked herself in the bathroom, and she couldn’t help fix her hair absentmindedly.

“Right! You always correct me, but I don’t mind it. You’re smart like that.”

“So, what are you doing for the holiday?”

“If you’re inviting me over solo, I’ll have to pass to maybe Christmas because I'm going to Puck’s house now. I’ll be there in 5.”

“Oh, really?” Quinn gulped even though she had no reason to.

“Yeah, he’s watching movies. We don’t like the teams playing football today. He’s sticking to tradition. I haven't spent Thanksgiving with him in years.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun… And Sam, thanks for calling me,” she said waiting to hear what he would say before they hung up. She didn’t know how to define their conversation just now. She didn’t want to forgive him so easily, but then she had to because he had so much going on. He really needed a friend. He was around when her parents got divorced. He didn’t respond or say goodbye after enough time had gone by in silence; he simply hung up. 

Sam smiled anxiously. He thought he had an opportunity to do something to turn it around just then or leave something to be gained the next time they spoke, but Sam couldn’t think of the words. He wasn’t all that quick and he knew that. He might not go to college. No school will want him anyway and his legacy will probably be nullified. He should just head to Los Angeles like the model he always wanted to be. At least, he thought, he’d have his dignity.


	24. Episode Nine: Chapter 3

None of the kids recognized the tension between the adults at the Anderson household. Shelby had a supreme poker face. She would never let her true feelings slip. She could have been angry, sad or indifferent; it was impossible to tell. Carole looked the most awkward, and Burt drank another beer and spent his time watching the football game from the kitchen. When Blaine with Kurt’s help brought the turkey from the kitchen, they all had no choice but to sit and look at each other. 

Rachel, of course, brought the parents into the conversation beginning with Finn’s mom. 

“So, Ms. Hudson-Hummel—”

“Oh, please Rachel, I know that’s a handful, call me Carole,” she said.

“Well then, Carole, how did you spend your Thanksgivings?”

“You mean usually, or when I was little?” she asked. Rachel gestured ‘all of them’. “Recent years it was with Quinn Fabray’s family. As you can guess, I can’t cook. Kurt can cook better than me, and Finn knows how to use the stove. I'm helpless in the kitchen! I burn, char, toast, melt, liquefy everything I'm not supposed to. When I was little, I spent my holidays at my grandmother’s house in Westerville, Ohio. It was this beautiful suburban area—”

“You said ‘Westerville’?” Blaine smiled and eyed his sister. They remember the story. 

Finn and Kurt looked confused as to why that mattered. Everyone else at the table already knew why. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Carole panicked.

“I don’t get it,” Finn announced.

“Well, we found out a few years ago that Rachel was conceived in Westerville because supposedly my dad heard about this music festival there,” Blaine explained. As he spoke a lightbulb went off, “Dad, what made you want to go there? I mean isn’t Lima like two hours away,” Blaine said with the cute confused look he had when something didn’t make sense.

Shelby sent Burt a murderous look before stalking out of the apartment.

Carole put her head in her hands, and all the kids could tell by her reaction there was something going on that they didn’t know. Burt finally left the table to get Shelby. This left Carole to answer the questions her kids had for her. 

“What’s going on?”

“I didn’t want to tell you kids, especially not tonight.”

“Do you guys know each other like from before…” Kurt asked hesitantly, not wanting to believe what he was afraid to think.

“It was a very long time ago,” she began to explain. The boy’s brows rose up to his hairline. This was strange, gross and… _oh my Gaga, Blaine!_

“How long ago, and what exactly happened?!” Kurt panicked.

“I don’t understand; do you know what’s going on?” Blaine asked all of them. 

“Your father and I used to date when we were about your age,” she spoke knowing it would be easier if she let it all out there. She chose her words carefully and couldn’t help the slow pace in which she eked out the words. 

“Oh no, that’s—,” Blaine’s face displayed his disgust. It was bad enough to think about his parents together back then, but to know that Burt had a personal life before his mom was too much. He hadn’t even considered what that meant about him and his boyfriend until he caught his eye. “This is really weird.” His hands positioned in front of his face emphasized his words.

“Tell me about it we could have been brothers—and sis—!” Finn said.

“Don’t say it!” Rachel protested getting up. “I might need to throw up.”

“I think I'm going to leave now,” Tina said giving Blaine a slight hopeful expression.

Finn looked like he’d just eaten year-old pizza, and he was just now feeling the consequences. His eyes were wide as he stared at his plate dumbfounded. He was thinking it through in the silence that hung around them. 

“Mom, does that mean he was looking for you? Were you seeing each other while you were still with dad?” Now he looked at her accusingly. He wanted answers.

“No, that all stopped before you were born!” she raised her hand up, crossing them in an X. Finn still wasn’t satisfied.

“What about Kurt? There was a whole year in between us,” he growled, and she didn’t respond. Not even Kurt would have guessed she was hiding something more, but Finn saw the guilt in her face when she held her head in her hands. There was more she didn’t want to tell, but he needed to know if he wanted to sleep at night. “Why won’t you answer me? Why do you look so guilty?” he yelled, and she broke down crying. It was better than a verbal confession. Finn felt disgusted. He didn’t know his dad because he left right after he was born. Now he knew why. She cheated on his dad. “I can’t believe it!” he said throwing the napkin on his lap and barging out of the apartment.

Kurt and Blaine couldn’t stop looking at each other. It was one thing for their parents to have had a thing, but the fact that their parents never called it off even after they had kids made the whole situation worse for them. It was impossible that Blaine was Carole’s son, but there was a miniscule chance Kurt was Burt’s. 

* * *

Thankfully, when Carole had stopped crying, she explained that she knew exactly when Kurt was conceived so it was impossible for the boys to be brothers. The truth was that their parents were still an on-and-off thing until Rachel and Finn were born. 

Blaine’s apartment had a fire escape, and while Blaine went to get some air, Kurt took a break from his mom by stepping onto the fire escape. This Thanksgiving had not gone as planned. It was 6 o’clock and no one had spoken for the last hour. Shelby was out on the front steps. Burt was drinking a beer in the kitchen. Rachel had jumped on her treadmill to get rid of her extra stress and listened to Rihanna and Mikky Ekko’s ‘Stay’ for support. Blaine walked to McCarren Park and walked a lap around the track field. Carole was pulling herself together on the living room couch wondering if she could talk to Burt at all.

Kurt called Blaine. He wasn’t okay, and he needed some reassurance. He had no idea that his boyfriend needed it even more. Blaine was overtly softhearted, and this news tore him in two. Could they even still be a couple knowing what they now knew?

“Hey,” Blaine mumbled through the phone. He should have brought gloves out with him because his fingertips were already red. Kurt could hear the hurt in his voice; he must have been close to crying.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Blaine only huffed in reply. “Look, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. As far as I know, nothing’s changed between us. I still lo—I care about you very much, and I'm still yours unless you tell me different. Okay? Until you tell me different, I'm still right here.” Blaine smiled over the phone. He was so worried for a moment that they were done.

Finn’s face was distraught when Blaine left, and he thought that Kurt looked the same. They could get through this like they had all of the other obstacles in their relationship so far. Blaine noticed that Kurt didn’t say he loved him, but he was close to and that meant everything. 

“That sounds great,” he smiled and laughed a little. “Is it weird that I miss you already?”

“No, it’s not. I miss you too. You’re my best friend. I don’t like feeling like I am about to lose you.”

“Never,” he felt insulted just thinking about it. Having Kurt finally in his life was the best thing that ever happened to him. “You’re so important to me, Kurt.”

“Why don’t you come back and we’ll celebrate Thanksgiving, right? Even if it’s just the two of us, we don’t need any of them!” 

“I’ll be there any minute! I'm down the street,” Blaine said walking down the block. Kurt waited until he spotted him and waved. 

“I'm in the fire escape,” Kurt said and waved more until Blaine looked and saw him.

“What are you doing out there? It’s cold, and you’re not wearing a coat!”

“I'm used to the New York chill. You look colder than me. Did you transform into Rudolph because I can see your nose from up here?” Kurt teased. Blaine grinned and subconsciously touched his nose. It was cold like his fingers. “I might need to warm you up.”

“That would be excellent,” Blaine spoke darkly. Kurt blushed and this time Blaine teased him. “I can see your cheeks, you know?” 

“You want to go my place.... There’s a lot of tension in here,” he made the excuse for why they should be alone. 

“Can we pack up some food first? I'm still hungry, and I am the best cook.”

“I'm on it,” Kurt beamed and raced inside to put away the food. Burt let him take control of the kitchen. He got out of his way and sat next to Carole. They whispered what they were going to do now that everything had blown up in their faces. By the time Blaine got up the stairs Kurt was out the door with a giant brown bag from the food market and was presently wrapping his scarf around his neck one-handed. 

“You’re in a rush.”

“Aren’t you?” Kurt smirked. Blaine felt the tables turn, and he blushed. _Now he was._

* * *

They each called their parents once they got to Kurt’s home just because they knew they had to open up communication with them. The news was upsetting, but the fact that they were hiding it from them was so much worse. The parents apologized and wanted them to spend the holiday with the family, but Kurt and Blaine weren’t in the mood anymore. This year, Thanksgiving took a holiday. Tomorrow things would go back to normal. Until then, today was just a normal day with better food.

“Do you have a Thanksgiving movie you like to watch?” Kurt returned to the couch from the kitchen with two forks. He handed Blaine one as he got comfortable and picked up his plate to get started on the food. The smell was slowly destroying him so he needed to destroy it.

“Well besides the Peanut’s classic, I’ve always liked ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’.”

“You want to find it and put it on? I haven’t seen it in years.”

“Oh, you’ll love it! Bailey is this…” Blaine spoke and Kurt stopped listening. He smiled and stared. He could get used to this. If all holidays were spent like this, just him and Blaine, he could be happy with that; hopefully this would be the first of many.

* * *

Finn was scared to call Rachel because he knew he messed up by leaving without talking to her. Even though he didn’t want to run into his mom, he had to go back to the apartment and ask her in person what they were going to do now. With Rachel, not his mom, he had overreacted a bit. He worried that she probably thought they were over. That was the last thing he wanted.

He walked into the apartment. The sliding entrance was really not safe. His mom was talking to Burt, and when she saw him, she moved to get up, but he brushed her off and walked to Rachel’s room. He knocked and entered. 

She’d just taken a shower and was drying her freshly washed hair. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize to you. I was so mad I didn’t check to see how you are. That was dumb of me.”

“Don’t worry about it. I'm fine,” she said like she always did defensively.

“No, you’re not. Let’s talk about this.”

“I said I'm fine!” she insisted and went back to drying her hair. He wouldn’t leave. He sat on the bed behind her so both their reflections were in her mirror. Her room was a pink paradise. It was very her. He should have guessed what it would look like. 

Finn started talking about the history project he had to do over the weekend and how bad he knew he was going to do on it. 

“You shouldn’t have waited until the last minute,” she commented.

“I know, but I’ve been busy with other things, and I'm really bad at remembering dates.”

“There’s a couple memory tricks so you don’t forget.”

“Can you teach them to me?” Finn asked. Rachel half-smiled, and then remembered she was still angry, so she went back to being upset. She shrugged.

“Maybe I could.”

“If it wouldn’t be too much work for you, I could also use your help on the project.”

“You’re using me!” Rachel cried out appalled.

“I'm not. I promise! You’re just the smartest person I know,” he said bashfully. It was amazing how a guy so tall can look so small when he was being kind. “You’re also the most kind, beautiful, honest and original,” he said standing up. “Did I mention you’re sexy too?” he smiled. Now she forgave him. She couldn’t stop herself. Rachel spun around and kissed him on the lips. He made her feel loved even though she never thought she was sexy. Maybe in Finn’s eyes, she really was.

* * *

Sam had just finished watching the brilliant final scene of Scarface with Puck and both started acting out the scene with make-believe guns. Sam was more the thespian, so he played lead while Puck was every man that he killed. He enjoyed smearing the ketchup and salsa from the snacks over his shirt to really be in the moment, but at the last second, he turned the tables on Sam. Finally, it was Sam’s turn to go down. He dove onto the couch, dying with style.

Maybe they were kids, but no one could twist that into a bad thing. Of course, both being filthy rich, they had the privilege of staying that young forever. It was a choice to grow up and do something other than run the family company. Puck hadn’t given up on his nightclub venture, but for now it was on hold until he got more funding from his dad who shut down the bar after two nights. Both nights had caused a commotion, and everyone wanted in, but without the steady flow of cash, the deficits wouldn’t allow the club to stay afloat. Puck was celebrating his dad was by locking himself in his room with the bar just a speed dial away. 

Who needed blood relatives on Thanksgiving anyway when he had Sam? The blonde would always be his brother, even after he slept with his ex-girlfriend twice, only a day after Sam and Quinn officially broke up. He was aware he wasn’t the best friend in the world, but he’d always been there for Sam, so he wouldn’t apologize for his faults. No one is perfect, and they had more than enough history to make up for the fact that he was totally chasing after his best friend’s ex. Their situation was an old 80s song that Sam didn’t know yet. 

Some of the joke, however, was on him because he didn’t know about the call the two had made before Sam got to Puck’s home. Nothing was sure on the Upper East Side. Winds were always changing. A storefront could close without ever opening. 

Sam had taken his mind off of everything because he was the guest. Puck offered to let him pick one movie if it fit the violent movie category. While he’d been hoping that Sam would lean towards the horror films of the movie spectrum, he should have guessed what he would pick knowing Sam. ‘Avatar’ was one of his favorite movies of all time. Sam could speak some of the language. And thankfully, it was actually very violent. While Puck regretted not being specific and instead giving the blonde almost free-range of the movie choice, he wouldn’t tell him no.

Today was the day to give in and do what you can for others. Even though Puck was Jewish, this kind of reminded him of Little Christmas without the wrapped presents. If the Mohawk-wearing teen wanted presents, all he had to do was tell his maid to go shopping or step into the store himself with a vision and an AMEX credit card.

Sam became immersed the moment the blue-tinted world came onto the screen. He didn’t hear when his phone rang, but Puck did and knocked his side until he noticed and answered the phone. The person on the other end of the line was not happy to hear from him. April was in hysterics. He could hear cops in the background and the WHEE-ING sounds of the engine in the background. April was at a precinct.

“Who arrests a person on a holiday?!” she cried, and he could hear a banging like she was fighting to be heard. She had to be drunker than usual. While he didn’t want to, he knew he had to leave. 

“Did they arrest Sandy?”

“Yes, your father, you need to start using that name,” April said testily. She didn’t like to hear him disrespect his father like that. “It looks like we’re going to court sooner than expected. You should have seen how they pulled us out of the house. I was in my bathrobe and slippers when they barged in.”

“They couldn’t have come in without a warrant unless you invited them…”

“You know I don’t waste time with that! I opened the door and in they came. I’ve been trying to get to our lawyer. Can you please try and get him? I'm waiting for you, Sam.”

She hung up, and Sam breathed deeply. 

“My dad’s been arrested so he’s almost definitely going to prison now.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. If you need anything, I'm here for you,” Puck squeezed his shoulder. Sam nodded and got up. “Where are you going?”

“Family calls. _Kìyevame. Irayo._ ”

* * *

Quinn moped the whole day in her bedroom. When she had the energy, she looked through her closet for all the nice things she had, but it didn’t help her mood. She completely wrecked this Thanksgiving. Because she was at such a low point, she called the only person that she knew who never had a good time on Thanksgiving: Puck. 

* * *

Tina called Blaine later, and he answered on the second ring.

“Hey Tay-Tay, it’s fine. It was sort of disturbing, but we’re over it. Kurt and I are fine. If I know my mom, she probably banned Carole from coming to our house ever again, but that also makes sense because I know my dad really wants to work thinks out with her. Me and Kurt left the apartment too, but we’ll be fine tomorrow. They’re still our parents. We’ll give them some time to flesh out their stories then move on with our lives,” Blaine said. 

Answering her in short ‘uh huhs’ and ‘yeah’ as she continued, Kurt listened to Blaine’s talk with Tina. Some question she asked made him uncomfortable, and Blaine lowered his voice to answer. Kurt’s interest was piqued, and he leaned his head back to hear clearer.

“I don’t know what this would mean if we got married, Tina. What kind of question is that?” he chided her, but now the wheels were turning. “No, no I am with him now…I won’t raise my voice just so you can hear me better. He is in the other room, waiting for me to come back… Yes, I’ll talk to you later, and no, we won’t talk about that.”

He hung up, and when Kurt heard his feet return, he acted natural. Blaine was smiling.

“What was that about?”

“Oh, she just wanted to know how everything went. I told her everything’s great,” he smiled at Kurt, and he loved the irony. 

Everything was better than great.


	25. Episode Ten: Chapter 1

**Chapter 10**

**_Hey, Upper East Siders, It's That Time Of Year Again, When The Mere Act Of Descending A Staircase Means You're A Woman. That's Right—Debutante Season. And from what we hear, there's been some changes to the lineup._**

Quinn got ill just after Thanksgiving. She blamed the underdone turkey, but it was hard to say what exactly the culprit was. Regardless, she handed the duty of organizing the invitations and decorations of the debutante ball to her seconds-in-command, Brittany and Santana. She would have given the duty over to Kurt, but they hadn’t spoken in a week as they stewed over their latest fight. Neither could forgive the words that were shared, and they were each waiting for the other to extend an olive branch. Unfortunately for her, when it came to the debutante ball preparations, God had been unkind. 

It was Brittany’s unique and peculiar thought-processes that were going to make her the laughing stock of the entire island of Manhattan. Quinn trusted them with the biggest decisions of her life, and all they could come up with were ‘Dinosaurs.’ In the eyes of Brittany, and Santana who followed the blonde’s every whim, dinosaurs were creatures loved by all ages. They also claimed that the dinosaur theme would be attention-getting and redefine what the cotillion could be. She immediately went through the motions to change the theme before anyone ever knew, but the invitations had already been delivered and received by Manhattan’s most prominent families. 

Quinn would have wrung their necks, but she was stuck in bed until her fever went down. Quinn would have stayed in bed for another week feigning sickness, but the deed was done, and there was nothing to do but move on. Everyone knew this gala was Quinn’s baby. The daughter of Judy Fabray, she knew how to throw a party. When her brain melted into Jell-O the week a decision needed to be made, she made a wrong call. However, if the theme was going to be dinosaurs, she would make sure it was the best dinosaur ball ever. 

The third problem Quinn faced besides illness and a terrible theme was who she was taking to the debutante ball. It mattered who you walked down the steps with. The two most obvious options would not cut it. Sam and Puck were last resorts... if that. 

* * *

“Puck, do you really think this is a good idea?” 

“It’s no problem. I told you not to come if you were going to chicken out at the last minute. You’re either with me or you’re not.” 

“It’s just—can’t we get in real trouble for being in here?” 

“Yeah, but that’s the point. I'm trying to get in trouble. I didn’t get the title of ‘Badass’ by sitting on my hands. This will be all anyone talks about for the rest of the year.” 

“This was a bad idea then. You know that ever since my dad got thrown in prison, they haven’t left my family out of the papers.” 

Puck finally stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his best friend. 

“This will be great for you… Evan.” 

Things had gotten weirder with Sam recently. After his family was thrown into shambles, Sam created a unique identity with his smarter alter-ego twin, Evan. It could only have been caused from the post-traumatic stress he had undergone since his life turned upside down. The stress had released a pretty bizarre coping mechanism to get him through it. 

“Look Evan,” Puck stuttered on the name. He was trying to be supportive of his friend and not ruin the only thing that was keeping his friend together, but it was getting pretty tiresome to keep his fantasy alive. “Can I get Sam back for a minute?” 

“Yeah sure, I’ll go call him. He’s waiting in the car,” Sam, who was currently ‘Evan’ who wore fashion glasses and a cardigan tied around his neck, ran away. Only two second later, he returned as glasses-less and sweater-less Sam. Puck frustratedly put down the tool he was using to try and jimmy open the locks to the door of the school pool. 

“What’s up? Evan said you needed me. You need help getting in?” 

“No man, I'm just sick of this game you’re playing,” Puck groaned. This fantasy was getting out of control, and it was making his plan to host a massive pool party on school grounds after-hours a lot more difficult as he babysat his friend. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked genuinely confused. His abnormally puffy lips in a confused pout. 

“You know what I mean, man. Your “ _smarter twin brother_ ” who you have been playing as ever since your dad got put away.” 

“He is as real as you are me,” Sam insisted. “I’ll go get him right now.” He was about to jet away, but Puck yanked his shirt collar. 

“Stay here and help me with the door.” 

Sam nodded and took a lock pin. He opened the door in no time. Puck clapped him on the back and found a set of emergency keys in the drawer of the staff desk. He made a copy of the key with an impression pad he kept in a fake flask. 

“So, Puck, who are you taking to the coattail-lion?” his friend gave a bemused look. 

“You mean the lame dinosaur thing?” 

“Yeah, the party. Who are you taking to it?” 

“Firstly, it’s a cotillion, Sam, trust me, that thing is NOT a party. I’ve been to graveyards with a better party scene. Second, I'm not going so I don’t need a date.” 

“Really because even though I begged my mom, she’s making me and Evan go to it. I have to see who’ll go with me. The picking is small because Quinn scared every girl on the Upper East Side from talking to me.” 

“Who needs girls anyway?” Puck groaned at the thought of the girls he used to waste his time on. Quinn was the last girl he’d get involved with. 

“Is the shark after guys now or something?” 

“No, no, no, I know what I want. Women. I don’t need to go to princess party to find them,” he smirked. 

“I was thinking of asking Quinn. It wouldn’t be like a date, of course, but as friends.” 

“Whoa, are you even talking to her? When did that start? You never told me!” 

“You seem upset? What did you want to go with her?” Sam laughed at his joke. 

“Of course not! I just don’t know why you’d think about bringing her.” 

“I might have no choice…” Puck didn’t respond. Sam didn’t like the quiet and the fact that they could be found any minute. “Can we get out of here? I don’t want to get busted.” 

* * *

Blaine had no choice but to plan what he was going to wear to the debutantes’ ball. Even though it was mostly a popularity prom, Kurt was going, and he wanted his choice date to be there. Blaine didn’t exactly like the idea of going. This was looking to be the worst party he had been to with hands-down the most stuck-up rich people. He was worried how he would feel being the only one like him there. Kurt didn’t have the same problem because wherever he went people knew his name and that he was one of them. If Blaine, on the other hand, didn’t look exactly right, he could bet he would stand out like a sore thumb. 

After trying on the suit and tie he hadn’t worn since his failed first date outfit to the French restaurant, Blaine knew the best that could happen was he looked so unremarkable he blended in. His sister, of course, found her way into his room once he started checking himself out in the mirror. 

“Getting ready for the big ball!” she said hurrying in, still in her hot pink Josie ‘Marshmallow’ cozy robe and carrying a mug of tea. [4x12] “I wish I could go, but Quinn gave me explicit orders that this was an event I could not crash, or it might be the last thing I ever do. She’s the boss so I can’t screw this up. One day though it’s going to be me. Finn’s already promised to take me.” 

“How did you manage that one? You bribed him?” 

“I did not!” she play-acted mad. “He’s taking me someplace special tonight so while you have your fun, I’ll be doing something even better,” Rachel smiled like she won. 

“I'm really surprised you’re not begging Quinn to let you go to this. There aren’t many times you get the chance. It’s a big deal.” 

“I don’t know what it is; I'm just really happy right now. Everything’s going great at school, with the girls, and with Finn.” 

“I'm glad you’re happy,” Blaine said busy changing his tie. 

“Thanks, but you can say it like you mean it.” 

“I do,” he corrected himself. “Rachel, I care that you’re happy. I'm glad that you found happiness. I'm just worried about what will happen to you if you get sucked into this world.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Well, you saw how Gossip Girl ruined that girl, what’s-her-face, on her blog last week? That’s how bad it is, I forgot her name! She is moving now because people were making fun of her. I just know I couldn’t stand that kind of bullying.” 

“I’ll be fine, Blaine,” she insisted. “… so why are you getting dressed already? Don’t you have time? It’s only one.” 

“Yes, well I won’t have time to change the suit later because I'm meeting Kurt’s grandmother. He already told me that she will probably not like me and is an absolute pain so I'm nervously trying to take my mind off it.” 

“Wait, wait, you’re never nervous! No one has ever not liked you. I would know because you've gotten picked over me a bunch of times. People feel…overwhelmed by my get-what-I-want attitude, but you, they love.” 

“With the way Kurt described her, it doesn’t sound good. She barely likes him or he can’t really tell because her ‘like’ and ‘hate’ faces are the same.” 

“Well in that case, I wish you luck.” Blaine accepted it and hoped it would be enough. 

* * *

“She’s a little rough around the edges. She’s not the easiest to talk to, but she’s family so she means well. She’s very opinionated, prideful, somewhat arrogant…” Kurt thought having a pep talk beforehand so that his boyfriend knew what he would be up against was a good idea, but he clearly had the wrong view. 

Kurt wore a bold dirt brown Rag & Bone Tan Mechanic suit, with a H&M Spring menswear silk scarf, Marcc Silver Foxtail, brown Eugenia Kim Gary Slouchy cap, and matching J.Crew Classic Irish Setter boots. [New York] 

“I don’t know if this will work,” Blaine said trying to leave the restaurant. Kurt pulled him back to sit at the table. His grandmother liked very few things, but one of the few things she did like was the restaurant to which Kurt brought them. He hoped that would make her happy enough that she would be on her best behavior. He hadn’t told Blaine yet, but he wasn’t staying for lunch. His grandmother had specifically asked to eat with his boyfriend alone. 

“You’ll be fine,” Kurt said. He knew his boyfriend was sweating when he saw the front of his hair curl. He twirled it between his fingers to calm him down. “She’ll love you because I do—I mean, she’ll like you—” 

His slip-up was Blaine’s gain. His apparent love was enough to settle Blaine in his seat. They had just ordered drinks when she finally arrived. 

Sue Sylvester had a domineering air. Even if most people didn’t believe she had anything worth saying, they were more inclined to agree with her than dare to disagree. She would chew out anyone who crossed her and then take out their entire bloodline. She had the money and resources to always get what she wanted. What she didn’t want is her sparkling diamond grandson to be involved with anyone she didn’t approve of. 

“Porcelain! How’s it going? Is this the boy? He looks more like a Hobbit to me, probably comes from a whole little family of Hobbits. I didn’t think you liked short guys.” 

The boy took offense. However, Kurt wanted to speed through the formalities. He already knew that there was no point in discouraging her from saying rude things. No one could tame her tongue. 

“Nice to see you, Sue. This is Blaine. Blaine, this is my grandmother, Sue Sylvester.” 

She took his hand and shook it until he almost felt his bones crush. She had the grip of a weight-lifter or sumo wrestler. She was nothing he expected. Sue had wrinkles that showed her true age, but she would probably never admit it. Her hair was blonde and choppy and she was oddly dressed down in red and stripes, her favorite combination. Kurt had seen her wear the same getup for years. Of course, he disapproved, and with all her money, she should have an enormous closet filled with everything imaginable, but the unimaginable truth Kurt had seen with his own two eyes were hangers full of the exact same outfit. It was timeless, but still. It was like a uniform to her. The way she stood out on a day-to-day basis was through her voice. By speaking her mind, she never let anyone take away her voice. She had a lot to say even though most of it was racist, insensitive, callous, discriminatory and bigoted. 

“I don’t know why you wanted to talk to Blaine, but here he is,” Kurt flashed a fake smiled and held Blaine’s arm too tight. Blaine knew something was about to be dropped on him that he hadn’t expected. Guiltily, Kurt finally told him that he wasn’t staying for lunch. His boyfriend silently cursed the gods; if it weren’t for wanting his relationship with Kurt to last, he would have run away. He oftentimes preached courage, but this might have taken his own reserves of courage too far. 

“I got to admit I hoped you’d pick someone better than young Burt Reynolds here. Alright, Tickle-Me-Doughface, get out of here! I told you I want to speak to Frodo alone,” Kurt smiled to appease her. His lips were tight. Her nicknames for people were slightly derogatory, but you couldn’t tell her that without somehow insulting her. She liked honesty unless it was meant to belittle her. 

Kurt reluctantly left with a hopeful glance behind him at Blaine. Then, she began her vetting process. She stopped the written list when she got halfway through and realized that like a tax-form there were a lot of ‘No’s. 

“Brian, what’s your last name?” 

“My name is Blaine—Blaine Anderson.” 

“Yeah, sure, I heard the first time. Something’s familiar about your face. I can’t remember what it is,” she gnawed viciously at the garnish on her plate. She moved on to giving him extreme eye contact, which only made him more uncomfortable. “Let’s cut the cow. I don’t like you. I don’t like what you look like, what you sound like, your name, where you come from, or the fact that you’re sleeping with my grandson.” 

“We’re not sleeping together,” he spat. “I’ll wait as long as he wants.” 

“You’re poor, aren’t you? I can tell by the way you’re dressed. The smell of—what is that raspberries—raspberry hair gel, really you think that’s a good thing to smell like. I'm surprised bees don’t come after you crying ‘Hey, look dinner!’ Let me cut to the chase, you just won’t cut it. You and your stinky Lower Manhattan sweat, I just can’t say it enough.” 

“Maybe you should stop while you’re ahead,” Blaine finally responded with some confidence. If she wanted to insult him the entire lunch, then he was going to say what he thought or leave before a meal ever came to their table. “First, I'm not from Lower Manhattan, and either way, people from Lower Manhattan do not have worse sweat than anyone else. Second, I am not poor. I just wasn’t born with a silver spoon, and I’m fine with that. I like who I am. And third, no one talks bad about my hair gel because it’s mine and I love it,” he threw the napkin, which was usual dining etiquette when you were pissed off. 

“You’ve got a temper on you…” Blaine was waiting to hear her say how that made him a worse candidate to be dating her grandson. He offered her the look. _Bring it on!_ “Why didn’t you start off with that?! I was worried you were too nice!” _Wait, huh?_ “My grandson came out just like me. He can have a heart of stone. It’s better when you don’t want the world dumping its crap all over your life. You better learn to fight. You’re going to need it.” 

“We don’t really fight that much.” 

“Just wait, it’ll come. Kurt’s gone hours with me in the Thunderdome. He doesn’t have my personality, but I assume that works for him,” she smiled, and Blaine honestly believed she was crazy. “You still might not cut it, but you’ll go pretty far.” 

“Um, thank you,” he said bemused. She smiled like she’d given him her blessing. “So, you don’t have a problem with me taking him to the ball?” 

“The Debutantes ball that I’ve been on the chair of for thirteen years, that’s brought me joy and happiness, that I was excited to hand down to my children and their children after them…Of course I have a problem! Just because I like you more than whomever Kurt digs up next does not mean you have my blessing to go with Porcelain.” 

“But we are going together though,” Blaine replied confusedly. 

“Oh no, you’re not. Every other night I won’t mind what you stick up his puppet, but not tonight, not…tonight,” she shook her head with a disturbed grimace. “I’ve enlisted Sebastian Smythe to take him. He comes from a great family. He is a better pick for his grand entry into high society.” 

Blaine didn’t know who Sebastian was, but he hated the fact that he was being kicked aside for whoever this guy was. is mind worked overtime determining what this meant Seeing the disappointment on Blaine's face as h, Sue followed up her statement. 

“You wouldn’t enjoy it anyway.” 

He couldn’t argue. Blaine’s temper had only gotten him so far. It seemed like he may have gotten Sue’s respect, but it still somehow backfired and he wasn’t enough; just like he feared form the beginning. 

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, looks like your invitation just arrived with strings attached. Come out, come out, wherever you are._


	26. Episode Ten: Chapter 2

Quinn got the call when she was on her first walk out of the house in days. She wore her down jacket over a gray Anthropologie Exbury Gardens cardigan and gray and white-patterned Anthropologie Walk With Me dress. [Sylvester Shuffle] She’d been talking to a vendor about what decorations they had to go with theme for the gala. Quinn had to spell out the word ‘Dinosaur’ a few times before they understood and believed she was serious. She groaned and sat on a bench along Central Park just as her phone rang. It was Sam.

“Hey, Quinn, I'm outside your apartment.”

“I'm not there right now. I won’t be back for a while. I still have a lot to do today.”

“Okay, look. Who’s taking you to the dance?”

“I don’t know yet. I’ve been waiting for someone to ask me—”

“Well here it goes, I'm asking.”

“Sam—” Quinn regretted that she said that the way she did. She should have added on    
"anyone but him". She wanted to see who else was out there. 

“Tell me yes. It doesn’t have to mean we’re back together. We’ll go as friends.”

“I'm being honest now. I always thought it’d be you back when we were kids. But I’ve grown up a bit, and even though we are friends right now, I'm still waiting to be asked by someone else—someone new. It’s important if I want to move on… I don’t want to hurt your feelings so if no one asks me by tomorrow then I’ll go with you. Is that fair? As friends, we’d be each other’s last resort.”

“Okay, yeah, anything you say,” Sam ended the call. He could have knocked his head in the wall. That had not gone as he would have liked. 

Quinn, meanwhile, felt good about it. She wasn’t trying to make him happy anymore.

**_Spotted: Sam Evans learning: you don’t know a good thing till it’s gone and found someone else._ **

* * *

Sebastian had no regrets for coming back into town. Since his return he’d made some money and lost some, but his main priority of becoming a figure in the Upper East Side hierarchy was coming along swimmingly. He of all people would be taking Kurt to the Debutantes ball. It would be like hitting two birds with one stone. They used to be friends years back, but after the summer they spent, they were estranged to say the least. He had a plan and a half to make Kurt look like the biggest fairy on his big day. 

He’d met Sue in passing. She found him attractive, and he found her rich. When he learned who her grandson was, he concocted a plan so that he was her first call if Kurt ever needed a handsome, respectable date. Sue never told him there was a new boyfriend he had to worry about, but if there was anything Sebastian knew how to work, it was a boyfriend. In a week’s time, he’d have crushed Kurt into fairy-dust and gotten away with his booty—pirate’s booty that is. 

It only took some basic Gossip Girl snooping to find out who the boyfriend he needed to target was. Thankfully, it was actually someone he found attractive, or it would have been a lot harder hit to his pride. He might have been a good liar, but even he couldn’t fake attraction that well. Blaine looked like ‘sex-on-a-stick,’ and unlike Kurt, he didn’t have a problem telling him that out loud in front of a crowd.

Sebastian purposely walked into him on the shorter boy’s way home from meeting Sue. He’d already been given his orders so after meeting with Blaine covertly, he’d head straight to Kurt’s where he knew their reunion would be unforgettable. 

“Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz,” Sebastian said planting his feet and helping Blaine to his. He was a lot smaller than he guessed, but that was good to him because it made him feel bigger. Sebastian made sure to adjust his glasses and French-styled scarf, props for his act. No Brooklyn guy could resist the nerd-cool look. 

“No, it’s fine. I'm fine."

"Are you okay?" He kept his hands on his arms.

"I was in a rush to get home. It was probably my fault.”

“Oh, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just came from meeting my boyfriend’s family and...” he shook his head.

“I'm sorry to hear that. I don’t know a lot about meeting the boyfriend’s family, but I’ve heard it can be pretty awful,” he smiled, and it caught Blaine’s attention. 

The green eyes hidden behind the slightly fogging glasses and the Gryffindor scarf put his heart in a whirl. This guy could have just helped him up, apologized and walked away, but now he was talking and striking up a conversation. He was flirting. Blaine knew he was with Kurt, and he wouldn’t mess that up, but he had to be honest to himself—never had something like this happened to him before. A guy was actually hitting on him! Knowing that turned his whole day around. 

“My name is Seb,” he put out his hand. Blaine shook it in a blur. “I know you’re in a rush. I’ve got someplace to be too, but do you want get a cup of coffee? My treat,” he added to the end so that every word he said was true and perfect. Blaine went along because he was still too much in awe to refuse. 

The boy was actually good company. He had so many stories to tell. Blaine wanted to hear them all in order, but Sebastian just stuck to a few he knew that Blaine would like.

Sebastian knew that if he wanted this to work, he had to be a little honest. His stories were as honest as he could get. He traveled the world. _True!_ He’d been a hundred places. Instead of saying that it was because his parents were diplomats, which was the truth, he told Blaine they were missionaries. _Potato, po-tat-o._

The more he talked and saw Blaine’s eyes light up, the more he actually liked the guy. He was cute in that wide-eyed chaste way. Of course, he liked to imagine what he would do to him to wipe the virginal-look off his face, but he liked him too.

After they finished their cups, Sebastian got Blaine another one and exchanged numbers. He left with a kiss on the cheek. Blaine’s eyes widened and only then did he realize that was not so innocent.

* * *

Sebastian had a completely different way to dress for the parents. It involved a green and white Polo Ralph Lauren Custom-Fit striped Rugby shirt. [3x05] Kurt did not hear the name of the boy who would be bringing him to the ball until five minutes before Sebastian walked through the door. 

In between fake smiles as Carole and Sue greeted him, Kurt glared with all his might. He needed to get out of this, but there wasn’t an easy way. He couldn’t tell anyone the truth, especially not his family, but he knew even if he must poison his own food, he was not attending the gala with him.

They all talked together in the living room about where Sebastian was living, what he was doing, and where he was going with his life. All of it, Kurt knew, was lies, but he pretended for the sake of everyone there. When Sue and Carole were finally going to get some air, by going to the spa, they left them alone together trusting they would become fast friends… They couldn’t be more wrong.

“How’s it going, Gayface?”

“It’s been fine until you showed up, Craigslist.”

“What no love? We had a pretty great summer until you bailed.” Kurt balked. Sebastian continued, “Then, I went from liking you to basically hating your guts.”

“I don’t like you so much either with your meerkat face. I can’t believe you’re doing this! The moment Sue told you I was her grandson, you knew. So why would you do this? Why would you come back?”

“Don’t feel so important, Kurt. I'm not back for you. You’re the icing on the cake. The seven-dollar ice cream cake you buy in a Mexican deli,” he replied with fake sweetness that was his favorite type of torture. “I'm planning a lot of things on my little trip and some good blackmail and reputation destroying is on the itinerary. So, buckle up, it’s going to get bumpy.”

“Well now, I'm on to you. You can hurt me all you want. I’ll take you down with me.”

“That might be true so I got myself a little insurance,” he smirked. Kurt called him a meerkat because of that one face he made when he was overly happy with himself.

“It’s got to be big or else it won’t help your case.”

“No, no it’s _little_. You see, I’ve got your boyfriend,” he whispered in his ear. Kurt reached up his hand to smack him, but the devil caught it and tutted. 

“No hitting, Kurt, I thought we had better manners.”

“If you touch him, I’ll end you!” Kurt spoke deadly serious.

“Kurt, I haven’t kidnapped him. I'm not crazy,” Kurt interrupted him with his ‘B***h, please’ face, “but the truth is—and you’re scared because you know it—I can take him out from under you in a minute. I met him today.” The other boy froze up. “He was in a daze for most of it. He even gave me his phone number. You think he can’t be mine with a little more work? He’ll dump you to be with me because you’re nothing,” he whispered again letting it sink in. “It turns out I actually like this guy so even after he’s broken up with you, I might keep him around for a while. He looks like sex. I can just eat him up.”

“You, horrible, disgusting monster, I’ll—,” Kurt fought him again, but Sebastian had the advantage.

“You’ll do what? And if he leaves you, what can you actually say? That he was tricked? Minor fibs. Blaine’s a big boy, he makes his own decisions. So, don’t play sick tonight. You’re going with me to the ball whatever happens—,” he let the words sit with Kurt before pushing him to the couch and leaving out the front door. 

Kurt wanted to cry. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

“Quinn’s a very attractive girl. Do you really think she’ll choose Sam over other suitors?”

“God, Evan, grow a pear!” Puck joked in his suite throwing him an actual pear from his fruit bowl. “How many other guys could she be interested in?”

“I don’t know I’d just hate if she went with someone else. You know how much she means to Sam, Puck. I know he still likes her, now more so,” Evan kept his head down playing with a loose thread on his cardigan. 

“He still likes her? …I thought that ship sailed and he was just desperate,” Puck asked him knowing he could get a lot of things about Sam out of Evan.

“No Puck, like Aristotle said… ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder.’”

Puck nodded his head in agreement. He’d been thinking about Quinn a lot, and she hadn’t talked to him since she got sick. He looked up quickly, hoping he hadn’t given any inner thoughts away. “Evan, I think Sam’s phone is ringing. Can you go get him?”

“You hear it? Let me go see where he went,” he jumped up and went to the bathroom. A second later he returned as Sam checking his phone. “No missed calls, that’s funny?” he said and reclined onto the couch again. 

* * *

Blaine had a pit in his stomach. How did he let those pretty eyes get the better of him? Kurt’s are just as dreamy if not more so and they were blue. Blaine loved blue! 

He had some apologizing to do to Kurt if he got the nerve to tell him the truth. This never would have happened if he hadn't let Sue swap him out for some other guy. He should have stood his ground even if it was a death sentence. He could have told Kurt he wasn’t comfortable with this new set-up and chances are that Kurt would side with him. She wouldn’t have been able to say no to both of them. He didn’t know this guy, and as far as he knew, Kurt didn’t either. 

Blaine would repent in the best way he knew how. He’d rescue his boyfriend from this guy. He probably had nothing in common with his Kurt anyway. He knew how high maintenance Kurt was, but he also knew the secrets to his heart. He could win this battle.

**_This just in we hear there’s a cold war brewing between lonely boy and a certain blue blood. We never thought we’d say this ourselves…But our money’s on Brooklyn for the win._ **

* * *

“Hey bud, where are you headed?” _Burt! He forgot to let Burt know his plans for the night._ Blaine shrank a little because his dad probably wouldn’t want to hear it.

“I'm going to the debutantes’ ball with Kurt.”

“I didn’t know you were going to that. It explains the suit. Are you sure you want to go to that? I can’t imagine it’ll be that fun for you,” Burt said. Because he didn’t mention Carole’s name, who Burt must have known had to do with the planning of the event, Blaine relaxed a bit.

“Someone told me that I shouldn’t go because I won’t belong. I don’t believe that. I go where Kurt goes. I belong with him”

“Well, you better get out there now. Your mom won’t be as understanding. I think she went to a music store. She might start up her choir again. I don’t know how long she’s staying.”

Shelby had been the biggest name in Brooklyn for competitive show choir coaching. She had the vocal chops and vision to create something magical. Some of her students had gone on to Julliard and musical careers. When Rachel was younger, she had dreamed of being a part of it, but her mother told her once she was old enough that she would never put the pressure on her of being the daughter of the director. Rachel and Blaine had gotten their voice lessons from other singers from Brooklyn; none were as impressive.

“I'm glad for her. Maybe she’ll really be staying then…”

“We can hope,” his dad nodded to him. Blaine knew to leave. Burt was right. Shelby would have a harder time accepting where he was going.


	27. Episode Ten: Chapter 3

“A stroll through the park, I didn’t know you could be so thoughtful.” 

“Well I'm full of surprises,” Finn had called her way before she presumed their date would start. She’d just stepped out of her dress after Blaine left the house after their early talk about her date. He’d called to tell her to meet him on the bridge in Central Park. There was only one she could imagine that he meant. Finn also wrote for her to look nice so she did. She’d put on the dress she’d picked out while visiting her mom in Ohio over the summer. The thrift shop there had a beautiful baby blue vintage cowl-neck dress that she wore with a chignon bun and champagne heels. [New York] He’d dressed in a suit for the non-occasion occasion. 

“You’ve got me all dressed up. What’s this about?” 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad that you weren’t going to the debutantes’ ball, and I figured getting dressed up with me would be almost worth it.” 

“Oh no, you didn’t have to do that. You don’t understand. I wanted to go out with you tonight. I knew I wouldn’t be able to go there, but I wouldn’t want to be anywhere right now but with you,” she smiled deeply in his eyes. He kissed her, and she didn’t shy away from the public display. When they were ready, he walked alongside her. 

Finn guessed where she’d want to go for dinner, considering her long history with Broadway. For the theater greats, the best place to go was Sardi’s on 44th Street in NYC. While they waited for their table to be ready, he picked her up a tote bag and a mug. The pasta would have been the best part of the meal if Rachel hadn’t seen a certain icon across the room. 

“Oh my gosh, is that—yes it is! Oh my gosh, what is she doing here? I have to say hi,” this person she was going Gaga over was in fact THE Patti LuPone. Of course, even though their meal had just begun, she walked over to confess her love and admiration for the ultimate star. Finn tagged along behind. Once she’d spoken and thankfully not made a fool of herself, they both returned to their table. Rachel couldn’t stop talking about it the rest of the dinner. Finn had a whole lot of learning to do. He came back to the table desperate to ask her who that was. Rachel forced herself to hold her tongue in a public space. 

* * *

No one called on Quinn, and while she held out as long as she could, when the final hour came, she had to call Sam back. 

“Hello Quinn, it’s a pleasure that you called. I’ll inform Sam that you’re hear,” he answered the phone, and while the voice sounded familiar, the accent was strange and the words were un-Sam like. Quinn held the phone confused for a moment, but Sam got back on the line. 

“Hey Quinn so what’s up?” he sounded out of breath. 

“I-um-I was calling you back to take you up on your offer. We should probably go to the ball together as friends if you’re still interested.” 

“Yes, absolutely yes! I’ll come by to pick you up and everything,” he sounded too enthusiastic. She thought he might have been having a heart attack. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine. I need to go tell Evan to get my suit. See you later,” he called hanging up. 

Quinn thought to herself, _who’s Evan?_

* * *

Everything was going well for Blaine now that he was confident. He would do what he must to be Kurt’s date. These types of places strangely had very bad security, and if you dressed the part, you could waltz into the party through the kitchens with ease. Gossip Girl could have been by the cupcake bar. Blaine needed to find Kurt as soon as possible. He walked the circle of the ballroom before finding Santana, seeing her not with Brittany was almost unsettling. Santana wore a red Dalia MacPhee one shoulder ruffle gown and looked stunning. [Prom-a-saurus] 

“Santana, I'm looking for Kurt is he here?” 

“No, no, no, haven’t you heard the news?” 

“What?” Blaine panicked. 

“Hair gel is banned tonight.” 

“What?! You can’t do that! It’s a free country last time I checked!” 

“It wasn’t my decision. Brittany banned all hair gel including the mop of it on your hair. This is a real rule I will bust you for,” she said. He knew he had to listen. He lowered his head, knowing what the consequences of taking it all out would be. He hoped Kurt would never see him like this, but he guessed he had no choice. He walked away from her and found the bathroom. It would take at least ten minutes to wash it all out. 

* * *

Sebastian had a plan for the ball. He knew making Kurt’s entrance grand would be exactly what he needed to embarrass him in front of everyone he knew. Sebastian didn’t pick him personally but sent a car for him instead. Kurt’s family had been at the event center for the last two hours making sure everything looked perfect. Kurt removed his coat just as he found himself on the top of the stairs. He had picked out a Nicolina Royale Signature Leather Rose brooch to wear with his relaxed black vest, pants and top hat. [Prom-asaurus] Just before Kurt, Brittany got introduced at the top of the stairs and waltzed down in a tuxedo-look with Betsey Johnson gold bow stud earrings, a D&G layered tulle midi skirt in mint, a white Thomas Pink Hira shirt, a black Kate Spade abstract bow belt around the waist and a mini top-hat headband in white. [Prom-asaurus] Sebastian smirked knowing that Kurt would go down next like all the other princess fairies. 

The server Sebastian bribed nudged the man whose job was to introduce each lady into the event hall and handed him an in-descript index card. He read it without paying attention to the name. Sebastian came from out of nowhere and grabbed Kurt’s arm to walk him down the elegant marble staircase. 

“Kurtina Elizabeth ‘Porcelain’ Hummel, Daughter of the late Christopher Hudson and Carole Hudson-Hummel, granddaughter of Chairwoman Emeritus, Susan Rodham Sylvester, escorted by Sebastian Smythe, hopes to continue her family's legacy of boning—OH! My apologies,” he said a moment too late as the words had already come out of his mouth. 

Everyone stared with jaws shocked into a frozen drop. No one in the history of the cotillion had ever done this. Sebastian pretended to smile like he was one of the victims. Because everyone was looking at him, Kurt could only look at the fake look of shock on his escort’s face. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he finally saw his friends. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were on the sidelines, completely struck but unable to do anything. The damage had been done. They couldn't even rescue him. 

Sebastian began to dance with him, but finally Kurt couldn’t handle it and pushed him away. Thankfully, someone better tapped his shoulder at just the right moment. Although he looked foolish with his hair all wild, Blaine was the only person whose arms he wanted to be in right now. Kurt held him for dear life while his escort slipped into the shadows. Blaine let Kurt’s face be hidden in the crook of his neck. Eventually, everyone went back to their own business, and beside them the floor filled up with other dancing pairs. 

When the noise was loud enough, Blaine whispered in his ear, “What just happened?” 

He missed everything, but the end when he saw his boyfriend looking traumatized with a mystery boy, who he did not get a very good look at. 

“Just the worst, most embarrassing experience in my whole life,” he crushed him tighter. “Thank you for saving me... What did you do to your hair?” 

“Some stupid rule that Brittany came up with for the ball—but wait, Kurt, I don’t understand who did this,” Blaine said bemused. 

“My stupid escort. My family doesn’t realize he hates my guts because of what I did to him in—” Kurt caught himself before he said more, “They didn’t know, and they can’t know. I can’t tell you either. I'm sorry.” 

“Why can’t you tell me?” Blaine asked, but didn’t get a response. The song changed to something more face paced so he eased them into a foxtrot. “I hope one day you can trust me with it. I am not going anywhere.” 

Kurt would not speak, but he was grateful Blaine was there. Kurt had not felt that uncomfortable about himself in a long time. He had a brave face he showed the world, but completely degrading who he was as a proud gay man still managed to make him vulnerable. He didn’t want Blaine to let him go. Eventually the curly-haired boy danced him out of the party so he could breathe freely. 

“I didn't understand what everyone was staring at, but I knew you needed me. What happened in there?” 

“I don’t know. He must have slipped the introducer another name card or something. It was just a nasty... dirty prank! He took my arm and walked me down the stairs to dance with him before I could even react,” Kurt felt like he would throw up. Now that they were away from everyone, he could release his tears. Blaine understood that he wanted blood. _How dare this guy hurt his Kurt?_

“Where is he? I’ll bust him in the nose! I'm not afraid of these bullies. I’ve dealt with them my whole life, but he won’t get away with this one.” 

“Yes, he will!” Kurt cried. 

“No, he won’t. I won't let him. He’ll never hurt you again. I promise I’ll—” 

“No, you can’t find him or ever tell anyone who it was, okay?” 

“What? Why not?” Blaine couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I can protect you.” 

“He has something on me—more than one thing actually, and he’ll let you and everyone else know so you are not saying anything.” 

“I know you think you have to hide yourself from me, but nothing can change how I feel about you. This guy deserves what he gets. I'm doing this for you,” Blaine said pulling away from the wall they were leaning on. Kurt, who finally got a hold of himself, threw up his hand so that Blaine couldn’t leave. 

“You can’t,” he said deadly serious. Blaine was at a loss. He hit the wall in frustration. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

“No…it was a dumb, sick joke. I won’t let it ruin tonight. I've been dreaming about this ball for years. Me and Quinn would plan our outfits and gossip over the prince we would kiss at midnight…” Kurt lost himself in the memory, and it took some of the pain away. Blaine checked his watch. 

“Well, it’s only 11:30. You still have time for you prince to come,” he chimed in. 

“He already did. He rescued me in there, and he’s standing with me now,” Kurt said holding his hands. Blaine smiled sweetly. “I'm ready.” 

* * *

Puck and Sam had seen when Sebastian slipped away. Sam never thought he would get the chance to beat him to a pulp and while he was usually a pacifist, tonight he was anything but. First him, and now Kurt! He was pushing all the wrong buttons, and he would get what he deserved. 

Puck cut Sebastian off so he would be caught in between them with nowhere to run. 

“Whoa guys, let’s talk about this,” Sebastian put up his hands in defeat. 

“I would have gone easy on you if it was just me, but then you had to do that to Kurt… Bad move!” Sam said. Puck, sensing the timing, jumped on Sebastian from behind. Both of them worked together to take him to the ground. In his case, he really deserved it. 

Puck came back with some bruises on his stomach from where Sebastian kicked him, but besides that had no other marks of a fight. He had a lot of pent up aggression that needed a source of release, and, thankfully, he just found it. 

Sam was not as lucky to come out seemingly unscathed. One hook to his right eye had it swelling pretty quickly and forced him to hide up in his suite for the night. Sam regretfully texted Quinn where he was and that he couldn’t continue the night with her. However, because he was so vague with the reason for his swift departure, she had to find him for herself. 

Puck tried to convince her to dance when he spotted her walking across the dance floor in her lilac purple gown. [Prom-asaurus] However, she was not in the mood for him and his antics. Quinn pushed him aside annoyed, like he was nothing but a fly in her path or a dumb lap dog that kept coming around at the worst times. It spoke volumes that she said nothing to him at all. She found Sam’s room for the night on the twentieth floor. She knocked, but he didn’t want to open the door and let her see what he looked like as his eye darkened purple. Eventually he had no choice. When she saw him, and the lame wet towel he was using to do the job, she huffed. _What would he do without her?_

* * *

Kurt found his mother and grandmother in the party crowd. Carole hugged him in a bone-crushing hug while Sue clapped him on his back, which was her way of showing support. They apologized profusely for letting what happened, happen, but continued by telling him they had the announcer promptly fired. Kurt protested because he was not the guy to blame, but they were too proud of themselves to listen. Thankfully, they didn’t point out that Blaine was there and dancing with Kurt. He had a crazy enough night for them to not complain about the little details. As long as nothing else happened tonight, they could almost forget the embarrassment that introduced Kurt into the cosmopolitan world. 

While Kurt made friends with Brittany and Santana who hugged him after what happened, Carole made her way to Blaine, who like usual found himself alone at some point in the evening at all the parties he went to. 

“Hello Blaine,” she said sitting next to him. He knew their relationship was strained so he was surprised to see her so close to him. 

“Hello Ms. Hudson-Hummel, I—” 

“No need to say anything. I want to thank you for what you did for Kurt today. I don’t know where his awful date went, but you were good to him so I thank you. Also, I owe you an apology. Since I was young, I had difficulty saying ‘no’ to Sue, which is something I think you can understand after speaking to her. The truth is I know my son, and she doesn’t. My son is lucky to have you, and I never should have let her convince you different. I am so happy you crashed this party because my son would not still be in this room if it wasn’t for you. He has become a better person because of you. He leans on you, and he never leaned on anybody before. I was there; I saw. It is good that he has someone he can finally trust. I am lucky to have you take care of him when I can’t.” 

“Thank you, Ms. Hudson-Hummel,” they smiled at each other. 

“You’re welcome. I'm sure I told your sister, but you’re included too; it’s Carole.” 

* * *

Old habits are hard to break. 

When Quinn heard what Sam did for Kurt, she kissed him roughly, and remembering how good it used to be, she let herself get wild with passion. He accepted the new authority and change gladly. She kissed him gently around his eye, dabbing the ice pack on it and enjoying his slight shivers as the droplets dripped onto the warmer parts of his body. He eventually managed to help her out of her dress. 

Puck went to the room knowing that Quinn must have found Sam but held his breath outside the door listening to hear what was going on. After a while, Sam stopped telling her his story, which, of course, left out Puck’s involvement. Once moans could be heard, Puck backed away like the room was on fire. He never thought he could be so stupid. He went down to his car needing to run away. The song playing on the radio was "Just Give Me Reason." 

**_Spotted: Noah Puckerman losing something no one knew he had to begin with—his heart. It's often said that no matter the truth, people see what they want to see. Some people might take a step back and find out they were looking at the same big picture all along. Some people might see that their lies have almost caught up to them._** **_And then there are those other people…the ones who run as far as they can so they don't have to look at themselves. And as for me? I can see clearly now. X. O. X. O. , Gossip Girl._**


	28. Episode Eleven: Chapter 1

**Chapter 11**

**_Hey, Upper East Siders, it's Christmas in New York, and along with the season comes the William McKinley School’s Bazaar where the only things bizarre are the donated items for sale._**

“I don’t know what I'm supposed to get you for Christmas!” Blaine laughed with Kurt in hand as they walked through the aisles of a bazaar that contained among its many for-sale treasured items, a collection of Kurt’s great grandmother’s hats. Kurt laughed along with Blaine, finding a giant bolo tie and putting it up to his neck. 

“Not this!” he smiled widely. 

“No really, what do you want? What do you need? This is the problem. What do you buy the boy who already has everything?” 

“You’re saying you can’t get me the jewelry I want from the Elizabeth Taylor collection at Christie’s?” he teased him. 

“Wait a second! Not even you can afford that,” he laughed wholeheartedly. He paused as he thought, and the tension was apparent in his eyes, “Can you?” he asked. Kurt ignored that question with a subtle eye-flutter, which could have meant anything. He sighed. 

“If my mom rented out our vacation home in the Hamptons and decided to learn how to cook rather than order in for a year, then I could maybe pick up a bracelet, or two,” Kurt said matter-of-factly and added a flirty wink for good measure. 

“You are too cool—how could I top that?” Blaine said exasperated. Seeing the struggle that he was going through, Kurt spun the boy until they were chest-to-chest and nearly eye-to-eye. 

“I'm sure you’ll come up with something sweet and romantic, which is all I ever want from you by the way. You mean more than any gift I can get on Christmas,” he said rubbing the shorter boys' arms. Blaine’s eyes had welled up in tears. To break up the soft moment, Kurt continued, “Meanwhile I’ll be sure to knock your socks off.” 

“I'm sure you will,” he smiled widely the dorky way Kurt loved the most. 

* * *

After shopping and coming up empty, the next stop was the coffee shop Blaine loved so much. Tina was still working there after three months hating the job, but now she bossed other people around. She’d been promoted from waitress to assistant manager—so clearly, they were desperate for workers. 

Tina ran away from her post by the cash register to chat with Blaine and Kurt who she became closer friends with in the weeks after the mess of a holiday they spent together. She had important news to share with Blaine, which explained the giant smile on her face. 

“I'm the best friend ever because I just made one of your dreams come true!” 

“Tina, what did you—?” he was cut off when Tina pushed her gift in his face. It didn’t look like much. Inside the blue box was a plush doll with a mask over its eyes, a cape draped over its shoulder and a blue and purple suit. 

“Is this who I think this is?” Blaine couldn’t hold back his glee. 

“Your alter ego and superhero self, the one and only Nightbird!” she said with all the pomp and ceremony. Blaine jumped from his seat to embrace her. Their enthusiasm was contagious. Kurt smiled though he didn’t understand why. When the two friends finished their joyous spectacle, Blaine collapsed on the chair. The smile, still on his face, wouldn’t go away. 

“I can’t believe this. How did you even do this?” 

“I met a girl who knew a knitter who knew a _pro_ -knitter who made dolls, and I gave her the sketch that you made years ago. I did some edits because you’re a terrible drawer but that is just because you can’t be perfect at everything,” she buttered him up. “Happy early Christmas Blainey!” Blaine scoffed, but he loved it. Kurt was beginning to feel annoyed. 

“This is absolutely the best gift I have ever gotten! It’s so us!” he smiled, and she hugged him around the shoulders. 

“Who’s Nightbird?” Kurt finally said when they were catching their breaths. Tina and Blaine looked at each other, and then he spoke. 

“When we were younger, like 6 or 7, I wanted to be a superhero, like most boys, and I started playing superhero with other boys, and Tina was feeling a little left out. So, one day she came to school as her superhero alternate ego and she played with me and the other boys, and it just escalated from there. We came up with really cool superheroes names. She was Asian Persuasion, and I was Nightbird. We drew them out and everything…How do you still have that sketch?” 

“It was in a box of all my little kid things that my aunt and uncle kept for my parents. I have all our friendship bracelets and there has got to be like a hundred!” she squealed. 

“We should totally check that out together. We can make a whole day of it. Gosh, so much history!” Blaine smiled, and Kurt’s composure cracked. He had no history with Blaine and that meant bad things for his Christmas gift. He could never top Tina’s Christmas gift for Blaine with all the money in the world. 

* * *

Blaine's sister came home from school with a great idea of a song the two of them should sing together in the Christmas concert. If she wanted to bring in a true duet partner, she had to bring in her brother. 

Santana had gotten all the attention in chorus for singing ‘Santa Baby.’ Rachel couldn’t believe the praise she got for it. What was that song even about? Having sex with Santa?! How could her school support that? Rachel technically didn’t ‘do’ Christmas because she was half-Jewish and very proud of it. Neither her nor her brother were religious though so she couldn’t explain why Santana’s performance annoyed her so much. 

Blaine was excited about Christmas this year because Kurt was excited. Rachel never let anything bother her too long before finding a solution, and since she couldn’t beat them, she could join them. 

“This song would be brilliant for us. Can’t you see it?’ 

“I can, but why do you want me to sing this with you in the first place?” 

“You mean besides you being my brother and my favorite singer?” Blaine didn’t buy it. “Alright fine, I know a lot of people will show up to our performance because you’re dating Kurt.” 

“You’re impossible,” Blaine laughed to himself, tipping his head back to drink a water bottle. She’d caught him at the front door straight from the gym. 

“So, you’ll do it?” While Blaine thought up a snarky response, Rachel jumped at the pause. She kissed his cheek and flew off the counter stool. “I’ll drop off the sheet music!” 

* * *

Quinn hadn’t really noticed—or she had, but she didn’t want to think too much on it—Puck disappeared after the debutantes’ ball. Not even Gossip Girl spilled any details. Quinn didn’t know this because she had been impulsively checking her phone in between classes—or when she was on any long lines—oh no, absolutely not. She wasn’t concerned about him at all. 

Puck could definitely take care of himself. She was just so thankful that Sam had become a fixture in her life again. She would never tell Puck he was right, but honestly, she missed his crass brutish presence. He always managed to excite her, and she couldn’t understand why he dropped off the grid before winter break even started. 

Quinn believed it might have something to do with either: the club, his dad, or the ball. Because she hadn’t gone to the club since the night Puck and her slept together, she didn’t even know if it was still open. Shockingly it was so that wasn’t the problem. His dad was still in town so he couldn’t have been called off anywhere. That left the night of the cotillion... 

Sam never told her that while he had gotten a couple bruises, he might have been worse off if Puck hadn’t had his back. He assumed Puck disappeared because he was being a badass running from responsibility. 

Quinn couldn’t understand why Puck would pick that night to leave. She hadn’t paid enough attention to him, and now she regretted it. It was getting close to Christmas, and he was nowhere to be found. 

* * *

Kurt came to Quinn for advice on what he should get Blaine, but she was clearly too busy to give him any viable options. She mumbled something about leather before continuing to scroll through her phone. He gave up after he heard that. Blaine would never wear leather anything unless he was purposely trying to look like Freddie Mercury, one of his favorite artists. This was something Kurt was proud he knew about his boyfriend, but that wouldn’t help him pick a gift any faster. 

* * *

Quinn decided to begin her own search for Puck. He managed to stay off grid the whole time he was gone. Quinn had to believe he was purposely avoiding her. He was trying to scare or get a rise out of her. She’d have to ask Sam what he knew yet somehow avoid getting asked any questions about why she cared. 

“Sam, what are you doing for Christmas?” she asked when he came over after school. 

“I’ll just be with my mom. She talked about visiting the prison, but I couldn’t imagine spending the day there.” 

“We could do what we did a few years ago at the homeless shelter.” 

“You want to volunteer? Yeah, Quinn that sounds great! Wait, what about your mom?” 

“She’s going to mope the whole day. Russell’s spending it with his new wife just like Thanksgiving and most likely New Year’s Eve.” 

“We both have reason to avoid our parents…” 

“We all do. I mean, Puck vanished so I guess he won’t be back for the holidays,” she cleverly brought up without making him suspicious. 

“He called me the other day. He’s in the Keys. I tried to get him to come back, but he wouldn’t, and I gave up trying to explain why he does the things he does.” 

“The Florida Keys, really?” Quinn pouted. She loved the Keys. Puck knew that. She had to be right; he left just to mess with her. 

* * *

Rachel wanted to rehearse their number, but Blaine got it the first time they went over it. He escaped to his mother’s side as she read a magazine with a bottle of wine on the living room couch. The day felt like the old days, and it was hard to even imagine the time when Shelby wasn’t in their life. Reality slapped them in the face when Burt came home from work with the mail from the downstairs mailbox in his hands. One piece of mail he held like it was toxin that could poison him. Actually, it had the potential of poisoning their entire family. 

The return address showed it was from the man Shelby had been living with while she was gone. Blaine could read the distress on his dad's face. The apartment got very quiet before she went to make things better. They ridiculously tried to whisper the conversation and not get loud, but their kids heard it all. Their brows furrowed as they were reminded that their mother had another life without them that threatened to sweep her back to Ohio at any minute. 

Rachel knew she shouldn’t, but she had a sinking feeling that her mother would leave if she misbehaved. She was upset knowing that her five-year-old mentality had settled into her mind, but she was desperate for a solution. If she just acted the part of the good daughter, maybe her mother wouldn’t leave them; Shelby would choose to stay, and they could be a perfect family. Blaine would have reprimanded his sister for thinking anything their mother did had to do with them, but he felt the same. Everything was going too well, and it wouldn’t be long before something went wrong and shattered the happy home they had been pretending to live in. 

Blaine didn’t even know how they managed to fix the can of worms that spilt all over them on Thanksgiving. He could only hope that meant they would weather out all the coming storms. He locked the door of his room while he reread _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ which along with the other six books were always a part of his holiday tradition. He heard someone knock at the door but didn’t expect it to be for him. It was. 

“Blaine! Kurt’s here!” Rachel yelled to him. She had on a JCPenney American Living Double Deer Sweater, short plaid skirt with knee highs and loafers. [love me love me] He rushed to the door in a navy Brooks Brothers Shawl Collar Button-Front Cardigan, red Brooks Brothers 1818 Lion Bow Tie, Urban Outfitters CPO Paisley Chino Pant in blue, and red button down. [Homecoming ep] 

“Kurt? I wasn’t expecting you… what are you doing here?” 

“I just came from shopping and I couldn’t wait until Christmas I had to show you what I got you and I think you’re going to love it!” Kurt wore a Paul Smith Black and Red Rose Scarf over a red jacket and white button-down shirt. [Homecoming ep] 

“You brought me a gift? Kurt, you shouldn’t have,” Blaine smiled at how considerate his boyfriend was. He took the gift bag that Kurt was handing him, and walked them to his room. He left the door wide-open as was the new Shelby-approved policy. 

Inside he found a set of three bowties from Saks Fifth Avenue, meaning they each must have cost over two hundred dollars. It was absolutely luxe, and while he wanted to sweep the boy off his feet and into his arms, he couldn’t accept it. He knew when he was talking with Kurt that he’d get him something like this, but suddenly he realized the reality. 

“They’re satin…Kurt, these are the most beautiful bowties I’ve ever seen…” 

“I knew I nailed it!” the taller boy spoke too soon. Blaine’s eyes lowered as he finished. 

“…but I can’t accept this,” Blaine said sadly. His puppy dog eyes regretfully putting them back in the bag. Kurt was baffled. 

“What do you mean? You can’t not like them; they’re so you!” 

“I love them, and it’s very nice of you, but they’re not me. I’ve never worn anything that small and that expensive. I can’t start now. Even as a gift, buying me expensive stuff… this is what meant, Kurt, I can’t do this for you.” 

“You don’t need to do it for me. I want to give you nice things.” 

“You want to spoil me because you have money to. I don’t have money like that. I couldn’t do that for you even though I really want to,” he said. Kurt bit his lip. He couldn’t convince him to take it. He took the bag back. 

“I messed that up.” 

“No, no,” Blaine touched his arm reassuringly, “I should have been clear. Maybe we should put a price limit on a gift.” 

“One hundred?” Kurt asked. 

“Fifty,” Blaine countered and kissed him on the lips before he could reply. 

Blaine invited him to get a bit grabby, but Kurt claimed he had to meet his mother. The other boy had a feeling he was lying about that, but he didn’t want to get into a fight about it. Kurt was leaving upset, and he didn’t want that, but before he could really convince him, his boyfriend walked away. 

Blaine closed the door once he was gone. He leant his back on the door, stared off into the distance brokenly and sighed airily. Rachel hmphed from where she stood in the kitchen. Of course, she heard it all and had something to say. 

“You could have kept it, you know? He loves you enough to do that. It’s not like it’s an inconvenience,” she said. 

“It’s not about that. You know that. I'm sure you’re planning a long list of things for Finn to get you, but that is not what you should be doing,” he shot back. He wanted to keep those bowties, but he knew better. He marched into his room.


	29. Episode Eleven: Chapter 2

The next morning was the sibling performance. Every time they sang it was gold and this time was no exception. Rachel deemed herself a songwriter ever since she penned two songs a summer ago. Blaine was cheerfully enthusiastic when he first heard them for her sake and hoped the writing would get better with time, but he regretted how much pride it added to her already enlarged ego. This song, though, was brilliant. He couldn’t be prouder of her. 

Together they sang ‘Extraordinary Merry Christmas’ during Chorus, which had a full turn out. Blaine had on a Brooks Brothers Merino Vest under a earl gray Gant by Michael Bastian Bennington Check Sportcoat and Check Pants. [Extraordinary] Rachel was very fond of her vintage blue dress with white snowflakes. [Extraordinary]

Kurt was there to support his boyfriend although they still hadn’t spoken since the night before. Blaine worried about where they stood. The fact that he came to see him perform proved that either he had gotten over it, or they could still work things out. Honestly, Blaine didn’t care whichever it was as long as Kurt didn’t break up with him before Christmas. He would never recover from a heartbreak like that. 

After the song, Blaine packed his bag slowly knowing he had a free period, and gratefully, Kurt had stayed behind, not too worried to be missing the first ten minutes of College Algebra the day before break. 

“So that was a bit dreamy,” Kurt smiled adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder.

“Only a little bit?” Blaine smiled back confidently as he stood up from packing.

“Maybe a lot,” he replied. They paused to gaze into each other’s eyes. “I'm sorry for leaving so soon yesterday. I should have stayed when you invited me. I just felt stupid.”

“No, Kurt, you did nothing wrong. I'm the idiot. I made you feel bad for no reason. I just hate thinking you have to take care of me.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, Blaine. It wasn’t supposed to come out like that. If it bothers you, I’ll take a backseat. You can spoil me all you want. That would make me happier than you accepting my lavish gifts. I feel like I don’t know you as well as I should. I’ve been wracking my head thinking of anything I can get you, and now your money rule is messing me up even more and there’s only 2 more days until Christmas Eve.”

“Maybe there shouldn’t be gifts at all? It only confuses us and takes away from the magic we should be feeling this time of year. Why don’t you and I both decide not to do anything we wouldn’t usually do together? We’ll just add festive colors and spirit.”

“A no-money gift? I’ll have to think about this.” 

“Really because I already know what I'm getting you.”

“How could you know that?”

“I’ve been thinking about it all night. It’ll be the best date ever.”

“Okay, I’m in!” Kurt smiled. “I actually have a plan for tonight. You popped in to the place one time, but you didn’t get to try the food. It’s really delicious! Drinks are even better.”

“Alright, tonight!”

* * *

“I think I’ve got you the perfect gift!” Finn found Rachel in the hallways on this last day of classes before they went to break. Rachel appreciated his enthusiasm, but she wasn’t so sure.

“Did you like my performance today?” she asked him throwing him off.

“Of course, you’re always really great when you sing…”

“You didn’t notice that my poor little ears looked a little bare of shiny silver or gold…?”

“Look, I know you wanted me to get you earrings or some jewelry. I still have the list,” he said taking out the pink paper she’d written her Christmas List on that was now folded from being crumpled in his hand and possibly thrown in his book bag. She sighed her annoyance. She didn’t see any lines crossing out the items that he got her.

Rachel could have cried in frustration when she saw the pig that he got her that would help feed a family in Uganda. Supposedly, he’d seen the commercial on TV. She could be sadder that he’d gotten what she wanted for Christmas so very, _very_ wrong. 

“Finn, I'm a vegetarian, and it’s not like I can wear pig on my ears—please don’t make a weird comment about that. I don’t get it? I made you list. I made it so easy for you to get me something I’d like; you didn’t even have to think about it. You just had to go into the jewelry store and ask for it,” she was more than a little agitated. She could see she wouldn’t get anywhere with this line of speech. Finn looked very confused and she didn’t want to lose him completely with only two days left until Christmas Eve. She changed her tone. Ignoring her open locker and the books she needed to pack before her next class, she gravitated towards him with her “innocent” smile and touchy hands.

“Don’t you want me to be happy on Christmas?”

“Of course, I just—”

“You just don’t want to get me the only thing I want.”

“You wrote kind of a long list…”

“Then stick with the top three items, I know you can do it, Finn. Let me know when you have them so we can celebrate Christmas… together,” she smiled and walked away. He was embarrassingly warm and decided that although he was dating Kim Kardashian, she was still his girlfriend, and he loved her despite everything, and if she wanted earrings than he should stop messing around and get them for her. 

**_Looks like daddy's little girl isn't sugar and spice and everything nice after all._ **

* * *

Sam got a call from Puck rather randomly. He thought Puck wanted to be completely off grid, but based on the message he sent, which included a plane ticket to Florida, Puck wanted his wingman to join him. Quinn wouldn’t like that Sam bailed on her so close to Christmas, but there was a saying about brothers coming first. 

Sam packed his bag and made sure to leave a giant donation to the Salvation Army Santa that he passed while in the car. He pulled over, jumped out to add, a wad of cash close to 300 dollars and continued on to JFK. The airport was a madhouse, but somehow Sam got privileged seating while he waited thirty minutes for the plan to arrive and then got on first class. 

At 40,000 feet, Sam got a beer that he drank straight from the bottle while he sent a nicely worded text to Quinn. His dyslexia would hopefully warm her heart and not make her too pissed at him when he came back. After they slept together, Sam had her feelings for Quinn renew in the way that intimacy did. She was beautiful and smart, and she usually laughed at his jokes. Why shouldn’t he live in the moment? She was very independent so it was more likely that she’d leave him in the next few months so he’d never have to break up with her. 

Two and a half hours later and no delays, the Florida heat welcomed Sam to a place with none of the stress from home. He took off his shirt within an hour of landing and walked out the baggage claim to meet his friend in the car. He had no idea his friend had someone taking pictures of them the whole time.

* * *

Because Sam dumbly sent the message to Quinn as they were up in the air, it never got sent. It instead arrived after he landed and met his friend. She read the message about Sam having to spend the holiday with his mother at the prison, even though he didn’t want to. On top of that, he would be going with her to the Hamptons with the rest of his family afterwards, and, of course, this was all decided last minute. She forgave him because what else could she do. Judy was already talking about inviting the Hudson-Hummels over so the home felt busier. She wasn’t so alone so maybe it would all work out for the better. She wouldn’t have doubted that Sam was lying because he was terrible at it and therefore didn’t try that a lot. But he did.

Twenty minutes later as she hoped to be getting another text from Sam, it was instead from Puck. 

“Hey Quinn-chin, is it hard to pretend you’re a virgin? I’ll make sure to tell your boyfriend Merry Christmas.”

She freaked out and looked at the picture he sent with it; Puck and Sam together with a clear WELCOME TO FLORIDA sign in the background. This was not what she planned or expected at all.

**_Spotted spinning at Wolman Rink: The Quinn-capades. All the grace of Nancy Kerrigan but packing the punch of Tonya Harding._**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine dressed up for a night of fun; Blaine in a yellow mustard Brooks Brothers 1818 Lion Bow Tie, Merc Jenz Sleeveless Jumper in navy, Sperry Top-Sider Men’s Authentic Original Boat Shoe and a yellow and black checkered shirt, and Kurt in a black Alexander Wang Midlength Sleeveless Blazer over a gray button down and black pants and knee-high boots. [3x05 bar scene]

Blaine planned on not drinking a lot because he knew he was a lousy drunk. Kurt started them off with specialty cocktails that he was sure Blaine would like because they were mostly fruity and Christmas-themed with cinnamon and peppermint. Quickly Kurt remembered Blaine’s crazy low tolerance for alcohol. The smaller boy ordered each fancy drink off the menu, comparing them thoughtfully. His words were a mess, often repetitive and misused. His energy increased tenfold. Just drinking and not dancing seemed like it was a bad idea. After two hours at the bar, Kurt needed to take him home. 

“Blaine, I think we should go. I'm sure you reached your limit by now,” Kurt said weaseling away the straw from Blaine’s mouth. His eyes were glossy and bulbous. He tapped his leg under the table with his foot. Kurt questioned him with his eyes, and Blaine repeated the tap. He wasn’t randomly kicking him. He was trying to play footsie!

“No, no Blaine, we’re done here. Let me take you home.”

“Oh, come on Kurt!” Blaine pouted and snatched his drink back from his boyfriend.

“Look I know you’re having a good time, but you’re drunk, and you will so regret this in the morning.”

“Why don’t we both get drunk together? That’ll be more fun! Kurt!” he exclaimed passing his drink to him so that he’d take a sip. Kurt had a serious tolerance for drinks that nothing really hit him until he was drinking straight scotch. 

“That won’t do it Blaine. Maybe another time… come on,” he said taking Blaine’s arm. For a moment, Blaine felt like he was flying, and then sadly his feet landed back on earth. On the way out they passed a Christmas tree, colorful lights and a blow-up snowman that Blaine pulled himself away from Kurt to look at.

“Did you see that? That’s awesome!” he kept saying over and over until they were outside. The cold was a shock for them both. Now Blaine wanted to keep walking, but Kurt yanked him back. He faced him towards him and dressed him up in his hat and gloves. He didn’t want him getting a cold because of him. 

“Thank you, daddy! Give me a kiss,” he pouted his lips and waited for a kiss. Kurt shook his head at his adorable boyfriend, but the other boy didn’t see because his eyes were closed. Eventually Kurt gave in because the boy might freeze in that position and time currently meant nothing to him. Blaine pulled him harder to his body, and Kurt had to fight to get free. He really didn’t like overblown PDA, especially in the middle of the street where people could see. A couple had to walk around them. Blaine looked very happy with himself. He needed Kurt for support to walk straight as they got to their car. The driver sat inside so Kurt made the effort of opening the backdoor and holding his boyfriend up. 

Blaine fell backwards onto the seat and suddenly had a terribly bad idea. He yanked Kurt down on top of him and started kissing him madly. Kurt objected and jumped a bit when Blaine’s hand traveled south of the equator. 

“Blaine, Blaine,” he tried to say in-between kisses, but Blaine was on a mission. 

“I love when you say my name…” he kissed his neck. “I want you so bad. We should do it now. Be adventurous, do something special,” he said and finally Kurt managed to reel himself back. He couldn’t believe it. _His_ Blaine, his _drunken_ Blaine, was saying that.

“It won’t be special! Not when you’re like this!” Kurt yelled smacking him off. Blaine couldn’t comprehend what just happened. In his alcohol muddled brain, he thought things were going great. He winced at the loud voice. He shook his head to make sense of it and got dizzier. He sat up slowly. Kurt was pacing along the side of the car.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want me?”

“You are completely drunk!” he tried to reason with him. Now Blaine was upset.

“It doesn’t s-matter. If I want you now, it’s what I want. You-you’ve had sex before. It won’t be special for you any time we do it,” he replied scooting out of the car and stepping onto the street. Kurt was in shock. “I get I'm not who you’re used to, but I don’t see why you have to treat me differently from the others. I'm just a guy.” 

“What are you doing? Where do you think you’re going?” Kurt called when he saw Blaine taking off without him.

“Home! By myself!” Blaine said and marched off. Kurt yelled after him, but he wouldn’t turn around. He slammed the door closed. This was not how the night was supposed to go. 

Kurt tried to get some air. Once his emotions were cooled, he got in the car. It sped off in the opposite direction. When he laid his head on the pillow that night, it occurred to him what a bad idea it was not to go after him. Kurt wanted to call him, but he doubted he’d get an answer anyway.

First thing in the morning, Kurt called Rachel to make sure Blaine made it home safe. 

She reached for her phone hoping it was Finn, who had yet to discuss the list she’d given him about what she wanted for Christmas and Hanukkah. Rachel quirked her eyebrows at the caller ID and answered after the second ring.

“Kurt?” she answered.

“Oh, thank Gaga, look I had a bad night with Blaine, he went home drunk. Just tell me if he made it home okay please,” he asked, and it was sort of a question, but more of an order. Rachel put on her pink slippers and shuffled to her brother’s room. 

He was there alright, extremely sweaty and still wearing mostly all of his clothes from last night. He’d successfully gotten off his coat, scarf, both boots, and one sock. His hat was still mostly on his head along with the gloves. She told this to Kurt.

“I put those on him when we got outside…” 

Rachel took a moment to help him out of all the extra clothes he was sweating in and turned down the heat in his room. Because of what Kurt told her, she also knew to leave him water and Alka-Seltzer. 

“Is he okay now?”

“Yeah, he’s sweaty because he had so much clothes on, and he’s definitely going to need a shower, but he’s fine. What happened last night?”

“We went to a bar. That was my bright idea,” he mumbled.

“Well, that was a terrible idea.”

“It was supposed to be fun... but then, he came on to me way too strong, and he went home alone,” he didn’t know how much to say, but he assumed because they were family, and he had no one else to talk to about it, that he could trust her.

“Wait, he hit on you ‘too strong’?” her eyes grew wide. “That’s so unlike him. I keep missing all the times you get him drunk!”

“Trust me, I won’t be making it a habit.”

“I appreciate you not taking advantage of my older brother,” Rachel smiled. “He’s soft-hearted. He would have regretted that tomorrow if he couldn’t remember it,” she nodded knowing she would have heard him moping about the lost memories and experience. “He loves you—” she caught herself. “Well, I mean he really, really likes—” Rachel could hear herself beginning a massive lie. “Oh, who am I kidding? My brother is head over heels in love with you. You are all he talks about anymore! For the last couple years, he has only had eyes for you.”

“Um,” Kurt swallowed. He was now the one getting sweaty. He couldn’t have heard this properly. “Should you be telling me this? He is your brother, and it’s sort of personal—”

“I'm just trying to help and get something going between you to. The fact he hasn’t told you he loves you yet is baffling to me.”

“He told you he loves me?” just saying those words made his ears redden.

“No, but he hasn’t denied it to me when I harassed him about it. The house knows, Tina knows, it’s so obvious. I'm sure he’s been holding off saying it because he is not sure if you feel the same—oh, maybe that’s why he hit on you so hard? He wanted to prove he loves you by having sex in case you needed convincing… I mean it’s a terrible idea, but maybe his drunkenness brought out the hidden desire deep inside him. You know he has some attachment issues, so he was probably scared if you hadn’t done it yet, you’d leave him eventually.”

“Now that’s crazy!” he paused thinking of what Blaine said the night before.

“I know my brother pretty well…” Rachel muttered guessing her brother’s motives.

“He said something last night and maybe that’s what he meant.”

“What did he say?” she asked curiously, lounging on her own bed.

“He asked why I’d care if he was drunk if we had sex and then something about it not being special and him being treated differently. I was so upset last night maybe I didn’t understand him right. What do you think he meant?”

“Exactly what I said! You haven’t had sex yet, and he’s been waiting for you to make a move on him obviously because you have the experience. He may think you don’t want him that way, and you only want him for the emotional relationship. I’d be scared to death if that was me because it would mean my boyfriend doesn’t feel attracted to me.”

“Of course, he’s attractive. He’s brutally hot. It’s hard for me to _not_ want to do anything about it!”

“Well then why haven’t you done anything? Rumor has it that you’ve had sex before, everyone knows, no offense, so why not Blaine? I mean I understand—” she’d continue to talk until she got an answer that she was happy with. This was her brother she was talking about, and Kurt was a known philanderer.

“Because I love him!” 

Rachel shut up, and they both took in the silence.

“If you love him, why haven’t you said it?” she asked him gently.

“I don’t want to rush things like I did with those other guys. I’ve never even gotten this serious in a relationship. I'm scared I’ll mess it all up. It’s a serious thing to say to someone, and I don’t even know what it means. What will happen to us after that? What if suddenly we grow bored of each other and we break up?”

“Kurt, I'm pretty sure he’s the one feeling hurt. He’s always been crazy about you. He doesn’t want you to break his heart; by giving you his virtue, he’s telling you he loves you and hoping you feel the same. You’re treating him differently, and he doesn’t understand why. I think you should tell him already. Christmas is a great time of year. That would be the best gift for him. Your love wrapped in a bow.”

“A gift?” Kurt never would have thought of that, but now it made perfect sense. He wasn’t buying him anything, and it wasn’t something outrageous, but something that would encourage the future of their relationship. “Thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome. If you ever want to talk Blaine, I have great stories about little Blaine,” Rachel beamed with a scary amount of enthusiasm.


	30. Episode Eleven: Chapter 3

When Blaine woke up, he couldn’t feel most of his body. He was numb. For some reason even though he never lived near an outdoor subway, he swore he could hear the train running on tracks outside his window. The whole room was blaring, and he covered his head with his pillow, but it didn’t help. The terrible sounds were coming from him so they wouldn’t turn off. He was way worse off than the time Kurt sent him home after the birthday party. It took him a while to nurse his headache enough away to think about what happened last night. When the pieces finally fit together, he got sick all over again. Unlucky for him, Kurt hadn’t called or texted him once, which couldn’t have been good. 

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he didn’t even know if they were together. 

He shuffled into the kitchen for coffee. His mother immediately diagnosed what was wrong with him. 

“Was someone drinking last night?” 

“Mom, I know there is a lecture coming, and I’ll definitely hear it later, but I'm clearly understanding why drinking is awful. I’ve never been this hungover in my life.” 

“Oh look, Sleeping Beauty’s awake. Have you called Prince Charming?” Rachel sipped a white tea from an herbal Christmas pack. 

“God, no, I was the biggest jerk last night. I don’t know where to begin apologizing.” 

“Well, you’ll fix it. I'm sure. The gift you made for Kurt is perfect.” 

“There was supposed to be more, but I don’t know if he’ll even go out with me.” 

“He will. You wanna know how I know? ... It’s Christmas.” 

Blaine didn’t reach out to Kurt that day. He’d figure he would give them some space to think. He could barely keep his mind off Kurt for 10 minutes at a time. The day stretched on for years, but if all things were still on, Blaine and Kurt would see each other on Christmas Eve. 

* * *

Blaine got dressed the next day wondering how he’d make it up to Kurt. Nothing could be big enough to earn forgiveness and take away the pain he felt. Thankfully he didn’t have to send the first text to bridge the gap. 

At 1:03pm, Kurt sent, “We need to talk. Let’s meet later.” It was direct without being defined as warm or cold. 

“I could come over right now.” Blaine replied wanting to beg, but not giving that away. 

“No point. I'm at Quinn’s. Meet up, _later_ later.” 

“Sure, I know the perfect place. When you’re ready, just tell me.” 

The morning went by for Blaine who sat with his family, ate food and, of course, sang some songs—not Christmas ones for Rachel’s sake, who insisted on other classics from the Great American song book. Blaine wanted to call her out on her hypocrisy writing and performing a Christmas song in front of the school, but he guessed she already knew that and there wouldn’t be much sense. Blaine made sure the second song was one of his favorites ‘Cheek to Cheek’. 

* * *

Shelby told them she had something important to announce at lunch and judging by their father’s serious expression, Rachel and Blane knew this was not the news they had been hoping for. Of all times to declare, Shelby chose Christmas to announce she would be going back to Hudson once the holidays were over. Blaine became a puddle of mush while Rachel got a bit hysterical. Shelby spoke as if it wasn’t going to be the end, and soon they believed her. She would always be their mother, and her door would always be open if they wanted to visit. Just because she wasn't with their dad anymore didn’t mean that she had to disappear from their lives. She promised never to do that again. 

* * *

Rachel didn’t want to be home with all the negative energy saturated in the apartment. Her dad was in a process of self-medicating with beer to go along with the Chinese food they ordered and sitting quietly with her mom watching re-runs. Rachel called Finn. When she got the all-clear, she made her escape. 

Finn’s apartment was dressed to the nines, but it was oddly quiet with just her and him. He’d snuck out claiming to need to pick up a final gift. He’d learned from Kurt’s failed attempt at getting fancy gifts for Blaine. Rachel’s gift-hunting spree had really stressed him out, but he eventually settled on something that he hoped she would love. 

Rachel was over the moon to be spending the holiday with him. She wore a braided crown up-do and vintage red a-line dress. [3x09] If there was any way she was going to celebrate the holiday; it would be with him. She had her hopes for getting brand-new earrings until she kissed him. He was all she wanted and she’d be happy with just him for Christmas this year. He always managed to surprise her though. He opened his gift of the latest iPod, and he gave her another envelope to open. After the pig, which she was now more humble and thankful for, she couldn’t have imagined he’d gotten her a star of her own. 

“You named a star after me?” 

“No, I-uh thought about it and I named it Finn Hudson instead. Because there is already star named Rachel Berry, and she’s right here on Earth. If she ever feels lonely, no matter where I am, she’ll know I’m looking down on her.” 

Rachel was sure it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her, and she couldn’t be sure she deserved him in her life, but she was grateful to be spending her Christmas with him. 

* * *

Being swept away with performing for his family almost took his mind off Kurt, but as it got later, he had to think about him and wonder if maybe he had decided not to meet him at all. Blaine felt a compulsion to stay with his parents, knowing this would be their last holiday as a unit like the old days. At the same time, it was an even better moment to move on and focus on his future, especially since Rachel already left with no intention of returning anytime soon. Kurt had said on Thanksgiving that they should try to spend every holiday together, and he wanted to see that tradition come true. Plus, he already had a gift. Blaine had given up when he got the text around 10:30. He immediately sent the address he’d been waiting to send for the last 9 hours and kissed his parents before running out the door. 

He didn’t tell Kurt where the address would lead him to so hopefully, he’d like the surprise of an ice-skating rink. He put on his own pair of skates and started skating around to get rid of his nervous energy. He kept his eyes peeled for Kurt 

Kurt met him twenty minutes before midnight wearing an Alexander McQueen Fall 2012 Menswear Check Waistcoat, an orange and blue Vivienne Westwood Mantero Squiggle scarf, an Alexander McQueen Stripe and Skull print tie, an Alexander McQueen Contrast Collar and Cuff shirt with bronze on navy blue, an orange Vivienne Westwood wool and leather gloves, and lastly Cole Haan Air Colton Wingtip Oxfords. [White Christmas] Blaine couldn’t get over how good he looked and how confused he seemed. 

He called him from the side of the rink, and his face got even better. 

“Kurt, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I was stupid and drunk. You’re all that matters to me. From now on, I promise never to rush you into anything. You deserve so much more than I or anyone could give you, but every day I will try to bring you magic and love. That brings me to what I have been wanting to tell you… for a very long time actually. I—” 

“Blaine, stop right there, I was thinking about what you said to me that night. I have to explain myself. Of course, I wanted you. I just didn’t want our first time to be like that. See, you were thinking of yourself as part of the collective of guys I’ve dated and wondering why I wouldn’t just spend the night with you if did with them… It’s because you’re special to me. You might be the first guy I actually liked, so I know for sure that you’re my first love. I can’t get you anything material, but for what it’s worth, I'm giving you my heart! I love you, Blaine.” 

Kurt waited what seemed like a long time for Blaine’s face to change, but it was really only a couple of seconds, before he smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen with tears in his eyes. Kurt couldn’t blink before Blaine was planting his lips on his and sharing what had to be one of the most loving kisses in the history of all kisses. He held his face for a long time and this time Kurt didn’t mind that they were in public. 

“I take it that you love me, too?” Kurt said when he had his bearings. For some reason, he was still self-conscious about what the answer might be. 

“I love you, Kurt. I love you,” he repeated a few more times as he kissed him more. 

“Care for a skating?” the taller boy asked and got a nod in return. 

Blaine had on a Brooks Brothers Blown-Up Plaid V-Neck Sweater in gray plaid under his red Nordstrom Wool Scarf and black H&M Toggle Duffle Coat. [White Christmas] Kurt couldn’t help but admire how good he looked. This moment only reinforced how much he loved this boy who completely stole his heart. There would be more talking later. Now he wanted to skate. Going around in circles he had to admit that Blaine was helplessly romantic even when he wasn’t trying to be. 

“Wait I forgot to give you something…” Blaine stopped them, reaching into his inner coat pocket. A small box, which suddenly got Kurt both antsy and excited, made his heart melt into a rainbow pool when he lifted the lid. 

“It’s a promise ring. It didn’t cost a dollar because it’s gum wrappers and Juicy Fruit and that’s a couple of cents a stick. I know you love Wrigley’s…” 

“Is that a bowtie?” Kurt teared up and kissed him before getting an answer. “I can’t believe you did this for me.” 

“I would do anything for you. I promise to love you forever and remember all the little things and make you happy on your worst days if it’s talking on the phone or cooking dinner for you to make all your pain go away. I promise to always be in your life as a friend, boyfriend, whatever you want.” Kurt, bursting with love, had an idea. 

After they kissed with Kurt’s arms wrapped around his smaller boyfriend’s shoulders, Blaine asked him a question. 

“You want to get some hot chocolate, maybe a bite to eat?” 

“No. I want you to spend the night with me,” Kurt said. The glimmer in his eye that Blaine had never seen and didn’t realize he needed to breathe, made him weak at the knees. 

“Where?” he asked, licking his lips. 

“My place,” Kurt replied, and his voice oozed sex.

Thankfully, Carole brought the family to Quinn’s earlier to spend Christmas with their family, and Finn and Rachel had cleared out of the apartment hours ago. Blaine had never been this turned on, and he needed to take him someplace private now, or he would absolutely lose his cool. 

Kurt and Blaine barely made it up the elevator without touching each other. That all changed the instant they were on the right floor. Kurt led Blaine in because he knew his home better and how to walk him straight into his bedroom. The last thing Blaine saw before the lights went out was Kurt’s eyes, and he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. 

* * *

In the morning Kurt had to lean over the bed so all the blood rushed to his head in order to get his pants off the ground where they were ringing Finn’s specific ringtone, ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore.’ Blaine still asleep, slept through the song, but did not like how Kurt pulled the blankets to keep his naked chest warm. In his sleep, he yanked back until Kurt had no choice but to freeze his bare butt off to get his phone. 

“Merry Christmas, Finn. Now, can I please go back to sleep?” 

“There’s no sleeping now. We have a big problem,” Kurt was the more dramatic brother so he knew something was wrong. 

“What is it?” 

“Mr. Puckerman wants to marry mom.” 

“WHAT?! When did that happen?” 

“He came over this morning. He wanted to speak to us, but you weren’t around so he told me. He wants our permission to marry her.” 

“No! Tell him no!” 

“I did already. The guy is a creep! I don’t know what she is doing with him, but supposedly they’ve been secretly dating for a while. This is our mom we’re talking about! I’m freaking out over here. She wouldn’t marry him, right?” 

“What did he look like? Did you get a good read on him when he said no?” 

“He didn’t react at all.” 

“Oh, oh, no, I have to get over there. I will not be related to Puck. Over my dead body!” he shouted, and finally, Blaine woke up groggily. “Oh, I'm sorry Blaine.” 

“Whoa Blaine, is that where you disappeared to?” 

“Don’t be nosing into my business, Finn! Stall if he gets down on one knee, do anything okay? I’ll be right over,” he said throwing his phone on the bed and rushing to his closet for an emergency outfit, which is what he called his already styled choices that required no thinking. 

“You’re in a hurry to leave,” Blaine said sitting up in the bed. His cheek was red from sleeping on it. 

“I don’t mean to, but my mom is going to be proposed to, and _Gaga!_ she never tells me anything! I could have explained to her what a bad idea dating Mr. Puckerman was.” 

“Mr. Puckerman, wow, that does sound terrible,” he rubbed his eyes.

Kurt was the fastest dresser he’d ever seen. He skipped his morning routine, but magically stylized his hair in three easy combs. He grabbed his stuff and ran straight to the door. Once he got there, he realized who he was leaving behind. He turned around, and Blaine was leaning in his doorway in form-fitting boxer briefs and a gray tank. Kurt looked overwhelmed, remembering details from their night while Blaine just smiled like Kurt was his deity to worship. The taller boy walked back and kissed him hard, bringing all the emotions to the surface. 

“I’ll call you later,” he spoke huskily into Blaine’s ear, which turned red at the tip. “You can stay for as long as you like, order room service and everything,” he walked to the door, “But you should probably get home before your family wakes up.” 

The dreamy look on Blaine’s face immediately got replaced, and he raced back into the bedroom. Kurt smirked and left. Once he dealt with his mother’s issue, he would definitely need some more TLC from Blaine. 

On the street, like a Christmas miracle, it was snowing. 

**_Hear those silver bells? It is Christmas time in the city. Some families actually do make the yule time gay... managing to leave their troubles far away._** **_Other families have a merry little Christmas even when their troubles aren't so far away._** **_Some presents might end up getting returned._** **_But some gifts are for keeps. Other presents come when you least expect them._** **_And everyone knows the biggest present comes in the smallest box._** **_Then there are those boxes you wish you had never opened. Have a holly jolly Christmas. XOXO Gossip Girl._**


	31. Episode Twelve, Chapter 1

**Chapter 12**

**_On the Upper East Side, it's easy to think that the world is exactly as it appears: refined, elegant, imposing. But sometimes all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side._**

The party got a bit out of hand, even by Puck’s standards. 

Someone told a friend from another West Side prep school, who invited all of their friends to the pool party held in the basement of the William McKinley School. Puck had been holding on to this key for weeks now, but he hadn’t used it to open the door that night. Now that the holidays were over, someone else deemed it a good a time as any to put it to use. 

* * *

Kurt hung with the girls by the side of the pool. When Quinn arrived at the pool, she immediately organized her matching swimsuit squad to wear the Bettie "Hello Sailor" Swimsuit by Pinup Couture. [We found love] It made them look like sailor girls who were introduced to the American flag. Kurt had a different spin in a red tank with white trim and blue shorts that he accessorized with sunglasses even though it was nighttime. [We found love] 

Santana barked away any loser who came within a foot of their corner. Brittany wore a Unique Vintage All White Floral Covered Swim cap for fun and held her breath for the longest underwater. Rachel fit in with them as if she always belonged there. She kicked her feet as she leant her arms on the edge of the pool. For just the moment, Kurt had no cares. It had to be the most fun he had in a long while with just the girls. 

Someone large cannonballed from the diving board into the deeper end of the pool. Girls squealed on the side even though they’d already been wet. When his head came above water, Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course, it had to be Puck. 

Kurt hadn’t made it in time to hear his mom’s answer to the proposal with his own ears, but instead, he’d come to see her packing for a trip with the man. She explained to him that she wasn’t sure that in their relationship they were at the point when they should be getting married, and Mr. Puckerman had come up with the idea that they should get away and spend some alone time together. Carole agreed, and Kurt thanked all the silver screen legends in the stars that she hadn’t just said yes. He had a small window to sabotage them before he became related to the brute. He couldn’t imagine anything worse. 

Kurt didn’t know what it was exactly since Quinn kept mum about all her darkest secrets, but he knew Puck had something to do with why she hadn’t gotten back with Sam yet. 

Since they came home from break, Sam had been trying to prove his love. Kurt couldn’t be more supportive of his valiant efforts. Still, every time Sam did something absolutely romantic, and Quinn thought no one was looking, she’d make eye contact with Puck. If Sam sprang a kiss on her, she run away even though for a moment, she kissed him back. 

Kurt wanted to mention it, but he remembered Thanksgiving. When he asked her last time about catching her making out with Puck, he and his family had been uninvited for the holiday, so he wasn’t too hopeful about that method of success. He couldn’t be direct with her about this. He wasn’t scared of her wrath—he had enough of that to go around—but he didn’t want to hurt their friendship if he was just reading too much into it. 

* * *

The pool got crowded after a while, and people slowly gravitated towards the lounge chairs. Puck had gotten out of the water with some nameless girl. and Quinn, who pretended to be getting her bag when she walked away from the girls, marched up to him. Puck groaned and shooed the girl away. 

“This better be important because she was exactly my type.” 

“Because she looks like me? You’re only fooling yourself. I know you were hoping something would happen between us, but after stealing Sam away to the Florida Keys to torture me, there’s no way I would ever be with you. How can you live with yourself?” 

“How can you? Sam’s been my friend for a long time, but you’re the one he is in love with. If you want to be anything to him, you should be honest, and then see if he still likes you. If he is that good, then you can keep him. I'm not holding anything over you. Sam will be my friend long after he gets over you. You are the one who can’t live knowing that you are lying to him. You lead him on any longer, and it will just get messier. Sam will find a new girl in no time. You can see the way girls look at him.” 

Quinn hated having this talk. She had it three times with Puck now since he came back from break. Sam lied to her, but it wasn’t anything compared to the secret she’d been keeping the last three months, and unlike other little lies, this one was eating her whole. She wanted it to go away, but Puck always brought it up. He wasn’t guilt tripping her. She did that to herself because she couldn’t turn it off. She wanted to be with Sam so she hadn’t stopped his advances or told him the truth because she knew he would leave her, and this time, it might be for good. 

Sam and Puck would fix their friendship because they always did. Betrayal by her, however, would be so unexpected. They wouldn’t be able to go back and start again like they did before. If she really set him free, he’d have a new girl in a heartbeat. He was so charming girls were always hanging around waiting for their chance. 

* * *

“So, what did you tell your dad when you came out with us tonight?” Kurt asked. 

“That I was hanging out with friends, and if it got too late, I’d just sleep over with one of them,” Rachel said. 

“I was wondering... do you think I should call Blaine?” 

“I don’t know if he would like it.” 

“You didn’t tell him where you were really going either?” 

“No, I don’t have to tell him everything… But invite him if you want too. I can tell you exactly what he’s doing right now. He’s in the middle of a giant bowl of cereal and Tina’s talking about some guy she thinks might like her.” Kurt smiled at the thought. Even when he was with these friends, he was always thinking about Blaine, which he guessed was a good thing. He wanted him to be anywhere he was. Now that he’d caught up with the girls, he wanted Blaine to be there too. 

* * *

“You don’t think that means he likes me?” Tina asked Blaine for the millionth time in a different way. Blaine wasn’t too sure the boy she was describing was even straight. 

“He sounds gay to me Tina,” he answered truthfully. 

“No! Absolutely not, no way; why would you even think that?” she asked while he ate another giant bite of cereal. He thought for a moment before marking it off on his fingers. 

“Because he went shopping with you, he actually knew designer names, and he’s a DJ at club called ‘Muscle’ in Brooklyn.” 

“It’s a workout/fitness type place…” Blaine shook his head, and she sighed. She could never pick them. She fiddled with the hem of her outfit she wore a Lip Service Lolita Candy Apron with Bow Tie Back in pink and black with the sailor stripe heels. [2x02] “Well, did I tell you about the guy I met over Christmas?” 

“Tina! This was going on the first time you shut up about him. You just blew your own record. You want to tell me a detail I don’t already know?” Blaine joked, and she play hit him. 

“I'm terrible company, aren’t I? I have nothing else to talk about. I guess we’re all caught up. Is there anything I'm missing about you? How was Christmas?” 

The question was so innocent, but Blaine could not stop his mind from heading to the not-that-innocent place, specifically Kurt’s place. Blaine had not been able to go there without blushing even though Kurt begged him to knock it off already. He had not told Tina because he knew she would want details that he could not discuss. He blushed a bit and shook his head no. Thankfully, she wasn’t watching him as she searched the television channels. 

Blaine finished his bowl and dropped it off at the sink. When he returned, Tina’s legs propped on top of his in the comfortable-touchy position they liked. Kurt called once he was sitting comfortably. Judging by the time of night, Blaine’s mind went to the dirty place. He hadn’t slept over at Kurt’s house now in two weeks and four days. 

“Hey Kurt,” he said, and Tina dramatically rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you were doing anything.” 

“Just the usual thinking of you and hoping you miss me,” he smiled, and Kurt giggled. 

“Always…So do you think you’d be interested in coming to this party?” 

“Party? Where? Aren’t you having a sleepover?” 

“Well yes, we were I guess, but then somehow, we ended up at school. Bring your bathing suit!” 

“Kurt! Wait…huh?” Blaine asked, but his boyfriend hung up. This night just became interesting. “Tina, I think we’re going out.” She looked at him bemused. 

* * *

How no one knew there was a party happening in the basement of a school was a mystery. There had to be a hundred kids swimming and lounging around the Olympic-sized swimming pool. Blaine found Kurt easily in his red swim shirt that was soaking wet and sticking to skin. Blaine scratched his neck, which was suddenly getting very warm. Kurt finally saw his two friends walking in. He’d spent half the break with Blaine and Tina and the other half with Quinn and the girls. He tried his best to live the double life. 

“You made it!” Kurt beamed and went to hug his boyfriend but stopped at the last second. “Whoops, I don’t want to get you wet.” 

“Yeah, it’s too late for that,” he whispered. Kurt’s eyebrows rose, and Blaine saved himself by pointing to his sleeves, which had wet hand marks. 

“Sorry! This just happened. Someone—Puck—tried to throw me in as a sign of _brotherly_ _love_ so of course _he_ went in first. I was just in the splash zone.” 

“This is so cool! How did you get in to this place?” Tina asked coming back from the makeshift bar with a Manhattan. Blaine sighed; at least she could be trusted to be a messy, but very happy drunk. 

“Someone had a key,” Kurt nodded to her question. Tina drank her whole glass in a gulp. “You should go slow with those. Puck brought the liquor, and he likes to spike everything with a _li-ttle_ too much alcohol,” Kurt’s voice got higher. 

“I’ll stay away from them then,” Blaine replied. “I know you wanted to hang out, but if she has another one, I'm going to have to take her home.” Kurt understood. He took both their hands. 

Brittany was dying to show Blaine her underwater swim routine. She wore nose clips because she could swim but always thought she was a mermaid who could breathe underwater. Santana nursed her drink while keeping an eye on the sweet blonde. 

“You invited your boyfriend.... and Tina? Welcome...” Quinn rolled her eyes. “This isn’t my party, but I'm acting as designated hostess.” 

Quinn had decided to be nice to Tina after she sang at the Madonna party. Blaine was Kurt’s beau so she had to be nice to him. Kurt knew by how pleasant she was now that she wasn’t drunk yet because she was anything but pleasant when she drank. She actually became tangier than the bitters in most martinis. Tina went for another drink. Blaine sat next to Kurt and dunk his feet into the water. Rachel waved at him from her spot in the pool, and her big brother laid back and let her enjoy herself. 

It only took ten minutes for something bad to happen. Tina, who never had a Manhattan, couldn’t hold her liquor. She started running alongside the pool. When she slipped on a puddle, she went feet first into the pool on the way down hitting the side of her head on the edge. A trickle of blood started to spread in the pool. While the fall happened in slow motion, the aftermath went very quickly. 

Blaine rushed to help her, but Sam jumped in and got to her faster. He lifted her up so Blaine could get her onto the ground. The scaredy-cats grabbed their stuff and left not wanting to be at the party when the police came. Kurt called the ambulance while Sam performed CPR. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel stood around looking humorous in their matching patriotic suits while they attempted to shake awake the unconscious Tina. 


	32. Episode Twelve, Chapter 2

At school the next day, there was an assembly led by the new headmaster Sheldon Beiste. He was not happy that in her first week he had to deal with something like this. He struck fear into even the toughest of them, and when he asked for answers about what happened at the pool party, he expected to get them. Someone left their phone so there were clear pictures of who was at the party. Every one of them would get questioned, and the one responsible for breaking in would be expelled. However, the cost for all them if someone didn’t come forward was class expulsion, but he couldn’t really do that, could he? 

This would be just another test of the interwoven high society bond the students shared. They already knew the drill. No matter how dangerous the cost, they were expected to stick together so no one gets blamed. Snitches had no place in that system. It was how they had survived for years. Kurt told Blaine not to say anything, and reluctantly the shorter young man agreed. In truth, Blaine knew nothing about who had started it, where they got the key from, or really anything pertinent. 

* * *

Finn didn’t want Rachel to pay for this crime that he knew she didn’t commit. He didn’t attend because he never completed his Spanish oral exam, and he was going to fail the first semester if he didn’t stay home to study for it. He knew Rachel couldn’t afford to get kicked out of school—what with her big Broadway plans and all! 

“If you know who had the key, you should come forward.” 

“I can’t do that Finn. I'm not going to be the one person who rats everyone out.” 

“Someone could have died, Rachel. Your own friend! This is more serious than your new clique. Someone is to blame, and you can get in serious trouble for protecting them. I know how much this school, even without all the people, means to you. You could get expelled for helping to protect them. Your dad can’t buy you back into the school like everyone else could.” 

“I won’t do it. I'm going to write my essay on how stupid I was for attending a party on school property hours where Tina almost died, but I’m going to thank God she’s alive and keep my trap shut. It’s not like I know who actually had the key,” she ended carefully looking down. 

“Are you lying to me right now?” 

“What?” she said taken aback. 

“You didn’t look me in the eye when you said the last part. You _know_ who had the key that night! And you’re not going to say anything?” 

“I don’t know where you got that from Finn. If you want to make me out as the bad guy, then fine, but you would do the same if you were in my shoes. Now stop looking at me like that!” Finn wouldn’t let up on it for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Everyone came to Tina’s bedside, even students who didn’t know who she was. Seeing someone almost die in a place you were just having fun has a certain effect on you. You have to pay respects to her and the miracle of life. 

Blaine sat in the seat closest to her as everyone walked in. He was dressed in a white and black Club Monaco Jacquard shawl cardigan and yellow and black Bowdacious by Amy Laun ‘The Blaine’ Special Edition bow tie. [Not while I’m around] It got exhausting, and Blaine had homework in his hardest honors class so he left just when Tina was going to take a nap. 

Tina was feeling better and enjoying the attention. She told them all what she’d dreamed while she was out cold. She “woke up” from her fall in an opposite world that brought her to the mall. She saw all of the familiar faces ofthe William McKinley Schoolwearing wild outfits and acting like a caricature of other people: Blaine had a Mohawk like Puck, Kurt was wearing flannel like Finn, Rachel looked all goth like Tina, and Puck wore a sweater vest like Blaine. As interesting as it was, Tina was thankful to have woken up at all. 

* * *

The final two people allowed as visitors that day were a surprising duo. 

Puck followed Quinn dressed in a navy-blue Kate Spade Denim Kimberly dress with a white collar. [You Learn] She slowed down so he could catch up. 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me,” he said. 

“I don’t, but you keep following me around so I figured I mind as well. Who knows, maybe I can even convince you to leave me alone. I’ve tried being angry, but you seem to like that so how about I appeal to your humanity?” she said as they took two seats next to Tina. She’d fallen asleep, or so they thought. 

“That probably won’t work any better… why are you visiting little Asian?” 

“Because she’s a nice person,” she said honestly. “She sang at my birthday party, she’s friends with Kurt, Blaine _and_ Rachel, and I never bothered to get to know her so—something you’ll be happy to know—I feel guilty,” her voice was quiet. 

“I'm not happy when you’re guilty. I'm happy when you give me the time of day. I know you have feelings for me; you’re trying to ignore by putting your energy into Sam, and I know that it’ll never work with him.” 

“It did before you came into the picture.” 

“I was always in the picture. For as long as you were dating Sam, you were dating me. We do everything together.” 

“Even share each other’s girlfriends? I get it. You don’t see the problem with us, but I know the truth. We’d destroy each other.” 

“I don’t believe that, not for a moment. You see us as being so different, but I think we are exactly the same,” Quinn purposely avoided looking at him. “That’s why you caved in twice. The first time you can say you were dumb, but the second time was because you wanted me back. I can wait,” Puck finished, extremely sure of himself. 

“I can’t keep having the same conversation with you,” Quinn resisted him. She left the flowers and chocolate by the girl’s bed and walked out. Puck left right after giving her the physical space he knew she needed to think. He’d never been surer of himself. He could have her for himself. It wasn’t too crazy to believe. 

* * *

Burt had a lot to say when Blaine came home. He thought he might have a heart attack so Burt made sure he was seated and comfortable before he got into the yelling. He’d already done this same routine to Rachel who was fake crying in her bedroom hoping to get some forgiveness. Burt knew that Blaine hadn’t gone there for a party, but instead because he’d wanted to see Kurt. He would have let this go if someone hadn’t gotten hurt, but, of course, someone—of all people, Tina Cohen-Chang who practically lived with them—did. He offered her guardians to pay for her medical bills as it was his son’s fault for taking her to the illegal party where she hit her head and almost died. 

Blaine knew he deserved his punishment. Halfway through his rant, Burt stopped yelling and gave his son a hug. Burt knew that Blaine was upset and had spent the whole afternoon with Tina in the hospital. 

Blaine went to his room and emptied his books on his bed. He didn’t know where his homework ended and his bed began. He just needed to lose himself in something he could control, but there was no such thing as having control when he was in a relationship with Kurt, who called right at the start of his work. 

“Kurt, I really can’t talk right now. I have a mountain of work I need to do.” 

“You’ve been avoiding me all day.” 

“No, I haven’t.” 

“Yes, you have,” he pronounced every word. “You saw me when I was walking towards your locker, and you immediately closed it and left. Later, I saw you in the middle of class walking in the hall with a book in your hand from you running back to your locker. You never leave things in your locker. I can count on one hand the times that brilliant, genius, you forgot something like that… This is about the party, isn’t it?” he asked carefully. 

“Well yeah, it’s about the party. Tina’s in the hospital because of it.” 

“She’s going to be okay, and no one will ever do anything like that again.” 

“How can you be so sure? You get invited to all sorts of parties. Who says the next one someone won’t die?” he sounded haunted, and Kurt momentarily felt haunted too. He didn’t want to talk about this. 

“I won’t go then, Blaine. I’ll never invite you any place even a hint illegal,” he smirked. 

“This isn’t funny, Kurt. You didn’t see Tina today; you had to be the only one.” 

“That’s because I didn’t want to be one of those fake people. They were coming because the person before them came. I’ll spend time with Tina when it’s not for show.” 

Blaine nodded. That made sense to him. 

“I'm just scared.” 

“Blaine, she’ll be out of the hospital in no time. She had a slight concussion, and she’s already talking and telling stories—” 

“I know Tina will be okay. I'm worried about us and school. You have to know who’s responsible. Someone will say something before we all get expelled, right?” 

“No one’s getting expelled. It would be all over the papers. The school would never do that,” he tried to reassure, but it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“But still no one’s going to admit they did something wrong? This is Tina we’re talking about. If you know something, at least tell me so I can bring this guy to justice.” 

“Don’t you feel safe knowing that if no one talks, no one will get in trouble, and this will all blow over?” 

“No, I don’t feel safe or comforted by that fact, Kurt!” Blaine got exasperated. His boyfriend just didn’t understand, and it’s possible he never would, “I have to stuff to do. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Blaine angrily hung up his phone. Of course, Kurt wouldn’t get it because nothing bad ever happened to him that couldn’t be fixed with a lot of money. 

**_There's a weak link in every chain, and it's just a matter of time before this one snaps._**

* * *

Quinn was brought into the Headmaster’s office first thing in the morning. She easily gave a well thought out lie for why she’d been at the party. Most of it characterized her as a victim and made it clear that her unexpected behavior truly was a onetime occurrence that would never happen again. 

Santana took a different approach when she was called into the office next. She explained that in reality it was a lame idea, who wants to go to a pool party at school. She preferred to avoid the place completely when it was outside of the average school day. She would have done something much cooler if she hadn’t also been peer-pressured into going to the pool party. She never wet her hair on any occasions so it was a good possibility she’d never go in a pool again. 

Brittany was a challenge to talk with. Quinn and Santana knew that she would most likely squeal when asked a particular question so they vetted her beforehand to make sure she was both dumb and mute when put before Beiste. Thankfully, he bought the routine and let her go so Brittany couldn’t accidentally cause trouble for them all. 

Rachel went in next. Finn held his breath hoping she’d do the right thing. When he saw her walking in the halls later, he rushed to catch up. 

“Rachel, how did it go?” he asked kindly, but she looked annoyed that he wasn’t interested in talking about anything else. 

“Finn, there was nothing for me to say. No one is getting blamed.” 

“Meaning you had your chance, and you blew it? You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“I am not ridiculous. I'm not crazy or stupid either. Can’t we move past this? We haven’t had a disagreement like this in our entire relationship, and I hate what it’s doing to us right now.” 

“I don’t like it either, but I just know something bad is going to happen.” 

“Okay, you want to know the truth… I didn’t want to tell you, but I know I can trust you to do the right thing. I wasn’t there when they opened the pool. I came forty minutes later when there were already people there.” 

“Your friends had to be there so… Kurt knows.” 

“If you want to harass anyone, talk to him, but I don’t think you’ll want him to tell the truth either.” 

* * *

Puck lost contact with Sam during the day, but he found him in the gym working out. 

“You ever heard about the guy who worked out too much and died from exhaustion?” 

Sam didn’t think it was funny. He continued lifting the small weights. He was concentrating on something, and Puck knew he couldn’t count very high. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Who do you think? Quinn. I can’t get her out of my head, and it’s giving me problems.” 

“Do I want to ask what sort of problems?” Puck winked. “The sexual kind?" 

"I can’t sleep, and I can’t eat.” 

“Then you really shouldn’t be working out right now!” Puck teased. 

“You don’t get it. You’ve never been in love with a girl before.” 

The statement wasn't meant to cut Puck down. It was common knowledge. Sam knew him well enough that he could handle it. He couldn’t have expected the slight blip in Puck’s chest as he realized that wasn’t as true as he or his friend would like to believe. 

“Me and Quinn have history,” Sam continued. “I was so busy—being an ostrich, you know, with my head in the sand—that I didn’t treat her right. I hurt her feelings more than once, probably a thousand times, and then, when we got back to the place that we could be something again, I chickened out and went to Florida for the holiday practically abandoning her here. I'm going to get her back, for real. She’s going to see how serious I am this time around.” 

“I didn’t realize...” 

“My mind gets clearer when I work out. You have to help me get back with her.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that.” 

“Why?” 

Puck didn’t have answer. Eventually he nodded. He would help Sam get her back. 

* * *

Blaine might be too softhearted for his own good, but he can hold a grudge for at least a day, and when he tries so hard not to forgive someone, they will know they messed up royally. Kurt understood this. His boyfriend avoided him all day at school. It was way worse than yesterday. Now, Blaine would make heavy eye-contact and walk around Kurt when he passed him in the hall. Kurt tried but couldn’t get a word in edgewise even when he exasperatedly cried out for Blaine. The smaller boy even slipped around him when Kurt was sure he had him cornered. However, he didn’t give up hope because he knew where he’d find Blaine at the end of the day. 

Tina was daydreaming next to Blaine. He liked the quiet. She was still recovering from some of the side effects from hitting her head. No matter how much she wanted to she hadn’t been able to sleep. She’d been irritable and extra emotional because of it. It was taking everything within her power not to tell Blaine what she’d heard from Quinn and Puck when they thought she was asleep. 

Kurt’s arrival was a pleasant distraction even though he was still upset with the taller boy. Blaine rushed outside to warn him about how she’d been acting. Tina sighed and turned over, but he returned to his same spot without another glance to his boyfriend. This obvious distance was suspicious. She turned to see Kurt. 

“Hey Tina, I'm glad you’re okay. I’m sorry I didn’t come yesterday, but with all those people, I knew I wouldn’t get to apologize to your face the way you deserve. We never should have gone to that party. I know you will be okay, but it’s okay if you’re really mad at me for getting you stuck in here.” 

“I'm not stuck. I leave tomorrow. I'm going to take it easy at home. You have nothing to apologize for, Kurt. I enjoyed everything... up until falling into the pool. I shouldn’t have been running and drinking. It’s a fairly lethal combination; things could have been much worse.” 

“Even though you said that, I know I'm still responsible…” he redirected his attention to the smaller boy, who raised his brows wondering what he had to say now. “Blaine, it was actually my key to the pool—well, really Puck gave me the key as a welcome to the family gift after Christmas. I didn’t think I’d ever use it considering who it came from, but one thing led to another and it happened. I opened the door that night, and I thought you should know the truth. I’m sorry for lying.” 

“That’s why you won’t tell anyone...” 

“That doesn’t matter to me,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew what you’d think of me.” 

“Kurt, I know who you are. I'm not upset you had the key to the pool, maybe a little bit surprised. I'm just upset about how you acted after the fact. Look where we are right now.” 

“Don’t bring me into this Blaine. I don’t blame him,” Tina interrupted. 

“It’s harder to explain, Tina. It’s not just that,” Blaine seemed more frustrated. 

“I get it, and if you want, I’ll own up to it and take whatever the consequence.” 

“Would you do that?” Blaine asked him. The guy of his dreams would do that because in his mind dream-boy was perfect, just, and moral —with abs. 

“For you, anything.” 

“Not for me, Kurt. I want you to just because it’s the right thing to do.” 

Kurt, of course, was invited to Quinn’s essay party for her close friends to complete their individual assignments for Beiste. Kurt extended the olive branch to Blaine if just to find a secluded place to work, but his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood. He felt more comfortable staying with Tina for a bit longer before she was discharged the next day. Kurt and Blaine were polite together, but that didn’t mean they were okay just yet. It all depended on what happened in the morning. 

Kurt felt pampered and comfortable upon arrival at Quinn’s get-together, but in his heart, he knew something wasn’t right. 

_Spotted: Kurt learning that when the punishment fits the crime there is no reason you can't serve your sentence in style._


	33. Episode Twelve, Chapter 3

After sleeping on it, Blaine became angrier with one person in particular. 

“Puck!” he called early in the morning before class. The fact that Blaine was getting Puck’s attention and wanted to speak with him was surprise enough, but the determined look on his face made him wonder if Puck’s future brother, Kurt, might have spilled what was supposed to be a tight kept secret just between them.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to come clean and tell the headmaster that you were the one who stole the key in the first place. Kurt shouldn’t go down for this. I know he didn’t mean anything bad to happen, but you are a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Watch your mouth, Lil’ Pint. The only reason I haven’t knocked you in the jaw as payment for what happened at the first party is that you’re dating my future brother, but I will end you if you talk to me like that again!” he shoved him back. Blaine shoved right back.

“You think you’re big and tough, but you won’t own up to what you did wrong. You know that just makes you a small, scared little boy. I will fight you. You might be bigger, but I’d still win,” he spoke close to his face to feel each other’s breath. He might have been small, but he packed a lot of punch.

“You think Kurt’s going to turn himself in?” he laughed in his face.

“He is today. He told me yesterday, and he will. He’s not like you.”

“Oh yes, he is. He cares about his reputation, and since he came back, it has been...” he thought for a moment before answering, “Squeaky clean. He won’t give that up just yet even for you. It won’t matter anyway.”

“He’ll do it because it’s the right thing to do. And how couldn’t it matter?”

“Guys like us don’t get expelled, ever. Look how long Kurt lasted the first time he was here. There’s no way he would have still been in school unless a few calls and donations were made. He’s not like you, Blaine. He’s more like me than you realize.” Puck ended their brief encounter unexpectedly by pushing Blaine into the stone wall next to him, which threw him off balance. 

* * *

Puck might have lied to his friend. You see, Sam got bad information from Puck, who _claimed_ to get it from some girl Quinn was friends with, that she was going to take the blame for what happened at the pool because she felt so guilty for what happened to Tina. In Sam’s mind, there was only one way to take that information i.e., what could be more Romeo than symbolically dying for her? It’s not like he liked school, and he could probably get away with it by explaining that he’s been feeling rebellious after the whole father-in-jail thing. 

He did what he had to do. It wasn’t too far from the truth as he had been there with Puck when he stole the key weeks ago. He knew what it looked like, and obviously, what it opened. The Headmaster didn’t have a hard time believing it was him. At lunch, Beiste told the class the sad news that Sam was expelled. 

**_This just in: Sam Evans = Dead man walking. We hear William McKinley has a new policy: An eye for a lie._**

Quinn had been one of the first one’s there with Kurt, and she knew Sam didn’t come until much later. When she spotted him, he had already begun emptying out his locker. 

“Why on Earth would you do that?” she asked him after the meal. She looked wild with fury. He wasn’t bothered.

“I had to. I wanted to prove how much you mean to me, and I don’t want you feeling guilty for what happened,” he said continuing to put his stuff in his bag.

“I feel guilty for you getting expelled. You shouldn’t be leaving. I will make this right!”

“You don’t have to. I helped Puck get the key, that's bad enough,” he answered calmly hoping to calm her down. She was beginning to break down into tears. He smiled at her and held her face.

“You did this for me, really?” she asked.

“Yes, so maybe you’ll call me after school,” Sam offered. She smiled and internally fought with herself on the best course of action before deciding she was done with blackmail and all with forgetting the past. She was very good at blotting out the things that hurt her or made her sad. She and Puck would just be one of them. She kissed Sam and meant it. Not letting anything around them ruin the moment. How could she not love him after that?

* * *

Kurt heard the news about what Sam did and immediately felt worse that he hadn’t gone to Beiste’s office earlier in the day. He could only imagine how Blaine was feeling now that he’d let him down by allowing someone else to take the fall. The other boy had so much faith in him, definitely more than he had in himself. It was enough to make him march into Beiste’s office where he was eating his turducken in private. Kurt felt grossed out, but he didn’t let that sway him from his mission. He had something rehearsed in his mind on the short walk to his office.

* * *

Tina visited the William McKinley School to head home with Blaine. She’d just gotten out of the hospital, which was only a car ride away. She had on a Lip Service Lolita Candy Long Sleeve Lolita Jacket. [Substitute ep] When she saw Quinn and Puck talking, she whipped out her video camera. She couldn’t believe they were still talking to each other. Quinn had sounded done with Puck last she heard. She couldn’t get what they were saying, but it was clear Quinn was ending something. Tina kept her camera pointed even when she gasped out loud. Puck planted a goodbye kiss on her that she did not shy away from. It was beyond clear that they knew each other intimately. Eventually, the blonde pushed him away and tossed her hair before turning the corner to where Tina was still paralyzed with the camera. 

_Now that sex and lies have been caught on videotape, T's documentary just became the most anticipated new release of the year._

Quinn never looked vulnerable in public, but at that moment she was the Leaning Tower of Pisa in a hurricane.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I didn’t mean to… I-I-I was awake when you thought I was sleeping,” she said as a way of excuse for her actions. Quinn looked more anxious. She snatched the camera from her hands. Puck arrived in time to see the confrontation.

“What’s she doing here?” he asked looking her up and down.

“She videotaped us,” Quinn said opening up the video files and watching the kiss from an outsider’s point of view. She would have blushed if it wasn’t horrible. Puck looked over her shoulder, brows raised. Tina was one bold chick. Quinn deleted the video and gave back the phone. “I wouldn’t have given you permission to use it anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything with it.”

“Really you weren’t going to send it off to Gossip Girl along with that... misinformation you heard?” Quinn spoke standoffishly. Puck grasped that she knew a lot more. 

“What do you want?”

“Nothing…”

“Everyone wants something.” 

Tina balked she couldn’t think of anything. Puck dug in his pockets and pulled out ten hundred-dollar bills.

“Why do you keep that much money on you?” Quinn reprimanded. 

“For times like this,” he defended himself and gave Tina the cash. “Thank you for your silence.

_Who knew Q and P were such patrons of the arts? Call it philanthropy or bribery... it looks like everyone has their price._

Now that they’d reverted to their previous power balance, Quinn could go back to slightly respecting Tina and not dismissing her whenever Kurt mentioned her or invited her to join a private event. Meanwhile, Tina wouldn’t tell anyone anything. Now that her proof was gone, what was the point?

* * *

Kurt felt relieved that the worst part of his punishment was community service. He didn’t mind volunteering at the soup kitchen or packing lunches for the poor. Compared to being expelled, that was nothing. Kurt couldn’t wait to tell Blaine the good news after school, but he’d already gone home with Tina. Kurt figured he would just call him about it later. 

At home, he still had mother to deal with. When she left after Christmas, he didn’t know when she’d be back, but it looked like today was the day. Thankfully, he had good news to tell her. He had a lot to talk to her about, but when he walked into her bedroom, he found her packing another bag.

“Are you going somewhere? Didn’t you just come back?” he asked confused.

“I-I did—that’s right,” she panicked and shut her luggage conspiratorially. “How are you?” she asked.

“I'm fine, but you’re deflecting. What are you doing?” 

Carole’s mouth opened and smacked open and closed while she thought up an excuse. Luckily, her phone rang. She jumped to read the name and immediately hung up on them.

“Who was that?” 

“Oh, nobody important,” she responded swiftly.

“Really?” he eyed her disbelievingly. He motioned for her to hand over the phone. 

“No, no okay, I’ll tell you... It’s Burt.”

“Why would you hang up the phone?” Kurt immediately couldn’t decide what it was that made him feel suspicious, even though there’d be no way his mom would be doing what he thought she was doing. “Are you going someplace with him?” 

Carole stopped her head’s motion halfway through the shake to fess up. 

“Kurt—”

“Mom, no, you can’t! I think I'm going to be sick.”

“Don’t try that on me. This has nothing to do with you.”

“You’re not over him? I thought it was over at Thanksgiving. That it began and ended. Now you’re telling me,” he was in such state of shock that he stood with his mouth open for a moment. Then, suddenly, he realized the worst part of all. “...Blaine! No mom, please!” Carole had never seen her son desperate. Usually his dramatics didn’t mean much, but this was something else. “He’s my boyfriend! If you date his dad, it’s like…no please, please!”

“I know you too might feel like you too are forever, but…”

“We are, mom! I know it. He’s the most important thing to me. Everything else doesn’t matter. You’d be ruining the best thing I ever had!” Kurt heard what he said as it came out of his mouth and immediately teared up at the thought. She’d never seen him like this.

“He really means that much to you?”

“Yes! Yes, he does!” 

Suddenly realizing something, he ran away. 

“I have to—” he was cut off by the closing door as he ran.

Kurt actually ran to see him at a full speed sprint. He didn’t take the car. He jumped in the train, jogged up the stairs and raced around the block to get to his door where thankfully Blaine opened it, or his heart might have burst. Kurt threw himself at him.

“I'm so sorry, Blaine! I’ve been an idiot about everything. I don’t want you to be even a little bit mad at me. I don’t want that on my conscience, so are we okay—no better than okay—us again?” 

Blaine never saw him this intense. He squeezed him tighter, mumbling ‘yes’ before kissing him with all the passion they’d been missing the last week. They kissed more as Blaine reversed his steps walking them deeper into the apartment. Kurt was lost in his love, but popped his head up. His lips bruised red.

“Wait…Tina?” 

Blaine nibbled his neck, humming the words ‘went home.’

“Oh, thank _Gaga!_ ” he exclaimed. Kurt picked the boy’s head up so they could kiss again.

* * *

“You don’t think it was because my mom pleaded my case?”

“No, of course not,” Blaine said worrying a spot onto Kurt’s neck. While they caught their breath, Kurt mentioned the talk he had with the Headmaster and his punishment.

“I don’t think she’d do that either, but... um, Blaine, it’s really hard to concentrate, honey,” he said. Blaine stopped with a small smile. Kurt continued, “What do you think?”

“Honest?” Blaine asked. “It is strange that you didn’t get expelled, and Sam did. He didn’t even do it.”

“He was protecting someone, though?”

“I don’t know… Now can we—?” he asked. Kurt chuckled at his impatience. “Hey, I'm just saying because my sister can be home any minute now.”

“Unless she’s making up with Finn.”

“Please don’t talk about them now. You’ll ruin my mood.”

“You’re the one who brought her up!” he teased and kissed Blaine again.

Thankfully, no one came home until after both of them went to the kitchen for food. Rachel looked better after spending some time with Finn. She hugged Kurt, proud of him for what he’d done. It was already floating around on Gossip Girl that he sacrificed himself for the class. Kurt himself was riding on cloud nine as they all ate dinner at the table. He could almost forget his own family drama.

Puck called him shaking him out of his pleasant reverie. He took the call outside the apartment. He was too nervous to even breathe. Puckerman drama reminded him of his mother. He was counting down the days and hours he would have left before his mom and Burt became an item, and he’d have to break things off with Blaine. He couldn’t imagine it. He didn’t want to acknowledge it and so he hadn’t mentioned it to Blaine. It definitely would have ruined the mood.

The chill outside made it even harder to breathe.

“I have good news for you, Kurt,” Puck said with a smile over the phone. Kurt let out a deep breathe so deep that it hurt. Good news for Puck used to be bad news for him. It wasn’t anymore. Finally, they were of the same mindset. 

“My mom is marrying your dad,” he answered matter-of-factly. It was the only thing that made sense. It was over, hopefully for good. While he’d been against the union before, now knowing the alternative, he had no choice but to set his hopes much lower for the future of their family. Finn would similarly understand.

“How did you guess?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” he answered curtly.

“Yeah, well it seems like it will be a summer wedding.”

“I'm planning it so I’ll be in charge of the season; if that’s all, I have to get back to dinner,” he wanted this talk over now.

“Well, there’s actually even better news if you could believe it. You can thank my father for getting you out of your trouble at school.” 

Kurt sucked in a breath. 

“What do you mean—?”

“Let’s just say a new Hummel-Puckerman athletic field will be completed well before we graduate. Don’t say I never did anything for you. Oh, and my dad would love a personal call of appreciation… bye Kurt!” It was another smile that he could hear. Even when he thought he’d done something right, Kurt was a subject of his circumstances. And the circumstances were this: money paid in the big city of New York.

**_One thing about being on the inside: Once you get there you don't always get to choose where you stand... or sit._ _Sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of who you are. And where you want to be._ _And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself. As for me, I'm happy right where I am... I only want to be with you. XOXO Gossip Girl._**


	34. Episode Thirteen, Chapter 1

** Chapter 13 **

**_“What's the difference between gossip and scandal?” So glad you asked, UESForever. Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion and generate a day's worth of buzz, but in order to birth a true scandal, it requires the right person to be in the wrong place. Take one It Girl on a pedestal. Add a crowd eager to see her fall. And give them the means to knock her down_ **

Rachel lived to troll Gossip Girl. Most of the time there wasn’t anything jaw dropping. She was used to seeing the usual embarrassing photos from the spray tanners or nose jobs gone array. Once in a while a group shot found its way to the site with her in the background, and she’d immediately save it to her computer. Today, she found something surprising.

“Blaine!” she cried, and Blaine rushed to her aid.

“What? Why’d you call me?” he said on one foot as he leaned into her room.

“Did you see this?” she said shoving her computer in his face. “Your boyfriend was spotted shirtless at the gym with a brand-new tattoo.”

“When did he get that? I just saw him! —How old is this? Maybe it’s not real.”

“I think it’s real. Look what it says: ‘It’s got Bette Midler.” Strange, but somehow it makes sense. I think you two have something to talk about. You’re welcome,” she smiled, and it took a moment to follow her train of thought. Blaine grinned cheekily at his sister, going to his computer to Skype with Kurt with the hope of getting cyber-lucky.

Kurt smirked when Blaine brought up his new tat. He got it the day after they were last together, but it originally was supposed to say something completely different: It gets better. But the atrocity that it turned out to be was: Its got better. The tattooist was lucky Kurt didn’t sue him! He had been waiting to unveil it privately, but it looked like the cat was out of the bag, and now all of Gossip Girl’s followers had seen it. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see it in person. I never imagined you’d be the tattoo type.”

“I didn’t think I was either, but I just went for it. I thought it’d be a fun little treat before Valentine’s Day. Show a little love... to myself!” Kurt joked.

“Maybe I should get one…do you think I’d look good?”

“I know you’d look good with one, but I don’t want you to get one.”

“Why not?” he pouted.

“Because I like you just the way you are, completely untouched, untainted by anyone,” Kurt smiled at Blaine’s red face, “except me,” he added.

* * *

Before school the next day, no one would have guessed the name-dropping scandal to blow into town. On the steps of the Met that morning, nothing was unusual. Quinn was with her two best girls, Brittany and Santana, and some new transfer hot shots who’d just come back to William McKinley. Quinn knew to make good with them quickly. Sugar Motta always wore bold, flashy necklaces; Sunshine Corazón liked fiddler hats; Becky Jackson was a unique character with red rectangle glasses.

Sugar had them all on the edge of their seat as she went into detail about the extravaganza she was about to throw in honor of Valentine’s Day, which was her absolute favorite day of the year. Her daddy bought her a popular restaurant that was being renamed ‘Sugar Shack’ for the occasion.

“What does your father do again, Sugar?” Quinn asked.

“He sells pianos. He doesn’t work for the mob if that’s what you’re thinking, and everyone thinks that,” she said.

Rachel arrived late to the steps. Her train was delayed in-between stations for 25 minutes and then, deciding to chance her luck, she got out of the subway. She ran in black snow to get there before classes started. Quinn took one look at her and groaned.

“You’re late, Rachel.”

“I know. I'm sorry it won’t happen again,” she said breathing heavily and sitting on a top step. Quinn wasn’t having it. “Do me a favor and take about two steps down. You smell like the subway system.”

“Come on Q, you know I tried to get here on time,” Rachel sat still waiting for a change. Quinn wasn’t budging though. Rachel got up. While she was still taller than the other girl, she took advantage. “I'm pretty sure I’ve proven myself by now. It doesn’t make sense that I'm still being hazed.”

“If you have a problem, you can leave,” Quinn said. Santana looked interested, but Brittany looked hurt. She actually liked Rachel. The short brunette spun on her heel and raced down the steps. She had time before class now to pick herself up a hot tea.

“Why’d you make her leave?” Brittany asked dopily. Santana nudged her shoulder and shook her head. Brittany continued to pout. Kurt was next up the steps just missing Rachel. 

“Hey girls, sorry I'm late. I couldn’t get out of bed this morning. They had a Real Housewives of Orange County marathon last night, and I forgot how good that show was!”

“I understand, Kurt. Here, sit next to me,” Quinn moved her feet so he could sit on the step below her as hierarchy dictated. 

“I don’t get it. Why’d you make Rachel leave because she was late and you’re okay with Kurt sitting next to you?” Brittany asked. Santana looked up at the sky.

“You made Rachel leave?” Kurt asked. “Come on Quinn, she can sit with us already.”

“I make those calls…” she replied. Kurt sighed. “You didn’t say hi to our friends,” 

He greeted them, “Sugar, Sunshine… _Becky_.”

“Hey Pancake face!” Becky beamed. Kurt’s mouth opened in confusion and offense. He rolled his eyes, tightened his mouth and bit his tongue. He shook his head refusing to look at her. She smiled proud of herself.

“Becky, that’s not very nice, Kurt’s our friend,” Quinn defended him.

“Bite me, Fabray!” she yelled for no good reason. Santana stuck her hand out.

“Okay, this is ridiculous, Becky! I don’t care how many chromosomes you have, but if you insult another one of my friends, I’ll end you and that’s it!”

“Bring it, Sandbags!” Becky yelled. Santana had to be physically held back. 

“Well, that was more than enough excitement for one morning,” Quinn said when they were all calmed down and sitting comfortably again.

“So, besides the big party, Sugar, what else is new with you?”

“Yeah, why did you move in the first place?” Santana asked.

“Well, Daddy had business that was going to take a while, and he wanted to make sure he did it himself or else people get away and things get messy.”

Kurt tilted her head wondering if she was serious. 

“What about you Sunshine?” Quinn asked quickly.

“My dad had to go to the Philippines last year for work, but we’ve officially moved back,” Sunshine smiled. “At least, I hope,” she added as an afterthought.

“That’s wonderful! It must be so cool being the daughter of an Ambassador. You must have been all kinds of cool places,” Quinn said.

“I’ve been all over Asia: Laos, Malaysia, Beijing, Japan, even India—” 

Brittany laughed, and they all looked at her making funny faces with Becky. 

“What are you doing?” the head blonde asked her.

“Oh, me and Becky were just making faces. Hers are so good. Did you see—?” Santana shook her head to be quiet so she did. She mouthed ‘sorry.’

“Well, this sure has been interesting, but can you and I talk privately, Quinn?” Kurt asked aloud getting her attention. Together, they walked down to get some privacy in a wide-open place. He could laugh and pretend to be civil, but there was something he’d been thinking about since the day before when Quinn had gotten him really nervous.

“What is it, Kurt?” she asked him.

“It’s not about me. How are you? Did you take the test?”

“Like I told you a million times yesterday, no. Look, I don’t know if you know this, but there’s no quiet way of going about getting those... _tests,_ ” she said quietly like it was a dirty word, she looked over her shoulder in case anyone was eavesdropping on her.

“It doesn’t matter how quiet it is. You need to find out quickly.”

“I'm fine, Kurt. You’re just overreacting.”

“Based on what you told me, it can’t be put aside, Quinn. It’s Puck’s baby,” he said through gritted teeth so he wouldn’t yell.

“What if it doesn’t exist?” she snapped back loudly. She took a breath. “I can handle this by myself, Kurt. I’ll see you in class. Don’t forget to pick something up for Sugar’s party tomorrow night,” she said waltzing away. 

**_And for a scandal to really blow up, all it needs is an unexpected turn._ **

Honestly Quinn was nervous, but she wouldn’t let Kurt or anybody else know. What was even worse than the possibility that she was pregnant was the possibility of it being Puck’s. If when she got home to take the test, she turned out to be pregnant, then she would swear until her dying day that it was her boyfriend’s. Puck wouldn’t take any responsibility anyway. She couldn’t trust that he could handle it. He’d probably be grateful to not have to deal with it. 

After cutting ties with Puck, she oddly couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

When Sam walked up to Quinn who instinctively held her books to her stomach, she was shocked by his touch.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course,” she immediately put on her fake smile, “tired maybe.”

“You should get some sleep. I know there’s a classroom on the third floor that doesn’t have class right now. Sometimes I skip a class and take some naps.”

“I'm going to class. I'm trying to get into Yale remember,” she kept the smile.

“Yeah sure, I'm probably not getting into an Ivy League anymore. Without my dad around, maybe I could actually pursue my dream.”

“Wait, what’s your dream?” she didn’t think she’d ever heard it.

“To be a model: billboards, Times Square, these abs. I never thought it would happen, but I think it might now.” Quinn smiled blinded by how adorable he was. “Quinn?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“You really should get some sleep.”

“No, I'm fine, really.”

“Okay, I wanted to ask you something else. Do you think you can visit my dad with me? It’s another one of those visiting days, and I still can’t do it on my own.”

“I’d love to,” she answered quietly; her smile was genuine. 

“Thanks, and, oh, I have surprise for tomorrow! I shouldn't tell you, but I think you’re going to love it.” She still looked like she was in dreamland, but Sam didn’t notice. He kissed her cheek and went to his next class. 

* * *

Kurt debated all day what to do about Quinn. She was very hard to get through to if she had already decided not to listen. He needed to ask someone for advice and the best person to get advice from was Blaine. This meant going behind Quinn’s back and telling Blaine what he knew. Even though she might not have trusted him with this type of secret, Kurt knew he could trust Blaine. They had date night most nights so he could bring it up right away. He made sure Rachel wasn’t around because the last thing he needed was for her to know too. 

“Is something on your mind? You’ve been looking at me the whole dinner with this serious look on your face,” Blaine said as he opened his fridge to find milk for the coffee they were going to drink with dessert.

“Okay yes, I need to tell you something, and it can’t leave this apartment, or even this _par-tic-ular_ conversation. It’s not supposed to be my secret to tell, but I need your help.”

“This sounds serious,” he said turning on his cappuccino machine. Kurt nodded slightly and finally when Blaine sat down in front of him with the coffee, he spoke the words.

“Quinn’s pregnant.” 

Blaine breathed audibly though his nose, tasting it in his mouth for a second before asking the obvious first question.

“Is it Sam’s?” 

Kurt chewed on his piece but slightly shook his head.

“Puck’s,” Kurt replied. He wasn’t surprised at all by the look Blaine gave him.

“No!” Blaine said feeling like he was living in one of the Bravo shows he loved.

“My thoughts exactly. Sam and Quinn just got together too. It couldn’t be more stressful, crazy timing. She’s trying to handle this all by herself, but she handles things herself by ignoring things she doesn’t like.”

“I’m assuming Puck doesn’t know. And Sam—” he froze as he thought about it, “Wow, that’s bad.”

“I know so what do I do?”

“I mean Puck’s got to know. I'm sure she wouldn’t want Sam to know details, but Puck deserves to know as the dad, and maybe he could convince her to take it seriously now before it’s too late to make a decision.”

While the advice sounded good with the information Kurt knew, when he told Puck, he learned there was more to the story that he hadn’t known, i.e., Quinn never told him she had sex with Sam. 

Now, all that Kurt managed to do by telling the Mohawk-wearing teen was to get another person involved in one girl’s business. 

* * *

“How could you not tell me about you and Sam? That’s big news!” Kurt barged in yelling. He’d given up the rest of his date night on his stroll to Puck’s apartment and now Quinn’s. He was going to burst from all the excess stress. She sighed loudly.

“I doubted sex with Sam would be anything you haven’t heard or seen before,” Quinn had to improve the security here. Just because Kurt was often at her house did not mean they had to let him in without asking her first. 

“That’s low, Quinn,” he crossed his arms.

“Why was Sam talking to you about our sex-life?”

“I didn’t hear that from him. I heard it from Puck of all people when I talked to him about talking to you.”

“Wait, you told Puck?! Are you out of your mind? Why would you do that?” Quinn yelled as she rushed towards him. He put out his hands to defend himself in case.

“Because I was worried, and you don’t like to hear certain things. Someone has to be the mature one!”

“Kurt, I took the test already. I'm not pregnant!” she hugged him, which was hands-y-ness they were usually both uncomfortable with, but at this moment was very much enjoyed.

* * *

_“Nah nah honey, I'm good / I could have another but I probably should not / I've got somebody at home,”_ someone started singing. Early in the morning in the courtyard, Quinn and Kurt looked up for the voice, and the band that’d been set up on the steps as a certain blonde sang his way down them. “ _It's been a long night here, and a long night there / And these long long legs are damn near everywhere / Hold up now / You look good, I will not lie / But if you ask where I'm staying tonight / I gotta be like oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby / My baby's already got all of my love,”_ Sam winked at Quinn, who smiled gorgeously.

_“So nah, nah Honey, I'm good / I could have another but I probably should not / I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone / No, honey, I'm good / I could have another, but I probably should not / I've got to bid you adieu / To another I will stay true (oo oo owoo) I will stay true (oo oo owoo) I will stay true,”_ Sam sang getting closer to his target. There were dancers now performing around him, and Kurt was honestly impressed. Quinn only had eyes for him. 

_“Now better men, than me have failed / Drinking from that unholy grail / Now check it out / I've got her, and she got me / And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like / Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby / My baby's already got all of my love / So nah nah Honey, I'm good / I could have another but I probably should not / I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone / No, honey, I'm good / I could have another, but I probably should not / I've got to bid you adieu / To another I will stay true (oo oo owoo) I will stay true (oo oo owoo) I will stay true (oo oo owoo) That’s right, I will stay true (oo oo owoo).”_

Sam stood in front of Quinn, who his song was meant for. He had at least four cameras documenting the performance. 

Blaine had found Kurt in the mob crowd that formed of students, teachers and passerby. He hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek making Kurt blush.

_‘Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night / But oh, I assure ya assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine.”_ Sam sang the chorus two more times before finishing on his knees in front of Quinn. He showed her the rose he’d been hiding behind his back the entire time.

“That’s the most amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me,” she said lifting him so they could kiss. The whole crowd erupted in cheers. Santana and Brittany threw fake confetti made from their homework, and eventually everyone followed their lead. 

“I also wanted to give you something,” he said showing her a promise ring. “It’s only a promise ring, but I do want to marry you one day. This ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true. I’ll never pressure to you to do anything more than kiss. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and say ‘that guy’s my boyfriend.’ I want us to be together for real, for always. What do you say?” She was overwhelmed, and she knew with everything on her plate she should be jumping for joy that this boy (finally) wanted her, but she had grown to be a bit more cautious. 

“I say... maybe,” she said turning down the ring but hugging him again. He couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed. He still smiled because he knew if he waited, he could change her mind.

Quinn still walked into school with more joy than she could bear, but she passed it off as her usual levelheaded, indisputable malice. 

* * *

At lunch, there was another serenading of Rachel with the song ‘Stereo Hearts.’ Finn didn’t do the singing, but he’d sent some choir friends of his to do the honors. Rachel was thrilled to be a part of it. Finn, who was never great at romance, had been winning the holidays. Rachel didn’t have anything for him, but a very public kiss, which got the whole school talking. There were very few freshmen girls who had boyfriends, which made her part of a special elite few. 

After the first two musical displays of love, Blaine took it upon himself to join in all the fun. By gathering some of his show choir friends to back him up with an acapella version of ‘Teenage Dream,’ which was always his favorite Katy Perry song. Kurt couldn’t take his eyes off of him and believed he’d fallen in love all over again. Blaine was too good at being cute, charming, and sexy that it was likely going to drive him mad. He was thankful they were dating so that afterward he could kiss him in front of the school. Their kiss gave all the other kisses a run for their money. 


	35. Episode Thirteen, Chapter 2

Puck, who’d been almost aloof when talking to Kurt, hadn’t been able to eat since he heard the news about Quinn, and the romantic performances only made him sicker. He caught up with her in between 6th and 7th classes, but she yanked herself away from him. 

“Puck, before you say anything you’ll regret, let me say first that I'm not pregnant. Kurt had outdated information, but as far as you’re concerned, nothing has changed between us. You go ahead or behind with your life, and I’ll go on with mine.” 

“So, you’re not…” 

“No, just what you heard. I’ve got a boyfriend to meet up with, and _you_ aren’t him.” 

Quinn felt liberated as she left him but had no clue of what would erupt by dismissal. 

The phones all chimed like clockwork as the students left the building. They stopped in their tracks to read Gossip Girl’s news update. 

**_Looks like the Virgin Queen isn't as pure as she pretended to be. If Quinn Fabray lied about that, what else might she be lying about? Who's your Daddy, Q? Baby Daddy that is? Two guys in one week? Talk about doing the nasty, or should I say being nasty?_**

* * *

Rachel wasn’t a big fan of any of the girls that had recently become a part of the highest social order, but Rachel knew where she belonged, and if she had to take out a blonde to get there, she’d do what she had to do. Of course, she’d been listening in when Blaine and Kurt were having dinner. She had an ear for bettering her own situation. At the rate she was going she and Finn could be the next power couple, but she needed to be a key player in the line of succession. No one really liked Quinn much anyway. Look at how easy it was for her to fall. 

Finn couldn’t care less about all the latest drama on Gossip Girl. He didn’t believe half of what got shared. Rachel left him hanging as she had some light business to attend to. Something game-changing. 

* * *

Sam and Rachel never spoke, but she made sure to run into him just after the blast went out. Sam knew she was one of Quinn’s “friends” so Rachel would know the truth. All he needed was to get her to be honest with him. Rachel only protested so much before giving Sam the scoop on what was really going down under his nose and offering details on where to find Puck too. Rachel wasn’t entirely happy with herself, but she would be happy when she saw Finn later to continue celebrating Valentine’s day. 

* * *

The Mohawk-wearing teen had been in his fair share of fights, typically they were brawls over women when he had too much to drink and the occasional throwdown to put nerds in their place. However, there was one person he had never fought with physically. Not only was Sam like Puck’s brother—they'd been through everything together—Sam was an unusually happy guy, and even the worst that Puck did, never really broke them up. So, when Sam took a swing at him and lunged for his throat, he forgot how to protect himself and had no idea what to do. 

“How could you? My girlfriend?” he raged 

“Sam, get off me! I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You couldn’t touch me if you tried. Answer the question! What sick things go on in your mind that can possess you to sleep with my girlfriend?” 

“You weren’t together. She needed me!” Puck fought upwards against Sam who was still wailing on top of him. 

“She needed you so you treated her like all the others? I could—” 

“I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry!” 

“No, you’re not. Not yet. It's over Puck. You come near me again. It’ll be the last thing you do,” Sam finally took his hands off the other boy’s throat. If he’d been any angrier, he would have hurt him, but even upset, Sam was kind. 

He couldn’t react a quarter of the same way with Quinn. Still, he was angry enough to want her to hurt as much as she hurt him. Quinn made him the butt of a joke. This whole time he’d been in the dark. Now, Gossip Girl shared it with the world! 

He’d been oblivious to it. He might have gotten Quinn pregnant, or maybe it was Puck, his best friend’s, baby. Nothing hurt him more than knowing that things were messed up with her forever, and now, there was definitely no going back. Could anyone ever forgive someone for something like that? He couldn't imagine being caught in a worse scenario. After publicly declaring his love for her and offering her his heart and a ring, people were now snickering behind his back looking at the dummy who fell for Quinn’s tricks. 

* * *

Quinn didn’t leave the class on the third floor until she assumed that everyone else had gone home. She practically ran to her car, trying to avoid being seen, but, of course, some people saw her. She wanted to talk to Sam right away so she got to his home before he did. April was wasted at 3pm in the afternoon and needed someone to drink with, but Quinn turned her down. 

Sam saved her just in time but not because he wanted too. 

“Mom, she’s not interested.” 

“Let her speak for herself,” she chided and offered again. April raised her arms in defeat and snuck away. “I’ll give you some space.” 

“Sam, I'm so sorry,” she said starting to cry. “I shouldn’t have done what I did with him. I know you can’t forgive me, but I promise it’s all in the past. He means nothing to me. I regretted everything after. I was just sad and upset about you, and I—” 

“What if you’re pregnant, huh? Then it’s either mines or my ex-best friend’s baby. How could you do that, Quinn?” 

“I'm not pregnant, but it did happen, and I’m so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I don’t want to hurt you,” she tried to reach out to him but he rebuffed her. 

“It’s too late for that.” 

“Who told you?” she asked, knowing Puck didn’t tell him. 

“It doesn’t matter who. I would have found out anyway! Rachel did nothing wrong. You did, and you ruined us and destroyed yourself. I'm done. Hope you have a Happy Valentine’s Day,” he left her and hurried up the stairs to his room, assuming she could find the door. He flipped his bleached blonde hair to seem cool when on the inside he was broken. 

* * *

Instead of dealing with the responsibility, Quinn got angry, and there was no one better to take out her anger on than Rachel. She texted her that she wanted them to meet up. Rachel was dressed to go to Sugar’s V-Day party in a white and red Modcloth Eva Franco Movie Moment dress and a red Forever 21 Double-Breasted fleece cape with shiny Vince Camuto Gabriel pumps. [Love Shack] Rachel was expecting an apology for earlier, but she got so much more. 

“How dare you tell Sam!” she yelled the moment the elevator door was closed behind Rachel, who cowered at the sound before finding her voice. 

“I had to tell him the truth. You made a fool of him in public! Gossip Girl shared it with the world right after he sang to you in the quad. It was the least I could do!” Rachel stood her ground like a pro. 

“My life is over because of you. I'm transferring. I'm moving in with my father who doesn’t even want me or I’ll go to international boarding school. I can’t stay here because of what you did. Kurt told you my secret, and now it’s all shit!” 

“I didn’t tell Gossip Girl that you were pregnant, Quinn. That wasn’t me.” 

Now that Rachel understood better, she tried to appease her. 

“Well, Sam never would have known. No one would have said anything, but you and your hateful, social-climbing, big mouth!” her blonde curls swung as she tossed her head. 

“Quinn—” Rachel started, but the blonde girl couldn’t take it. She hated being patronized and lashed out with a strike to her face. The brunette couldn’t believe it. Quinn’s eyes, which had glazed over, finally got clearer. The sound of the slap shook her out of it. 

“I'm so sorry…” she muttered. 

Rachel pulled herself together and walked out leaving Quinn to her guilt and misery. 

* * *

The party at Sugar Shack was legendary. It was aglow in pink and red! No one was dressed more to impress than the star of the night herself. Sugar absolutely glowed in sky-high red DV by Dolce Vita Jude wedge sandals with white socks, a Dancewear Niagara Heat tiara, pink-rimmed Urban Outfitters Sweet Heart Sunglasses, Betsey Johnson Skinny Heart Bangle Bracelet and epic fluffy hot pink frock. [Love Shack] Sugar was clearly in the works to being the next queen. Brittany and Santana had such a good time together they didn’t even mind. 

No thought was spent on Quinn after Kurt heard what his friend had done to Rachel. Of course, the petite girl told her brother quietly moments after she arrived at the party. In a rage, Blaine told Kurt, who stepped out to leave an angry voicemail for Quinn for being completely out of line before hanging up. The only person that Rachel didn’t bother to tell was Finn who she was too busy flirting with in the corner, the legendary slap all but forgotten for another time. 

Kurt walked around the party with Blaine on his arm. He couldn’t be happier to be spending his first Valentine’s with the love of his life. Blaine looked even better than usual in a red felt Topman Burgundy Trilby fedora, red bowtie, H&M Grey Trim Textured Blazer with Elbow Patches, and a white Brooks Brothers Merino vest. [Love Shack] Kurt, of course, rocked the stage in his perfectly coordinated outfit: a Vivienne Westwood Black/Bordeaux Silk Skull Heart Orb tie and a classy black Burberry Prorsum blazer. [Love Shack] They spent almost the whole night singing. Blaine didn’t have to force him too hard to sing ‘Love Shack’ with him. 

Brittany had also glammed up in a Betsey Johnson Fish Space Dye long dress with Betsey Johnson Quilted Clear Heart Drop earrings, and an extra special stuck-on gem. [Love Shack] She’d gone with Santana, of course, since they didn’t have dates. Santana wore a Betsey Johnson Pink Glitter Heart Bangle, GUESS Quatro Double Heart Logo Drop Earrings, and a black Betsey Johnson Ms. Muffet strapless dress. [Love Shack] Although nothing had ever been confirmed, something clearly was happening between them that night. 

* * *

The next day on the steps of the MET, Sugar, Sunshine, Becky, Santana and Brittany were sitting comfortably when Rachel arrived. They invited her to sit by them, but when Quinn appeared closer to the time the school bell would ring, Rachel got up to leave. 

“Don’t leave R. It’s Quinn that doesn’t belong here,” Sugar spoke. 

“Excuse me? Who do you think you’re talking to?” Quinn replied. 

It had taken all night and most of the morning for Quinn to convince herself she still had something to fight for. Besides bad news getting out and Sam knowing, she still had her crown. Only now was she realizing she’d officially lost that too. 

“You’re not queen anymore, Q,” Brittany said matter-of-factly. 

“After the scandal yesterday…” Sugar shivered dramatically. 

“Preggers or not, sleeping with best friends is rule number one no-no,” Sunshine explained slowly. 

“Yeah, take it from me!” Becky sassed, oversharing a bit. 

“Everyone saw it. The fight, they had over your cheap, hypocritical ass,” Santana explained. The girls, who Quinn had been friends with her for years, didn’t defend her. They only added to her roasting and looked away from her like she wasn’t there. 

“Santana, Brittany, how can you say—?” 

“You made your own choices,” Santana added. She held out her hand to Brittany, and the two left. Quinn couldn’t believe it. Her final hope was Rachel, who she’d slapped not 24 hours ago. 

“I'm sorry about yesterday Rachel, and while I might not forgive you yet for telling Sam, I’d be willing to see past it if you didn’t leave me right now.” Quinn could chill with her words that came out icy and desperate, but they had no effect on her. 

“I can’t do that, Quinn. I think I’m done with hazing. I'm just looking out for me.” 

* * *

“What do you think is happening with Quinn?” Blaine asked with Kurt in his arms that afternoon as they laid together on Kurt’s couch reading a magazine. Blaine was obviously not invested in it since his mind was other places. Kurt wore a Zara Tiger Print T-Shirt with blue pants, while Blaine had on a green polo and mustard-colored pants. [5x20 magazine scene] 

“What do you care?” Kurt asked bemused. 

“Well, she’s your friend, you best friend, if I might add. I don’t really even compete.” 

“Yes, you do, everyone knows your boyfriend is like your best friend. You know, the first one to call about all news in your day,” Kurt tickled at his chin. Blaine grinned liking that. He wanted to be that person for Kurt. He had hoped to be that guy for a while. 

“You know what I mean though. You haven’t mentioned her since I told you what Rachel said. I mean I know Quinn was going through some stuff. Is she doing okay? Is it at least cleared up a little? Did she tell you anything about how she is handling it today?” 

“You sound so concerned about her? …I don’t know what to say. I haven’t spoken to her since it happened,” Kurt said matter-of-factly. Blaine readjusted himself on the couch. 

“Wait, why?” he asked him. “Rachel gets in all sorts of drama, and she doesn’t even mind it. Rachel probably felt like she was part of a soap opera.” 

“I haven’t spoken to Quinn because we have an agreement that we don’t hurt people that are family of those we date, and her slap counts as ‘hurt,’” he said. Blaine paused, and Kurt thought he went back to reading the magazine so he was anxious when suddenly the shorter boy sat up and grabbed the landline from his nightstand. 

“Call her, and make sure she’s okay.” 

“No, I can’t! No way! I practically called her Charlie Sheen meets Naomi Campbell after what she did. She needs anger management and to stay away from me until this all blows over.” 

“You’ve mentioned countless times that Quinn has a heart. If she’s lost everything, I think she’s lost in the course of a day, then don’t you think that her heart is breaking. You should be there for her when it needs mending. I don’t know her other friends, not like I know you; maybe she needs you. What if she doesn’t take this as well as you think?” 

“What you think she’ll hurt herself? Maybe run away? She has nowhere to go except her father’s, and he’s—,” his eyes widened, “Maybe I should call her mom,” he said ignoring the landline and taking his cell phone into the living room of his suite. 

* * *

The popular girls were all sitting around not too excited to leave just yet. They were having fun where they were. Rachel actually felt like one of the pack. There was a clear difference between when Quinn was around and when she wasn’t. Her opinions were appreciated so she made sure to be open about them. It felt so weird but also so right. She’d been waiting for this day a very long time. 

Rachel knew she had to leave early if she wanted to meet with the owner of the bakery for the extra sweet purchases she had picked up for Sugar’s party. Rachel explained her situation so she could leave, but Sugar stopped her. 

“Why don’t you let Harmony go? She won’t mind. It’s not like she’s doing anything.” 

“I’d be happy to!” Harmony said overeager to please. She was a freshman who transferred in this January. 

“It’s not that big a deal! I do it all the time,” Rachel answered swiftly. 

“That’s not the point; you shouldn’t need to do that, Rachel. Harmony, go,” Sugar said ordering the other freshman around with no further delay. Harmony jumped to attention, and Rachel couldn’t believe how much she looked like her a few months ago: naïve, uncertain and boyfriend-less, craving something she didn’t know was possible. Sunshine hugged her shoulders with a glow of approval that Rachel was happy to get, and it made the weird feeling she had before go away. She’d finally arrived. 

* * *

After the fight he had with Sam, Puck was bitter. He was realizing he couldn’t come back from this like he thought. Puck always assumed Sam would understand or at least not abandon their friendship, but now he knew better. Quinn could never be his after being Sam’s. That was the initial rule he’d broken that got him into this mess. Even though he still felt something for her, he had to burn it, torch it, until it was gone. He quit her and took up drinking, which made the hurt less severe. 

Quinn was on the run. She’d come home completely broken. She hoped that Puck would stick by her. She couldn’t believe it when he told her to beat it. The bluesy music of Puck’s nightclub perfectly set the mood he wanted to be. Quinn held up her poker face even though he spat out words like ‘milf.’ He hurt her bad. She knew she couldn’t be here anymore. 

Russell—the man she was ashamed to call her father—was her last hope. She wouldn’t move in with him, but maybe he’d send her to some school where she could rebuild her life. Her father had answered the phone, surprised to hear from his daughter at all, but willing to do what he had to buy her love again and that meant getting her a spot in an exclusive academy for girls in Minneapolis, Minnesota. She was taking it because she didn’t have much of a choice until Kurt presented her with one. 

That’s where Kurt found her moments from jet-setting off the Pier to get to JFK. 

“Quinn, hold up! You were going to leave without saying goodbye? I'm pretty sure we discussed that was a bad idea after what I did last year.” 

“I didn’t think you’d care,” she mumbled. She turned back to face him. She wore a winter jacket, her dark brown Anthropologie Chiseled Doily Booties with red socks and a matching red and brown Max Studio Pleated skirt. [Mono-nurse's office] 

“Of course, I would. You’re my friend.” 

Quinn scoffed at him. 

“It sure didn’t seem that way yesterday when everyone was laughing at me and today when... I couldn’t even show my face. It was too embarrassing. I went back home and cried. All my so-called friends want nothing to do with me, the girls, Puck, Sam…” 

“You are so much better than all of them. What do you care what they think? I’m sorry, Quinn. You are a Fabray; you survive; you can survive anything.” 

Quinn breathed in short quick gasps to keep from crying though her eyes were red and showing that she couldn’t hold back. Kurt yelled for the helicopter to stop and, though they might not have heard, they'd understand when Quinn left with Kurt’s arm around her shoulders. 

**_One good scandal deserves another. Wonder who's going down next? Everybody, if Q has anything to say about it. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl_**.


	36. Episode Fourteen, Chapter 1

**Chapter 14**

**_Wakey, wakey, Upper East Siders. Spring Break is done, and I'm starved for the dish. Were you sunning in Capri or sinning in Croatia? Give me the deets._** **_And has anyone spotted our ex-Queen Q? Where does the dethroned royalty vacation these days?_**

Two weeks off school, Quinn Fabray had a long time to consider reinvention. If she was forced to be on the outs of her former kingdom, _why stop there?_ Why not pull a change never before been seen on the Upper East Side? 

Dropping off the grid was the best thing she could have done for herself. It really gave her time to breathe. Of course, the last time she’d seen Kurt she promised she wouldn’t leave, but that didn’t mean she had to go back to her old life. 

Quinn had a brand-new look. It might have just been a phase, but it was an important one. She wasn’t worried anymore what people thought of her. She cut her hair, decided to go punk, got a nose piercing and tried out a fresh style, pushing her prissy wardrobe aside in case she ever felt like going back because, for now, being bad felt good. She loved her new look. 

* * *

“Clark Gable in heaven, what have you done to Quinn Fabray?” Kurt asked as he walked into her room. He had to bribe one of her maids when they answered the door to find out if she was even in there because she hadn’t answered one of his messages since that night. 

“I swallowed her whole,” she said putting on a beanie. She’d wrecked her uniform until it matched her hair. Now she looked eerily perfect in it. “What are you doing in my room? I fired the last woman who let you in without my permission you know? It wasn’t that hard to figure out.” 

“Please don’t do that this time because he has a family in Egypt he is trying to support.” 

“What do you want?” she asked. 

“I was going to offer a ride to school because I'm still hoping we can get through this. I knew I should have stayed home rather than go to Paris for Spring Break.” 

“You needed some quality time with your new expanded family.” 

“No, trust me, I didn’t,” he balked, not wanting the reminder. “Puck is exactly the bum, slob I was afraid he would be. You should have seen some of the hand towels in our bathroom,” he squirmed showing his distaste. “He’s the same at home too. It’s like I brought home a disease.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that your life is shit. I didn’t realize I wasn’t the only one.” 

“Quinn, have you even looked at your phone? I filled up your voicemail box with messages. Gossip Girl is so over what happened 3 weeks ago. It’s old news.” 

“You mean I'm old news.” 

“No, I don’t mean that. Sugar’s dad’s been charged in a RICO case. Becky spent the whole break in anger management classes in Vermont. And Sunshine… I don’t know. She might have been deported; the story isn’t clear. When you come back to school, no one’s going to care what you did.”

Kurt’s speech gave her some confidence, but she wouldn’t take out the pink dye in her hair. If the school had a problem, they’d have to deal with it, not her. 

* * *

Currently only Brittany, Santana and Rachel were in the pack of Popular Girls along with Harmony trailing along as a hopeful case for the future. Santana had claimed the title in Quinn’s absence and enjoyed every minute of it. She picked the spot where they went for the break, which she decided was Mexico; where they ate, which included a lot more casual, fast food; and when they woke up on the weekend, which was often noon because she liked to sleep in. 

Rachel hoped she could have her birthday party in one of the restaurants she liked to go to with her friends, but she couldn’t afford a room at any of those places so she settled for the basement of the apartment building next door to her which doubled as a rec room. Even though it wasn’t her home, it would be like her first house party. 

“Have you talked to Rachel lately?” Burt asked Blaine in the morning before school. 

“Not since she left for Mexico,” Blaine just finished his hair and was now tying his bowtie as he sat down at the kitchen table. “I still can’t believe you actually let her go there while I went to _Ohio_ ,” he uttered like it was a bad word. 

“You wanted to see your mom. Rachel had some friend stuff…see, I don’t know what she’s up to half the time. All I know is that I didn’t have to pay for the trip, so it works as an early birthday present for free.” 

“Yeah, I wonder if she came back any different. I’d imagine she would with her friends.” 

“She looked fine in the car ride home,” Burt said wondering if he was missing something. He didn’t understand either of his children most of the time. To him, it seemed as if they spoke another language. 

“We’ll see—,” he began just as Rachel came out of the bathroom. It was clear to Blaine if it wasn’t clear to her father that there was a change. “You got bangs.” 

“Yeah, I wanted to try something new. You like them?” 

“Yeah, they look good,” Blaine replied. Burt hadn’t noticed before, but now he did. 

“Thank you,” Rachel smiled. “I'm going to go, first day back and all. I can’t be late,” she grabbed fruit and headed out the door. 

“That was fast.” 

“You think she’s changed?” 

“No, of course, not…” Blaine trailed off for his father’s sake. He would wait to see what would happen. 

* * *

It was pretty clear walking into the school building that not everything was alright on the Western front. Thanks to Quinn’s new style she managed to get out of morning orientation unscathed, but her frightening new look wouldn’t last all day. By lunch, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were done taking it easy. 

It started with single French fry flying through the air and landing in Quinn’s short pink hair. When that didn’t grab her attention, a spaghetti noodle went flying and landed on her back. Kurt had just run to get more napkins so he couldn’t stop what was about to happen. Quinn spun around angrily throwing her brownie and hitting Santana square in the face, even though she’d never taken a softball lesson. 

The three gasped together, and each took more food off their plates. 

Only a few people had noticed the first fry, but now the entire room went quiet as they poised their food ready to throw…and then someone yelled ‘FOOD FIGHT!’

Kurt, who was about to walk back, dropped down behind the condiments immediately to wade it out. 

**_The French revolution had cake. The American had tea. But it looks like the overthrow of Quinn Fabray, well._ _Who said you need a silver spoon to dole out just desserts?_**

* * *

Ten minutes later, when there was no more food to throw, and the room was a mess, the teachers came in, slipping on the tomato sauce and, more importantly, taking names. It didn’t matter who they chose to blame; no one would admit how it all started. No one would risk blaming the fight on the past, or present, queens. All of them were guilty, except Kurt, of course, who’d shielded himself. 

Blaine came up behind him ready to hug him. 

“Don’t you dare!” Kurt called pushing off the other boy who’d been coated with parmesan cheese and mushroom ravioli. He was still disgusted by the thought of food on his clothes or, _Gaga,_ in his hair. Blaine laughed at Kurt’s response. 

* * *

Classes were delayed 15 minutes while everyone took a turn in the bathrooms washing themselves off. It was hilarious as much as it was filthy. 

On the way out of the bathroom, Rachel ran into Sam. They’d become fast friends after the drama with Quinn. 

“You got cleaned up pretty fast,” she pointed out. 

“I had carrots and peas in my hair, but thankfully those are easy to see when you’re blonde,” he joked. 

“I wasn’t so lucky,” she laughed and gestured to her freshly rinsed hair that had gotten attacked by spaghetti sauce. 

Behind her someone called her name and she turned to look, she would have jumped on her boyfriend, but he was still covered in unmentionables. He smiled when he saw her reaction and greeted Sam with a bro hug. 

“You smell like food,” she commented sweetly, trying to hold him delicately. 

“Yeah, I fell in something, so I have to get another shirt out of my locker.” 

“You go change into it. I’ll see you after school,” she kissed his lips, which were clean, and he trotted away. 

“It’s cool to see you two together. Not many relationships last in your first year of high school, or any time in high school, in general,” he sighed sadly. 

The break hadn’t been as restful as he hoped. He had spent much of the time visiting his dad alone or with his mom. It definitely wasn’t his dream scenario. 

“You’ll find someone new real soon. I'm positive.” 

“Maybe, we’ll see,” he sighed scratching his forehead. It was a confusing look, but Rachel didn't bother to ask about it. 

* * *

Quinn avoided Kurt as much as possible, so he didn’t get to talk to her after the food fight. He finally understood when he tried to call her again that the reason she never answered was because she had completely gotten rid of her phone.

“How is it that after a food fight you still look perfect? And you’re wearing the exact same outfit you were wearing before?” Blaine asked meeting him at his locker in gym clothes. 

“I know how to hide and clearly, you don’t… Hold on, the only clothes you had in your locker were your gym clothes?” 

“Would you believe I let some freshman borrow my only extra shirt earlier today?” 

Blaine glowed with childish excitement even after the kiddie battle was over. 

“I can’t believe I'm asking, but I can tell you want to tell me to... so, get on with it: _Did you win, Blaine?_ ” 

His boyfriend beamed with pride that Kurt understood him. 

“Yes, yes, I did!” he smiled. 

Kurt rolled his eyes but returned his kiss. 

* * *

“Kurt, I’ve been looking for you all day!” Rachel rushed up to them. 

“You must have seen me earlier with Quinn.” 

“Alright I did, but it was kind of hard to see anything but her at that moment because…well you know—pink! Anyway, I was waiting to find you alone so I can ask you personally to my birthday party tomorrow night.”

Now Blaine rolled his eyes. He told her he’d invite him himself, but Rachel didn’t listen. 

“Yeah sure, but only if Quinn can come too.” 

“You know that she’s not really on the invite list right now…” 

“If you want me there, she has to come too.” Rachel decided she would make it work. She nodded fiercely in agreement. 

“Bye Blaine,” she turned away. Both were a little shocked by her compromising skills. 

To break their silence, Kurt had to ask, “When did she get bangs?” 

* * *

When Kurt finally found Quinn, he told her about the party. She took out a cigarette and started smoking it quickly before agreeing to go. Rachel’s party wouldn’t be a welcome place, but she could turn it into something… possibly. 

* * *

Together for dinner, the Puckerman and Hudson-Hummel families tried to become more comfortable with each other. It wasn’t easy. The entirety of Spring Break had been a struggle of massive proportions. The time difference for Kurt to call his boyfriend in Ohio nearly drove him crazy. Finn would stay up very late to find time to talk to Rachel who always called after her afternoon walk on the beach. Kurt would walk in on him asleep while his girlfriend continued to talk; it couldn’t have been all that interesting. While Finn seemed to be fine with Puck adopting himself into their family, Kurt still couldn’t adapt to living with him. He was entirely grateful that Puck still slept at night in the other apartment, which gave him some necessary space.

When he saw a gift at the door addressed to him in sloppy handwriting, he automatically assumed his soon-to-be stepbrother got it for him. Kurt wore a warm black patterned H&M Shawl Collar Fair Isle cardigan, a black Gucci logo embossed leather tie and white button-down. [Hell-o] 

“What’s this? Unless it’s Alexander McQueen, I won’t be impressed,” he told Puck, who was sitting at the dinner table with the others. 

“That wasn’t from me,” he said confusedly, which only made Kurt confused as he opened the package. He squealed when he saw the inside. 

“It’s raw meat! Who would send me raw meat? If this is some kind of joke, I don’t think it’s funny, Puck!” he yelled too disgusted to finish eating. He ran to the bathroom to clean his mouth.

Finn checked the box once he left. It freaked him out too. It was a giant slab of meat, not even the part of an animal you could eat. 

“You did this? That is messed up,” he said pointedly at Puck. 

“Hey, I didn’t do it! Am I the only one you can blame? It could just be some weirdo.” 

“Well, it’s disturbing. I don’t know maybe I should call this in to the police,” Carole wondered aloud. 

Kurt couldn’t bear throwing up so instead he just dry-heaved until the urge went away. Finn knocked on his bedroom door after he’d gone to lie down. 

“Hey Kurt, are you okay?” 

“Come in, Finn,” he said keeping his face in his scented pillow. 

“That was weird… I don’t think it was Puck though. He’s really not that bad, and I'm sure he wouldn’t do something like that.” 

“How do you know?” 

Finn was silent for a moment. 

“Have you been hanging out or something?” Kurt asked confused. 

“He likes football and basketball. He plays video games. I can’t talk to you about either of those things so it’s nice having a guy around who does.” 

“As long as he doesn’t corrupt you, like he corrupted Quinn. I can bare it only if, when we talk, you don’t bring him up.” 

“Yeah, I can talk to you about other stuff I guess like—um, well there’s…” Finn trailed off, and Kurt hit him with the pillow. 

“We talk about stuff all the time! Don’t even act like we don’t.” 

“Of course, we do, but it’s usually stuff you want to talk about, like Blaine or Quinn or clothes. I'm not a particular fan of any of them.” 

“Well, the biggest thing we have in common is Rachel, and I don’t always like talking about her, especially after Quinn.” 

“Yeah, Quinn’s a touchy subject, but I'm with Rachel, and I want what she wants…no offense,” he added in case Kurt felt any. He didn’t. 

“That’s a very boyfriend like thing to do,” Kurt said and gave him the biggest smile he could muster. Finn looked pleased, like he did something right. He was still getting the whole boyfriend thing down. He was really lucky they’d lasted as long as they had, about five months without incident. Kurt understood the loyalty he had with her, and it wouldn’t affect them. They were brothers before anything else. 

* * *

Quinn had gotten a call from Rachel midway through the day inviting her to dinner that night with the girls. It was unrelated to the birthday party, and she should have gone through Kurt first, but she was curious, so she went. She wore a black Urban Outfitters Silence and Noise Zipper Mini Skirt, Topshop Clear Large Seventies Round Sunglasses, black, buckled Dolce Vita for Target Buckle Ankle Boots, Urban Outfitters UNIF Hell is So Hot Right Now Tank Top and Urban Outfitter hat and pullover. [SKANK Quinn] 

Quinn turned out to be the only one at the restaurant as they purposely stood her up. To top off the embarrassment of being the only one there at a party table for seven, the servers didn’t recognize her and asked her to leave, thinking she was just some punk kid. This was why you didn’t double back and doubt yourself when you go punk. 

Quinn didn’t have a full-fledged plan yet, but she knew the one person she still wanted revenge on was Rachel. Soon, she’d have her day to pay. 

**_Spotted: Quinn Fabray alone at Butter_**. **_Humiliated, party of one. One may be the loneliest number, but sometimes only the lonely can play. Wake up, Little Rache. The bitch is back._**


	37. Episode Fourteen, Chapter 2

The next morning, Blaine and Kurt sat at a courtyard table until the school bell rang talking about the spring trends and whether a man-bun was fashion forward or faux pas. Everything would have kept going great if a delivery man hadn’t shown up calling Kurt’s name.

“A package for Kurt Hummel! Anyone by that name here?” he asked loudly. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Blaine shrugged. It wasn’t from him. Kurt got up and signed his name.

“Do you know what it is?” he asked the delivery man. 

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’. “I don’t ask questions. Here you go,” he gave him a box. 

Kurt knew packages. After ordering items online to fill his wardrobe with selections from around the world, he knew it was clothing. Blaine came over to help him open it. Kurt pulled out an exquisite white cowl sweater. He smiled. It was exactly his size. He wondered if he’d started sleep shopping; he knew for some people that happened. Blaine didn’t look happy. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked him.

Blaine turned it around in his hands. The other side of the beautiful sweater had a harsh red ‘K’ drawn on it made from something that looked like blood. He dropped it. It had to be from the same person who gave him the raw cut of meat. There was no doubt now. It must have been a threat. Blaine wanted him to get help. The school, the police, or his mom, Carole, could do something. Kurt told him not to say anything. He could figure it out on his own.

He had an idea of who might have sent him the packages, but he didn’t want to believe it. He wasn’t about to unload his past on Blaine now, and especially not without knowing for sure if it was really Him. 

* * *

Rachel only invited her close friends to make her birthday gathering more intimate, but when word got out, some other familiar faces were invited despite their opposing factional loyalties. 

Puck brought his newest girl, Lauren Zizes. She was exceptional and completely uninterested in him. When Puck introduced her as his girlfriend upon entry into the party, he was openly shot down by Zizes herself. He tried to whisper converse with her before she ruined his cred, but she had a mind of her own and that's what he liked about her. He’d finally met his match. She toyed with him more than Quinn ever did, and with the depression he was in, he needed someone to distract him. Lauren Zizes was the perfect distraction. It was curious how the two of them had crossed paths in the first place. She wasn’t his usual type, and she was far from the obviously pretty blondes he was used to dating.

Santana came with Sam even though Rachel had invited him separately several days ago, and at the time, he had said no. Sometime between then and now, Santana had gotten her grips into him. The small brunette was pretty sure Santana never liked him before, but that must have changed when he was back on the market. It was common knowledge that an Evans on your arm brought instant popularity, and he was still one of the hottest boys in school. Santana was no idiot. 

* * *

At the start of the party, Burt called his daughter every hour to make sure she was okay. Rachel made sure not to drink so she didn’t sound suspicious to her father over the phone. Everybody else around her seemed to have lost all their inhibitions and was getting completely sloshed thanks to Puck, who brought most of the liquor. He claimed he didn’t buy it, and instead, he took it from the hotel kitchen cellar where he made friends with a particular waitress on more than one occasion. 

After eleven, her father stopped calling and simply hoped she’d be smart and responsible enough not to let her party get out of control. When in doubt, her brother was there. Blaine didn’t take it slow though so his boyfriend ended up watching all of them. 

Kurt dressed to impress in a sharp pair of black Thomas Engel Hart for Underground Safety Pin pants, a red long-sleeve button down and Gucci Logo Embossed Leather Tie. [Blame it on the Alcohol] Blaine obviously cared a little less, simply wearing his gray Zara Removable Cheviot Blazer and a burgundy red Urban Outfitters BDG Professor Shawl Sweater Cardigan. [Blame it on the Alcohol]

Blaine was a wild dancer. He was having a great time twirling around Tina in a black dress with wide sleeves and what looked like a button-down shirt underneath. [Blame it on the Alcohol] Like him, they were both typically good-natured drunks, even after her accident she was in the best spirits. 

From the side of the room, Kurt babysat his boyfriend, who was rocking out to a song playing. Blaine was bound to get himself dizzy in a moment and collapse onto the sofa next to Kurt. His boyfriend knew all he needed to do was wait.

After two hours of drinking Santana was an emotional wreck, crying on Sam’s shoulder, who couldn’t be more confused as to his part in her sadness. She had on a black and blue Betsey Johnson Jailbird Stripe Thermo Tailfeather dress, Macy’s Sweater Project sleeveless cropped faux fur vest, and Steve Madden Timburr boots. [Blame it on the alcohol]

While best friends with Santana, Brittany was her drunken opposite, dancing on a table making everyone watch. She wore Urban Outfitters Square Dots Over the Knee Socks with Tahari Foster Leather Boots and a pink H&M Heart Bolero over a simple tank, tie, and hat. [Blame it on the alcohol] They learned she also liked to wear pink Victoria Secret Push-up bras when she whipped off her shirt entranced with her dancing halfway through the party.

Arriving late was only for people who wanted attention drawn to themselves. Quinn decided to play their game. Dyeing her hair back to its natural blonde and dressing in an Anthropologie Study of Shapes Dress, Levi’s Trucker Jacket, and Urban Outfitters Kimchi Blue Linen and Leather Lace-up Boots, she looked like her old self just with shorter hair. [Blame it on the alcohol] Quinn chose to arrive early. The first thing she saw was Sam and Santana walking in together, laced in each other like a twisted pretzel, and later on, making out intensely on the couch like it was a contest they needed to win. She also saw Puck and Lauren argue-lusting after each other. Quinn felt sick, but she would not let them chase her out. Holding her own wasn’t easy, but she would never admit defeat.

She found herself becoming allied with Lauren even though she had no intention to. It just turned out that when they were drunk, they were both mean, and in this case, Puck was their mutual target. Puck didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into. He danced in his chair in his own world while Lauren and Quinn walked around him spewing fiery insults at his character and their relationships. She needed to blow off some steam, and Puck was plastered enough that he couldn’t care either way. Kurt would have stopped her, but it looked like she was handling herself. 

Rachel looked virginal in a Vintage JCPenney Mint Green Lace Maxi Dress that could have passed for an 18 th century nightgown while Finn went much simpler wearing a JCPenney Ditch Plains Thermal Shirt and GAP Down Vest. [Blame it on the alcohol] 

“Blaine! Come sing with me!” Rachel yelled at her brother. He tilted his head back until he could see her, smiling like the goofball he was. He nodded his head, but trying to get off the couch, he practically fell on the floor. Kurt grabbed his middle and had to hug him like a child. Kurt’s boyfriend smiled up at him graciously before leaping up and rushing to the stage. 

He crossed his legs and tapped his foot to the song that was playing; Kurt was ready to come to Blaine’s aid if he needed anything, but the boy was lost in his own world. 

Finn sat down next to his brother. This was going to be a long night. 

Blaine sang and danced with his sister, but he sang to his boyfriend like nothing was wrong in the world. He didn’t realize he was making a fool of himself, but his audience was a majority too drunk to care. Kurt remembered the last time Blaine was like this he was a bit handsy so he hoped things would be better tonight.

* * *

After she finished her performance, Rachel threw herself around on the furniture looking desperate for something. Finn watched his girlfriend almost fall asleep a few times before she sat up mechanically and walked to some of her other guests. Rachel completely ignored Finn, or maybe she just didn’t see him. He followed behind her just in case. At this point in the night, she believed turning around was too much work, so she had yet to see him.

When Finn finally sat next to her, she awoke like a zombie and grabbed him tight.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Are you having fun?”

“Yeah loads. You threw a great party, Rachel,” he said, and she smiled.

“You know I’d give it up in an instant for you,” she said. Finn knew she was completely plastered then. “I would do anything for you—anything!”

“Okay Rachel, I believe you…even though you’re only saying that and acting all needy because you’re drunk,” he brushed her hair back, even though she pouted. 

“Let’s play Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle!” Rachel yelled peeling herself from Finn. She was going to prove to him just how ‘needy’ she was. 

“There’s no such thing. It’s one or the other,” Tina said laughing. 

“Yes, there is and we’re going to play. We’ll start a brand-new game. So, first person spins the bottle and _that_ person gets to pick whether it’s truth or dare and give them a question or task. If they can’t come up with a truth or dare to give that person, they have a full lip lock for 30 seconds, and you can’t repeat dares ever! Got it?!” Rachel said sitting down, and the circle drew up around her. Quinn couldn’t believe Rachel had the nerve to play her game. This game had never been played outside the girls before.

Rachel went first, and luckily, she got Finn. She raised a finger to her lips so he wouldn’t say anything. After ten seconds, the two kissed. While that was cheating, it was allowed in her game. Rachel was still reared up and ready to play. 

In the progress of the game, 1. Kurt learned that whenever Blaine finally passed out, he would be able to get his boyfriend home as Kurt’s first dare was to pick Blaine up bridal-style; it wasn’t too hard to do. 2. Santana stripped off her shirt after Puck dared her. She stood up and purposely teased it off her body. Sam looked slightly uncomfortable and gulped down his drink. The last thing he needed was to see his current girlfriend—or maybe fling was a better title—Santana taking off her clothes for Puck. His ex-friend couldn’t help himself stealing the girls Sam was seeing. 3. Sam kissed Brittany, rather than dare her, as payback on Santana, who undoubtedly had a thing for the blonde. He didn’t really care if she got upset with him now. He really wanted to get even with Puck, but there was no way he could ever do that.

* * *

An important fact to know is that Santana and Brittany always carried very expensive, well-made New York State fake IDs wherever they went. While most bars knew their names, it was a backup plan should they ever get carded. The IDs even had their real names. Quinn knew that if their parents ever found out, they’d kill them, so she worked a simple, yet genius, plan. 

All she had to do was take the real ones that said they were only 17 out from their wallets while their purses were left on the table closest to the entrance and, later on, make an anonymous phone call. The grunginess of the basement, Santana appreciated, would turn into a dirty dungeon in her eyes, and she’d blame Rachel for everything. For now, she let them have their fun, because when Quinn was done terrorizing them, she’d find her place back in the high circle.

* * *

Everyone went around once before Quinn ever got to spin. While she could think of some good dares to give them, she would be better off if for the length of the game she was invisible. Her fear had been having to answer a truth or do a dare, but Blaine was bad at this game and only dared her to take another shot. She had been the prime candidate to filet alive, but it was all wasted on a drunk Blaine who didn’t know better. 

When Santana got Quinn, she raised her brows. The blonde froze in shock. The opportunity was too good to let it get away from her. This could be interesting. Quinn asked for the truth. Santana was positive that there was no scandal she could not get out of if that was how Quinn wanted to play. 

“Why did you take Sam to this party tonight?” 

Santana looked disgusted and unimpressed.

“I just couldn’t wait to see the jealous look on your face when you saw me macking on his froggy lips,” she spat. Quinn swallowed and leveled her blow.

“I’m just wondering if it doesn’t really have to do with you being too scared to make your relationship with Brittany official?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Did you not hear me right? Or are you too embarrassed to talk about it?”

“You know what Quinn, you can go to hell, okay? No one wants you here. The only reason you are here right now is because Kurt begged for you to be here,” Santana spat venomously. “Isn’t that right, Kurt?”

Quinn’s pretty hazel eyes zoomed towards Kurt hoping that wouldn’t be true, but, of course, it was. Quinn held her tongue wanting to find her voice but giving up. She knocked over the table with drinks on it as she raced out the door. Kurt looked at Blaine just before he chased his friend up the stairs. She spun around to tell him to go back—she didn’t want him around right now. He protested, but she pushed back.

Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare was officially over after Santana stomped away too, not wanting to be in the room anymore. 

Brittany kept her head down, looking sad, but not knowing how best to help. Sam put his arm around her and gave her a small smile to cheer her up. 

Blaine in his drunken reverie began rubbing circles onto Kurt’s back smiling at something in his mind that only he would find funny. 

Puck looked more bummed after Quinn left. At least before she’d been harassing him with Lauren, but now he was just getting that from her, and it was annoying as hell. 


	38. Episode Fourteen, Chapter 3

Santana realized in the morning that her life was over. She called Brittany panicked, but the blonde girl didn’t know anything, including that her own was missing. All their bags had to do was fall for a moment, and the IDs could still be on the floor. She hated that wretched basement and bought her way in to search it during her lunch break but found nothing. The cleaning people probably already swept it up or kept them for themselves, and she’d never get them back. 

Quinn called Santana’s father from another phone later that day as the person who found her daughter’s lost government ID. Santana would say she had her ID when her father questioned her, but when her mother searched through it, she would find her daughter’s beautiful fake with the last name “Perez.” It was clear indicator that their daughter was up to something. Santana would get a slap to the face and grounded for life. 

All of this did happen as Quinn predicted it. When Santana went to school the next day, she practically wrung Rachel’s neck. Brittany had been caught too and was forbidden from having ice cream, which was a punishment that was tearing her apart. 

The small brunette couldn’t believe it. She didn’t know what to say. She was out of the group before she could find her voice. 

**_Spotted: Rachel in a red dress with the red hands to match. Looks like Utter Disgrace is the name on the label._ **

Rachel ran crying to the locker rooms where Finn was putting on his gear before heading out to the bus taking the boys to football practice.

“My life is over! They kicked me out! Santana can hold a grudge for as long, if not longer, then Quinn. She blames me for the trouble she got into with her parents after the party. I knew she would be upset with me, but I didn’t think it would be this bad. I'm nothing again…” she boo-hooed. 

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Finn offered, and Rachel immediately backed away from him.

“Are you kidding me?” she couldn’t believe that he had nothing more encouraging to say when her heart was broken in a million pieces.

“No, think about it. They cause you the most stress of anyone. Maybe this is the exit you’ve always needed but didn’t realize you wanted. They might hate you, but they aren’t going to destroy you like they did Quinn. You’re free from them. You can do whatever you want!”

“Do you not understand me at all, Finn? I need this. I need to get back in that group. I'm nothing without them. I won’t go back to what I was. I worked too hard for it to end like this!”

“What about us?”

“What _about_ us?”

“What if I liked that you weren’t apart of them anymore? I know what my brother has gone through. He’s been on the outs more than he’s been on the ins. We’re great together. We don’t need them,” he hugged her closer.

“You don’t need them! I do! You don’t understand; they are everything I want and strive to be. This is what is most important to me! If you’re not on my side about this, then what good are you?!” she shoved herself away from him. 

Too late she realized exactly what she said.

“Oh, my goodness, Finn! I'm so sorry I didn’t mean that! I'm so stressed out; you know I don’t mean that.”

“Do you?” he said angrily, but also on the verge of tears. She’d never seen that look on his face before, and it broke her heart, for real this time. He mattered, and she’d gotten carried away and said the worst thing she could to him. “I'm pretty sure you meant it. You know I didn’t think you could be like that—I knew you were ambitious, but I still believed you weren’t like them. I guess I was wrong.”

“Finn! Finn, come back,” she yelled to him, but he was already leaving the locker room. She made everything worse for herself. Now she could say she had lost everything. 

* * *

“Kurt!”

“Mom,” Kurt responded far more calmly in an attempt to use what he learned in his psychology class to defuse the situation. He didn’t know what he was guilty of anyway so there was no sense getting as worked up as his mother while Carole freaked out on him.

“Why didn’t you call me first about that package you got at school? These are clear threats on your life, and I find out from your brother a whole 24 hours after the incident! You are lucky I didn’t make a stop by your school like one of those overbearing moms.”

“I would have been humiliated.

“Better that than to know you’re keeping a secret like that from me,” she retorted.

“Don’t worry mom. I'm handling this issue like the mature adult I am,” he added extra emphasis on the ‘adult’ word as a reminder that he was growing up.

“How could you handle this? Do you know who’s threatening you?”

“I'm handling it. I'm looking into all potential leads. Whoever it is, they don’t scare me. I'm not afraid. I’ve done some things I'm not proud of, and I made some enemies, but I’ll do what I need to fix it without making this such a big issue.”

“You better have a handle on this. If I hear about one more package threatening you, I’ll have you sent away before you could recite your credit card number. No one’s going to hurt my baby,” she said squeezing his face and following up with a momma bear hug. Kurt’s eyes bulged. She needed the comfort so he didn’t shy away like he sometimes could. 

He’d been looking into the packages, but nothing turned up yet. He was still hoping it would just be over, but now with his mother’s threat, he needed answers sooner rather than later. 

Kurt knew one person who could get to the bottom of this faster than he could. Kurt was never good at solving Nancy Drew mysteries. He would fall for the twist and only catch up two chapters from the end. His entire life was a mystery, but he couldn’t solve fictional ones for the life of him. If he did, he might take some of the drama out of his own life by figuring out where the plot was heading and change the story. 

Puck was his last resort. He gave him the name and asked him to find out where that person was; hopefully, he wasn’t too close to home. 

* * *

Santana was the type who never wavered. She could stay strong for a long time, but even after taking all her anger out on Rachel and scissoring Brittany, she still felt anxious and unresolved. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but now that there was only her and Brittany. She felt vulnerable as Queen and needed to increase her numbers. She sent a short text to Quinn to meet them for dinner. When Quinn got the call, she didn’t immediately respond. She’d been expecting it, and because it wouldn’t be going anywhere that night, she decided to let it sit for twenty minutes—an hour—two hours. 

Everything had gone according to her plan. 

She had to give herself props for thinking it through so well, but honestly, her friends were quite predictable. They couldn’t match her wit and intelligence. She played them, but she was willing to let it live as her dying secret. Santana wanted to stay queen, and she would give that to her too. 

Quinn had learned the art of war. Never let the tough guy see you down. Bide your time and everything would turn around. 

Her favorite detail was that Rachel got kicked out once and for all. Unless something monumental happened, she didn’t see the little brunette getting in her way again.

* * *

Rachel lost all her friends in a day. She could rely on her brother, but family was different from friends. They had to love you and be on your side. She could cry to him and find comfort, but it wouldn’t be the type of ally she needed to get back all she lost. 

All she had left was Sam. They weren’t best friends, but they’d been on the same side, even with his strange, unexpected relationship with Santana happening. Rachel didn’t think it was that serious anyway because she knew for a fact Santana was sleeping with Brittany, and NOT just like sleepovers. Sam would probably side with her if she played her cards right. 

“Sam, can you come by my place? Something terrible happened, and you’re the only person I trust to help,” she left a message on his phone when he didn’t pick up his phone. A text message wouldn’t do right now. Besides, she didn’t want the electronic paper trail of what she might do.

* * *

As loyal as Sam sounded with Rachel, after leaving her apartment, he had to tell her brother about the wicked plan she had to regain her place, and possibly even steal the crown. Rachel was falling off the deep end. She’d been crushed all at once, like Quinn had been, except she was less stable and wanted everything she lost back, no exceptions. 

Sam wanted to help her, but the moral way to do that was to get her brother to calm her down and right her head. 

Blaine was in the dark and had no idea what had been going on with his sister. In his defense, it all happened in a day, and he had been hungover in the morning, so he didn’t see her comings and goings. 

Sam recited the story Rachel told him. Blaine could barely get through it without squirming; he needed to go back to the apartment right away to see what was up. He thanked Sam and offered to pay for his coffee bill.

* * *

Rachel didn’t want to speak with him, and he understood why. It was bad enough that Sam clearly broke his confidence with her, but then he had to go and make it worse by telling her brother. Blaine was decidedly the one person she did not want to know all her dirty laundry. Blaine loved her though so he wouldn’t let her ignore him. 

Before this year, Rachel never did that. They’d always gotten along so great. In the last five months, they had more tiffs than they had their whole lives. Blaine knew this and wanted to break them down and start them back up again. There would be no other way to get complete honesty back in their relationship. 

Rachel didn’t realize this at first, but before she knew it, she warmed up to him enough to tell him what her master plan was to get back in the group. Though he’d heard it from Sam earlier, it was important to him that he heard it from herself of her own volition. This was the best way to talk her out of it.

Blaine usually was a voice of reason. He was who others went to for advice and courage, so when Blaine said it was a bad idea and would only make her more unhappy in the long run, at least for the moment, she believed him. She put away her childish schemes for another day. Rachel and Blaine both knew there was no doubt that Pandora’s box might be opened again later on, but she wouldn’t be using that doozy yet. She had a lot of options, and one of them that she hadn’t realized she had was time. 

Rachel had panicked in the locker room, feeling like she’d lost everything, and nothing would return, but she’d forgotten the most important thing to remember in times of great stress: it wasn’t the end of the world. Like Scarlett O’Hara said at the end of ‘Gone with the Wind,’ “Tomorrow is another day.” She could get back the guy and the life she wanted. She just needed to hold on. 

It was around the moment that her brother blasted ‘Suddenly Seymour’ on his stereo that Tina crawled into their house wearing Forever 21 Timepiece Striped Sweater Top with a black flare skirt and black Pleaser T.U.K A7317L Hi Platform with Bow and Sailor Stripe heels through the fire escape to hear their mini performance. [Audition ep] Rachel needed to decompress, and she did. Her head had been knocked off kilter but was now screwed on tight, right as rain.

* * *

Kurt couldn’t focus at home, and Blaine wasn’t answering his phone, so he decided to do some retail therapy alone, which was probably a mistake because he hadn’t been let off the leash like that in months. When he got the bill, he immediately felt guilty for spending that much money. He really was a changed man. He took the car home with all his bags and looked through each hoping there might be something he could return that he didn’t direly need. He couldn’t deceive himself though since Kurt really wanted it all. 

He took the bags when he got out of the car. He used to let the busboys handle the rest but that was one of the ways he’d changed.

“Sir, you forgot one,” the driver who opened his door for him said holding a gift-wrapped package. Kurt hadn’t seen it before. He anxiously walked back, getting rather tired of surprises.

“Thank you,” he said kindly taking it from him. He held it like it was a bomb. He could open it now where others could see in case it tried to kill him or bring it upstairs where his mom waited, and she would most definitely kill him. 

He took it to the fountain, set his bags on the ground and ripped open the paper easily. He lifted the lid and tilted his head perplexed. Kurt leaned more over the package to get a better look and froze in fear. It was a beautiful hand-mirror. The only issue he noticed when he looked properly into it was 2 small X’s that fell in place directly on top of his eyes. He dropped it, and it shattered into the box. He left it there and ran with his things upstairs. He had to make a very important call.

“Puck, have you found anything? I gave you the name hours ago!”

“I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm busy. I have someone looking into it. If you don’t mind, I'm playing a game against your brother, and you’re interrupting.”

“Finn, is with you?”

“Yes, he had a rough a day as I’ve had and came by to eat pizza and play video games like real brothers do. Is there an issue?”

“No, of course not, tell him he needs to be home soon. Mom’s worried about him.”

“There's no need to lie. If you are jealous that he’d rather spend time with me than with you, all you have to do is say so!” Kurt got pissed off by that and hung up while Puck was still laughing. Puck was just using Finn. That was clear. _Why was everyone always trying to mess with him?_

* * *

“Sam, I should be really upset with you, but actually I want to thank you. You saved me from a terrible plan…” she leaned back on her bed as he responded.

“Look I'm sorry about the way things happened. I'm not really close friends with Finn, but I think I have a plan for the girls, which will be painless.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” her ears perking up.

* * *

Puck knocked on Kurt’s bedroom door around midnight. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have children to scare?” Kurt puffed.

“This isn’t funny, Kurt. I remember who this guy is now,” he said bursting into his room. Puck was never serious, so he actually did frighten him now. “You know I never paid much attention to what happened in your life when we were kids except what I heard from Sam. This guy who’s been sending you all these things bullied you right… for a while.”

“What did you find out?” Kurt mumbled.

“He was supposed to be in Moscow for the last 6 months, but he left early and no one’s seen him since.”

“Then he could be anywhere,” the thought gave him a little hope because what were the chances he’d choose to be here?

“I found a flight log. He went by a different name. Kurt, he’s been in the city since September when you came back.”

“Dave…”


	39. Episode Fifteen, Chapter 1

**_Chapter 15_ **

**_There are three things we do alone: We are born, we die, and, if we're a high school junior headed for college, we take the SAT. And while the test is said to measure our best traits, preparing for it_ inevitably _brings out the worst…Humility becomes self-doubt…Striving becomes obsession…Some are driven to self-medication…While others cling to the security of being part of a group…And anyone who's used to bending the rules will find themselves breaking them._**

“Well look who’s here? I haven’t seen you in a week; let alone heard from you. How’s it going Blaine?” Tina said coming up to him in her café uniform. 

He didn’t see her when he first walked in—he’d been too absorbed to even look around. Blaine couldn’t say anything as he drank a gulp of his coffee, so instead he pointed eagerly to the cover of the book he’d been reading.

“Studying for the SAT? Me too! I’ve been in tutoring prep classes since I started high school, so hopefully I’ll do okay. It depends a lot on where you want to go. I think I have a fair shot at Brown. You know that’s always been my dream school!” she smiled.

“You’ll definitely get it too, Tina. They’d be out of their minds not to accept you,” he said putting his hand over hers.

“Thanks, Blainey-days! Wow, it’s been a while since I said that. You mind me interrupting you right now?”

“No, not at all, I could use the distraction,” he said organizing his books so she had a place to sit. “Don’t you have work?”

“No, I'm on break; it’s been an oddly quiet morning,” she looked around, “Anyway... so before I forget to ask, how’s Kurt?”

“He’s good…” he said and began nodding a lot; his eyes looked far off.

“Are you sure?” she said more urgently.

“I mean I haven’t talked to him in a while. I’ve kind of been an island all to myself since Monday. What day is it?”

“It’s Friday… speaking of which shouldn’t you be going to school?”

“What time is it?” he checked his watch. “Oh gosh, yes I should be!” he got up frantically getting his things together. Tina had time so she helped him and then decided to walk him out.

“So, how’s the studying going? You don’t look so good,” she asked him nicely.

“Really? I don’t know what you mean. I feel fine! Confident! Like I'm going to show that test who's the boss—” he stopped when he caught the disbelieving face Tina gave him. “I don’t know if I can do it!” his brows scrunched together as he admitted his fears.

“Of course, you can, Blaine; you’re one of the smartest people I know.”

“I don’t know…like I felt fine at first, and then I cracked open a new SAT book on Monday, and knowing I have less than a week before the test, all of a sudden I just fell apart. I go stir-crazy in my room studying so I drink more coffee. Tina, I haven’t slept in days! I can’t pay attention in class. I'm looking at the board and thinking through these logic problems,” he said lifting the book in his hand.

“That explains why your hair looks a little off,” Tina commented, noticing he used less hair gel, and it was showing. He was sweating it out, and the back of his head was curling fast.

“OH NO!” he panicked, feeling the back of it.

“Blaine, you need to listen to me. You’ve never been nervous in your entire life. You’re the voice of reason, and you fix everyone else’s problems. Now, you just need to work on your own. You can do this, and you will. It is just a test that will come and go and make you wonder why on earth you wasted your time giving yourself a heart attack over it,” she said with any easy breath. “So, breathe, go to class, listen to your teachers and know that everything will be okay! Call me later. We’re going to hang out. You are not cramming the night before a test. You will rest if I have anything to say about it,” she said. 

Tina went for a hug. He melted in her arms, smiling like he hadn’t seen the sun in days. The overcast skies matched his mood. 

* * *

Kurt never studied for a test as much as he tried for this one. His practice tests hadn’t been that bad. He could totally do this! He wanted to go out on Friday night to celebrate how awesome he was going to do on Saturday. He knew that Quinn was the person to call. 

Quinn had been studying for this all her life. Quinn wanted Yale like Frodo wanted to destroy the ring. Whenever Quinn talked about the SAT, the conversation had always bored Kurt so he never paid much attention. He called her excited about his practice test scores only for her to tear down his confidence in a simple sentence. He’d managed to get a 1750 composite. To him anything above a 1500 was an impressive show of smarts, but Quinn stopped his happy train by telling him that nothing below a 2000 would even be looked at by Ivies.

“Don’t worry though! I'm throwing a get-together at my place for you and the girls with hands-on tutors.”

“I don’t know if I—”

“Kurt, you need this. You have no clue where you’re going to college. You need to do good on this so you have some options, just not Yale for obvious reasons.”

“I’ll let you know…”

“I’ll see you there. Oh, and are you here yet? The bell’s about to ring,” Quinn said, and at that Kurt leapt from his bed, he’d been working all night, taking naps in between, and with his blackout curtains had totally lost track of time. He should have noticed by how chipper Quinn sounded that she’d already gotten to school. 

* * *

Rachel wasn’t worried about the SAT; one: because she was a freshman; two: because she’d been studying for the test out of library books and online tests since she was young and she averaged 1800 already, meaning that when the time came, she’d have no trouble breaking 2000. While her brother and her clique of girls were all stressing, she was happy just to be back in the circle. 

She called Sam again this morning. He hadn’t responded to her calls after he’d saved her social status, but she hoped he’d hear her message.

“Hey Sam, you never called me back. You’re probably too wrapped up in SAT studying, which is fine. Just wanted to thank you again for what you did for me last weekend. Santana always acts nicer around you, and as much as Quinn may hate me, she’d never show you that side of her. You really were my guardian angel bringing me to their dinner so it wouldn’t be like I crashed. Brittany’s sweet to me so Santana is sometimes, and Quinn can’t say anything against both of them… The only thing I'm worried about is Finn. But I’ll figure it out. I just have one question: are you still with Santana? It’s not serious, right? She’s not a very nice person. Maybe I’ll run into you today...”

Rachel walked to the train station in the morning to get to school. She’d rushed out so she wouldn’t run into her brother or her dad. She guessed her brother had already left, and her dad probably hadn’t woken up, so she had no worries on her morning walk. That was until she saw her dad standing by the subway entrance. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” she asked him, looking around as if this was some big prank. 

“Well, I bet this was the only way I’d see you in the morning. You don’t think I’ve noticed you waking up earlier than usual and sneaking around so you won’t have to talk to me. I'm worried about you. I never see you. I don’t know what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing’s on! I just don’t want to hear you ask me those same questions all the time.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I thought you were okay. You’re changing, Rachel. I don’t know you anymore, and can you guess how that makes me feel? I have no idea what’s going on with my baby girl?” Burt spoke smartly making her feel bad and regret hurting her dad.

“I'm fine, dad. I love you. I just have a lot on my plate.”

“Me too, but do you think you can carve out some time for me and you? I know you have your singing and music and Broadway, but we used to hang out anyway, and we found things to talk about,” Burt said. Rachel nodded. She hadn’t wanted him to confront her before, and now she knew why. This was why. She felt awful. She nodded more and hugged him. Tonight, they'd do dinner like they used to, and nothing would interfere with the quality time they needed. 

* * *

Santana couldn’t study. It was not in her nature. She was going to do what Puck did and pay someone to take it for her. No questions asked. Puck had names and numbers, and she’d been involved with him before enough that she didn’t have to worry about doing him any favors. She was going to pay for Brittany’s double, but the blonde didn’t mind taking tests. Santana feared for her because she knew she never got above a D on tests she took, but she did whatever Brittany wanted. The blonde had gotten plenty of SAT study books. The last one she’d been left alone with she turned into one of those flipbooks with a doodled story about a dinosaur befriending a unicorn. Brittany couldn’t wait to show Santana who frowned through her smile. Maybe she could bribe the test maker to change her grade after the fact…

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brittany’s flipbook and continued reading _Jane Eyre_ , which she might use for the essay portion. After rolling her eyes, she made eye contact with Lauren Zizes. She hadn’t spoken to her ever directly. Just a week ago, they’d both drunkenly berated Puck, which might have given them something in common, if Puck hadn’t taken Zizes as his date. Zizes oozed confidence, and even though Puck had been annoyed by drunk Lauren, he still liked her as a distraction. Zizes knew she had him wrapped around her finger so with Quinn looking, she found Puck and wrapped his arm around him. He was surprised but liked it a lot. 

On top of that, Rachel arrived just then. 

“Hi girls!” she greeted them as she sat down. She handed each of them a paper bag with macarons. Brittany smiled, hugged her and took a bite of the pink one. Santana nodded in appreciation. Quinn yawned and handed them back. 

“No thanks little R. We’re not buddies.”

“Not yet anyway, Q, but you’ll come around,” Rachel responded and packed the cookies away in her bag. Quinn hated her voice, but her tenacity was admirable. She’d given her the cold shoulder for the last five days, and she’d managed to take it all with a smile. Either Rachel was dumb, too nice, or plotting against her. Quinn could hold a grudge until she found out which it was with Little R. 

“Santana, Brittany you’re invited to my place for a cram session tonight. Kurt’s coming too. Sorry Rachel, no underclassmen…” 

Rachel pouted, but accepted it. She hadn’t won yet.

**_Spotted in the halls of Constance: Little R realizing that age really does come before beauty._ **

* * *

Blaine went straight to an outdoor table to study during lunch rather than eat anything. Kurt didn’t see him in the cafeteria so he checked outside. When he spotted him, he went back in and got two trays of food.

“Surprise, stranger!” he smiled as he sat down next to him. The boy still looked numb. “Blaine?”

“I'm sorry, Kurt. I can’t talk. Tina wants to hang out tonight, and I need to study enough before I see her because she won’t let me.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he laughed. “I know I'm pretty pale, but—” he paused waiting for Blaine’s usual reassurance. Blaine was too absorbed to say what Kurt was expecting him to say. “You haven’t talked to me all week. I think you should give this a rest. Your social life is suffering.”

“You’re the only part of my social life,” he corrected.

“Then, I am suffering!” Kurt said dramatically, desperate to get a reaction from Blaine. He’d never seen him like this. Blaine blinked a couple times and shook his head. 

“I'm sorry, Kurt,” he spoke earnestly. His boyfriend saw him come a little bit to life.

“Have lunch with me. Without the books,” he said gingerly closing the book in front of Blaine, who nodded appreciatively. Once it was closed, the curly-haired boy felt a world of difference. He grinned brighter at his boyfriend. 

Lunch was filled with all the conversation about all the things that had happened to Kurt in the last five days. Because Blaine hadn’t really been living, he had no new stories to add. He didn’t mind. His brain was successfully distracted and taking a break. One of Blaine’s greatest talents was his listening skills and Kurt desperately missed that after a few days away from him. Time flew as it usually did when they were together, and when the end of lunch bell rang, they were reluctant to leave. Blaine was late to his first class so he rushed off to the next one. Kurt took his time strolling through the courtyard.

“Kurt, you going somewhere?” a voice called from behind him. Kurt slowly turned.

“Dave?”

**_Spotted in the courtyard: Kurt looking like he's seen a ghost: The ghost of parties past._ **


	40. Episode Fifteen, Chapter 2

Somehow Dave Karofsky convinced him to skip the rest of the day so they could talk. Kurt should have been terrified of Dave. Based on the awful gifts he sent, he should be worrying about his safety. Any sane person who knew about the gifts and the bullying would have screamed bloody murder at the sight of him. Only Kurt knew Dave a lot better than he had given the impression he did. 

Dave bullied him for years—this much people knew. In a sense, he definitely still had some control over him. However, he’d learned the bully’s secret a long time ago, and with that knowledge, their relationship changed. It was when Kurt used that against him that they became true frenemies. They’d gone through levels of hate and fear that went both ways. The last low they had was Kurt’s fault. That was the reason he went on a walk with Dave. As much as Dave could scare him and constantly reminded him of his old self, he owed him. Kurt needed to discover what it was he wanted with him. 

“You like to make an entrance, Dave. I’ll give you that one. I thought I was the king of drama,” Kurt said drinking a bottle of mineral water at a hotel bar two blocks from his school with his ultimate adversary. Dave acted confused for a moment. 

“Oh, you mean the gifts? You didn’t like them? … I guess I had a little too much fun.” 

“Showboating as a serial killer?” Kurt raised his eyebrows, judgmentally putting the bottle to his lips so he wouldn’t have to see Dave’s sour expression. 

“After what you did, I could have killed you,” he said lightly. Kurt caught his eyes over his bottle. “Oh, my bad, that’s not a threat or anything!” he said sincerely. “I'm over what you did. Old Dave may not have been so understanding, but I haven’t been that kind of guy in a while. I left and dealt with my…emotions.” 

“You clearly didn’t, Dave. Meat, a bloody sweater and that mirror…it seemed a bit like you want me dead. I know what I did to you was wrong, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“I was angry with you, yeah. Then, I hit rock-bottom. Your brother isn’t the only one who struggled.” 

Kurt processed what Dave said slowly. The meaning snuck up on him and shocked him. He never believed his words could do so much damage. He thought Dave just hated him. Kurt forgot the effect he had on Dave. He’d broken him. Kurt gulped, realizing his old self had driven someone to attempt suicide. 

“I'm so sorry,” he said putting his hand on his. 

“Don’t, Kurt. We were always trying to tear each other down. I hit you, and you hit back. I was weak. I'm not that person anymore. I have a lot to live for, and while it might not include my dad, I have dreams for myself.” 

“That’s good to hear. I'm not the same person I was either. I'm not the kid you bullied, and I'm not the ‘bully’ either. I'm done being both. I'm stronger than I’ve been and surer of myself. I wish we could try being friends, but I don’t know if that’s possible.” 

“I came back to call a truce Kurt. There were only three gifts. I'm done. Same as you.” 

“All the drama, and this is how you want it to end? You’re not going to pull any tricks?” 

“We’re not kids anymore.” 

“You’re saying you just want us to be civil? No more games?” Kurt emphasized. 

Dave nodded, and Kurt hesitantly nodded too. He was expecting a full blow up in his face and was pleasantly surprised. The other boy had come a long way, almost as long as he had. 

When Dave bullied him, Kurt would hide. Always confident in himself and out and proud gay from 13 years-old, he’d almost jumped head first into the closet when Dave started harassing him. He didn’t tell anyone at the time, even Quinn. Kurt was great at keeping face. No one would have known if Sam hadn’t seen something in the locker rooms in 8th grade and socked the bully in the face. Puck and Sam kept it quiet for his sake. 

Just before the TKO, Kurt finally understood why Dave hated him. The boy was gay too and scared as hell to admit it. He resented Kurt for his bravery. Even though he could have used it against him then, he didn’t. They became weird friends, or at least equals. Dave didn’t bother him anymore. And there was the added fear Puck and Sam would come after him if he did. 

The next year Kurt, confident that he was officially free and safe, paid Dave back in turn for what he’d done to him. He screwed up his homework, switched answers on his tests, subtle things no one else would notice. Dave shot back by buttering the ground and splashing a slushy at him on multiple occasions that always ruined his clothes. For this, Dave was always the bully, and Kurt the victim in everyone’s eyes. 

Eventually, his dad pulled him out of school with the intention to send him to boot camp. Dave resisted and pulled a final trick on Kurt. He invited him over so they could make up and hang out one last time. Kurt believed it, got drunk, started telling dirty secrets and talking about guys. There were always boys that he was crushing on in school. He didn’t know he was being recorded, and on the second incident of Gossip Girl’s existence, Dave revealed the tapes for everyone to see. 

That was the last straw. 

The next day hungover and nursing his headache with a Bloody Mary, Kurt crashed the other boy’s family dinner and took no time before blurting out that Dave was gay. He embellished the story a bit, not caring about what they thought of him because what they thought of their son was the only thing that would matter. He included additional erroneous details about how they were secretly dating, and he couldn’t take hiding it anymore, and he loved when Dave ploughed into… It definitely didn’t go over well with the boy’s parents, especially his dad, who did one better than boot camp, he sent him to live with his uncle, an ex-pat living in Poland. 

This part of the story was fabricated over and over at home on the Upper East Side, so Kurt didn’t know until Puck mentioned it and only believed it when he finally heard it come from Dave’s mouth. 

They could have just parted ways after that, but they continued talking more. 

They were never actually friends, but they could have been. Kurt didn’t even care about the stuff that got revealed on GG a day after it came out. If Kurt hadn’t been cruel, they might have still had time to be friends. Dave never wanted to come out of the closet, and because of him, he still hadn’t. He couldn’t even say the “gifts” he sent were the worst things they’d ever done to each other. There was more to their story. Kurt was glad Dave ended their game the way he did. He deserved a win. 

“Shouldn’t you be going home? I thought ‘new’ Kurt didn’t like to party.” 

“This isn’t a party,” Kurt huffed at Dave’s air quotes. 

“You sure about that? I know some people who could turn this into one if you want?” 

**_Spotted: Kurt Hummel being given a real-life multiple-choice question. A: go home and study, B: get a good night's sleep, C: call your boyfriend, or D: None of the above._**

“Who do you know?” Kurt asked. 

**_Hope that wasn't the wrong answer, K. This test doesn't grade on a curve._**

* * *

Quinn let the girls in on her plan to bring down Zizes when they came over to her apartment that night. She wore her rich mustard yellow knee-length skirt, cream button-down sweater, brown belt and matching booties. [vote queen Quinn] They had several hours to dig up dirt and make it world-crushing. While they couldn’t care less about her, they joined in on the plan because scheming is what they did for fun, and they needed a break from watching Quinn study for her SAT. 

The blonde felt more comfortable reading her flashcards when she saw them on their phones doing some research. Santana had her tall black Steve Madden boots kicked up on some furniture making her short, lacy black Macy’s Material Girl Sweetheart Peplum dress lift higher. [Prom Queen] Brittany readjusted her Urban Outfitters Deena & Ozzy felt floppy hat that she wore with a H&M Sunset tee and H&M flared suede ruffle skirt as she did some work. [2x13] 

Brittany was the one who spotted a file titled ‘Zizes Dirty Secrets.’ Unfortunately for her, when she opened it, she unknowingly alerted the tech savvy girl Zizes that someone was trying to destroy her. 

Zizes in her bedroom across town drank a large Big Gulp. It was easy for her to uncover the device which fell into her trap. The unlucky culprit was titled ‘Britz Phone’-- a name that Santana had actually set when Brittany called upon her to set up her newest phone. The last two phones Brittany had both mysteriously disappeared. One she said been lost in a water fountain and the other had been carried off by a falcon according to Brittany's retelling of the events. 

Upon further hacking into the server, Zizes determined this particular Brit was one of Q’s minions, meaning this attack hadn’t been thought up by the ditsy blonde, but instead Zizes’ Enemy Number One. She hadn’t planned on taking Quinn down any time soon, but she would have to put her plan into effect sooner than she hoped. Zizes had twenty minutes before Puck would be coming over, but she’d be done with Quinn in five. 

* * *

Blaine and Tina had been looking through the record store for the last two hours mostly stopping to talk next to the racks of vinyl and cassettes. Blaine wore a Jack Spade ‘Felton’ long sleeve regular fit shirt and a Topman Navy and Red Tartan skinny fit blazer. [6x13] Tina looked like a sneaky devil in Heavy Red Love is Lost red sweater hoodie with large black lines in X shapes. [2x01] It was the perfect break from studying that he desperately needed. 

* * *

Burt usually ordered-in on Fridays. He could expect neither of his kids to cook on Fridays. Therefore, when Blaine led Tina into his apartment where they were supposed to have dinner, he expected some pizza or General Yin’s Cooking from around the corner. He was instead greeted by Rachel and Burt cooking together in the kitchen. 

“Is there a family dinner party I don’t know about?” Blaine looked at them suspiciously. 

“No, just me and my girl cooking up some hot, healthy foods,” Burt responded giving Rachel a nuzzle and kissing her head. Rachel beamed happily in a Pacsun Sandy Holiday Roses dress with a purple sweater. [2x12] 

“Dad and I are spending some quality time together.” 

At Blaine’s look of confusion, she continued, “He thought it was necessary, but he’s quickly noticing I have not changed at all,” she smirked cheerfully, spinning a wooden spoon in her hand. 

“Nope, especially not in terms of kitchen skills!” Burt objected taking a pan off the stove that was obviously over-bubbling. Rachel fretted and backed away from the flames, which Burt nicely managed. 

“Okay so I’ll be in my room with Tina. Call me when dinner’s ready,” he smiled at the two of them before passing into his room with Tina. 

For the next hour, she helped him clean his room of all the books that littered the floor while listening to Eddie Money. When Blaine realized he hadn’t heard any call for dinner, he turned down the music. The scene in the dining room had greatly changed. 

“How could you be on his side?” 

“Well, the kid’s got a point,” Burt explained. “What’s wrong with having some other friends who don’t go out of their way to tear you down all the time?” Rachel tapped her foot and shook her head. Her tongue in her cheek, she was not smiling; she was pissed. “I thought I taught you what true friendship is about. It’s about having each other’s backs, not wanting stab them when they’re not looking. I don’t say this lightly, but it seems like Finn’s got a point.” 

“Finn won’t talk to me dad! We’re broken up! You can’t be on his side. I’m your daughter!” she balked. This weakened his resolve for a moment, which was all she needed. “I shouldn’t have told you anyway. You’re trying to make me change. I’m the one who told you everything. I trusted you, and now you’re going to throw it in my face with that _‘I told you so’_ attitude. That’s not fair! I thought you were going to treat me like an adult and respect my decisions. You don’t have to make me feel worse!” 

“Don’t twist my words. I’m still your father. You still live under my roof. I have a right as well to tell you what I think. The world is full of people who won’t agree with you.” 

“So of course, you have to be one? You can’t be one salvation from the entire world that tells me no. You have to break me down like everyone else?!” 

“Rachel—” he yelled, and she ran to get her coat. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to visit mom!” 

“No, you can’t! It’s—it’s late!” he said coming up with an excuse. 

“It’s Friday! I’m going to mom’s, and you can’t stop me. She told me I could come whenever I need her, and I need her now. I want to go home... to her. Blaine!” she yelled at him, calling him out. She didn’t know he was already watching. Neither did Burt, who sighed that he’d caught them like this, so far from where they started. “Can you take me to Penn Station? I need a chaperone.” Blaine would rather go against his dad then go against her so he nodded sharply. “Good, I’ll be outside!” she stomped out the door. 

Tina ran to Rachel’s room silently to pack her some things that she wasn’t thinking about. Blaine walked over to his dad and put a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll get over it by Monday.” 

“You think?” Burt asked rubbing his head. 

Blaine smiled, nodded and walked out with the pack Tina put together. 

* * *

Kurt couldn’t explain to Puck when he got back to his apartment where exactly he was for the last several hours. Sometime after the Perrier, the guys had switched to something stronger than Kurt tried in a long while. Sometime after the Bordeaux, the guys had started smoking something Kurt did recreationally a year ago. Crossfaded when he walked into his apartment, he wanted no part in the argument Puck was going to start. Luckily for him, he was still good at avoiding arguments. Puck hounded him on his whereabouts at first, thinking it had to be Kurt trying to cover for the fact that he got another mysterious package. If only Puck knew what really happened… 

Kurt was not about to tell him. 

He was wasted and had an SAT in the morning, so who knew what would happen? 

* * *

Blaine stood three feet away from his sister as they waited on the platform. She was still fuming after 30 minutes of late-night travel. Blaine licked his lips and kept glancing over to see if she was open to talking about it. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. She did not seem ready to have a conversation with him. He looked away just as quickly, staring at the signs on the walls and very boring ceiling. He eventually turned to look at her again pouting. She stuck her tongue in her cheek. Her eyes were angry, and her foot kept tapping. 

“Can we at least talk about it?” 

“I’m leaving, Blaine.” 

“I know! I’m not saying you should stay...” 

“So, you want me to go?!” 

“I didn’t say that! I’m just... 

“Well, it sounds like you did.” 

“Come on, dad’s not that bad! He wants you to be happy. You know that so don’t make him feel worse...” he finished and she continued to ignore him. “Fine that’s all I’m going to say about it. We can stand in silence until the train comes. Your choice?” 

Rachel kept pouting. She was trying to keep her icy demeanor, but she eventually caved. Her train was still on time to arrive 15 minutes later when she grumpily walked in the direction of the subway. Blaine grinned cheekily and swept her bag off the floor to chase her down. 


	41. Episode Fifteen, Chapter 3

At some point in the night Quinn remembered that Kurt hadn’t come to her SAT get-together. That is why she hadn’t dug up any dirt–she was missing her best sleuth! 

Quinn texted him four messages in quick succession telling him to get his fashionably late butt over there. She expected he would come over after he finished lip-locking his boyfriend, shopping, or whatever else he was doing. When it was going on 9pm, she gave up studying and called for all lights out and total silence in the apartment not including Santana and Brittany who were expected to keep working because they hadn’t found anything. She was definitely running out of time. 

Quinn fell asleep easily enough, but, at some ungodly hour in the morning, she awoke. She removed her face mask and saw even the girls were asleep. _Where_ was Kurt? 

She knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep as long as she felt completely unsettled like this. Quinn did something she never did then. She called his apartment. Carole slept like a log so she wouldn’t wake up for a phone, but Kurt would. 

When the phone was answered, she immediately began talking, “Why didn’t you answer my texts or at least call to say you weren’t coming? You know how rude it is to leave someone hanging like that.” 

“Do you know what time it is?” Puck smirked over the phone. Quinn could tell. 

“Puck? What are you doing there? Where’s Kurt?” 

“He’s indisposed at the moment. Remember April 20th last year…” 

“No! Kurt would never. Tomorrow is the SAT!” she yelled a little too loud. 

“Hey! Quiet down. It’s four in the morning. I was waiting up for him. He got home thirty minutes ago. Do you have any clue who he was with?” 

“No idea. Anyone but his prudish boyfriend, I guess,” she answered. 

“Quinn, I’m pretty sure you were once a prude too. Don’t go throwing that word around my future stepbrother.” 

“Oh please, Puck! No one from school would be hanging out right now besides you. They care about their future too much to do something stupid the night before the test.” 

“Why do you talk about it so preachfully?” 

“‘Preachfully’ is not a word. I speak of it ‘reverently’ You, obviously, wouldn’t understand as you aren’t taking the test, but it will determine my future.” 

“Noah Puckerman will be taking the test tomorrow.” 

“I know it won’t be the real you. Santana already told me. Look, I don’t have to speak to you. Please just look out for Kurt. I’m going back to bed.” 

_Wouldn’t I like to join you_ , he mumbled just out of the phone. He banged his hand on the wall. 

“Alright bye,” he responded and hung up. “Good luck tomorrow,”he said out loud when he knew she couldn’t hear him. 

Quinn felt even more annoyed after he hung up on her. She reapplied her eye mask and flipped over in bed. 

* * *

Blaine waited around for Kurt in front of the building. He wore a Brooks Brothers Zig-Zag Tipped v-veck sweater, Sperry Top-Sider Men’s Authentic Original boat shoe, and a Rag & Bone Straw Oval Porkpie hat to boost his confidence. [Last Friday Night] In just a couple minutes, he would see his doom or do really well, it was hard to say. Both were viable options. Except, now his stomach turned not from his fear, but his concern for Kurt, who hadn’t answered any of his calls all morning or replied to his ‘Goodnight’ and ‘Good Luck’ texts from last night. He was desperate enough to ask Quinn about him. She stopped to talk him too because she hadn’t heard from Kurt all morning. 

“Do you know if he’s okay?” Blaine asked her. 

“He went drinking last night. Let’s leave it at that,” she said bluntly and made to leave. He rested a hand on her arm to hopefully get her to stay. She shook her head, "I have no idea what’s going on with him. Maybe you can get something out of him. I doubt he’s coming today,” she said and adjusted her Vintage Courreges Orange Vinyl Coat. She was wearing a blue motif Anthropologie Mompos dress and Anthropologie City Spectator wedges with tights. [New York] 

Blaine shook his head not wanting to believe it, but the testing room was already open. Kurt wasn't coming. There wasn’t much else to believe. His stomach wasn’t soothed at all by the news. He’d need it turned off while he took the test. 

* * *

Quinn had woken up in the morning and gotten to the testing building with calm and collected confidence. She didn’t think could be shaken before she sat down to take her test. However, she was mistaken. 

Zizes had done her research and found pictures of what Quinn looked like before she went to the William McKinley School, and they could be totally different people. The school pictures of Lucy Q. Fabray were supposed to have been incinerated as well as all the proof of her existence. It turned out that one survived, and Zizes had it. She stepped in her path before Quinn could sign her name in to take the test. 

“What were you doing last night?” Zizes asked her. 

“Relaxing a bit,” Quinn lied. “Not all of us have to worry about passing the SAT, some of us just are born ready to take it,” she shrugged. Her attempt to make Zizes jealous did not make Quinn look any smarter. In fact, it would only make Zizes’ sweet revenge more delicious. 

“You think I was asking about your study habits? I took the SAT a year ago and got a 2300. I think I’ll be fine at getting into any school I want. I was talking about your goons digging into any possibly embarrassing facts that you could find to destroy me.” 

“Why on Earth would I want to do that? I’m actually a nice person,” Quinn’s effortlessly light voice covering up her blatant lie. 

“No, you’re not, and that’s okay,” Zizes pouted sarcastically. “Because in one minute, you’ll be much nicer,” she continued with a sigh. In a moment it changed as she smiled devilishly, “Lucy.” 

That one word made Q tremble even when she told herself the name had no control over her anymore. 

Suddenly, she heard the most terrifying sound. Her specific ringtone for when a Gossip Girl blast came out. It was followed by a hundred other blips around the big entryway where her class was waiting to be allowed upstairs. She panicked. If people knew her name, they could dig, but she solaced herself by knowing they wouldn’t discover anything. She opened it and to horror found something worse than just her name. Her third-grade photo of a brown-haired, chubby girl with bangs, glasses and braces. She was nothing like the girl standing before them today who declared herself a Queen of the Upper East Side. 

Zizes plan worked. Utterly humiliated, Quinn ran out of the lobby. 

Santana and Brittany who were sitting out front snickered as she ran past them. 

Puck was too far away to offer any support, not that he could have given her much. She looked kind of cute in her younger picture, not his type exactly, but he cared more about the finished product anyway. 

* * *

The closest friend she had, even though she didn’t know it yet, was Finn. He’d woken up early that morning for football practice. He decided to pass by to say good luck to his older friends on the team who were taking the test. He didn’t get Gossip Girl blasts so he didn’t know why Quinn was running down the block trying to get away. 

“Quinn! Hey, wait up!” he yelled. She didn’t stop because she couldn’t hear him. He chased her because he had nothing better to do and she looked pretty upset. She stopped once she came to a corner and couldn’t cross the street. She fell apart then, crying next to the crosswalk sign. “Quinn, what’s going on with you? I've never seen you like this.” 

“Finn, please just go away. I don’t want you to see me like this,” she said throwing up her hands. 

“I’ve seen you a bunch of ways—I mean, sorry. It’s just that I’ve grown up with you. You’re practically family. You can trust me.” 

“I can’t, not right now. I have to be ready for the test in ten minutes, but I don’t think I can go back in there. I’m too humiliated,” she said wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I don’t understand how you do it every day,” Finn sat down beside her. 

“Do what?” Quinn asked looking up from her hands. Her eyes were still wet, and her face was tinted pink. 

“Live in your world? Live on a social throne that other people constantly kick out from under you, but you still fight to stay on top. I don’t mean it in a bad way. I know I wouldn’t have the strength that you have Quinn.” 

“I'm not that strong…” she said pathetically, “but thank you for thinking I am.” 

He hugged her gently. They sat like that for a few moments until Finn lifted his head. Quinn looked at him. For a minute, they forgot themselves and kissed. 

Neither noticed the pair of feet that had stopped in front of them. The little squeak she made was enough to pull him out of it. 

“Rachel!” he called. 

The moment after they’d made eye contact, she ran away. Now, he had someone else to chase. He rushed away from Quinn not looking back. 

The blonde paused to look at herself. She threw her head in her hands in shame. 

After a moment, surprisingly, she could feel her confidence building up. She would be better. Lifting herself off the ground, she wiped away her tears and marched back. 

* * *

“Rachel!” He cornered the brunette, wearing a bright green Marc by Marc Jacobs Scribble Houndstooth skirt and black turtleneck, when she made a turn into an alleyway. [1x01] “I don’t know why I'm even chasing you,” he said aloud to himself. 

“I don’t know why either.” she responded. “You obviously already moved on to Quinn of all people, the one person who truly hates me,” she said sorry for herself. 

“That wasn’t what—it’s not what it looked like! I don’t like Quinn that way. She just looked really sad, and I wanted to help.” 

“Is kissing girls always how you make them feel better?” Rachel questioned him. Finn knew her cries after months together. She was clearly devastated and angry. 

“You have no right to be mad at me.” 

“No? You broke things off with me, I can barely think straight, and now I see you with her of all people! You can _never_ understand how that makes me feel,” she wept. 

“I could, actually. It’s the way I feel when I see you with all of them. It hurts when someone doesn’t want to pick you.” 

“Is that why you kissed her?” Rachel asked perplexed. 

“No! Will you listen to what I’m trying to say? You want to see something that’s not there. Rachel, I'm still getting over you!” 

“Oh…how’s that going?” Rachel shot back. Finn thought for a beat. 

“It’s pretty slow. I can’t get you out of my head.” 

“Me either…” 

“I'm not the bad one here. I hope we are clear on that. You told me how you really felt about us—” Finn explained. 

“I say crazy things all the time,” she interrupted him. “That doesn’t mean that I mean them. When I said those things, I wasn’t thinking straight. You can say I never think before I speak. You can call me a terrible person. You can say I take you for granted. I do! I do all the time and that is the worst part. I should tell you ‘I love you’ every time I see you because it is always true and always will be true! I hate not being with you.” 

“Rachel… I love you too. I missed talking to you, but you hurt me,” he gently said inching closer to her. 

“This week has been hell. I’d rather drive myself insane than give myself a moment to think about you because if I did, I know I wouldn’t stop crying. I'm so sorry about what I said. Can you please forgive me?” 

“I forgive you, Rachel,” he said. 

She threw her arms around him. 

“Let’s try again, but slower this time,” he added quickly. 

“Okay,” she agreed, kissing him passionately. He easily reciprocated, remembering how small she was in his arms. 

**_Looks like our queen wannabe found her perfect king._** **_We hear he's a unity man. Guess big brother's been teaching little sis how to snag the ones with a trust fund._**

* * *

Blaine left the test shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck. He thought it went well, but he wouldn’t know for a while. His eyes spotted Kurt once they were in the open air. Kurt always looked beautiful, but Blaine could tell this morning that Kurt had tried extra hard to look good. He wore his must-have Kristin Lora Mounted Hippopotamus brooch, HUGO by Hugo Boss Everso derby shoes, HUGO by Hugo Boss Contrast Lapel ‘Aleso’ blazer and Paul Smith Shark Tooth print trouser. [Vogue interview] 

Blaine could tell Kurt was playing off a headache. He went straight to Kurt’s side after the test hoping he’d get an honest response out of him if they were face to face. He was sadly disappointed. 

When he asked him what had happened, Kurt said he had a migraine. He didn’t mention the drinking, or other bad decisions. He was lying. 

“That’s weird because I already talked to Quinn, and she said you went “partying” last night,” Blaine couldn’t help but get a bit flustered. 

“That’s not true. She’s wrong,” Kurt replied as seriously as he could muster but he also looked flustered. Blaine cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Kurt...” he said and paused. “I know what you look like hungover. I’ve seen you at school like this before, 2 years ago. I know you did something. You don’t have to lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying. I’m fine, perfectly fine,” Kurt chipperly smiled. Blaine cracked. 

“Why are you pretending right now? Who do you think it helps? Can you just—will you please just talk to me?” 

“What is there to talk about?” 

“You quit the party game a long time ago. Your eyes are still red. You starting up the night before the SAT? It can’t be a coincidence.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can we not talk about this anymore?” 

“There can’t be ‘we’ when you keep lying to me, Kurt!” Blaine snapped at him. Kurt winced at the sound covering both his ears. In the months, since he’d cut back, he’d become more of a lightweight. “Talk to me,” Blaine said at an even tone. 

“I can’t give you what you want. I’m sorry.” Kurt spoke sadly. 

“Really? Well, call me when you can…” Blaine carped. 

Kurt called after him, but Blaine wouldn’t stop. 

* * *

Kurt did not realize until he got home that Dave had used last night as a giant trick. In their old games, he would usually retaliate, but these were new games one year in the making. 

The coincidental timing had to be more than just coincidence. Dave would not have predicted Kurt would agree to drinks by chance. Unless he did, in fact, because he did know Kurt better than the boy knew himself. When his walls were lowered, there was no saying what he would agree to. Dave could have easily taken advantage of his newfound trust in him. 

He had to see if he was right. Confirming his own fears would mean he was in deep crap because one, the games weren’t over, and two, he was woefully underprepared. 

The smile on his face when Dave opened the door was all he needed. The night hadn’t been two friends coming together: It had been the start of the next round. 

* * *

Blaine never went to bars even when he was upset and lonely. He usually brooded in the comfort of his bedroom, but just this once, he needed a drink. Something was seriously going on with Kurt, and he wouldn’t tell him anything. Blaine found an empty bar seat and tried to be invisible. 

Surprisingly, the next act of the night in this particular gay bar was line dancing—of all nights he decided to go! He watched mostly unimpressed when one of the guys winked at him from the stage. After the dance, he came towards him. The bartender called him Dave, but he told Blaine his name was Kary. 

“Nice to meet you, Kary.” 


	42. Episode Sixteen, Chapter 1

**Chapter 16**

**_Spotted: Rachel Berry wading in the Met fountain, fishing for change... Quinn Fabray, seen dallying with an off-duty doorman at Rinky Dinks on a Monday night. It looks like the battle between the Queen Q and Little R has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debasing dish? I have a feeling..._**

Quinn debated all weekend with herself how she would handle her guilty feelings over Finn and Rachel. She heard through her typical sources that they got back together. She didn’t care either way. At least, she told herself she didn’t. Even with the pressure she felt to reassert her power after Zizes’ devastating political stunt, she needed to restore the balance and give Rachel a win. She figured that kissing her enemy’s boyfriend while they were on the break was probably the lowest moment in her ongoing feud with Rachel. She was willing to do what was necessary to ensure she didn’t have the shame of what happened to her with Kurt and Sam happen to another girl. There was some brutal karma in store if she didn’t. 

Quinn had a good relationship with all the teachers including the theater director who was in the process of picking this year’s Spring Musical. 

The Monday after the SAT, Quinn picked up Rachel and dragged her to the theater of the school building before they all met up on the steps. 

“I don’t understand what I’m doing here, Quinn. Why did you text me?” 

“I’m sorry about the kiss between Finn and I. It was a mistake; I’m not proud of it. Thankfully, Gossip Girl doesn’t know, and I don’t want them too. It’s bad for my reputation, and I don’t need any more boy drama. I know you don’t want that spreading either so I’m calling for a truce... on that only. Finn’s a good guy, he's kind to me, and I think he really likes you. Because I don’t want the bad karma following me around and I know what it’s like to be betrayed, I’m giving you _one_ win,” she paused. Rachel cocked her head waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I convinced the drama director to let a freshman audition for the lead in the school musical: West Side Story.” 

“Maria?!” she shakily squinted at Quinn in shock, believing she must be punked. 

“You can sing; you’re probably the best chance at Maria, and I'm too busy with my other clubs and responsibilities to dedicate to theater right now.” 

“Quinn, I don’t know what to say!” 

“You still have to ace the audition,” Quinn quickly added, “and I can’t help you if you choke. Besides this, I will keep up all appearances of disdain, and I will avidly deny that I had anything to do with this opportunity. In every other way humanly imaginable, I will crush any hope and chance you have to be Queen while I live and breathe,” she took one step closer intimidatingly. “Do you understand me?” Rachel backed up responding the way Quinn wanted. 

“Yes ma’am!” she squeaked. 

“Good girl,” she smirked. “Let the games begin.” 

* * *

Three days later, the gaggle of girls sat in their usual spot on the steps of the MET before school. Sugar returned to school after her father was sent to prison. Her mother already had another husband lined up so she didn’t have to wait for more financial assistance to support their lavish lifestyle. It was confusing how quickly she popped in and out of their lives. 

“So, you’re going to be Maria in the school musical, and you and Finn are co-hosting your own party? That is so cool!” Sugar squealed excitedly. 

Rachel blushed and was about to speak when Santana continued, “That’s like serious for relationships. I don’t know what Sam is up to half the time—he barely talks to me. We just make out when we’re both free. Some nights he’ll just send me a dick pic and we’ll sext…I was joking Q! What?! Do you want an apology?” she finished. 

Quinn wasn’t interested in talking about her friend and ex being intimate. It was bad enough that the two of them were still seeing each other. It made no sense to Quinn that they were still in a relationship or fling or whatever they decided to call it. While she knew she wasn’t perfect and had made several rather public mistakes, overall, Santana was trashier than her, and from what she knew, Sam liked "good girls." 

“You’re all invited—even you, Quinn,” Rachel said ignoring the tension and returning the conversation to herself. Quinn gave the girl a look for daring to speak to her directly. 

When she had last talked to Rachel, she couldn’t have envisioned Rachel having the audacity to throw a party with her boyfriend. Rachel knew throwing a successful party would be her best shot at becoming queen. Rachel even spoke to Puck in order to host the event at his nightclub, which was still open surprisingly although it was barely making enough business for him to justify keeping it open. Puck was obviously oblivious to how Quinn would react, or he was secretly waiting for her to confront him about it. 

Rachel, for obvious reasons, didn’t tell her dad about the party. The last one had gone over well enough in Burt’s eyes, but she wanted this one to be a lot bigger with a lot more people. This one would have free-flowing liquor, and like all dads, he would flip if he found out. She and her dad were still not on the best of terms. Since Blaine talked her out of making the trip to Ohio, the two only silently acknowledged each other around the house. She’d managed to plan the party all out without him noticing. She couldn't be too sure he wouldn’t figure it out, but she wouldn’t let him stop her if he did. She’d gone through enough work to convince Finn. 

Only one day after deciding the couple would take it slow, they were on his bed, and just for kicks, she’d let him touch her boobs, over the shirt of course. Two days later, she’d sprung the idea of a nightclub event, and three days later, she’d asked about a party at a nightclub, but just for the people in school. The whole door-in-the-face approach worked, and he agreed. Only afterward did Finn realize how stressful it would be to plan. He let Rachel handle all the details. His only tangible or visible proof that he had anything to do with the party was his name on the invite. 

Rachel liked making plans so she didn’t mind that he didn’t know what the color scheme would be. She asked Kurt for his help because at least he was honest with her, didn’t hate her or tried to destroy her regularly. Also, by having Kurt a part of the planning, it was like his brother was there in spirit. 

“How did little Rachel Berry manage to go from nobody to the host of an Upper East Side party in one school year?” Quinn asked aloud. 

“Oh, that’s easy! She married up,” Sugar smiled. 

* * *

Kurt and Finn took the same car to school that day; something they didn’t always do. Kurt had been trying to have a serious heart-to-heart with him all week, but he’d always changed the subject last minute. “What’s been going on with you?” 

“What do you mean?” Finn asked another question back, deflecting as custom. 

“You’ve been acting strange all week. I thought you wanted to get back with Rachel.” 

“I did, but it’s all the same. I don’t know how I got roped into this party thing.” 

“Just tell her you don’t want it. I can co-host with her. I made most of the plans.” 

“No! It means too much to her. I don’t want to upset her.” 

“It’s your relationship, not just hers. You have to be honest with each other,” Kurt said calling him out. 

Finn shrugged, “Yours isn’t much better.” 

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked panicked. His own reaction frightened him. 

He and Blaine hadn’t gotten over the SAT skip scandal from a week ago. He didn’t know exactly what Blaine was thinking, but he was behaving passive aggressively ever since. He could feel Blaine at a tipping point, just holding on before he blew up on him. Kurt wouldn’t have anything to say if he did because he hadn’t fixed his Dave problem yet. 

Dave signed him up for spam messages from some pretty unsavory websites, which imbedded his laptop with viruses and malware that made it unusable after that point. After that, Dave dropped off the grid again, which didn’t soothe Kurt’s worries. He had no idea when he would pop up on him again. He was sitting prey in his game. 

* * *

Blaine had been keeping in touch with Kary all week, and they’d become fast friends. He listened to him and didn’t judge. They actually shared a lot in common. When they talked, he discovered more about him, unlike with Kurt, who would just shut down. Kary understood him very well and seemed to know his worries, secrets and fears. For that reason, he was scared to tell Kurt about him. He liked Kary as a friend, and he didn’t want anything more from him because he loved Kurt. Blaine, however, wanted someone to talk with honestly who wasn’t his sister, or Tina, who were clearly biased. He needed an outside source. Kary had good advice about giving Kurt time to figure his issues out that Blaine was following, but it soon became part of the problem. If Kurt noticed how upset Blaine still was at him, he should have tried to fix it, but he hadn’t yet. 

Kurt caught Blaine off-guard when he walked into the school building, and his boyfriend threw his arms around him from behind. 

“Hey stranger!” he smiled warmly. Blaine was instantly confused. 

“Hey Kurt, what are you doing?” 

“I'm here to apologize for keeping you in the dark lately, and I know you’ve been upset with me. I want to tell you all about it over dinner.” 

Kurt didn’t know yet if he’d tell the big secret—honestly, he doubted if he’d have that much honesty, but he felt there was a good chance he’d tell him something just to get him off his back until he decided what to do next. The look in Blaine’s face changed towards him, just like he hoped it would. 

“Really Kurt? Do you mean that?” 

“Yes, I do because I love you, and I can’t go another day without you knowing. I also want to congratulate you for getting the role of Riff in the school musical!” 

“How did you know?” Blaine asked him surprised. 

“I auditioned too. I wanted Tony, but they gave me Officer Krupke instead,” he sighed momentarily disappointed. Blaine wasn’t even aware the other had auditioned. “I’m surprised you of all people didn’t get the lead.” 

“Maybe next year,” Blaine smiled good-naturedly. He was content with just being included. The boys smiled together; it was nice finally talking after a tense week. 

Suddenly Blaine’s resolve to keep Kary to himself became more difficult. The thought of honesty being pumped into the air between them brought it out of him. Blaine couldn’t be sure that Kurt would even care about his new friend. He never expected him to be more upset with him then how upset Blaine was at Kurt. 

“I want to introduce you to my new friend.” 

“Oh yeah? Who is she?” Kurt tried to sound natural. 

“His name is Kary.” 

“Huh? Well, maybe I can meet him tonight before the dinner.” 

“I’d love that. I’ll ask him.” 

“Sounds like a date,” Kurt stoutly ordered needing to know who this mystery boy was. 

* * *

After the talk with his brother, Finn felt surer than ever that he needed to tell Rachel how he felt about this party, even if she didn’t want to hear it. His feelings mattered too, and if he didn’t want it, then she should respect that… right? 

“Hey Rache, I need to talk to you.” 

“What’s it about?” she asked completely oblivious to the serious look on his face. She had tests to study for and a party to plan so she couldn’t keep focus. 

“It’s about…,” he started. He lost his words and resolve being this close to her. She didn’t notice the hesitation so he was able to jump back on board and just say it. “It’s about your party.” This grabbed her attention. 

“What about it?” 

“Well, that’s sort of it—it’s your party, not mine.” 

“I told you that you could be a part of the planning, but you decided not to be. I’ll send you some pictures of flowers. Just tell me which one’s you like.” 

“No, not just the planning…” 

“The guest list is perfect. All your football team friends already RSVP’d.” 

“That’s not it either.” 

“Well, I can’t change the style of invitation because those already went out.” 

“Rachel! You’re not listening. I'm not sure about having this party, like _at all_.” 

“Finn, you’re being silly,” she laughed good-naturedly. “I just said the invites went out. The party is on.” She put a hand on his arm slowing her speech. “I know it must be a lot to handle, but you’re popular Finn, just own it. If you need someone to talk to you, you know I'm here for you to get through this. You’re the most important… Now, make sure you pick up a tux. Kurt told me that you don’t own one, which seems ridiculous considering your measurements. It would make more sense to have one custom made for these occasions,” she leant up to peck him on the cheek just as the bell rang. She smiled, “Perfect timing! Is everything else okay?” she asked. He simply nodded yes. “Great, talk to you later Finn!” 

Finn stood dumbstruck as she walked away. 

**_And the only thing more shocking than the truth... is the lies people tell to cover it up._**

* * *

Blaine bumped into Finn as he rushed to his next class. Finn barely felt him. His eyes were glazed over, and he was breathing shallowly. 

“Whoops, sorry man! Hey Finn—are you okay?” the taller boy simply nodded yes. “You don’t look okay—Finn? Should I take you to the nurse?” 

He shook his head. Blaine looked around, and even though he would be late to class, Finn looked like he needed some help. He walked him outside. The benches were all empty. It was a colder morning for April. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine asked him. 

“I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Well tell me a part of it then, the easier part.” 

“It’s Rachel.” 

“What did she do this time?” Blaine sighed. 

“I don’t think I want to have this party,” he said shyly. 

“Did you tell her that?” Blaine looked curious. 

“I thought I did,” Finn exclaimed. 

“Well, she’s known to be a bit hard of hearing things she doesn’t want to hear. Do you want me to tell her?” he asked. 

“You shouldn’t have to,’ he sighed reluctantly. 

“She’s a strong personality. I understand. Can you get through it or do you want to cancel it that bad?” 

Finn shrugged. He looked stressed in a way he never saw him look before. Rachel really did a doozy on him. His self-confidence was shot. 

“You love my sister, right?” 

“I do,” Finn nodded fiercely. 

“You sure you do? I know it’s hard to tell that to me of all people, but you can tell me the truth. You might feel like you have to love her, but sometimes feelings change…” 

Finn hadn’t thought about it before, but with all the stress he was under, it might explain something. He relied on her. It was hard to uncover where his feelings began and ended. 

The boys didn’t talk much after that. Blaine stood for a bit longer before going back into the building leaving the door open for Finn. 

When Rachel got out of class, she saw the two of them sitting together. She smiled for a second before she saw the serious looks on both of their faces, which gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

When Blaine left his side, Rachel caught him by surprise. For the third time that day, he was thrown off-guard. She was small and silent when she wanted to be. Rachel might have grown two inches the way she looked down on him. 

“What did Finn want?” 

Blaine shook himself before responding. 

“He’s just dealing with some stuff. I was giving him some guy advice.” 

“What about?” 

“I don’t know maybe you should ask him about that. You two do talk, right?” he shot back and adjusted his book bag on his shoulder. 

“Was it about me? That’s the only conversation topic that you might not want to talk to me about?” 

“No, any conversation topic would still be private. All I'm going to say is that maybe you should talk to your boyfriend and actually listen. I’ll see you at home, Rachel,” Blaine said. 

He appeased her a bit before walking away fast enough that she couldn’t follow him without it looking like a chase scene. Blaine needed to talk to someone about her. 

* * *

“You ever have trouble connecting with your brother?” he asked while swinging his leg over the bench to sit down with Kurt. 

“No—well, yes. I guess... sometimes. Why do you ask?” Kurt asked drinking from a tall coffee cup with his name written on the side. 

“Rachel just insists on everything going her way. If it drives me crazy, I can only imagine what it’s doing to Finn. I love her, and I'm obligated as her brother to help her, but she doesn’t listen to me. It’s just frustrating sometimes,” Blaine said looking stressed. 

Kurt’s eyes pitied him, and he offered Blaine his cup. His boyfriend gratefully took it. Sipping on the grande non-fat mocha, Blaine raised his brows; he liked his medium drip better. Kurt shrugged apologetically. 

“I talked to Finn too. I'm on the other end, and he doesn’t listen to me. I like them together. Finn looked happy with her, but recently not so much. I know what it is,” he offered. Blaine looked on interested. “It’s hard to talk to her because she’s in the phase. The only things she cares about are the four G’s: Guys, Girlfriends and Gossip Girl. Technically, you fall under none of those categories.” 

“I guess,” Blaine looked bummed. Kurt wanted to take his mind off of it. 

“Did you know the first ever post was about me liking a boy in school?” 

“Really?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. 

“It might have been just before you arrived. I was dating Brittany as you know. She was my beard. I was as faithful as a guy could be. There were no gay guys at school, or at least anyone who was out of the closet, so everything was very hush-hush. Then, I met a boy. He was wildly handsome! He didn’t even go to school here. He lived in the Village, but one day, he dropped me off near school. Our kiss was all anyone could talk about. Gossip Girl was the first on the scene. "I’ll always remember what the post read: 

**_This just in: Kurt Hummel spotted locking lips before class... But not with his girlfriend. Looks like gentlemen don't prefer blondes. They prefer other gentlemen._**

“That’s terrible!” Blaine said. 

“I got back on my feet eventually. It stung for a bit, but I was always proud. I should have been careful and trusted my friends to have my back, but I didn’t. I broke up with Brittany amicably because it was for the best. Just like I learned, so too will Rachel. She’s young.” 

To mark the moment, both boys were notified by a new update by Gossip Girl posting more slander about Rachel. Blaine shook his head. 

**_Is this just another round of blanks fired between Q and Little R? I'm tired of being the bearer of bad grudges. This is the last item that goes to press without proof._**


	43. Episode Sixteen, Chapter 2

Kurt was late to meet Blaine because another unwelcome gift from Dave had been dropped off on his doorstep. He wanted to call Puck in for backup before he even opened it, but he couldn’t get him on the phone. He opened it delicately waiting for something to bite or snap at him. It was like holding a baby alligator in his lap. When he looked inside, he found his old iPhone with a cracked screen. Kurt lifted it out of the giftbox delicately. He pressed the home key, which immediately opened up to a video. His eyes fluttered with tears as he watched. Karofsky was still able to completely terrify him in just a few moments with just a few words. Kurt realized then he would never be safe. 

Kurt met Blaine at the bar before their date obviously late. He dressed in bright orange Joe’s Jeans Brixton Slim Straight Fit jeans and a colorful Paul Smith Botanical Floral Print shirt. [6x01 Scandal’s] He put on his bravest face to see his boyfriend and his new friend hoping he would be able to relax. When he saw who Blaine was already sitting with, he felt like he might throw up. 

“Oh, hey Kurt! You made it! I want you to meet Kary,” Blaine smiled. He wore a multi-colored Etro Multi-Check Sport shirt and a yellow-patterned Brooks Brothers Hook Link Print Bow Tie. [6x01 Scandal’s] His completely clueless smile completely ignorant to the fact that Kurt was having a mini-meltdown. _How could this be happening?_ First, Sebastian and now, Dave, his past would never die and let him have his one good thing left untainted. He had no idea how he was going to be able to get out of this one. 

“Hey Kurt, I’ve heard so much about you,” Dave put out his hand to shake. Kurt looked at it coldly. 

“I’m so sorry, Blaine. I wish I can stay for drinks, but I have to leave early. I don’t feel very good.” 

“Oh, do you want me to walk you out?” 

“Yes, please would you actually take me home actually I don’t want to be left alone right now.” 

“Well, Kary just got here. I feel bad. I can get you a car.” 

“ _Kary_ will be fine. Won’t he? We can talk some other time,” Kurt said forcefully. Blaine could feel something was wrong so he got up and threw his jacket on. He looked at Kary helplessly. 

“Sorry, I’m sure we can reschedule for some other time—,” he barely finished his words before Kurt grabbed the arm of his coat to drag him out. 

“Goodbye Kurt,” Dave replied menacingly. 

* * *

“What on earth was that? Are you even sick, Kurt?” 

“If you mean sick to my stomach, yes, I am.” 

Blaine huffed in confusion as his brows knitted. 

“Can you just explain to me what’s going on? I'm completely in the dark here like usual. What’s wrong with you?” 

Kurt was torn between wanting to run away from and run towards Blaine. He figured he had to tell him something. 

“That’s Dave Karofsky.” 

“Who?” Blaine rebutted leaning forward. 

“Dave Karofsky is my childhood bully. We—,” he scratched his head trying to find the words, “...have a lot of history, and the point is he’s using you to mess with me.” He could see Blaine was choking on all this information; the boy’s eyes going wide with shock and hurt. 

“Kary...” 

“He doesn’t exist! Whatever he told you is a lie.” 

“That can’t be right.” 

“He was catfishing you, okay, pretending to be someone he was not, to get your trust. He hates me, and trust me, the feeling is mutual. He’s the one who sent me all those gifts. He’s playing this long-drawn-out game with me. It’s not over. He’s just proving like they always do that they have power and control.” 

“What do you mean ‘they’?” Blaine caught on to Kurt’s language. The taller boy wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He might as well tell him since it was finally truth telling time. 

“Sebastian Smythe, he’s the guy you met at the coffee shop in December. He went by Seb at the time.” 

Blaine looked perplexed until he connected the dots of the story. The boy who flirted with him in the coffee shop months back. He felt affronted, not even by the news, but more that Kurt could keep this a secret. 

“What are you saying? Why didn’t you tell me?” he raised his voice annoyed. 

“I’m saying that I’m the reason these guys came into your life. I didn’t tell you because I'm ashamed of myself, and I keep thinking there won’t be more secrets, but I—I can’t help it, and I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to get hurt. I keep putting you in harm's way. I should have seen this coming. There’s no way he wouldn’t have known about you.” 

“I think I need...” Blaine took a deep breath, and his eyes looked dazed. 

“What—what do you need?” 

Now that Kurt had cleared his chest, he could finally breathe easier and focus deeply on Blaine. He was ready to give him whatever comfort he needed. He had so much to make up for. 

“I think I need some space,” Blaine said simply after a moment of thinking. 

Kurt promptly stepped away, acquiescing to his wish even though it hurt. 

“No, not that kind of space. Space from you, for a bit, I think,” Blaine said thoroughly unsure of everything. 

Blaine was being fed so many lies. It was as if they were being mass-produced just for him. How could he be so naïve? How could Kurt leave him in the dark? He’d never been in a position like this before. He never would have been if it hadn’t been for Kurt. Fascinating, mysterious and secretive Kurt, who constantly told him the water was safe for them, constantly lied about all the dangerous sharks lurking just below. 

“Oh, okay, yeah, I understand,” Kurt appeased, hoping that, even if there was silence for the moment, Blaine wouldn’t take off. 

Blaine took his answer immediately to heart and without a look back, started walking off in a different direction from him. Even though he picked a walk uptown to the next subway station, at least he was getting some distance from Kurt. 

* * *

“Brittany, we’re not going to talk about that,” Santana puts her hand over the blonde’s as a sign that she should reel it in. 

“Santana, you just said you were bored so I was making things more interesting. I'm very good at that. You tell me so all the time. I know you’re not bored when we share lady kisses…” 

Santana coughed loudly and slid away from Brittany. The other girls look at them strangely but didn’t comment—everyone basically knew there was something going on that no one knew about. 

Sugar never minded breaking the silence. 

“I’ll talk about it. The first boy I kissed was Drew; he made it all the way to third base,” she laughed wiggling three fingers. 

“What about you, Rachel?” Brittany asked first. 

“Anything happen with you and Frankenteen yet?” Santana? asked. 

“Yeah, have you two done it?” Sugar asked. Rachel looked appalled. 

“That is none of your business!” 

“Well why not? Sugar just told us about her first, and I'm almost an open book. We know all about Kurt’s dirty deeds, and Quinn’s have been blasted around the school. You’re the only one I don’t know about. What’s the dish?” 

“I won’t fall into this endless spiral of depraved conversation that is meant to bog down a young lady’s growing confidence and maturity as she embarks on—sexual awakenings!” 

“You’re so smart…” Brittany muttered. 

“What are you talking about?” Sugar asked. 

“So, you’re a virgin,” Santana smirked. “Next time just say so,” she said winking. “I mean it’s obvious you just exude this virginal innocence and purity that’s sickening. I don’t know how you are going to play Maria without any sexual experience. I would say good luck, but you’ll probably flop since you have as much passion as a toilet brush.” 

Rachel, who’d gotten to her feet in her frazzled state, gave them all a once-over. Quinn smiled with her eyes grateful for Santana’s quick wittedness. Rachel marched away offended by the line of questioning. 

Once she’d gotten far enough, the girls all cackled. Santana remembered to yell out before she was out of earshot. 

“We’ll see you at your big party, virgin!” 

Once the humor subsided, Santana posed a question to Quinn, who’d been carefully sitting on her hands all day as GG updates came in randomly. 

“You’ve been quiet all day. Do you have anything special planned for Rachel’s party?” 

“Whether I interfered or not, we all know it’s going to be a trainwreck. I don’t need any GG updates to know that their relationship isn’t going to last. It would only take a slight shove from me for it all to fall apart,” she stated seriously. 

* * *

Quinn knew she shouldn’t think about it since he had enough boy trouble as it was with Sam and Puck. She knew she shouldn’t pile on any more drama that she didn’t need. However, even though she knew she shouldn’t have, she had started thinking about Finn. The girls knew Quinn had a crush when she was younger, and there would always be a part of her that cared for him, but the kiss brought all those feelings back and then some. 

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she was the only one who felt sparks, but if she did, who knows what might happen? Rachel, of course, was still very much in his life, but this party was fixing to be the end of her short-lived relationship and stardom. Plus, she could possibly use the virginity revelation as ammo for the ongoing Cold War between the two gals. 

* * *

The last thing Rachel wanted to think about after a long day was what Gossip Girl would say about her next. She knew never to trust the popular girls who thought it was entertaining to cause complications in everyone’s lives but their own. 

Like clockwork, a nasty rumor was released about her virginity. Rachel knew things weren't going great with her and Finn, but if she could have Finn admit to having sex with her, she might be able to walk away with some dignity. 

* * *

She planned to talk to him after-school about when he came over to her place. She’d dressed innocently enough in penny loafers with short white socks and a navy-blue Urban Outfitters Flat Black by Pegleg NYC Ross Dress with a Ryan Ryan Necklace with Finn’s name. [What I did for love] Maybe her approach wasn’t right. Maybe she should have warmed him up to the idea. Maybe she should have listened that day at lunch, or the day before, or the day before that. Whatever it was, it finally set him off. Her expectation of him to lie for her to make her look cooler in front of her friends was where he drew the line. Their relationship had been on the fritz, and while he thought he could safe it by holding his tongue, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Are you out of your mind, Rachel?! How can you even say something like that?” he said loudly in disbelief. His voice almost squeaked in pain and confusion. “You know I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt every time, but every time I ignore something, you go and make it worse.” 

“But Finn!” she said scared and reaching out to him with her hands. 

“No, I’m not going to say that for you, Rachel!” he removed her hands and pushed her away. “And, you know what, I’m not going to _your_ stupid party.” 

“Finn,” she said bursting into tears. 

“That’s it! I'm done. I'm really done. For real this time... I don’t see a point in pretending like things are okay or they are the same as they were when we got together. You’ve changed!” 

She reached out to him and put her head against his chest. He hugged her closely for a moment, “I wish I could hold on to you. I really do, but I don’t think you’re good for me. I don't think I'm good for you,” he continued finally pulling away from her. She fought him. 

“I can’t be this guy, and I won’t play these games. Have a good party Rachel, alone,” Finn saw her tears, but it didn’t have an effect on him anymore. He was tired of making things easier for her when he felt his life spiraling out of control. 

Rachel felt numb. She couldn’t blame him anymore. Maybe she really had lost all of her self-respect. How could she face everyone at her party? She couldn’t even show her face. 

* * *

Quinn arrived that night at the club solo. She wore a navy blue Anthropologie Redux jacket with frills,a plaid Anthropologie Contemporain dress and Miu Miu 14HS Sunglasses. [Blame it on the alcohol: hair of the dog] While there was a party, there was no host. The party girl hadn’t even showed up for her own event. She wasn’t fashionably late either. She had just gotten cold feet. 

The gossip was intense. Almost everyone agreed that the couple of the hour were officially over since no one had seen Finn. The Gossip Girl blast read as follows. 

**_Weekend update: An absence of sex never caused this much controversy. Looks like Little R didn't spread her legs after all. She attempted to spread lies instead. Don't look so sad, Little R. The sun will come out tomorrow. Even though your boyfriend didn’t come out tonight._**

* * *

Rachel didn’t expect her clique to want anything to do with her. Even without Quinn, Santana was constantly awful to her so when she opened the loft door to see a gaggle of girls with champagne and chocolate, she was surprised. 

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked them in shock. 

“We couldn’t wait to rub your nose in the gaping mistakes you made as a human being and just had to come gloat,” Santana answered oddly cheery leading the others into the loft space. She wore large hoops, a red-orange Zara Gathered collar blouse with a matching headband and Free People Genetic Adriane Quilted bell flare jeans. [2x19] She gave it a once over in disappointment. Rachel’s face turned into a frown. “I also know that you’re spineless, melodramatic sensationalist... who just got dumped.” 

“You heard?” 

“Of course, we heard! Anyone who’s anyone from here to Timbuktu got an update with your dirty business.” 

“Yeah,” Rachel remarked. 

“You really stuck your foot in it this time, Berry,” Santana spoke shaking her head piteously. 

“So, what are you guys doing here?” 

“I once told everyone Matthew McConaughey and I had a fling while I was on vacation in Nice,” Sugar giggled at herself. She shined in a mint green H&M Darted Peplum top with neon green Juicy Couture Margot pants and a green bow headband. [3x20 sewing] Brittany laughed. She wore a white bug-patterned Urban Outfitters Cooperative loose button-up shirt tied in a knot and red Urban Outfitters Pins and Needles Bow strapless romper with Aldo Craver Wedge Sandals and white knee socks. [2x19]

“I started dating my imaginary sister's seven-year-old friend from soccer, Wes Brody, because my cheerleading coach told me to idolize Madonna who dates younger guys.” 

“I once had an on-again off-again relationship with Noah Puckerman,” Santana responded. Brittany raised her hand in agreement. “What we’re saying is we’ve all made stupid mistakes before.” 

“I thought you all hated me or would, for sure, hate me after this.” 

“I may not be a particularly nice person to almost anybody, and sometimes I make choices that turn out to be pretty mean, but I try not to hate anybody. I stand by the fact that you should totally swipe your V-card already by anyone but Squishy Teats.”

Rachel smiled thankful they had her back. 

* * *

“Puck, in what world would you consider opening up your nightclub to the likes of a Miss Rachel Berry? Have your standards really dropped so low?” Quinn berated him following her usual agenda. 

“I think she and I have actually come to an agreement. She isn’t as bad as you make her out to be.” 

“Excuse me, are you defending her in front of me? Do you even know what she did?” 

“I do actually. Finn tells me everything. We’re actually pretty close friends.” 

“You’re friends?” 

“You wouldn’t know that because you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” 

“You’re an asshole you know that!” Quinn spat angrily. 

“Oh, really? I’m the asshole?” Puck asked her. 

Her eyes challenged him venomously. 

“I know you’re the one who hinted to Gossip Girl about Rachel and Finn. I don’t know where you heard that information, but whoever your source was, clearly got it right. Finn’s dealing with his broken heart, but that will heal over time. This whole thing works out pretty well for you since you think you won tonight, don’t you? Rachel’s not here which makes you the number one chic at this party, right?” he laughs to himself, and Quinn is confused, “Do you even know where your girlfriends are?” Quinn was struck. She looked behind her, but Santana, Brittany and Sugar were nowhere to be seen. “It turns out Rachel does have some friends, and they’re all with her now.” 

All Quinn can do was pout her lips. Her mouth opened and shut like a guppy as she tried to come up with a reply as usual, she was alone, and the joke was on her. 

**_Ah, yes, the truth always comes out. It's one of the fundamental rules of time. And when it comes out, it can set you free... Or end everything you fought so hard for. Another way the truth comes out: When you don't even mean it to... Or when, without saying a word, it's still loud and clear. But the worst thing the truth can do is, when you finally tell it, it doesn't set you free, but locks you away forever._** **_Xoxo Gossip Girl_**


	44. Episode Seventeen, Chapter 1

** Chapter 17 **

**_In our modern age, when you can call someone and can't find them, you can pretty much be sure they'll get the message. But if they don't call you back, it usually means they don't want to be found._ **

Blaine avoided Kurt’s calls. He wasn’t ready to speak to him just yet. He couldn’t believe how easily the other boy was able to lie to him. He was constantly living in half-truths, and he didn’t know if he could keep up pretending like it was okay.

Kary had really hurt him, but he knew he couldn’t reach out to him again, especially after what he did in the past to Kurt. He’d been so nervous when Kurt had been receiving those packages and knowing they came from Dave Karofsky brought a sour taste to his mouth

Blaine suddenly sprung up from his bed. There was another he could reach out to for the answers that Kurt refused to share. He still had the number on his phone, although he should have deleted it months ago.

He went to send a text, but he realized it would be too easy for the other to lie. No, that wouldn’t do. He needed to hear his voice.

“Blaine, wow, I thought you’d completely forgotten about me after you never called me back,” the voice said smoothly.

“You can cut the niceties, Sebastian Smythe. I know who you are.”

“Oh wow, Kurt finally came clean then. I’m impressed. I didn’t think he had the guts. Why are you calling me then?” Sebastian asked coolly. Blaine was suddenly afraid he would lose his footing and his spot on the offensive.

“I’m going to ask the questions here,” he replied sassily. “I want to know why you bumped into me back in December and what you have against Kurt.”

“Okay, alright I’ll tell you all about it... just, meet me at the coffee shop where we first met. I’m sentimental like that. Meet you there in an hour.”

“Wait a second—” Blaine began but was interrupted as Sebastian suddenly hung up. 

Blaine was struck. He didn’t know what to do. Should he humor the sneaky liar? Of course, he knew he shouldn’t, but unfortunately, Kurt hadn’t left him with any other available options. He knew Sebastian wouldn’t answer if he tried calling him again. Blaine dragged his feet, but he knew it had to be done. He was determined to get his answers.

* * *

Sebastian was seated when he got there. Blaine didn’t plan on staying. He kept telling himself not to get caught up in whatever the pretty boy said. He waved at him from his chair.

“Look, I don’t plan on staying long. I didn’t want to come at all, but you said you’d talk. I promise that if I hear you tell me one lie, I’m leaving.” 

Sebastian smirked and raised his right arm.

“Scout’s honor,” he said and slid the curly-haired teen a grande coffee. Blaine looked at it skeptically but reluctantly sat down. He was dressed in a red Gant Rugger Ribbed cardigan over a black button-down with red pants. [Against all odds] “See that wasn’t that hard. You still look as cute as the last time I saw you.” 

Blaine warmed and forced down a smile.

“Cut the B.S., Sebastian. I’m here to know more about Kurt and why you hate him and why you lied.”

“Kurt’s a bore, it was a poorly-decided vendetta. My last little crack at him at the cotillion is the last game I’m playing with him. It cost more than it was worth, believe me. He’s not an interest of mine anymore. You, on the other hand, are still worth claiming.”

“If your plan is to use me to get back at him, you’re barking up the wrong tree. Even with everything that’s happened between Kurt and I, I have no intention on cheating on him.”

“Hmm,” he groaned aloud. “See, so those little tidbits are juicy. I will make a play for you, but I’ll work up to that later. Tell me about this trouble in paradise. Kurt broke another heart,” he laughed weakly. “What else is new?”

“I’m not talking about that so you can forget it, but maybe you can help me with something,” Blaine said realizing a play he had never even considered. “Do you know who Dave Karofksy is?”

“Sorry, I can’t say it rings any bells, but then again, I have a long history with Kurt, not a very deep one. Who is this guy?”

He doesn’t really know how it happened, but Blaine ended up sharing the Dave story as much as he knew it.

“So, you’re telling me somebody else named Dave Karofsky also hates Kurt and came up with the same idea to make up a fake identity to get to know you? Really takes the wind out of my idea now that someone else stole it. I guess he’s the copycat though so that doesn’t make me feel worse,” he said aloud matter-of-factly. “Gosh, how many people have it out for Kurt? It’s moments like this where I would sincerely reconsider this relationship you’ve got going on. You’ve got a target on your back.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Well, you’re just a bit too trusting, definitely not cut out for the long game.”

“Well then I guess I’m done talking to you, right?” Blaine rose from his chair annoyedly.

“Hey, come on. Hold on a second. I already said I don’t care about Kurt anymore. I have nothing left to put into that stupid, petty feud.I give you my word that I will not be barking up that tree. It’s overdone and tired out.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he answered. “Maybe it’s possible to put this all behind us. Start fresh. We could actually get to know each other. I wouldn’t mind taking you out for drinks. I’m sure you’re a hell of a party animal.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“You’re single now, aren’t you?”

“That hasn’t really been confirmed or anything—” he said defensively.

“Then, what are you afraid of?”

* * *

After breaking up with Rachel, for real this time, Finn hoped his brother would be home to comfort him through the worst of it. He ate a whole pint of ice cream waiting for him to come home. In the morning when Kurt still hadn’t shown up, he covered for him with Carole before she went to a final catering meeting for her wedding with Mr. Puckerman. Once she left, Finn knew he needed reinforcements. As awkward as it might be to call Quinn, no one knew Kurt better than Quinn, besides himself. He would have called Blaine too, but he was too worried that Rachel would be there and try to talk to him. 

Quinn came over 30 minutes later no questions asked. She wore a red cardigan, cream white Anthropologie Lynx & Leo dress and brown Anthropologie Feather-Clasped Belt. [Silly loves song: Finn and Quinn kiss] He caught her up on the situation. She hadn’t heard anything either.

“He hasn’t answered a single call or text. You don’t think he’s on a bender, do you? He’s been really good this year.”

“I have no idea. He could be mugged or in a ditch somewhere. I even reached out to his driver, but he hasn’t seen him in days because Kurt started taking the subway more,” Finn said.

“Okay, this is what we’ll do: you’re going to call some friends. Maybe he went drinking with someone new. You’re going to ask about his whereabouts delicately, while I meet my contact at the police department to see if there’s any hits.”

“Why do you have a cop contact?”

“Ever since Sam’s dad went away, I’ve just been staying on top of possible updates...”

“Sorry, I’m sure it’s a touchy subject with you.”

“Sam and I are very much over. It was bound to happen eventually. We never really had fireworks,” she said. He nodded showing he was listening.

“Rachel and I are over too, for good. It’s different now. I’m hoping to move on too.”

“I hope you do...” she said. 

They stared at each other. After a beat, she rose quickly. 

“I’ll make some calls. You have work to do,” she stomped off without another glance. 

* * *

Kurt woke up in a bed he didn’t recognize, in a room he hadn’t seen before. He turned cautiously over to see a figure lying next to him and immediately thought the worst. He couldn’t have cheated on Blaine?!

_No, no, no this can’t be happening!_ He thought to himself.

Kurt threw his legs over to the ground and found the floor was littered in liquor bottles. He didn’t typically drink that much, and he knew for sure he didn’t drink whiskey. The only person he knew who drank hooch was... Sam’s mom?

Now thoroughly invested in solving the mystery of where he was and who he was with, he gathered his courage to peek under the covers and was shocked by who he found. 

Yes, it was Mrs. Rhodes. 

With the rustle of the bedsheet, her eyes, lined in poorly applied eyeliner, opened.

“Well, hey there handsome!” Kurt’s eyes widened as her raccoon makeup stared at him.

After she stumbled off to the bathroom, Kurt began to remember the details of last night, and he was entirely positive that no matter how drunk he was, he never would have ended up in a woman’s bed unless of course he was too wrecked to get up. Only party animal, April, could get him to a point where he’d throw up on a random poor woman’s shoes.

To the best of his knowledge, the order of events for the night before went this way.

After his horribly awkward conversation with Blaine about Karofsky, Kurt was terribly worried things would end badly between them, even though they loved each other. It just so happened that the bar where he went to find solace was frequented by April. It was the only spot she liked to drink at when choosing not to clear out her stash at home.

At some point in the night, Kurt offered to bring her back safely to her home. As he tried to help take off her shoes and tuck in for good, she got a hold on him, and he landed next to her in bed. He didn’t have the will to get up, and April still had a lot to say.

As Kurt tried to remember what juicy secret April had let slip last night, she returned looking halfway a different person in a sweet D&G Short Cherry Print Dress with her favorite D&G Chiffon Cherry Logo Print Foulard scarf around her neck. [Rumours] Kurt’s eyes revealed that he noticed her dressing speed.

“I’m good, aren’t I?” she addressed to herself. “It's 10 am, and I'm still drunk!” she laughed, “I can go for some toast. Want some?”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. 

“Sounds great! I’ll order, set you up nice, and then you’ll be off for another purr-fect day!” This whole experience was just too weird for Kurt, who quietly followed her out until she made a u-turn at the door. “Let’s keep the whole business about Stevie and Stacey to ourselves. We don’t want Sam knowing about that, alright?” she said with a smile and continued to walk out her door in heels.

Kurt froze in shock. He now remembered what secret she divulged when they’d both been plastered last night: Sam had two secret siblings that the blonde didn’t know about. 

* * *

Of course, Kurt’s first stop was to Quinn’s. He needed a plan for what to do about Blaine, Karofsky, and Sam. He switched his clothes at home trying on a grayish blue Alexander McQueen Harness stretch shirt with a purple Alexander McQueen Skull scarf and his favorite Dr. Martens 9663 Lace-Up Boots. [Rose’s turn] He was surprised to find Quinn on the same loveseat with Finn. It was all a bit too chummy. He’d never seen her cozy around Finn before.

“Where have you been? We’ve been looking all over for you!” Quinn called.

“Well, we haven’t gone anywhere most of the morning, but I made like 20 calls,” Finn said modifying Quinn’s story. She didn’t look impressed. 

“Sorry Finn, I’m fine, but you should run along. I need to talk to Quinn about something.”

“I thought we could find some time to talk. Things with Rachel are—”

“Finn, I’m really sorry, but can we talk later, tomorrow? Just let me deal with something pressing,” he said plopping down next to Quinn. 

“If you need my help, I can do whatever.”

“Always chivalrous, that’s truly wonderful, but no. Bye Finn,” he said waiting until his brother had walked out the door and out of earshot. Kurt had a long story to tell. 

* * *

“You spent the night in her room?”

“Trust me, I'm as shocked as you, and it wouldn’t have happened if I was in a right state of mind. What do you think we should do about Sam?”

“We can’t tell him, Kurt. It would break his heart.”

“Quinn! How can you say that? He’d love to know he has 2 younger siblings. This is huge news for him.”

“First of all, April told this to you in confidence so even telling me is a lot. Second, what can he do?”

“He can reach out to them himself. Quinn, this can be his shot at really having a family, or at least knowing there’s more out there than what he’s gotten stuck with. Will you help me?” Quinn thought it over for a minute; she wasn’t automatically convinced. Kurt pleaded with her. His entire mouth upturned until she gave in. 

Obviously, this would be hard because Quinn and Sam were not exactly on speaking terms.

To figure out how the two were going to confront Sam, Kurt and Quinn knew that coffee needed to be involved before they’d have any good plan. Unfortunately, at around the same time they got their fix, an anonymous tip was posted on Gossip Girl that Blaine was spotted getting coffee with a mysterious stranger so soon after their unhappy separation. Kurt wasn’t about to let this go as Blaine hadn’t answered one of his calls in the last 12 hours. Dragging Quinn along for a stop she wanted no part of, Kurt left to discover who it was.


	45. Episode Seventeen, Chapter 2

Having nowhere else to go to discuss his girl troubles, Finn went to visit Puck. Sam had stayed over the night before. Finn could never understand how the two had restored their friendship and were comfortable being in the same room with each other after everything that happened. It wasn’t his place to ask, but it seemed that after a while Puck had offered an olive branch. Sam wanted to, but he couldn’t hold a grudge forever.

Although Sam and Finn weren’t very close, they became closer after talking about girls. Finn, of course, held tightly onto his dark secret that he’d kissed Quinn, which seemed wildly inappropriate bringing up considering his audience. Finn knew she was the absolute pinnacle of what he didn’t like about Rachel and high society. He was constantly uneasy with the bickering and in-fighting and reputation destroying aspects of these popular girls. Rachel never felt like she had people watching her back when they were constantly alienating her and making her feel lesser than. Quinn had caused her all those troubles, not to mention all the times her and his brother had gone to battle. 

It didn’t make any sense, but something about being close to her and everything after their irrational kiss made him consider whether Quinn might have feelings for him like he had for her. Obviously, these were the wrong people with which to bring up Quinn as they’d both slept with her in the last year. He knew for sure he must have been out of his mind, but her eyes, her face, and her hair wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Are you okay, man? You looked like you were in outer space,” Sam asked kindly.

“Yeah, no I’m okay. Just trying to figure out what I’m going to do.”

“Summer is around the corner, dude! It is the best time to be single. Don’t sweat it. You can join my pact with Sam. We’re not dragging any girlfriends or committed flings into the summer. I’m talking to you, Sam!” Puck taunted Sam.

“Santana and I are over.”

“Thank God! She was so not the girl for you. I’ve ridden that pony before, and I’ll tell you you’re safer on the ground,” he said lifting weights. Finn had nothing to say. He was wondering if he could be confident enough to be completely on his own. “You good, man?”

“Yes, totally,” Finn lied.

“Look, you’re a shoe-in for varsity even though you’ll be a sophomore. You’ve got the bulk because of your age. You might be the first underclassmen quarterback our football team ever had, especially with all the good players graduating. You have to be single to get in on all the Cheerio action.”

“Right, yeah, you’re right! I’m just going to focus on me for this summer, and all the ladies be damned. I don’t need the stress. I’m getting over one break-up,” he answered more confidently.

“There you go! That’s the attitude. A main reason I don’t like to chase after high school girls is all the drama. Older ladies that’s where it’s at—don't worry I’ll leave you some good ones,” Puck laughed. Sam wasn’t impressed. Finn wondered how he would fare on his own.

* * *

Rachel had tech rehearsals for West Side Story, which considering the academic year was almost coming to a close meant that she had nearly survived her freshman year. Some things had gone as planned and other ties had been cut with no hope to mend. She was looking forward to the summer bringing her glad tidings and possibly a miracle she hadn’t yet predicted. She insisted that Finn was the one for her, and though she wasn’t planning any grand moves to get him back, she believed that they were like the sun and moon constantly rotating around each other. When it was time for them to get back together again, they would. They were endgame.

“If he hasn’t answered, maybe that means he would like some space. You can’t just shove yourself down his throat and expect him to be okay with it,” Quinn told him seriously.

“Can you just be quiet and help me with this? I just need to know he’s not spending any time with Karofsky. It’s dangerous for his health.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me the moment Karofsky was back in town. I would have had the time I needed to get him out of town for good.”

“I should have,” he agreed. “I might not have ended up in this position.” Kurt peeked around the corners of the café in case he was seen. Q had far fewer concerns and did not sneak around.

“What’s been going on with my brother? Do you know anything about that?”

“Why would I know anything about Finn? That’s crazy,” she laughed him off a little too exaggeratedly. Kurt had no idea what to make of it.

“Didn’t you two spend the morning together?”

“Not on purpose—it was strictly business; he needed my help since I—” she paused, but Kurt had stopped paying attention anyway. He lost his target.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?” Blaine snuck up behind him. Kurt shivered. Quinn realized she didn’t need to be a part of this conversation and walked to get a cup of tea.

**_Spotted: Lonelyboy on the Upper East Side, learning the lesson that nothing stays missing for long. Things always turn up, for better... Or for worse._ **

Blaine’s eyes were furrowed as he waited for an answer.

“Are you spying on me now? I asked for some space. Why would you...?”

“Okay, this isn’t my finest hour, but I just needed to know who you were talking to; if it was Karofsky, or some new guy you’re seeing.”

“It’s not Karofksy, and I’m not seeing anyone new. I don’t think we said anything about breaking up, did we?” Blaine asked him confused.

“No! No, we didn’t,” Kurt fixed quickly. His boyfriend nodded. It was awkward and silent.

“I’m going to head back. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

Kurt looked into the café. This should be his cue to leave but he still didn’t get his answer. Was it wrong for him to still be concerned and want to know who Blaine got coffee with? He wasn’t sure.

“Maybe I can come to your table and meet your friend. Quinn is with me. I just finished a second coffee getting over here, but I can get something sweet.”

“Umm...” now Blaine felt conflicted. He wasn’t sure if this would end well, but he didn’t have anything to hide either. He gave a quarter smile and started walking to his table. As they got closer, Kurt recognized the CW hair from the back.

“Look, who’s here?!” Sebastian grinned.

* * *

“What is going on here?” Kurt fumed.

“I reached out to Sebastian to figure out what you never told me. He told me everything.”

“If you’ve got some long game planned, I will let you know I am completely on to you!”

“I come in peace Kurt. I couldn’t care less about you,” Sebastian responded bored.

“I’ve heard that before. Let me guess you want to be friends?”

“Oh God no,” Sebastian rebuffed. “I don’t care what you do Gayface. I’m not interested. Though I will say, you have more enemies than Black Mamba, and you should really be protecting your precious cargo here,” he said smiling at Blaine.

“You stay away from him. You don’t even look at him!” His voice got higher as his cheeks reddened in anger.

“Kurt, don’t treat me like I can’t take care of myself. I believe Sebastian. He’s not after you anymore.”

“Blaine, you don’t know...”

“What? The truth? I found that out for myself. I can make my own decisions. Look, at least I’m honest with you,” Blaine’s eyes reddened from hurt as he saw his relationship with Kurt take another hit. “You only came here to spy on me. Can you tell me what you’re doing with Quinn?”

_Watch out, K. Just because you finally tell the truth doesn’t mean there won’t be consequences._

“We’re just going shopping,” he said quickly.

“Wow, you really are an amazing liar, Kurt. If I didn’t know you _so_ well,” he emphasized, “I’d bet you were telling the truth, but you’re not, even after everything!” 

Kurt looked like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t tell Blaine about Sam’s secret half-siblings; he’d already told Quinn, and it wasn’t his truth to tell.

“I can’t tell you what I’m doing with Quinn, but I promise you it’s for a good cause.”

“I’m sick of this! I don’t care what it is. You don’t trust me with anything, and... I don’t trust you anymore. I don’t,” he said coming to the unfortunate conclusion. “I think you should go,” he said tearing up. 

Even though, it wasn’t clear yet. It seemed like the end of something special.

* * *

Quinn and Kurt were silent on the trip back to the city. 

“Did that really happen?”

“I think so,” Quinn said delicately.

“I can’t believe... I know Blaine’s the love of my life,” he admitted.

“You don’t know that. We’re young. He might not be,” she added honestly. “Look at me and Sam, that didn’t go as planned. It’s the end of the road; there’s no miracle cure.”

“But I still love Blaine. Maybe it’ll work out and he really needs just space. Like Ross and Rachel, we’re on a break, but we get back together in the end.”

“Maybe,” she answered noncommittally. Her ambivalence made it clearer that things wouldn’t be the same. 

Kurt wasn’t in the frame of mind to handle a break-up, talk to Sam about his burgeoning family, and make it to his mom’s rehearsal dinner that night, especially knowing that he was supposed to go with his now ex-boyfriend. Thank Gaga, Quinn was there to keep him sane. While he usually avoided others touching his hair, he allowed her head pats as he rested his head on her shoulder trying to steel himself to face the rest of the day. 

* * *

After inviting him over to Kurt’s apartment, he had no idea how to broach the topic once they got Sam alone. There wasn’t an easy way to tell someone something that could be life-changing. Thankfully Quinn had done her research while Kurt summoned his strength not to fall apart. One good deed could make all the difference in his outlook.

“Will you tell me why you invited me over here? I feel like I’m in a prank show, and I don’t like the feeling that Ashton Kutcher may barge in at any moment. This doesn’t have to do with Kurt and I last year because I thought we moved on from that already.”

“That’s not the reason you’re here.”

“Well, if it’s to get another apology from Quinn about her sleeping with my best friend and lying to me about it, I don’t really care anymore. I’m doing this whole no girlfriend summer with Puck and Finn so I’m purposely gonna stay single and test the waters. And no offense Quinn, but I really don’t see us getting back together at this point.”

“Puck and Finn are doing that with you?” Quinn probed for more info. He just nodded. Kurt caught the look and knew he would have to speak with her later.

“Sam, listen we found out something. Well, I did. I spent most of last night as your mom’s drinking buddy and as embarrassing as that sounds it seems it wasn’t for naught because I learned something that I think you should know.”

“What is it?” he asked genuinely curious.

_Spotted: Quinn and Kurt reunited to defend Sam’s honor. With friends like these who needs armies?_

* * *

“Where are Stevie and Stacey? And why didn’t you tell me about them?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” April Rhodes responded in a pink fluffy robe and hair towel. [Shower scene] 

“Don’t lie to me. I already know because Kurt told me. Just tell me what I need to know?”

“Sheesh, I really thought I could trust that boy,” she clicked her tongue. She sighed aloud. “The kids live out of state. I found out that Sandy had an affair after he’d been arrested. I know the family name has been ridden through the mud so I wanted to keep it under wraps, but sometimes I get a little high, and I run my mouth if you know what I mean.”

“I want to meet them,” Sam said adamantly.

“Are you sure?” she asked carefully. Sam nodded his eyes fierce and mouth upturned. He wouldn’t give up until he got to see them. 

* * *

Blaine had no idea how to deal with his heart now that it had been splintered. He never thought he’d be in a situation where he ended a relationship with someone he loved while he still had strong feelings for them. Now it was about more than just space. It was about broken trust, the one crippling factor in all seemingly strong relationships, which is powerful enough to sink a Titanic. Trust was hard to rebuild once it was broken. He was thankful the school year was almost over because he couldn’t imagine seeing him every day in his uniform with his Hippo brooch and not talk to him about his day. If he could just hold out the last couple weeks and not let down his guard, then he had a chance of moving on from Kurt. His heart would always be a bit his, but maybe there was more love to go around. 

Sebastian tried his darndest, especially after Kurt left the coffee shop. The cute little quips couldn’t do it for him anymore, and while he intended to keep him around as a friend, he wasn’t in to him like that. Blaine didn’t think he’d be into anyone romantically for a while.

* * *

Puck walked around the rehearsal dinner trying to find something to entertain himself for the next hours. Kurt was able to call out sick after telling Carole all about his romantic woes. Finn was a bit of a downer. Puck was essentially on his own. He would have just made himself a second tray of food, but he saw out of the corner of his eye the same dark-skinned waitress he remembered from months back who was now making eye contact with his father. He thought back to if he ever told Carole about what he’d seen. It seemed unfair to bring up his father’s infidelities to her right before the wedding but that didn’t stop him from getting answers straight from the source. 

Sam may have thought that he was the only one with a complicated family tree, but it seemed like Puck was getting the bigger family he always wanted, just not the one he expected.

**_If I were you, P, I'd be worried. In the city that never sleeps, a lot can happen in one night... Sweet dreams, Puck. XOXO, Gossip Girl._ **


	46. Episode Eighteen, Chapter 1

**Chapter 18**

Love was not on Kurt’s mind, or it wasn’t the way he wanted to be. He was still reeling from his supposed break-up with Blaine, which seemed somewhat surreal. He had to push his other thoughts aside though because besides his devastating love, his mother was actually going to tie the knot, making her secret fling with Mr. Puckerman into a full-blown legal affair. Kurt had wanted to push off the wedding—forever—at least until the summer, but he didn’t have much control, and she put him on a clock to get it done before Memorial Day so here they were in late May. He got away with missing the rehearsal dinner, but there was no way out of the actual wedding, not that he could actually find his mother in their apartment. 

“Finn, do you know where’s mom?” 

“I don’t know. She didn’t come home last night?” 

“God, I really hope she’s not with Mr. Puckerman, but I guess she might be,” Finn said aloud, grossed out at the concept. He’d gotten used to Puck, but that had nothing to say about his father. Kurt also looked squeamish. This was the worst wedding he was ever forced to plan. 

* * *

Across town, Quinn woke up from her restful sleep and stretched her arms looking a bit like Cinderella as her hair, which had grown a bit, flowed down to her shoulders. The wiggling made her bed jostle and woke up a certain visitor. She nearly pushed him out of her bed as she flexed her arms. Puck rolled and caught himself before going over. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” she lashed out with her tongue. 

“Calm down, nothing happened! We were plotting how to get rid of Dave, remember?” 

“Oh yeah, right,” she acknowledged. “You weren’t in my bed.” 

“Did you want me to hurt my back on the floor?” he asked genuinely. 

“Maybe,” she answered quickly. “Either way, it’s morning, and you should go.” 

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted, unless of course I am wanted?” he questioned and raised his brows curiously. 

“Please leave,” she huffed with a laugh. He took it kindly, strolling away slowly and giving her a slight wave. 

“I’ll see you at the wedding,” she added carelessly. In response, they both remembered in the same moment and looked shell-shocked at each other. It wasn’t the wedding that threw them for a loop, but the revelation Puck had come to after some intense questioning of the waitress from last night. 

“Crap! I have a brother!” 

* * *

“I’m so excited mom’s coming back to town!” Rachel cheered happily. She wore a blue and white vintage Bobbie Bros plaid button-front dress and her favorite black Prada Patent Leather Buckle Pumps. [3x03] As she entered the kitchen, Blaine looked like hell, not having gelled or shaven that morning in his favorite blue Paul Smith Multi-Stripe pajama set. [Breakfast in bed scene]

“I’m surprised you want her around.” 

“This is something you may not understand about the feminine bond between a mother and daughter, but I really need her right now. As you know I was supposed to be Finn’s date to his mother’s wedding, but now that we’re broken up, I can just focus on Maria this weekend,” she let out all in one breath. It made her feel better, so she sighed. “I’m just happy she’ll get to see me perform.” 

Rachel’s true emotions were nearly concealed, so Blaine had almost missed it but, of course, she was still just as distressed as he was right now. After another beat, she continued, “I’m sorry about you and Kurt. Obviously, you were also going to the wedding, and the wound is still very fresh.” 

“You know it just doesn’t seem real,” he said pressing the button for the blender erratically, off-and-on. “I want things to be normal, but then I think of every time Kurt must have lied to me, and I can’t even breathe. How do you consistently lie to someone you love?” 

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “That’s not the same problem, Finn and I have—had,” she corrected herself. “It was my fault. I should have treated him better. I let things get out of control, and I lost him,” she acknowledged. “I don’t know if it’s forever, but I deserve this.” 

“No, you don’t,” he said with a brother’s kindness. 

“You’re just being kind. I know I've been different. I lost myself trying to win the girls’ trust. They are actually my friends now, which is the craziest part, and just when I got them, I lose Finn. It’s the universe playing games on me, I’m sure.” Blaine was quiet, but he held her hand. “These guys really did a doozy on us, huh?” she said laughing and crying. His puppy eyes also melted with her. She jumped up so she could get a hug from her big brother. 

“This is nice!” he said cheesily. She laughed again. 

“We’re going to have a good weekend, just us! We have two shows this weekend and then—I don’t know—we'll eat popcorn and have a Natalie Wood marathon.” 

“That sounds amazing! You’re going to kill it as Maria,” he smiled. 

“And you’re going to have that audience eating out of the palm of your hand!” 

“Do you want to have a quick vocal practice?” she teased him already moving to turn on the instrumental of one of their favorite songs. He laughed but was ready in the next moment. 

_“Tell me somethin', girl / Are you happy in this modern world? / Or do you need more? / Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for? / I'm falling / In all the good times I find myself / Longin' for change / And in the bad times I fear myself,”_ he sang smoothly. 

_“Tell me something, boy / Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void? / Or do you need more / Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? / I'm falling / In all the good times I find myself / Longing for a change / And in the bad times I fear myself,_ ” she took a breath before she began to belt. _“I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in / I'll never meet the ground / Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us / We're far from the shallow now,”_ she beautifully sang. 

Together they sang _, “In the shallow, shallow / In the shallow, shallow / In the shallow, shallow / We're far from the shallow now.”_

_“Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh / Whoahhh / I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in / I'll never meet the ground / Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us / We're far from the shallow now,”_ she sang and he smiled lovingly. 

_“In the shallow, shallow / In the shallow, shallow / In the shallow, shallow / We're far from the shallow now,_ ” they harmonized to the end of the song. 

* * *

Quinn didn’t gravitate towards drama, though it seemed to gravitate towards her. She’d thought with the drama of Sam over she could strictly focus on the Karofsky situation. She trusted Kurt to take care of himself physically, but no one would be entirely safe until he was back in whatever hole he crawled out of. Q hadn’t called Puck last night, but he’d shown up at her place late. 

“If this is a booty call, you’re better off visiting one of your sugar mama’s or whatever you call those old broads you visit.” 

“I swear Quinn, this isn’t like that,” he said nervous and breathless. Confused, she let him in without a second thought. She had on a black headband and yellow, white and blue Nordstrom Klovis plaid dress with a small cobalt blue sweater with large brown buttons. [1x11] It didn’t take him long to explain what was going on... 

“My half-brother's name is Jake,” he said still stunned by the news. “I should have guessed my father was a two-timing tramp, but not to tell me he had another kid and that I had a brother somewhere is messed up!” 

“What are the odds that both you and Sam find out about your secret siblings in the same day?” she said airily curious. 

“That’s exactly why I can’t go to Sam about this, he’s got his own thing going on. I don’t want to bother him with my news. Also, his siblings are way younger, and he might get to meet them. Jake’s like 2 years younger and I don’t know if I can see his face.” 

“I thought it was crazy when Kurt told me about Sam’s family, and it would be impossible, but maybe it’s not. What if you got to know your brother?” 

“You really want to another Puckerman around?” he asked sarcastically. 

“It’s not about me,” she smiled kindly. “I think it’d be good for you. You’ve got far too much testosterone, and you’re always trying to be this alpha male, at least with a brother you can share that energy.” Puck thought for a moment. Quinn was the smartest person he knew. 

“Thank you, Quinn,” he said genuinely. She was once again thrown off guard by his sincerity. It never failed to surprise her. “Let’s get back to work on your problem. I’ve done my own research on Karofsky and with your beauty and brains and my brawn, we’ll have him packing in no time.” 

Quinn couldn’t deny that she wasn’t upset that Noah Puckerman had dropped by. 

_They say love conquers all, but maybe love never met Noah Puckerman. Poor Quinn. Looks like our resident moral compass isn't such a straight arrow after all._

* * *

Sam got the address for an old motel from April. She warned him not to expect too much. He was on a bit of a time crunch, but he’d been waiting all night to go. Mary and Dwight answered the door together. Mary gave him a quick hug and wasted no time explaining what he needed to know. 

She’d met Sandy years back and one special night led to her pregnancy. She didn’t know he was married at the time, so when she came to him with news of her pregnancy, he’d forced her into a non-disclosure agreement right away. He paid out lump sum amounts for her to stay away. Obviously, this changed after he was arrested and April found out, and now, Sam. Thankfully, she’d had support; she met Dwight a year after she gave birth and the two got married not long after. He’d helped raise her children as his own. Since Sandy had been locked up however, the money had stopped coming in, and eventually financial troubles and unemployment forced them to sell their house. 

The twins were out in the playground at the time, but when they returned, Sam finally met them. He spent the whole day in their company, but he knew it wasn’t meant to last. His family was way more complicated than he’d like it to be, but it was his problem not theirs. He promised to keep in touch with Stevie and Stacey and be a good big brother if they ever needed him. Even though he didn’t have much to his name, he’d done his research on a deed for a home in Riverdale in his name, not his father’s, that he could give away. While his father might have final say since Sam was a minor, his father wasn’t around and knowing Sandy would take a blow financially was more than enough for Sam to know he was doing the right thing so his siblings would have a place to live in that was theirs. 

* * *

Kurt was swallowing the crudité available for the pre-ceremony reception back at their apartment. He was severely disappointed that he’d been talked out of a fondue fountain for the bite-size cube cheeses. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you; where’s your Lady Boy?” Sue Sylvester snuck up from behind him wearing a green and black Adidas Firebird Tracksuit. [2x17]

“Sue? You scared me! What are you doing here?” 

“What did you think I'd miss the free snacks? I've gone to enough of these events for Carole that I know they’ll have my favorites. And I think it should be me who’s confused about where you’ve been since I don’t think I saw you at the rehearsal dinner?” she asked menacingly. 

“I skipped it actually. I was just trying to get over the break-up.” 

“Oh-no-no that won’t do! What happened?” she asked a little too concerned with his love life. Kurt hesitated to answer. 

“It’s complicated. I don’t think he’s coming to the wedding. Things are too weird between us now.” 

“Did you even ask?” she asked him. Kurt prepared to roll his eyes, but she had a point. 

* * *

Shelby decided to stay in a hotel rather than in the loft now that things had finally ended between her and Burt. It felt a lot easier for Blaine to keep his feelings about her arrival compartmentalized. In a way, he was happy that she would get to see him perform. She promised to be around for him all weekend, but he wasn’t entirely sure that was what he needed. 

He didn’t expect any phone calls when surprisingly his special Kurt ringtone started. 

“Kurt?” he asked as calmly as he could muster. 

“Blaine, hi!” he said with too much enthusiasm. “I know we’re in a weird place right now, but you’re still like my best friend, and I don’t know if I can get through this wedding without you around. Is there any hope you would come to the wedding still? Not as my boyfriend, but just as friends... is that too crazy?” 

Blaine was overwhelmed. 

“Um,” he said aloud his mouth opening and closing carefully. “Sure,” he bit his lip. 

After getting off the phone, Blaine’s heart was still beating rapidly. Shelby spotted him. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked motherly holding his upper arms. She wore an emerald green Diane Von Furstenberg Billow blouse. [3x02] 

“Yeah, Kurt still wants me to go to the wedding with him, just as friends. I said yes; that’s okay, right?” he asked looking for some reassurance. Her face gave nothing away. 

“As long as you’re comfortable with it,” she eventually said quietly and added a smile. He nodded for a moment. Suddenly realizing that he was nowhere near ready to go out, he raced over to his room. “Blaine?” she called, and he stopped at his door. “I’ll give you a ride, alright?” 

* * *

Quinn wasn’t entirely sure that her plan would work to rid Manhattan of the pest that was Dave Karofsky, but it seemed like a good enough idea to let Karofksy Senior know his son was out of line and in the states when he should have been in the far-flung regions of Eastern Europe. 

It wasn’t all her doing. She had some help from Puck who was able to track down a timestamped video of Karofsky at the bar from the other night. It made her skin crawl just seeing his face on tape. She had the hard part of getting Paul Karofsky and Dave in the same place without the younger knowing he was about to be played. Quinn would have called in Blaine, but she knew things were tense there, and he’d been through enough as it is. Some were built for the dirty work, and others couldn’t crack it. She borrowed Kurt’s phone after his call to Blaine and left a text for a certain broad-shouldered bloke to meet at Central Park. If Dave had been a bit more cautious and humbler about his in-person harassment, then he would have been cleared. Unlucky for him, he had someone else waiting for him: his father. 

_The only thing feared by the spawn of Satan? Mom and Dad. Leave it to Quinn Fabray to know that bitches don't just happen. They're made, by parents even more wicked than their offspring._

Quinn handled her part of the puzzle with designing the bullying disappearing act for the ages—it was a shame no one else would ever know about it. 


	47. Episode Eighteen, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT. THE FINALE OF SEASON 1. If you liked this work and want to continue the story, read what happens in 'Gossip Glee Girl 2' , just posted!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I'm so thankful to you all! This is not the end. PART TWO IS HERE.

Shelby arrived at the wedding with her son in tow dressed in a purple Diane Von Furstenberg Aurora dress. [Somewhere duet] Although he was hoping she’d head home immediately, she decided to linger around. She promised not to cause drama, but there seemed to be something hidden behind her smile and passive reassurance. Blaine reluctantly left her side to find Kurt, understanding that he had no control over her leaving. 

* * *

Puck was stressed and drinking, not a good combination for him. He had a name and number for Jake, his half-brother, but he didn’t think he had the strength to do anything about it. 

Sam reached out to him with his good news and his good deed, literally. 

Puck knew there were concrete differences between them, namely that his father was very much alive and out of prison. Sam felt more need to do this because his father had been put away for a very long time; it made their situations very different. Mr. Puckerman already seemed to despise his son on a good day. What would come of disrupting their relationship even more? And, according to what he heard from the mother, she was offered a substantial settlement that allowed her to live and work comfortably with only one steady paycheck a month from her waitressing hours. 

Just as he was going for a refill, he caught sight of a beautiful older woman. He was immediately entranced. She tried to ignore him, but his looks were persistent and engrossing. 

He made his way over to her... he had more than enough time to get her name and info before the vows. He wouldn’t be missed, and she seemed like a much more interesting way to spend his night. 

“Hello, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Noah,” he said smoothly, shaking her hand. 

“Shelby,” she replied. 

* * *

The wedding began with some light fanfare. Anyone who was anyone had arrived early to socialize with the height of the Manhattan elite. The union today would be all the tabloids would talk about for months. Between the two of them, they were on more boards and owned more property than the bottom percentage of New Yorkers combined. 

Kurt sat with Blaine; they didn’t speak much or touch at all, besides the awkward hug they had when they found each other dressed in tuxedos by the floral arrangements at the front entrance. 

**_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to watch them... totally eff things up. Excuse me while I pull out a hanky and pass it to K and B._**

It was bittersweet watching his mom look stunning, moving on with her future, while the person who he thought was his future for months avoided looking at him. The vows were simple, but weddings still made Kurt emotional. 

**_Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings..._**

The reception had always been a favorite part of the night. Kurt intended to sing some songs but understandably was no longer in the mood. If he could just get through the dinner, cake-cutting and idle chitchat with people he didn’t know or care to meet, then maybe the pain wouldn’t be so intense. Maybe inviting Blaine was a massive mistake? 

* * *

Quinn got a call 30 minutes into dinner that she sent straight to voicemail. When her phone continued nearly vibrating off the table, she eventually answered out in the lobby. 

“What do you want?” she sneered angrily. 

“Q, we’re in the back. Let us in!” Santana insisted. Quinn’s eyes lit up. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked looking around crazily. She heard some light commotion as Brittany took the phone. 

“Come on, Quinn!” she responded. 

“The security won’t let us in,” Sugar said sounding as if she was struggling. 

“That’s because you weren’t invited!” she raised her voice and immediately regretted it. She smiled to the one person she saw watching her. 

“Get us inside! This is the wedding of the year—I want to get my booze on,” Santana cheered. Quinn was going to lose her cool. She made her way out front with her cream-colored Call it Spring Berec Envelope Clutch, fuchsia Kate Spade Normandy Silk Dress with a black ribbon around the waist under a colorful Alice + Olivia Ellie open-front box jacket. [I Do] 

She saw the girls at the entrance. 

“You are all crazy!” she said annoyedly but waved off the security guard who looked glad to be rid of the persistent gaggle of teens. 

“Thanks Q, I knew you’d come through,” Santana patted her and started sashaying away in a red BCBGMAXAZRIA Edesa Ruched Dress with Vince Camuto Chevron Bangle and pendant necklace matching set. [I Do] 

“You’re the best!” Sugar jumped up happily in a glittery gold cocktail dress with a matching, fluffy bolero and small tiara. [S6 Wedding] Brittany hugged her tight nearly lifting her off the ground in a Moschino Fall 2011 RTW Rose Print Ruffle Peplum dress with red roses on it and her favorite Betsey Johnson Gold Bow Stud Earrings. [I Do] That was when she saw the smallest and quietest member of the group: Rachel. 

“What are you doing here?” Quinn asked curiously. 

“I’ve been wondering that myself,” Rachel looked demure patting her pale pink Ted Baker ‘Inga’ Clutch. She wore a hot pink Diane Von Furstenberg Zarita Lace dress. [I Do] 

Rachel had no intention of going at first, but she knew she needed to see Finn’s face outside of school again before she could expect to not see or speak to him again until September. It was too hard for her to even think about. She needed a break from reading her lines for the two shows she’d have tomorrow. Her theater director would freak out if she found she was there rather than resting the night before. Also, Blaine got an invitation from Kurt, and if he was there, it couldn’t be the biggest deal that she was there too. 

Quinn didn’t object. It wasn’t her place, and for once, she didn’t want to fight with her. 

* * *

“Rachel, what are you doing here?” Finn asked. It was the first words he said to her in weeks. 

“It’s not bad that I came, is it? I don’t want to cause trouble, and I’m not here for any grand gestures. This can just be a normal night between two people who used to date and have some unresolved feelings for each other,” she said clearly. 

“It’s good to see you. You look beautiful,” he smiled lightly. She smiled. 

“Thank you,” she answered. “Congrats to your mom. It’s a big day.” 

“Yeah, totally. Look, I can’t stay I have all these people my mom wants me to talk to, but I'll see you around,” he said kindly before heading off. 

Rachel processed out her feelings for a moment by herself before she looked around. Quinn made it obvious she was watching. The friends were all on the dance floor. She gestured for Lil R to come join them. Rachel went willingly. 

* * *

“My sister can sneak in anywhere,” Blaine said looking on to his sister in a crowd of her friends. Kurt knew for sure none of them were on the guestlist, but he didn’t care enough. Blaine paused. “If you want to go dance with your friends, you can totally do that. I don’t want to keep you here. I know it’s weird between us. I’m thankful you still invited, but I get it... I’m not the person you want to be with right now,” Blaine said self-deprecatingly. He was obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed with himself. 

“I wanted you to be here, Blaine. As awkward as it may feel, I always want to be with you,” he said honestly. Kurt tried to smile, but it was hard. Blaine’s eyes warmed. 

Breaking up with someone he loved had to be the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. Blaine wanted to say something. He was interrupted by the MC of the night. 

“Mr. Hummel, I’ve been looking all over for you. Are you ready for your number?” the man said. 

Blaine looked at him. Kurt looked appalled. 

“No, no that was cancelled. It was in the memo. I sent an email,” Kurt tried to shoo the man away with no luck. Blaine was curious. 

“What’s he talking about?” he asked. 

“The band’s all set. You’re supposed to sing a Moulin Rouge song with your boyfriend or something. I have it down here. No memo. I never got a memo,” he answered quickly in true New York fashion. 

“I’m the ex-boyfriend,” Blaine answered. 

“Oh well, that’s awkward. We’ll have to start the cake-cutting then,” he said before stepping away momentarily to talk into his earpiece. Blaine looked at Kurt who eventually looked at him too. He’d been planning something special to sing. 

The man returned a minute later. 

“Is there any chance you can sing anything up on that stage right now? The cake won’t be ready for another ten minutes, and I have you in the program. If we don’t—” 

“We can sing it,” Blaine agreed. Kurt’s mouth opened in shock. 

“Blaine!” he insisted. 

“It’s just a song. Come on, we sound great together. We’ve sang this song together a million times,” he said giving his hand to Kurt to help the other from his seat. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Absolutely,” he said confidently walking him to the stage. Kurt looked at passing faces nervously. He attempted to calm himself. He could do this. 

The opening bars of ‘Come What May’ began, which Blaine sang effortlessly before Kurt came in smoothly. He always loved this song. 

Kurt didn’t think it was too obvious how much he was still in love with Blaine. He had always been more reserved in matters of the heart. Blaine, on the other hand, didn’t hide his feelings so well. His eyes melted him. It was extremely hard to look at him through this song. 

After their performance, Blaine headed swiftly to the door; he needed to go home to rest before his double shows tomorrow, or at least that’s what he told himself, and his ex. Kurt would have liked to have him stay longer, but there was no convincing him. 

There was no doubt that it would be a hard summer all around. 

* * *

“Make sure to save me a dance,” Quinn said warmly to Kurt after Blaine left. 

She gave him a light shoulder pat. She was feeling very bright after getting rid of Karofsky and was thinking about what might happen with Puck this summer. It was a world of possibility. Although she hadn’t seen him since the bar, she wanted to talk to him, first to find out about the brother, and second to mention them possibly spending some time together soon. It was killing her with anxiety so even though she thought the girl should wait for the guy to ask her out, she sent an impatient text. 

It went unread. 

* * *

A knock on the door of her broom closet turned private dressing room caused Rachel to break out from her reverie. She had on an exquisite Christine Lingerie ‘Dream Catcher’ Silk Robe. [Funny Girl backstage look]

“Entrer,” she called. The stage assistant walked in with a vase of blooming lilies and roses. 

“Oh my goodness!” she squealed in excitement. “These are gorgeous. Who sent them?” she said looking for a card. The assistant didn’t answer but shrugged. Rachel searched a bit more before she found the note card. “ _Good luck, Rachel. The show must go all over the place! --Finn,_ ” Rachel smiled brightly to herself as she read his sweet words. 

Rachel would not be jilted when she had a show to do. The memories from the night before lingered in her mind, but she used it to spur her performance. She knew all about love and heartbreak. She knew about sisterhood and family and the power of enemies. Her heart was open for whatever was soon to be hers. 

* * *

“How are you feeling? Are you excited?” Tina said applying makeup to Blaine’s eyes and cheekbones. She wore a Lip Service Lace Up Long Gloves, Lip Service Lolita Candy Snap-front Dress, Dr. Martens Lorna Boots [season 2 general]

“Yeah, just a bit nervous, I guess,” he answered honestly while in his charcoal and camel Burberry Check robe. [4x03]

“Don’t be. You’re going to do fine. No one can sing like you, except don’t tell Rachel I said that. I'm so happy for her that she got accepted into the NYADA summer program. She’s going to be so great,” she said eagerly forgetting herself. Blaine sat up quickly. 

“Remember, Tina, that’s our secret she hasn’t seen the letter yet. It just came in this morning. It'll be the perfect end to her day regardless of what everyone thinks of the show.” 

“Oh right, not a peep out of me,” she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. 

“What are you doing for the summer?” he asked her genuinely, keeping her up to date with all the madness of his life took up a majority of their conversation time. 

“Well, I finally heard back about my application for the academic decathlon team, The Brainiacs, and I got into their intensive 4-week summer bootcamp!” 

“Tina, you didn’t tell me you applied! That’s so amazing congrats,” he smiled. 

“Thank you. How about you? Any big plans?” 

“I don’t really know. Any plans I had originally had Kurt in them... I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.” Tina realized she struck a nerve. She brushed off his worry. 

“You’ll come up with something great. There’s still time to figure it out.” Blaine had enough on his mind before he began to worry that he wasn’t doing enough this summer. 

* * *

Blaine looked out into the crowd only a few times. He was trained to look just above the heads of everyone seated in order to not get too spooked by the faces, but Kurt sitting in the audience caught his attention. He wore a red with black and white trim Forever 21 Men Prep School cardigan with a black and white Houndstooth button-down and black and grey Topman Black Houndstooth Print Ultra Skinny dress pants. [6x12] Blaine almost forgot the next line in his song and had to catch himself. There was something about Kurt that made him completely forget himself. He would have raced off stage if his co-star in that scene hadn’t lightly nudged him. 

He expected to see him again, but when he got back on the stage for the bows later, Kurt was nowhere to be seen. It jolted him just for a moment before he bowed and cheered alongside the rest of the cast. 

* * *

Kurt had felt when Blaine spotted him in the audience. He didn’t expect watching a school play to have this type of effect on him, but Kurt left during the intermission and had no desire to return to his seat. He stood far in the back of the auditorium where there was enough distance from the stage that he could feel invisible. 

He walked out needing a friend, so he called Quinn to see what she was doing. 

* * *

Quinn’s plans for the summer originally involved Puck. She thought there might have been something to look out for there, but after the mysterious teen skipped school the next few weeks of school and never responded to her coy text from the night of the wedding, she felt pretty certain she’d given him more credit than he deserved, and she was not one to be kept waiting. If he wouldn’t be her ride for a summer of adventure, she could get that on her own. Once school ended, she took a first-class flight to Paris for her solo escapade. 

* * *

Kurt would have jet-set with Q if he wasn’t still preparing his mother for her honeymoon and his summer internship with Vogue magazine. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and he was just excited to have done something for himself without the benefit of his name. He had purposely changed his name on the application to ensure he didn’t get preferential treatment. He had also kept his application a secret from his entire family for the last couple weeks so they couldn’t go behind his back. He got his placement strictly on his own merit and knowledge of fashion trends. This was looking to be a summer of maturity and independence. 

**_They say a leopard can't change his spots, but some things do change... The path not taken can become a road trip._** _**Being grounded can lead to something groundbreaking.** A **nd whether they're sweating it out on the sultry streets or cooling their heels in the Hamptons, no one does summer like New Yorkers. Grab your shades and your sunblock, this one looks like a scorcher. Until then, you know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl.**_


End file.
